Fandom Installment: Kingdom Hearts Here I Come
by aurdox
Summary: What happens when you take a fan girl and insert her into the KH universe, only twist; laws of reality apply? A villainous Org. XIII, and Bishies running away in horror. Mary Sue this OC is not as she learns first hand what defines reality.
1. Tal, the Ultimate Protagonist

** In my old age (of 19) I look upon my old scribbles known as my "precious" fan fictions. In these little stories as every young clinically insane pre-teen/teenager in those crucial years discovering her true self has wrote these fictions, sometimes with her own characters added to the story, diverting from the plot of course, and what may ensue is but a precious bond between these characters and hopefully, crossing her fingers as she writes them, that the characters may return the feelings she's had for them ever since the first day she saw their perfectly drawn face upon Toonami (that's a mood killer). **

** Looking upon these stories, a small smile graced my aged features (a hyperbole since I look 15). Thinking further into these failed stories (I never finished them), I had an epiphany. I thought I would write a drabble about these "clinically insane" fan girls, but portray what I feel would be the real actions of the beloved characters in such a situation.**

** As we know, the reactions of said fan girls will be quite dramatic, and in truth I feel would scare away the "bishies" as once referred to once upon a generation (why did people quit using that word? I thought it was cute, no pun intended). But enough said I'll begin with a famous game within the gamer/anime community: Kingdom Hearts.**

_Sigh._ _I wish I could find a good fanfic. No one writes good ones anymore. They just put garbage out there._ Sitting in front of an illuminated computer screen a young teenager listening to the song, "I kissed a drunk girl," playing on her iTunes, scowled, and lazily scanning the page before clicking to another page. Heaving another sigh, she threw herself over the computer keyboard resulting in her ancient piece of crap referred to as a computer malfunctioning and freezing up.

"No, no, no, no, no, noooooo!" She whined stroking the monitor, attempting to sooth the computer and to help assist it in unfreezing. After a few minutes she cussed and turned her computer off manually. "Piece of junk," she hissed, her anger rising.

While waiting for the ancient _machina _to reboot, she ran to her room, grabbed one of her manga, also known as a Japanese comic to those un-educated in the world of anime, and began to read the story drawn upon the pages. Before even getting five pages further, a little girl with honey brown hair and big brown eyes entered.

"Sissy, can I look at the pictures with you?" She asked with wide, curious, eager eyes. The older teen's eyes widened in alarm for a moment before she closed the book, hugging it protectively to her well developed chest, for we all know little sisters may _not_ be corrupted by such evils such as yaoi books like: Fake, Eerie Queerie, and so forth.

"No, you can't read them!" She stated firmly, for why should her little sister taint her pure innocent mind. The teen's mind was too dark, too irreparable that it did not matter what she did, whether it be reading or drawing obscene images, saying profanities and the like. The teenager was insane, dark, cynical, and something that could only be the product of an impossible love of the world she wanted, but could never be a part of: This was the curse of the fan girl.

The little sister looked at her with huge sad eyes. The teen did feel sorry for that little girl, wanted to share her hobbies and interests, but then what would become of her sister. Well that, and the little sister would tell her parents that she reads yaoi, and as every anime fan knows; _Thou parental units shall not allow such graven filth such as yaoi enter their homes or their daughters' mind. _And in all actuality, if her parent's had any inkling of what she watched and read, they would burn all of her expensive anime that had taken several month's allowances, and then promptly remove all privileges that allowed contact with all she held dear. This of course would be the computer, her manga, television, and videogames.

After this, the true torture would begin, for withdrawals from anime could extremely painful and even fatal. If one was deprived from anime for a prolonged period of time without slowly weaning the dosages, death of the imagination, and even sudden diffusion identity disorder could occur, costing the poor victim thousands of dollars and several ruined relationships in their adult life.

This would result in low self-esteem, and poor people skills, thus endowing the ex-anime lover a minimum wage job at McDonalds for several years until they got sick of it and quit. Then they would work at a Seven Eleven for the next nine years. Without warning, when the mid-life crisis would occur, the person would suddenly suffer from critical regression and revert to their pre-teen or even their teenage years.

Due to the regression, thousands of dollars would be spent on a plethora of anime and video games. That of course would result in the loss of their job, for they would not be mentally capable of going to work while binging on the entire season in Yu Yu Hakusho in one sitting and besting their own game in Final Fantasy X. The spouse of this poor regressing victim, feeling rather angry and neglected by their child-like spouse, would divorce the damaged soul, leaving a gigantic emotional scar on this poor, deprived, regressing victim, and then without warning the divorced spouse would commit suicide with a vintage katana made by a renowned Japanese sword smith in such a brutal fashion that would make Sephiroth proud.

And that is why it's dangerous to take away someone's anime and their video games for extended periods of time.

Back to real time facing the little sister, with her cute innocent eyes and lower lip quivering slightly, she nodded solemnly. She understood that she was not to be a part of her big sister's world, for it was something older _mature_ people do. And our protagonist? She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her sister; for there was some love there, but the lust that anime held for her was too much. Maybe later she would find some innocent E-rated stuff for her little sister or play Kingdom Hearts with her.

After that little discussion with her sister, and the soliloquy in her head in regards to anime withdrawal, the computer was finally booted up, and maybe she would think about updating one of her fan fictions, among many of her other computer related activities.

After spending hours on the computer, slowly the protagonist was growing weary of her search of a hilarious fanfic that would make her endear her precious "Pyro Bishie" more so, if that were already possible. She was looking for a story that would portray her Pyro Bishie as a man's man, with a gentleman chivalry hidden ever so cleverly because that was just how he was, and this could be none other than Axel. With his red flaming hair, dark complexion, perfectly sculpted body, and those piercing teal eyes, it could bring any fan girl to her knees. Amidst the worshiping thoughts of Axel, sluggish footsteps brought her back to reality. Her father sleepily stumbled his way into the computer room.

"Tal?" He mumbled groggily. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Tal, her full name being Talon because what kind of fan fiction would this be if our protagonist had a very common name such as: Ashley, Brittany, or Katie.

Tal, the misnamed teen, hunched protectively over the keyboard, glaring at her dad silently. Curiosity glinted in his eyes as he began to make his way toward the computer. Fearing what incriminating information her father might find within the illuminated screen, she quickly jumped over to a much safer page that would deter any questions that would arise.

"I was just about to go to bed." Tal mumbled, slowly blinking her eyes. Her father briefly glanced over the pages before yawning himself, his interest waning.

"Well I sure hope so. It's one in the morning, and last time I checked, you had school." He looked at his daughter reproachfully. Tal smiled sheepishly in response to his stern look. Even if she couldn't wake up, her parent's would still force her to go to school, even by UPS if necessary. She signed off, then held her hands up and shrugged.

"See? I'm all done, and I'm going to bed." She stated, lifting herself out of the chair and pushing it in. Her father grunted, and turned, blindly making his way to the bathroom in the dark household. Tal looked over her shoulder at the computer for a long moment before sighing ruefully, and going to bed.

Tal slept without incident, and too soon, or anyway it felt to her, that her alarm began its grating call to wake the dead. Stumbling out of bed, expertly dodging all the obstacles that littered her path, she shut the cursed thing off, and expertly crawled back into bed, the sweet embrace of her warm comforter, and her soft pillow, that methinks she stole from one of her family members, cradled her head.

Ten minutes later her mother poked her head into her room. "Tal, shouldn't you be getting up." Tal mentally cursed, for if her parents had heard her utter such foul words, then just like when she was four, her mother would wash her mouth out with vile Dawn Dish Soap. Not bar soap because that was too easy to scrap off, but Dawn was liquid soap, and tasted repulsive. That is why she watched her mouth around her parents, despite the fact that her father had a problem with his french dialect as well.

Finally addressing the question at hand, Tal mumbled from her blankets, "I'm supposed to, but I don't feel like it." A typical response of someone who was having pleasant dreams, and stayed up past one in the morning. Tal's mother shrugged, and exited.

Tal lay on her bed, wishing desperately that she could get a few more hours of sleep, but that of course what out of the question. With every processor in her mind willing her to get up, she threw off her blanket, and blindly groped around in the dark, searching for her clothes.

Finally finding what she wanted, she clumsily dressed herself in her much loved baggy green cargo pants, and her tight black Fullmetal Alchemist shirt which was adorned with the serpent and the cross on the backside of the shirt.

Hoisting up her Fullmetal Alchemist bag and slinging it across her chest, mind you that the bag cost Tal forty dollars, a very wise investment, she sauntered her way out of her anime infested sty, and headed for the front door, along the way putting on her favorite pair of vintage army boots that had the oddest effect of making Tal feel rather intimidating and a force to be reckoned with.

Once out the door, in her driveway in silver PT Cruiser was her friend Naomi, and Rae. Now in actuality Naomi's name was Cait, and Rae was Mandy, but that seems so... American and we can't have that now can we? And anyway since when did any hard core anime fan actually go by their name... NEVER! So Tal climbed into Cait's messy PT... Er I mean Naomi's PT Cruiser and off to school the three went, without incident.

The day of a hard core anime fan girl is a rather dull unless she chooses to liven it up, but this requires self sacrifice. One must forgo a shot at being popular or even considered normal and by normal it is meant sane to a lesser extent, like Ben Stiller sanity, or for the gamer fans out there like Cloud Strife sanity; Harmless for the most part.

How does Tal liven up her day it is asked? She reads manga in class, and draws pictures on her notes and tests. During down time whilst working in groups, she will discuss with her close knit community of fellow anime nerds about the latest stories, and about the hottest "bishies," and even quote sayings from her shows and manga. During this time though, she must dodge hostile remarks from the much despised "Anime Haters." Not that they ever watched an episode... except for a really crappy anime like Beyblade, but nonetheless their hatred was focused on the anime lovers and so a delicate relationship was formed: Lovers and Haters.

This was the extent of Tal's day, everyday. After school Tal would hang out with her best friend Rae. They would walk around their little humdrum town, and then visit the library to see if they got any new anime. Much to their liking one of the librarians really liked anime so she was diligent to update the local library.

While walking around town, Rae saw a little duck swimming around in the local park, Clark Park, and ran closer to the little duckling. Tal rolled her eyes, "Rae, you're pathetic."

Rae looked over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Tal, and then kneeled down on the side of the bank, reaching out to the small fowl. "You're going to fall into the creek." Tal warned mockingly. Rae paid no heed to her friend, cooing to the little bird. Tal rolled her eyes, shaking her head. A black spot in the side of her vision drew her attention. Looking over, she saw nothing. Glancing warily back at Rae, she saw a flicker of black in the corner of her eye. Snapping her head towards the direction, everything seemed to be fine.

Cautiously, Tal made her way toward the opposite end of the park. Standing in front of a huge oak tree, a bubbling mass of black ooze seeping out of a rabbit hole revealed itself to Tal. Bending down gingerly Tal reached out, her fingers barely grazing the bubbling mass. The black ooze pulled back temporarily before reforming where her finger interrupted the flow.

Tal lifted up her finger to her nose to sniff the substance on her fingers when suddenly the black on the tip of her fingers ran down her hand consuming it whole. With a shriek, she swung her hand back and forth, trying desperately to remove the strange substance. Brushing it with her other hand proved in only spreading the black ooze more quickly.

With her heart racing, she began running towards her friend Rae. "Help!" Her desperate cry brought Rae out of her little world. Rae jumped up so suddenly she fell into the creek. Glaring at Tal, her face morphed into a look of horror as a stifled scream escaped her mouth.

"Tal, what happened to you?" Rae scrambled out of the creek running towards Tal, shocked and awed by the black that had consumed her friend's skin entirely giving her the look of a shadow with crystal blue eyes. Tal, who was feeling weaker by the second, stumbled to her knees, and craned her neck up, watching Rae dash across the park before she saw dark crawl its way across her vision and she fell unconscious.

Upon regaining consciousness, Tal laid still, screwing her eyes more so, the brightness of the room overwhelming. _I must be in the hospital_, she concluded, for hospitals tend to have very bright rooms. The sound of people whispering amongst her drew her attention.

"So, what do we do with her?" She heard a male voice ask in a hushed whisper.

"I could perform experiments on her. She would make a very interesting subject." A nasally male voice replied.

"I don't think Xemnas would like that." Another familiar sounding male voice spoke up. _Xemnas..._ Tal's eyes snapped open, bolting up.

"Xemnas!" She screamed, her eyes wildly darting about the room. The men standing about the room swathed in black coats jumped back, hands ready to strike.

"Aieeee, she's possessed." One of the men shouted, dancing backwards and pointing at Tal. Tal's eyes fastened on the man.

"Demyx?" She asked with a wide eyed innocence. The figure froze.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know his name?" One of the hooded figures asked, crossing his arms. Tears brimmed Tal's eyes for she would know that sexy voice anywhere. It was the voice of the sex god; Axel. In such excitement, Tal jumped off of the bed she was lying on and wrapped her arms around the beloved pyro bishie.

"Ohmygosh, I hope I'm not dreaming because this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Make babies with me!" Tal yelled with the enthusiasm of someone who had fantasized about this pyro for long hours, and all the while Axel stood scared speechless as any sensible person would be. The other figures standing about the room snickered, the shortest one biting his gloved fist to suppress the raucous laughter begging to come out.

"Hey, sweetheart. This is creepy with a capital C. Could ya let go?" The sex god asked rather uncertain, for it is not every day a kid hugs you begging you for children that would obligate you with child support for the next eighteen years along with the fact that pedophilia is wrong.

"How is this creepy? It's destiny. We were meant to meet, and fall in love, and get married." Tal replied earnestly, her arms secured around her bishie for if he were to escape, then her dream would end and she would wake up alone and continue the relentless cycle of her anime fandom.

Axel, with quite a bit of force pried the fan girl from his waist. He pulled back his hood, only to have Tal's obnoxious squealing render him temporarily confused. "OMIGOSH, YOU'RE EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON!" Her voice boomed throughout the room, making everyone grimace as their brains tried to explode from the volume and frequency that Tal's vocal chords were putting out. Under any other circumstance the Pyro Bishie would be flattered, but there was something seriously wrong with this girl, and it was rather disturbing.

"Hey girl." A deep voice came from one of the hooded men. Tal looked over her shoulder rolling her eyes.

"I know it's you Xaldin." She stated absently. "And the name's Tal." Xaldin stood in silent shock for her verbal response was speech rendering, especially since she knew his name, but he had not an inkling of who she was. Some people might take Tal's ability of knowing these people as impressive, but not the black clad figures loitering the room. As far as they were concerned, they were _nobodies. _They were known by no one, so for some strange girl that had literally popped up out of thin air to be so well informed made them quite disturbed and hostile.

"How do you know my name!?" Xaldin asked with a steely voice that made even the toughest foes quake with fear. Tal blinked in confusion. The silence in the room mounted tension so thick that Tal could taste it in her mouth. This made her lips quirk into a smile.

"I know everything." She replied, narrowing her eyes mysteriously. She couldn't help but mentally snicker. If she played everything right, she could have everyone under her thumb. Unbeknownst to Tal, her "mysterious" behavior took on the form of being extremely annoying for everyone else, for mortals that act in her fashion tend to be pains and are not well tolerated with the dead crowd.

"She's getting on my nerves. Can we kill her?" Xigbar asked so casually it was as if he was asking about the weather, all the while scratching his chin with no real purpose other than appearing totally nonchalant. Tal's smirk faltered. He couldn't be serious, Tal reassured herself. Actually, could any of them kill; I mean they were invented by Disney. They were harmless in truth, right?

"No. If we do anything to her, I would much prefer we experiment on the vessel. Make use of it until it's destroyed." Vexen stated eyeing Tal like one eyed a bug under a microscope; utterly cruel and fascinated. She couldn't help but step back under Vexen's gross old man stare. Fear nestled its way into her chest cavity, and for the first time she had to admit; she was scared. This was not going the way she thought it would. These men were not Organization she read about in fan fictions, or watched in videogames. They were actually serious about what they were doing.

A black portal appeared, and for the first time Tal didn't want to know who it would be walking out of that portal for as far as she knew these people were actually crazy, but her wish wouldn't be granted and soon enough the creator of the portal did walk through. Pulling off his hood, it was none other than Saix, the berserker. His eyes narrowed on Tal's withdrawing figure.

"You Girl. Xemnas wants you." Saix stated before a savage grin morphed his neutral face into a rather terrifying image. It was at this moment Tal's body formed its own consciousness, and her body slid between two of the black clad figures and she jumped out the window.

"Stop her!" Saix's voice faded as the air rushing past Tal deafened her ears. She couldn't help but notice that she couldn't see any bottom. For all she knew she could be falling for eternity. And die falling, not landing, falling.

**(1): When I was 15 I begged my parents to purchase the aforementioned Fullmetal Alchemist bag. It's not the most comfortable bag to carry around either. Now I use it in principle for making them buy it for me. Luckily since the most college students have no idea what FMA is so I don't have to explain my bag to prying eyes (because non-anime lovers think it's weird to have anime merchandise -go figure). **

**Updated 1/25/10 I re-edited the entire story courtesy of my spell check program. Thank you Microsoft, I love you too.**


	2. Let the adventure begin

** I was prepared to discontinue this story for a lack of interest, for I had received one review simply stating "cool" Which as nice as it is to hear that didn't really let me know if I should continue, but thanks to two lovely reviewers; **_**Bubbles of Ebil**_** (neat name by the way) actually showed an interest beyond a one word response, and also Three cheers for Treason who expressed enough of an interest to ask me to continue, so thank you . And in regards to my crappy spelling I try hard to be accurate because I don't have a word processor and I'm not a spelling genius to begin with, but enough excuses, I shall try harder yet. **

**My story will digress from the plot and throw in elements that technically "faded into darkness" for the sole purpose to make my story work. You have been warned. My story is going to be a bunch of gibberish, I love gibberish. I love the word gibberish. This whole sentence is gibberish: Gibberish. Try it.**

**Warning, fan girl torture ensues...(cackles)**

_Recap: Tal was falling into darkness... hungry._

**Chapter Begin:**

"Well this sucks," Tal mumbled, wishing that she had never touched that stupid black ooze in the first place. The air whistled past Tal as she continued her eternal fall. This is nothing like how the fan fictions work. Nothing like the video game. This is reality in all its suckish realness. Tal snarled silently, for it had felt like forever since she fell off of the Castle That Never Was, and now she was going to die this way. Alone, and falling, and worst of all... hungry.

As Tal fell, she began to run her life story in excruciating detail in her head. Sadly for her it didn't take long because at her age she hadn't done much, the most of her life consisted of sitting on a computer, writing crappy misspelled stories about fictional characters and herself in a love triangle that could withstand the test of love. Some test that was!

Axel wanted nothing to do with her. _Nothing!_ All that time idolizing the perfect man, and he shunned her like the obsessed fan girl that she was. This was bitter irony and almost made Tal want to write a fan fiction about her recent experience.

Silently brooding in her thoughts, Tal soon found herself fighting to keep her eyes open as they seemed to grow heavier with each blink. In her heart of hearts she knew that if she were to fall asleep her true journey would begin, and if it was anything like her encounter with the _truly evil Organization XIII_ she most likely wouldn't make it out alive, for this wasn't a video game where you could hit "continue," Oh no, it was reality in all its finality. But alas the protagonist was neither ninja nor hero for slumber claimed her quite forcefully, and so she fell, now unconsciously.

"Is she dead," She heard a boy's voice murmur. A sharp jabbing pain was in her side, appearing at random intervals.

"No. Look she's breathing." The sharp pain in her side intensified.

"Ow," She mumbled, reaching for her side, and grabbing a stick and breaking it up into pieces.

"Hey! That's my practice sword!" One of the voices whined.

"Tough," She growled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, the boy still whining. At this time, she cared not of what other thought of her for she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare where her beloved bishonen Axel from Kingdom Hearts had denied her his love and had shunned her to boot. This was almost as bad as when she was an obsessive fan girl of Digimon and had dreams where Tai was a jerk to her.

Finally ready to address the whining boy she set her most intimidating gaze upon the face of two boys; One with blonde spiky hair, and one with orange hair: Tidus, and Wakka, but these weren't the Final Fantasy X version. They were the Kingdom Hearts kid versions. "Holy Shnikies." Tal mumbled her angry face forgotten.

"Hey, you're awake." Tidus said squatting and peering into Tal's wide doe eyes. If she was here, then Axel did turn her away. Despite Axel's rejection, Tal was unable to comprehend it. As is for most people in very dramatic situations, such feelings of "I want my mommy/daddy," persist along with denial of such crazy situations. Unbeknownst to the damsel, the two boy interpreted her look as that of one saying: "Hey what are you talking about?" and not: "Dude, why am I in a video game?"

Wakka decided to take the liberty of _answering_ Tal's befuddled look for that would be the chivalrous thing to do; "Yeah, we thought you'd be a goner with a fall like that ya."

Tal put her hand up to her head as any classic damsel would do, "What do you mean?" As to what they were talking about, Tal had totally missed it all. In her mind all she could think of is how hungry she was, why did she have sand in very uncomfortable places, and why was she was falling? She remembered the dark abyss, so when did she fall out of the dark abyss and in to normal skies, and how was that even possible? At this point she reached one truth that would help her to keep an ounce of sanity: This was too bizarre to care anymore.

"You fell out of the sky like a comet, ya." Wakka stated fumbling with his blitz ball. "Right into the ocean. If it wasn't for Tidus rescuing you, you would have drowned, ya." Tal gritted her teeth. Wakka's dialect was rather annoying when heard in real life. Another reason why this dream that wasn't a dream sucked. Now in Tal's personal opinion she hated Wakka, just because he's fictional, and she didn't like orange haired people naturally. In real life she would have to come up with more realistic reasons why she hated him, but he wasn't real, so she could hate his guts with out feeling guilty... that is until now. When faced with the loathed character it was hard to loath them with out becoming a douche.

Attempting civility, for these people were her only meal tickets, and being prejudice for no reason is wrong, so Tal did what the heroine's of her fan fictions did, and smiled an awkward but cute smile, "Oh is that so?" She mumbled, looking at the ocean, the intro music video to Kingdom Hearts when Sora was falling into the sky, and then into the water popped up in her head.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Tidus grinned, sitting beside Tal. "Like something that would happen in a movie." Tal's eyes brightened.

_Maybe this whole nightmare has yet to be a dream._ She thought with optimism, for Tidus surely had to be alluding to some good fortune, as all fan fictions had their hints of what was to come yet. Maybe something good was to happen as all stories go.

"I'm Tal." Tal grinned standing up and brushing the sand off of her butt. Tidus and Wakka grinned from ear to ear. It had been a while since they had talked to a pretty girl, and Selfie was an annoying romantic, and Kairi was M.I.A. with Sora and Riku.

"I'm Wakka, and he's Tidus, ya." Wakka said still playing with his ball. Tidus glared at Wakka who shouldn't have introduced him for that was so uncool. He was gonna be suave and introduce himself with a cool guy pick up line, and maybe this new girl who fell from the sky like a flaming rock would be impressed with him and want to kiss him and stuff, but wait! Maybe he could save face!

"Yo," Tidus said with a frown tilting his chin up. Wakka dropped his ball staring with his mouth agape at his charismatically O.O.C. friend, and Tal tilted her head to the side with a slightly ajar lips for such a response from such a loud boy was rather unexpected.

"Uh, okay then." Tal's stomach grumbled in reminder of her last meal which was so long ago Tal could not remember, but knew she was on the brink of death for starvation was slowly eating away her stomach, and soon the rest of her body. "Who wants to feed me?" She replied in a sing song voice. Tidus quickly dropped his "cool boy" demeanor, and stepped forward grabbing her hand.

"I will! Let's go back to my house!" He said leading her to the docks, where his row boat floated, empty with one oar. A blush formed on Tal's cheeks, for it was obvious that Tidus had already developed a crush on her which was flattering, but weird because he looked like he was fifteen, and our heroine here was sixteen. That one year separation made all the difference, but she wasn't about to upset her meal ticket. As they say; "Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

:-:-:

Wakka was a little put off that he had to row back alone, "Some friend, ya." Wakka muttered bitterly. The one time a pretty chick falls from the skies Tidus hogs her, and once again Wakka's left to himself. If things kept up, Wakka was going to have to find himself a Goth chick, for Tidus had a fear of Goth chicks, and would have nothing to do with them. Then Wakka could finally get laid... It's not that Wakka is shallow; he's just a sixteen year old boy with needs.

:-:-:

The boat ride was enough to bore Tal to death for as nice as Tidus was, he wasn't a very good conversationalist. He knew about blitzball. He knew how they made blitzballs. He knew when the game was invented, all the teams that had ever existed, when matches aired on the television, and where the most famous team, the Besaid Aurochs lived. When the two finally had made it to the shore, Tal tripped in her haste to exit the row boat of boredom, forgetting for a moment that Tidus was her feeding hand.

"Tal, where are you going?" Tidus asked, tying up his boat.

She bit her lip, thinking of something plausible to say, but alas, she sucked at lying and liked being dramatic. "I dunno. Hey, feed me. I'm hungry." She grabbed his hand, sticking out her lower lip. He blushed, and started towards town.

_Food, food, food. How I love food. I love it in my tummy, I love in cos it's yummy. Food makes me funny! I LOVE FOOD! _The starving protagonist repeated this little song as Tidus droned on and on about Blitzball. _Fresh food, cold food, warm food, food food... The more I sing about food, the funnier I think the word sounds. FOOD! Lood, pooed, cooed, sued, rude. _"Wow, the list goes on." She muttered under her breath.

"It does, doesn't it?" Tidus beamed at her. She stared at him mouth agape.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, whateva."

"So, are you single?" The blonde haired boy leaned uncomfortably close to the stranded teen.

"Um, I'm taken," Despite her rejection, Tal was determined. Before she returned home, if that day ever came, she would make Axel, the sexiest pyro bishie ever, love her and give her lots and lots of babies. Lots and lots of babies.

Tidus expression became crestfallen. His possible love interest had an agenda all her own. He should have known, someone as beautiful as her would have been claimed. Later Tidus was going to complain to Selfie, and then Selfie was going to start putting the moves on Tidus because she was a very lonely little girl, and Tidus would reject her for a fear of herpes or something to that extent, for Selfie was a very desperate romantic.

Tal's head was swiveling left and right taking in the humdrum little town. It wasn't much, but it was kind of neat. Tal didn't know much of this world for Kingdom Hearts 1 did a horrible job at giving you an idea of Sora's home and led a lot of people to the conclusion that they lived on that little island, or something to that effect, and Kingdom Hearts 2 had a short scene that took place in town.

Her revere was disturbed when she laid her eyes upon something that was of much interest to her fan girl mind. "OMGIT'SLIKERIKU!" She wretched her hand out of Tidus's grasp, and sprinted forward, her eyes locking on to her victim. Tidus watched his former love interest dash around a corner, and like that he was all alone again.

"That sucks, ya?" Wakka walked up behind him. Tidus shrugged. "She was kind of funny lookin' anyway." Wakka stated. Tidus shrugged, shoved his hands in his pockets.

A tall boy with long white hair stiffened, the air around him screaming caution and a strange sensation overtaking his brain, warning him of imminent danger. He cautiously looked over his shoulder only to see a blur coming at him with alarming speed. It was the danger his sense were warning him of.

He bolted, heading for the gummi ship. Sora and Kairi had some things they needed to do here, but this sudden danger called for a meeting. If a new danger had come into existence, they needed to prepare.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Sora, Kairi. We need to return to the Gummi ship immediately. We have a problem." He panted into the phone.

"Riku, are you alright." Sora's concerned voice answered back.

"I'll be fine once I reach the Gummi shi-Arrgh!" He wailed, his legs clutched by the forces of evil.

"GIVE ME BABIES!" Tal screamed at the top of her lungs. If not Axel, then Riku would suffice. He had enough hotness and angst that she could survive, albeit barely without Axel. "WE WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Riku was a year older than her to boot. This relationship could defiantly work.

"Get. Off. Me." He glared at the funny looking girl with mixed feelings of fear and repulsion. She vaguely reminded him of Maleficent, and as we all know, Riku did not like Maleficent, as show in Kingdom Hearts 1 when he impaled her with the Keyblade leaving her to fade into darkness. His rejection fell on deaf ears for Tal was determined, and losing Axel was enough, there was no way she would lose Riku.

"Take me to your ship." She climbed further on top of him. He tried pushing her off, but she was like super glue.

"No." He wouldn't bring this... crazy girl to his ship. She'd probably rape Sora because he was pretty cute. Now before anyone can get any ideas, Riku is straight. Sora is straight. Kairi likes Sora and Sora likes Kairi but they still haven't admitted their crush on each other because they're children. When Riku calls Sora cute, methinks he means as a brother.

"If you don't, we'll make love right here." She was utterly serious. Screw the fact that she was a virgin, when does someone get the chance to make love to Riku? NEVER! And honestly, how many fan girls would so take advantage of this opportunity. All of 'em. You'd have to be either stupid, or totally sane to resist Riku's sexy angsty self, and Tal was undoubtedly not completely sane considering she was already molesting someone she really didn't know.

Before he knew it, Riku was shuffling his way back to the Gummi ship, a very desperate girl clinging to his leg.

"And we'll name that one Meredith, and if he's a boy we'll name him Kenshin, and then we'll have twins and they're boys we'll name them Koji, and Koichi, and we'll have a big family, and have lots of cats, and live in a big house-"

"What even gives you the idea that we're getting married?" He stopped to glare at the girl. If looks could kill, she would have died then and there, and he would have left her there to rot.

"We don't have to get married. If you wanna milk the cow for free, that's cool with me." She grinned up at him, and pinched his butt. He jumped, and glowered at the sheepishly grinning girl. If Riku had been one of the Organization XIII members, she would have been dead long ago, but he had to refrain from his darker urges. If he did any dark deed, he would succumb to the darkness, and then look like Xenhort again, and he so did not want to look like that perverted pedophile.

Tal was enjoying the fact that Riku was more civil than Axel, and it was because of the civility he would never escape her clutches. Disneyfied or not, Riku was human and that was enough for Tal.

Riku continued his trudge back to the ship. Upon finally boarding, he was greeted by an anxious Sora. "Riku are you okay...? What's _that _on your leg?" He stepped back pointing at the bubbling mass of fan girl fused to Riku's left leg.

"AW! You are so cute!" The bubbling mass of fan girl gushed at the sight of the young Keyblade Master. "But not cute enough to get me away from Riku. Now I know you want to know who I am. I am Talon, Riku's future wife." She grinned proudly. She had marked her territory. Kairi would never get Riku now!

Riku growled, venomously eyeing the girl squeezing the circulation out of his leg. "I thought you said I could milk the cow for free." He hissed. Her jaw dropped as she jumped up, and wrapped herself around him.

"I didn't know you were actually considering my offer!" She squealed. The three friends winced. "This is the best day ever! Every moment with you is the best new moment of my life!" She looked up to the mortified Riku. He slowly turned his head to Sora.

"Help." He squeaked.

"Talon, Riku doesn't like you that way." Kairi stepped forward, her concern for her mentally unstable angsty friend quite evident. Tal glared at her. Kairi was getting jealous. She was going to try and rip them apart then have hot messy sex with him, and then cheat on him with Sora because Kairi was a whore. Well, at least that was what Tal thought, but we all know how... wrong jealous fan girls can be, but talking sense to Tal at this point was futile. She had claimed her territory and nothing would dictate otherwise.

Sora stepped forward. He had an idea, something that could perhaps help Riku. "Tal, could you please come with me for a moment. I really need to talk to you."

Tal eyed him suspiciously but... Sora's pouty face was too cute. She slowly released Riku. Riku eyed the crazed girl warily as he slumped into his seat. Tal obediently followed the brunette off the Gummi ship. Once safely out of earshot Sora turned to the psycho. "I don't think you know who we are exactly-"

"Yes I do. You're Sora, the Keyblade Master. In there is Kairi your love interest," and then quietly under her breath, "and whore. Then there's Riku. You're traitorous best friend. I know you very well."

Had this been any other situation with any other person, Sora would have most likely started to freak out, but this wasn't so uncommon. Actually, he had pedophiles galore researching him. All the more reason to leave this girl here. "Tal, we can't have you come with us. It's too dangerous." He stated very sincerely. Yes, it was too dangerous, having her around was a danger to everyone's' mental stability, especially Riku's.

Tal could feel it. Whatever edge she had was slipping away. She needed to find something that would obligate Sora to aid her. He was a friendly guy; she just needed to get on his friendly side. "Please, don't leave me here." She clasped her hands. Okay, this wasn't how fanfics work. These people were behaving like real people, and her obsession with them was pushing them away. It's not her fault she didn't know how to act around people. Her life was hanging out on the computer, watching and reading anime and then discussing such stuff with her friends.

Sora scratched his head. "I'm sorry. We can't." Hell would freeze over before he would let her travel with them. She was PSYCHOTIC!

A black clad figure materialized. "Ah, Girl. We have found you." It was Saix's voice. Sora eyed Tal and then Saix.

"I thought I killed you." Sora scratched his chin.

Saix removed his hood, grinning wolfishly. "I was dead, but something released us from our fading existence."

Tal shrunk back trembling with fear. If Sora thought she was mental, then how would he interpret Saix, and now Saix was after her because she must've been the reason they were here, and she was here and why Organization XIII wanted her. "Sora, don't let them take me."

Sora looked down at the trembling girl and back at Saix. The devious part of him screamed, "Take the psychotic wench," but the Good Samaritan in him said otherwise. "What do you want her for?" Honest enough question. If they want to perform experiments, he'd leave her.

"Xemnas wants a sex slave."

Oh. Crap. "NOOOOOOO! I'm so not shackin' up with Mansex. Nu-uh! No way. Sora please, please don't let him have me." She dropped to her knees, tears flowing openly down her face. Sora tilted his head thoughtfully. Tal stared open mouthed. He actually had to think about it!

**(Cackles) This is great, really great. ****Nothing is ****working out for Tal. I have to admit, this is the first time I'm actually against my protagonist, and it's fun. Well, um yeah. At this point I guess I could safely say it's harder to write it because I have to come up with a plot without making Tal important, all the while making her important. I guess you could think of Tal as the ultimate anti-Mary sue. **

**Peace.**

**1/25/10 Again stating for good measure, I re-edited this chapter as well.**


	3. The matters of love, like, and loathing

**Edited and ending re-wrote 1/15/10 **

**I rewrote the point from where Sora asks how Tal knows Leon. I'm so sorry. I know it's terribly fickle of me, it's just. I wasn't satisfied, and that's because of obvious reasons such as: I was writing as if it were a logical person and not a crazy fan girl. So sorry, please don't hate me.**

**The support I have received is truly inspiring. I cannot guarantee quick updates, but my resolve to not abandon this story has strengthened immensely. I can only hope that this chapter does not disappoint. I am also apologizing for the length of the chapter. I didn't know where to stop so I just kept going.**

_Recap: Tal was balancing on the throes of becoming a sex slave for Xemnas.._

**Chapter Begin:**

"Sorry Saix. She's with us." He grabbed the sobbing girl by the arm, and dragged her on to the ship. "See ya around." He waved, then muttered under his breath, "You freak." Once safely from Saix's clutches, he turned to the blubbering girl. "Let's get something straight. You start acting psycho and I'll drop you off at The Castle that Never Was. You will behave. You will not drive Riku, Kairi, or me to insanity." Tal felt like a bobble head and looked like one too.

"I will be a good little fan girl." _But I'll have to try really hard, but man. I was so sure Mansex was gay... Gasp, unless he goes both ways!_ She cringed. "I will be very good." She refrained from mauling the Keyblade Master despite her fan girl instincts. He had rescued her, but he still didn't like her. He was human, and not Disneyfied. He battled evil so therefore must have a short tolerance in regards to crazy people. She had to undo many years of fan girl training... but could she do it?

"Good." He walked off, and the protagonist followed him, her head hanging.

The young girl walked behind Sora, her muscles twitching from the strain of not glomping the Keyblade Master.

Entering the bridge, the first words that hit her fan girls ears came from the blessed mouth of Riku; "Is she gone?"

_CRACK! SHATTER!_ That's the protagonists heart breaking in too a bazillion pieces.

"Oh…" Riku looked away grumpily upon spotting the topic interest or disinterest in his case.

Sora shot the heartbroken girl a sympathetic look. Even though she was crazy she was human, therefore she had feelings, therefore rejection hurt.

Tal shrugged, taking a seat. "It's okay. I'm a crazy fan girl. We're used to it." She lied. No she wasn't really used to it. The items of her interest technically weren't real therefore she had never truly experienced rejection and frankly it sucked.

Now she wasn't going to admit defeat, oh no! She couldn't, that's fan girl oath number… 47 or something. _Do not admit defeat or defeat will surely admit you! _So currently our young protagonist was concocting a little plan.

Except…

She had no idea where to begin. You see, like previously stated, she was trained to be an obsessive stalker, of the fan girl type. She sets her eyes on something, dwells upon it, and then lets it consume her wholly. Up until this misadventure began it was Axel cause I mean come on! I know he isn't real… well wasn't real until now that is, but he's a freakin' demi god!

And he rejected her like how the U.S. forefathers rejected Benjamin Franklin's idea of making the turkey the U.S.'s official bird. Swiftly and ruthlessly.

So… now her main question, which had consumed much of her processing power at this moment, was attempting to diagnose her problem because obviously she was doing something wrong… just, what was it?

She had it! She wasn't an introverted person, that's what friends were for! "Okay, tell me what I'm doing wrong!" She looked at the three Keyblade wielders.

Ah… what a wonderful way to break the ice. Riku opened his mouth only to have Kairi cut him off. "Why don't we talk in back?" She jumped up, and pulling the confused teen with her. "Are you crazy?" Kairi turned to face the girl.

The fan girl rolled her eyes. "Do I have to say it again? Yeah!"

Kairi face palmed herself. Okay, not the best approach. "What do you want from us?"

"Well… I want to stop making you guys hate me."

Well… That was straight forward. "Um…"

Tears brimmed the young girl's eyes. Was it too late? Was the damage done irreversible!? Was she doomed to be hated by Riku forever! This was unbearable! This was unfathomable! This was…

"Wha…? Is something wrong?" Kairi's brow drew in concern. Tal shook her head, and then shrugged.

"I'm just… ugh! I hate myself!" She turned away, biting back sobs. Never before would she have cared what Kairi thought but… if Kairi couldn't stand her then how could Riku!?

Said girl put an arm around the hurt protagonist. "It's just… you come off a little strong."

Tal wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Please… don't be so nice about it… I come off way strong don't I?"

Kairi nodded, smiling. "Yeah…"

"Wahhh! I knew it! I'm failure!"

The red head's eye twitched. "Shut up." She whispered harshly. Tal sucked in her lower lip staring at the girl. Did Kairi tell her to 'shut up?' Kairi, the nice one? "You need to quit doing that!" She firmly held the blubbering teen by her shoulders staring her down with such an intense look, that confused the misnamed teen.

Kairi had a backbone? Kairi could be forceful and scary? Kairi was actually helping her?

"You need to quit freaking out over everything. Quit crying all the time. Quit acting like the world revolves around you, because it doesn't."

Tal's nose twitched. What was Kairi blabbering about? Of course this whole adventure was about her, I mean, people just don't hop into other dimensions for no particular reason. They save the world and stuff. Maybe it would greatly behoove the young girl to share this information, so Tal opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Kairi.

"I hear something…" She murmured walking forward. Tal's lower lip stuck out. Man! This was so not cool. Not only was she denied Riku molesting privileges, but she kept getting cut off! Stomping her foot several times, she made an oath to herself. She would make those three endear her to the point of worshiping. She was a fan girl, and it was her right!

She followed Kairi, mentally preparing the speech that would make her awesome.

"Everyone take a seat!" Sora commanded, taking a hold of the steering wheel. "We're under attack from Heartless and Nobody forces."

Tal did take her seat, and she watched at Sora maneuvered somewhat skillfully through space. She watched Riku do alright with shooting down some of the forces. She watched Kairi not do so well.

"Kairi, don't let them hit us on the left flank!" Sora gripped the wheel tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this, Kyaa!" She screamed, as another attack broke through their defenses, further injuring the ship.

Tal unbuckled, unsteadily making her way to Kairi. It was just like the game. The controller, and everything, it was just like playing the game except for the whole being reality part. Another attack threatened to knock the protagonist off her feet.

She had finally reached Kairi, and clung to her seat. "Kairi. I know you're trying, but if we get hit one more time, we'll die." Sora turned to look at her, his blue eyes hard as steel.

"Let me give it a try." Tal murmured, scooting the girl off the seat, and taking control. Kairi plopped onto the floor, observantly watching Tal expertly take the controls, and beginning to decimate the enemies.

"Whoa, you're good." Kairi smiled. The fangirl didn't respond. She couldn't respond. She was the game, and the game was her. She was going to win because that's what she did. She bested the high scores, and she was going to best this one.

"Sora, flip the ship." She commanded. "Now!" Sora jumped, and willingly obliged. Kairi screamed, and desperately held onto the seat Tal was in. The protagonist didn't notice Kairi's dangling. She was winning.

Kairi's grip was slipping. "Sora." She said in between clenched teeth.

"Not yet." Tal yelled. "Just… a few… more…"

Kairi's grip slipped. The fangirl's hand reached out, securing on Kairi's wrist. "Flip the ship, dude."

Sora happily obliged. Unfortunately for Tal, Kairi landed on her lap.

"So… um… how's life?" The anime obsessed teen grinned widely. Kairi scrambled off her lap, blushing furiously.

Riku jumped up, and stormed over to Tal, spinning her seat to face him. "I could've taken them."

Tal stared at him wide eyed. The two factions in her mind duking it out. The side that was desperately in love with Riku said, _"Gasp! You upset Riku-kun! Fiend! You call yourself a fangirl. Repent! Beg for mercy… and babies!" _The competitive gamer side of her said: _"Heh! You kicked so much butt, and he sucked so bad. Rub it in his face! Rub it in his face!_

Both voices were quite unhelpful. She wanted Riku to like her. She wanted to rub her victory and superior gaming skills in his face as well.

"Um, well…" She didn't know where to begin, and she had no clue where to finish. She was faced with a conundrum.

"Riku. You were over your head. So was Kairi." Sora stated, unbuckling himself, and making his way to the three. "Fact is, she saved our lives." He turned to Tal, smiling. "You're psychotic, but you're not all bad."

Well, we all know now Sora's a retard. Here is the well defined reasoning for my prior statement: Tal is insane. She is a fangirl. Insane fangirls don't handle compliments very well, well due to their, um… insanity. Let us watch what happens…

"I was… helpful?" Her face blushed bright crimson. Sora's smile died. Both his and Riku's fangirl senses were tingling.

"You idiot!" Riku glared at Sora. "She's crazy and you go and compliment her?" Riku wasn't an idiot. He knew how to deal with a fangirl. One cannot be so angsty and not deal with them. Both boys watched like two deer caught in headlights at the terror that was about to unfold.

Said fangirl's eyes were growing extremely wide, and she was becoming very giggly. Kairi grabbed Tal by the collar of her shirt, hauling her out of the cabin in record speed. Leaving Sora and Riku to wonder what Kairi had to do with all this.

Entering the bedroom, she threw the bubbly muttering girl onto one of the cots.

"Hey!" She slapped Tal across the face. Tal blinked, then her eyes narrowed on the girl in front of her. "Don't give me that look. You were going crazy in there. I pulled you out before you made a fool of yourself."

Tal stood up slowly, her eyes never changing. Kairi stepped back, looking quite fearful. "Why?" She growled.

Kairi smiled hesitatingly. "Because… I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret. I think you're pretty cool, insanity aside."

The fangirl blinked. "You… think I'm cool?" Her lips parted slightly, looking quite vulnerable. Kairi nodded with a smile. "But why?"

Kairi shrugged, "I've been on a ship with two boys for three months. No girl friends. You're the first, and you're not all bad… insanity aside.."

A broad smile made it's way to Tal's face. So Kairi liked her after all. Well… she wasn't Riku, but if Kairi was willing to beat the fangirl quirks out of her, he might be hers yet. "So any time I start acting crazy, just slap me or something."

Kairi winked. "Sure thing."

Tal officially amended her view of Kairi. The only way she could hate the girl now was if she hooked up with Riku, which obviously wasn't going to happen because she liked Sora. Finally, finally! Things were looking up for the protagonist.

She followed Kairi out into the cabin. Riku cautiously peaked over his shoulder, giving Tal the stink eye. The victim of this ugly stare glared back.

That's when it hit her. She had an idea. It was crazy, unorthodox, and totally against the laws of physics, but it could work.

Sora raised an eyebrow at the grinning girl. Kairi warily glanced over her shoulder as she made her way to her seat. Tal leisurely sat back, smiling broadly. "Where to next Sora?"

The Keyblade Master began fiddling with his navigation. "We are on our way to Radiant Garden." This definitely peaked Tal's interest. Finally she could meet Squall and Cloud. Maybe maim Yuffie, and replace Cid's toothpick or whatever with a cigarette.

Also she could finally get to try Sea Salt ice cream.

"Why are we going there?"

Riku turned in his chair to face her. "That's none of your business."

Time to put the plan into action. "Hey, Emo Boy. I didn't ask you." She smirked. Riku twitched. Oh that was satisfying.

Despite their attempts to remain neutral, the two younger people in the cabin started laughing. The white haired boy glared at them, but they didn't pay him any mind. "You're crazy." He growled directing his glare at Tal again.

The girl laughed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, and you're emo. Point being?" He spun around in his chair facing away from her. "So, what is the purpose of going to Radiant Garden."

Sora sighed, letting a silence settle in the cabin. Now Tal, psychotic as she may be, wasn't a fool. She knew when to shut up, and right now was one of those moments.

"Evil forces are stirring."

The girl snorted, and laughed out loud. The three friends turned to face her with incredulous looks. The protagonist noticed her blunder, and sucked in her lower lip fighting off the urge for another bout of laughter. "Sorry, it's just… Aren't evil forces always stirring?"

Food for thought. It was at this moment he saw the truth in that question. "Yeah…"

"Do you know anything about it?" The boy slowly shook his spiky head. Of course not. He wouldn't know squat until he was finally facing off with the foe.

"I'm hoping Leon will know more about what's going on."

She nodded. "Oh I'm sure he will." The three friends stared at her. "What?"

"You know Leon?"

Oops. The not so beloved girl made a blunder as is the price for being "all-knowing." Or did she make a faux pas? Why would she hide her origins? As far as these three were concerned, she was inconsequential, but, if by enlightening them of her status as inter-dimensional traveler, she could gain official rights for tagging along without being some lame baggage. She had to tell them! For the sake of her already damaged fangirl ego, and the possible plot that was unfolding at her wake.

"I come from another world." She even added in the dramatic voice effects, and shifting her gaze pinning each listener with her eyes.

Riku snorted, Kairi and Sora shared the same look. "Get on with it." The white haired teen couldn't look more enthused.

The fangirl resisted the urge to hug him and sob at the same time. Ironically the look he was giving her was identical to the one Axel gave her the first and last time she met him. Oh the bitter rejection that haunts her to this moment

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "So, I was like in Clark Park, chillin' with my bf Rae, and like she was playing with a duck. Then I saw black ooze. I touched the ooze and then woke up in the Castle that Never Was. There I met Axel and…" Her voice cracked. Did she dare enlighten them of her rejection? No, it was far too painful.

"Never mind." She sucked in air, blinking back the tears begging to come. "But, so Saix was coming for me so I jumped out a window, and I was falling in nothingness, and it was awful, and I was hungry…" She frowned. She still was hungry.

"Um, how do you know Leon?" Sora wondered if half sentences were normal for her, or bad grammar in general. Actually he wondered if her missing a few marbles was normal where she came from.

Tal rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that. So, like where I come from you guys are in a video game."

Words couldn't describe the strange looks she was receiving from the trio.

"That's how I know you! See, I'm not insane… mostly." The last part she muttered under her breath looking away.

Riku slightly squinted. "Please enlighten us about this video game."

Gasp. Shock. Riku was interested in Tal… or more like what she had to say, but Tal related nonetheless! "Of course my darling Riku!" He recoiled at the statement. "So it's called Kingdom Hearts. It's about you, Sora." She pointed to the named character. "And, you darl- er, Riku are the antagonist. Kairi is mostly the driving plot for the game." The three still looked perturbed. There was a video game about them? And they weren't getting any of the shares?

"So, yeah. That's how I know everyone."

"So then… we're just _characters_ in your world?" Kairi looked distressed.

Tal shrugged, nodding slightly. "Yeah. So?"

Riku's face became more miserable. "We're not real?"

Oh man. The protagonist felt a great sense of foreboding. _What did I do?_ She couldn't get the episode of the Fairly Odd Parents out of her head when the Chin discovered he was a comic book character.

If that were to play out here, the results would be catastrophic! Riku had enough angst and power to effectively destroy the galaxy. Kairi was her only friend, and if Kairi went catatonic it would drive Sora to vengeance… on Tal's face! Oh man!

"But, it's a good thing! It really is!" she screamed, starting to hyperventilate. "It's good because you guys are famous."

Sora crossed his arms, frowning. "We're made up? But then, how are you here?"

"Well that's obvious. To make love to Riku-" Crap. She so didn't mean to say that. It was involuntary. Like breathing. Alas the curse of the fangirl, spouting random lustly desires, hoping said bishie take full advantage. Sadly Riku wasn't picking up on this.

"Ugh, that's sick." Riku snarled. This earned a pouty look from the protagonist. How could Riku reject someone who was willing to sate his lustly desires?

Unless he was gay.

"Hey Riku. Are you gay?" Ah, how we all love the straightforwardness of it all. How many people get the chance to ask this? No one. Tal was definitely going to have to take advantage of the rights to interrogate everyone with questions that were plaguing people like her for years.

The white haired boy spluttered. He made faces. He snarled. "I will not justify that question with an answer."

"Oh. So then you're gay."

Snarl. Splutter. Growl. Glare. "Yes." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Of course he was straight. Why would this insipid girl ask otherwise? She must have it out for him. That's why she was acting like this now. Sadly for Riku, his sarcasm was deleted from Tal's brain so all she heard was the conviction of his answer.

"Wow. I was only kidding… kind of. I'm sort of sorry I asked."

Riku resisted the urge to attack the girl and smack her over the head. Sora was afraid to interfere. After the recent developments, he wasn't sure how he felt about this girl, and decided they would address the issue of her origins with Leon.

Kairi was at a loss of what to do. With the impending identity crisis, Riku's mental stability and torture brought on by his own cruelty sat at the bottom of her list.

The fangirl noticed she wasn't being rebuked for her behavior. Now Tal had two options. To be deep or to be shallow? Whether 'tis nobler to show concern for others or to cover ones own hide, this was what plagued the young girl.

The unremitting growl from her stomach had the final verdict: Feed me for cripes sake!

"Um... do you have food on this ship?" Drama aside, the girl's hunger remained persistent, and had yet to be satisfied. She could do damage control later.

"Yeah, in the back on the room to the left, that's our kitchen." Kairi absently gestured to the back of the ship, her eyes vacant.

"Thanks, you want anything?"

"No." Sora sounded like how Kairi looked.

"No. Riku?" Kairi looked towards the sulking white haired boy.

Said boy grunted, refusing to look at anybody, still fuming. The hungry girl pointedly ignored their pathetic dispositions. She would take care of that later, and danced her way into the kitchen. She was quite pleased that Sora kept his kitchen well stocked.

She found a cup of instant ramen decided that would be her meal. Once finally meeting one of her basic needs, she headed back to the cabin. "So, how much longer until we reach Radiant Garden?"

"At least seven more hours."

The fangirl gasped. "Seven hours?" She was actually hoping for some instant travel, as was in the game. I mean, the longest you had to travel was for like five whopping seconds before you reached your destination. Actual laws of physics, and space and time didn't apply. Technically as far as the game was concerned, everything pretty much existed in the same galaxy.

"So… What do you guys do in-between departure and arrival time?" Already the dear girl had begun to formulate plans of what she was to do to entertain herself. A thorough "not personal" interrogation perhaps. Some therapy for identity issues. Sing longs for bonding. Maybe a story time, and somewhere in the mix a game.

**I apologize for the long chapter. I didn't know where to cut if off so I just kind of kept going and going.I can only hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Has anyone noticed that we have no idea what Tal looks like? **

**Now time for shout outs to the people who make this fic worth it.**

**Three Cheers For Treason: **_Well, I'm thankful that I can make you lol, and I am continuing, slowly, but surely._

**Yumi-Loves-Axel: **_Although I find it a little alarming that I've "described you down to a T," I guess it's kind of cool. But a thing to keep in mind, when making fun of Tal I happen to be mocking myself in my former years… so then at one time I guess we must've been a lot a like._

**Kiexa: **_It is good to see my mocking is for naught. I can only hope this is what you would expect. And to attempt to comfort your Axel/Zexy fandom, I believe deep down we are all fangirls, now depending on the extremes, that's a whole other story._

_**So, now our dear protagonist has some issues to work through. Poor Kairi, the only one who showed her any support is having a severe identity crisis. It's a shame Tal can't catch a break for long.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	4. Kick the bucket list

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: If you read chapter three on January 14, before 10:30 p.m. please go back and re-read from the point of where Sora asks: "You know Leon?" In fact, use the Ctrl F function then enter the dialogue and start from there. **

**Me, being a fickle, and unsatisfied writer, dare I call myself that, was not happy with the direction I had the story going in, and decided to re-write it. Main reasoning, if you are curious; I forgot I was writing about a crazy fangirl, and began to write the actions of a logical person thus almost making my story a "insert my own character." I abhor the thought, and so I rectified it. **

**Furthermore, I have actually re-edited all my chapters at the request of Amadeus Inkblood. I never had intentions of fixing my grammar mistakes because I didn't care, and also I started this as an outlet to make fun of extreme fan girl's (like myself once upon a youth), but he strongly requested it. **

_Recap: Seven more hours until destination time, and Tal had to do some damage control._

**Chapter Begin:**

Riku was staring out into space, the angst oozing out of his every pore. Kairi sat still, her eyes a dull amethyst. Sora was fiddling with the ship's computer, inputting complex equations with ease.

Kairi's recent development did not even register in the girl's mind, for Tal couldn't remove her eyes from Riku in all his teenage angst glory. Well, it did register somewhere, but it was so deep within the girl's mind that the flickering warning was barely above the threshold, and might have well been something like the shadow a cloud casts on a partly cloudy day.

Tal stopped thinking. She took a breath, and looked around the Gummi ship. "I can't believe it..." She whispered awe struck. "I'm really here." More silence as she drank in the pure awesomeness of this moment, of her reality. She had to set the facts straight in her head. She was on Sora's Gummi ship, with Riku, and Kairi. She was going to meet Leon, and, insert dreamy sigh, Cloud Strife. Hey, if Riku wouldn't have anything to do with her, she could get Cloud to like her. I mean, Cloud liked abrasive pushy girls, if you didn't notice while playing Final Fantasy 7.

Ah, now don't we love how loyal our dear Tal is. First Axel, then Riku, and now Cloud? Who next? Sephiroth? Ha, strike that, Tal may have been a obsessed fangirl, but she enjoyed not being sliced in half by a homicidal manic with a Oedipus-complex and a fifteen foot sword. That of course brought forth the question that is often asked, but never answered: What was he compensating for?

Ah ha! Tal was definitely going to ask that, all the while safely hiding behind Cloud, or clinging to his back. Whatever kept her alive.

"So, why don't we play a game like I-Spy?" The fangirl's perky voice disrupted the melancholy that had settled in the cabin. Kairi looked over, looking uncertain. Riku smiled cruelly.

"How about we play the quite game?" His attempts were futile. He was playing with our heroine of course!

"How about we play seven minutes in heaven?" She was quite hopeful he would accept. His eyes glazed over, and he turned away.

"Let's not play anything at all." Crash and burn! Oh how many times must this dear girl face rejection. Forcing herself on him didn't work. Offering herself didn't work. Subtle and not so subtle suggestions didn't work. Despite how much the fangirl despised this thought, she had finally come crawling to her last resort. _What would Akane do?_ Yes, Akane from Ranma 1/2. Why not Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi, Kagome from InuYasha, or Sakura from Naruto? Well... The girl here identified herself most with Akane. That, and she didn't have priestess powers, awesome bow and arrow using abilities, considering she almost shot herself in the foot. She was also lacking ninja prowess, pink hair, and super strength. She was mediocre, except at video games, and therefore had to go with the one she was closest to.

So, her motto was _WWAD_?

Akane would scream at Ranma... So Tal would have to yell at Riku. Then she would make due with her fists, and proceed to hit him.

Maybe while she was at it, she could beat the emo out of Riku... But! The emo in Riku was what made him who he was today. Looking deep in thought, which was deep if you call a puddle deep, Tal began imagining a happy Riku.

Frolicking in a field of flowers as far as the eye could see. The sun's warmth enveloping the body, the aroma of flowers tickling the nose. A soft breeze caressed the skin. The white haired boy embracing the brunette, Sora, and the two leaning in to kiss... okay then. She needed to lay off the yaoi. Frolicking Riku's was a disturbing thought at best, kissing Sora, even worse.

She was ripped out of her reverie when a loud hopeless sob tore through the silence. Kairi was wailing, her face buried in her hands.

"Kairi!" The three not crying shouted in concern. Tal had un-buckled herself, and kneeled in front of the distraught teen.

"Hey, what's up-" She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't even think. Riku was standing next to her, his leg touching hers. Oh, the bliss!

"Kairi?" Sora's hand reached out, wiping away a stray tear.

"Ikabeweinawrewa." She wept.

"What?" The Keyblade Master asked.

Tal gritted her teeth, grabbing her mental self out of her state of pleasure and forcing herself into the now. Despite the ecstasy that threatened to drive her over the deepened as her and Riku touched, she had to help Kairi. In fact, Kairi had shown her the most kindness so far. "C'mon. Let's talk it out in back." The fangirl grabbed her hand, purposely letting her free hand brush Riku's, indiscriminately of course, and lead the distraught teen away from the clueless boys and into the sleeping room, and closed the door behind her.

Once away from the guys who would have no idea how to remedy the girl's broken heart, Tal did the first thing all girls did to comfort another. She embraced her in a motherly hug. "It's okay. Just let it all out."

And Kairi did.

The fangirl, despite popular belief by all guys, didn't really have a clue what to do. You see, she didn't really know how to comfort somebody. She wasn't really good for that, and even though guys think that it's a natural thing for all girls to be comforters, it's not. There are few, with an exceptional gift, and Tal wasn't one of them, so what did she do?

She shifted from foot to foot, bit her lip, and let Kairi bawl.

And once Kairi began to run out of water, Tal took the next logical step. "What's wrong?"

The dismayed teen sniffled, and Tal braced herself for another onslaught of water works, but the girl persevered and continued. "I...I can't believe I'm just a made up character!" And she threw herself onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow, her body wracked with more sobs.

_Man! Just like the Chin_. Tal should have known better. Well, the girl was always tactless and very dense, especially the latter and if you had not noticed then I think I would have ask the reader if they really were that dense to not notice or if they weren't paying attention because it was pretty obvious, like Bozo at a Mime convention.

So, now faced with the impending identity crisis, Tal sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the girl's back. "Y'know. It's okay. I mean, because you have a huge fan base."

The girl with reddish hair sat up, wiping away the tears. "The whole time I was stuck on that stupid island, it was because of some story right!?" Ooh. She was still bitter about that? "Having to watch Sora become a heartless for my sake! Then forgetting Sora because of the Organization, who had balls to kidnap me! Everything, was all for the sake of some stupid game?"

Got her there. Tal would have never had put that much thought into it. The closest the girl had ever gotten in regards to empathy was the idea of Sora being ripped away from his home and then have to travel across the universe while trying to save Kairi and fight his best friend turned traitor. She had never taken the time to consider it from Kairi's point of view, but now that she did, she saw that Kairi got the bad end of the deal.

What does one say to comfort at a time like this? The fangirl was coming up blank so she did the next best thing; she tried to be the eternal optimist. "Hey." She said firmly, placing her hand on Kairi's small shoulder.

The girl turned her head to look at Tal, her eyes red and puffy. "I see where you're coming from, but do you think that crying is going to help the situation? You should embrace it for what it is. You're adored by many. You have fans by the millions! Boys adore you-"

"You just don't get it!" Her eyes burned with angry tears. "I don't care about fans! I've had to suffer being stuck on an island while my best friends were on the front lines saving worlds that weren't even aware or grateful!"

"But think of all the cute boys that adore you!"

"Why would I care!? What am I? Some pin up girl?"

Tal wrinkled her nose, and bit her lip. Well, there were some pretty, for lack of a better word, interesting fan fictions. Oh, man, Tal remembered once writing a fan fiction where she made Kairi bi, and a slut. She was feeling vindictive that day after reading a KairixAxel fan fiction. It was petty, but then so was Tal.

"Oh…" Kairi's voice was faint. "They really think I'm a…slut?" Tal's gaping mouth was enough confirmation. The redhead curled up into a ball, bawling into the pillow.

The fangirl had really done it now. Not only had she made Kairi an emotional wreck, she also damaged the girl's self worth! This day couldn't get any worse, that much the girl decided.

"Hey, hey! It's not like that." Tal said after a moment. Kairi turned her head, so she could see the fangirl's face. "They don't think you're a slut. They just write you that way."

"Why?" Her voice cracked.

She shrugged, "I dunno. 'Cause it' entertaining?" Kairi stared at her with unreadable eyes. "Uh… not that you being a slut is entertaining, for me anyway." She held up her hands, smiling nervously. "I think it's wrong, and I don't do it." The lie burned her tongue, but she wouldn't stop. Nu-uh! She needed a friend, and was in no shape to make enemies.

"Just please… leave me alone." Kairi fought back sobs. Tal reluctantly rose and opened the door. She looked over her shoulder, opening her mouth. "Go…" The ruffled teen whispered harshly. The fangirl nodded somberly, and exited, closing the door behind her.

Entering the bridge, Tal noted Riku had resumed his sulky position, gazing listlessly out the wide window, and Sora had resumed his computer related activities, but upon hearing the approaching footsteps the brunette wheeled his chair around to face the fangirl.

"How is she?" He couldn't look more adorable or anxious. Thoughts of betraying Kairi's trust flitted into Tal's head as she imagined herself kissing the boy, but she mentally slapped herself. Kairi did not deserve a friend like herself if she couldn't reign in her thoughts, and also, if Sora was as devoted as she presumed, then he would never do that.

Also, Tal had to win Riku's affections no matter the costs, therefore romantic thoughts of Sora would be forbidden, and as we read, Tal was currently putting up _Do not cross_ tape in her head, figuratively speaking, so as to band such faithless fantasies.

A clearing of the boy's throat brought her back to her conscious mind. "Oh, um…. She's just having an emotional moment. Give her some space and she'll probably be better." She blushed, and adverted her gaze. Spacing out like that, how lame.

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Probably?" Tal didn't like the tone his voice had taken. There was something hazardous about it. "Do you remember what I told you after I saved you from Saix?"

The fan girl looked up, rubbing her chin. Upon the sudden recollection she hit her fist into her palm. "Oh yeah! If I drove any of you to insanity you'd drop… me… off…" The girl's eyes widened in horror.

"I would drop you off at the Castle That Never Was." Sora didn't blink. Tal was expecting a haughty laugh from Riku, but he was thoughtfully observing the situation. How strange. Sora swiveled his chair, and began messing with the computer.

The computer's voice cut through the heavy silence. "Destination: The Castle That Never Was. Estimated arrival time; Four hours, thirty seven minutes, and fourteen seconds."

Tal threw herself before Sora's feet, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, please no! What if I can fix it!? Will you throw me to Xemnas's mercy? Knowing him, he'll rape me fourteen different ways! OH PLEASE! I'LL MAKE KAIRI BETTER! JUST DON'T DO THIS!"

Sora looked down at her listlessly. Oh, how she never thought he could be so callous. What she failed to realize, and something she had attributed the Disney Sora, which was sorely lacking here with the _real_ Sora, was his friendly nature which didn't apply to those who harmed his friends. She had harmed Kairi's sanity. Disney or no, Sora was a good and loyal friend, but Tal had yet to earn that loyalty.

"You have until we reach the Castle to fix this. If by then you fail, or manage to make things worse, I'll deliver you to Xemnas myself."

Tal bounded to her feet, and was gone in a flash. Riku chuckled. "Are you serious?"

Sora turned to Riku, thinning his lips. "I dunno."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Maybe, but I told her not to drive any of us insane."

Riku couldn't believe he was standing up for the obsessed fangirl but she needed an advocate. "She's trying; she just doesn't know what she's doing. I mean, she was ranting about us being in a video game! Give her a few days to get into the swing of things and I'm sure she'll start acting normal."

Sora chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "Well, Kairi's a wreck because of this girl's crazy stories. Hey, why are you standing up for her?"

Riku pinned Sora with his teal gaze. "I just think leaving her at Xemnas's mercy is cruel, even by my standards."

Sora grinned slyly. "It turned you on when she kicked your butt fighting the enemy fleets."

The white haired teen rolled his eyes. "Figures you would take something like that, that far out of context. Fine, believe whatever you want."

"Oh, I will." The brunette grinned and winked. Riku threw his shoe at Sora, and hit the boy in the head. "Hey!" He rubbed his head indignantly, and the older teen grinned triumphantly. "You're not getting this back!" Sora threw the shoe down the corridor. "Fetch, you jerk."

Riku laughed, and easily lifted himself out of the chair. "You're such a baby." Sora pouted, and turned back to the computer.

"Whatever."

Picking up his shoe, Riku couldn't help but hear Tal's voice through the door. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Tal, please just leave me alone." Kairi begged.

Riku heard a female sigh. "Kairi, crying won't accomplish anything. Who cares what other people think. You are who _you_ choose to be." A tentative sniffle came from Kairi. "You didn't get to see Sora again just by sitting around a crying did you?" Apparently she received the answer she wanted for she continued. "Right! You made up your mind to go find him, despite all the dangers. Now, pick yourself back up, wash your face, and put this behind you. Yeah people can suck, but if you just let it knock you down what does that make you? Useless."

"You're right." The depressed teen mumbled.

"Sora needs you, Riku needs you, and I need you. If you let this affect you than you're just as pathetic and useless as those people write. Lick your wounds, and jump back into the battle. Heck! You can prove them all wrong!"

"You're right!" Her voice rang with confidence. "I decided when I went after Sora I was done being helpless."

"Yeah!"

Riku pulled away from the door, and headed back to the bridge. "She's not too shabby at pep talks."

Sora grunted. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Tal sat before Kairi looking quite remorseful. "You're not a pin up girl by the way." Kairi studied her skeptically. "I mean, yeah there are some interesting things about you, but then the world is full of perverts and stupid people. It's not really you so much as it is them."

"So basically people who are jealous of me, a _fictional_ character, are trying to take vengeance against me."

Tal blushed a deep shade of red, knowing she was one of these stupid people. Yeah, she tried taking vengeance against Kairi, but when she did get it, it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Kairi was the nicest to her so far, mainly because she was lonely and had been traveling with two boys for the past three months and was seriously craving some female influence, but nonetheless, was seeking Tal's friendship.

Also, the whole hating someone because they're fictional character ceases to be a plausible excuse in the presence of said character.

Now, before we go thinking Tal is a noble character, we must remember her objective for comforting Kairi despite the girl's weak protests. Tal didn't want to become Xemnas's sex toy. Not many people do. Of all the people in the game, Xemnas was by far the creepiest because he was the true essence of a Nobody. How the guy could feel pleasure was a concept that Tal couldn't even begin understand. Xemnas and pleasure do NOT mix. He was the epitome of apathy, unlike everyone else in the Organization, and he acted like a pedophile.

So, to prevent such a horrible fate, she had to convince Kairi that everything was okay, and that it was cool being a fictional character. Hey, if Timmy Turner did it so could she! She was the hero for crying out loud... or at least she thought so. Everything so far wasn't working out conventionally. Perhaps if she quit acting like this whole adventure was about her then things would start working out for her...? Nah! That's normal people talk! She was an obsessive fan girl who was madly in love with Axel, and Riku! By her sheer determination she would get one of them!

And become a hero, we mustn't forget that. Yes, Tal the savior of the worlds... or something to that effect.

"Tal?" Kairi shook the spaced out girl's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh?" The fangirl blinked.

"Welcome back space cadet."

"Ha ha. You're a riot. I was just thinking about the androids conundrum."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You say some of the weirdest things."

"Could you just imagine my thoughts?" She beamed.

The redhead paled, eyes growing wide. "I'm scared to."

Tal smiled wryly, "Thanks." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. The girl lifted herself up, and walked out the door. Kairi followed behind, in good spirits once more. "Why did I make you feel better?" _Oh yeah... Mansex, -er I mean Xemnas._

Then she also began musing about whether Timmy Turner gave a similar speech to the Chin to snap him out of his identity crisis.

The addressed girl giggled bringing Tal back to her earlier question. "Because we're friends." Tal blinked, and warily looked over her shoulder. Kairi smiled brightly at her, and proceeded to walk past her and take her seat.

Tal smiled sheepishly, guilt punching her in the stomach. "Yeah." She murmured softly.

Scanning the bridge, Tal noted the computer was heading for Radiant Garden again. Once she realized herself safe from the perverted clutches of Xemnas she sought the next object that consumed most of her neurons processing power; Riku.

The white haired teen flipped the page of a book. The girl sighed with patented fangirl dreamy sigh, and fell into her chair... Actually she fell right beside it. Our protagonist was preoccupied with watching the boy she failed to realize that she wasn't standing in front of her seat, and so she fell onto the floor thus humiliating herself. Riku looked up upon hearing the gasp and startled scream of the girl, and smirked.

"You missed."

Well duh! If she had not she would be sitting on the chair. Her berating thoughts came to a halt upon observing how hott Riku looked when he smirked. The little part of her sane mind, that itty bitty section that was barely surviving screamed that Riku was mocking her and that she should defend herself, but, it was so hard to think with him looking at _her,_ and with that sexy smirk no less.

Her sanity laughed at her. _You fool! If you do not defend yourself he'll think you're stupid._ Tal glowered indignantly, but puffed up her chest. Ah screw it! Tal's only language was sarcasm. Screw being nice, no one mocked her and got away with it. "Thank you Captain Obvious. Where would I be without you?"

He was unfazed by her quip. "How did you miss your seat?"

How does one reply when the answer is undesirable? _"Oh, I was worshiping your sexiness and missed my seat." _Yes, that's absolutely brilliant! As if Riku thought she was enough of a stalker, this would be the cherry to top it off. Riku watched with amusement, waiting for her to answer.

Sora, and Kairi and also tuned into this spectacle watching the girl that was still on the floor, her eyes frantic, and mouth twitching. Yes, a classic sight and one to be remembered.

Ah ha! The girl had finally found her solution. "How much longer until we arrive at Hollow Bastion...er I mean Radiant Garden. I can't wait to meet Leon and hopefully Cloud. Cloud does hang around there right?" Diversion tactic. That was her solution.

Riku snorted. "You're not changing the subject." Oh no! He was too smart. What was our beloved protagonist going to do?

Sora blinked. "I never mentioned Cloud. Or Radiant Garden being called Hollow Bastion." Riku spared him a glance. Just then Tal realized she never really gave them a good explanation of how educated she was about them. Kairi took her words for face value and that was that.

"You mean, she wasn't lying, and Kairi's break down was legitimate." Riku stated in disbelief. Success! Riku had been distracted.

So Sora and Riku thought she was full of it. Ha! Served them right! "Yeah, I know them. Squall... I mean Leon. Aerith, Yuffie, that stupid materia thieving whore." She hissed under her breath. Yes, dear Tal still held a grudge from when Yuffie stole all her materia in FF7, and hated Yuffie quite passionately. Like with a passion of a thousand burning suns. "Cid, Cloud, and Sephiroth. I'm sure there is more I'm not mentioning, but I could give you a history of their origins, and blood type." Ah, good ole Japanese myth and blood type fascinations. Just for reference Tal was O positive; the most common blood type.

Sora rubbed his nose. "So then, there really is a game out there about me. And Riku is my rival?"

Tal held up a finger shaking her head. "Was. He is now your ally, hence why he's on the ship with you now. After stabbing you in the back and betraying your trust, and trying to kill you multiple times he saw the error of his ways, it just took him being practically destroyed to straighten him out."

Riku winced through this whole lecture. Reluctantly he had to admit, she seemed to know what she was talking about. Although why she was interested in him was beyond his comprehension. He could barely stand himself, doing what he did to Sora, so how could this girl who knew all this, like him?

"So then, this is all just a game to you?" Riku pinned her with his gaze. She nodded, blushing under his scrutiny. "Then you have to know what's going on!"

Our protagonist looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Actually, I haven't a clue. No one has informed me of anything other than _'The dark forces are stirring.' _But that's not very helpful. Oh, Sora?" Ah, finally her opening for a character interview. The spiky haired boy looked at her. "Have you ever died, and then came back for an unexplainable reason?"

Sora rubbed his chin in thought, looking up for a moment before looking back at Tal. "Just once. It was at Hollow Bastion." Tal pouted. Ah man! That meant that everything really was a life or death matter and there were no such things as a reset button, extra lives, or a continue option. "I'll believe everything you've said if you can tell me about it."

Tal rolled her eyes, and sat back making herself comfortable. "Easy. Kairi put her heart in you at Destiny's Island for safe keeping. Then at Hollow Bastion the only way you could revive Kairi was by releasing your own heart. You had an epic battle with Riku/Ansem/Xenhort, and then you became a heartless. Later at the castle foyer, Kairi brought you back via power of love!" Sora's cheeks burned with the end statement. Kairi shifted uncomfortably. "Did I forget anything?" The three shook their heads. "Good." A huge bubbly grin broke out onto Tal's face. "Ohmygosh! I can't believe I'm here! With you guys! This is the best day ever!" She oozed.

Sora gave a sidelong glance to Riku and Kairi before looking back at the bubbly mass of fangirl. "So, there's no way you could help us?" He still sounded hopeful. Tal shrugged bouncing in her seat.

"I dunno. Probably. Just give me a few hints and I could probably whip together a few theories."

"Then when we get to Radiant Garden you're going to talk to Leon." Sora hoisted himself out of his chair whipping out his Keyblade and pointing it at Riku. "In the mean time, Riku, let's spar-" He tried to say, but a very eager girl interrupted him.

"Hey, hey! Lemme see your Keyblade!" Sora stared at her mouth agape. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! I really wanna see it!" And so the Keyblade wielder held out his blade that was part key. She jumped up and ran over, snatching it out of his hand.

Number 43 on her kick the bucket list has been accomplished. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm a Keyblade master!" She brandished the blade with little skill and almost stabbed her foot, but Sora, having enough skill to note this, summoned it back. "OHMYGOSH! THATWASSOAWESOME! DOITAGAIN!" Her voice had climbed to inhuman frequencies causing everyone on the ship to clamp their hands over their ears and grimace.

"TALON!" Kairi yelled. The fan girl looked over. "Calm down. I think Sora and Riku want to throw you out the emergency escape."

"Oh," The girl replied, looking as if someone had caught her hand in the cookie jar. "Sowwy." She bowed slightly, her attempting to imitate the culture she idolized, and inched closer to Riku. "If I behave, can I see your Keyblade?"

Riku blinked, "No."

She stuck out her lower lip, breathing heavily through her nose, just like a child about to have a tantrum. "Aw, c'mon! I'll be good! I promise, please!" She kneeled on the floor looking up at the slightly amused, but also annoyed teen.

"No."

Kairi rolled her eyes, smiling. "C'mon Riku. She probably needs to get this out of her system. The sooner you comply I'm sure the sooner she'll calm down." Riku turned to Sora who shrugged. Sighing with defeat, he too summoned his blade, and handed over to the eager girl who was bouncing up and down giddily.

"You. Are. Absolutely. Amazing!" She sang the last word before running around the bridge, waving the Keyblade, laughing manically.

"How long do you think she'll keep this up?" Kairi tilted her head. Riku shrugged.

"Probably until she impales herself." The redhead's eyed him dangerously, and he laughed weakly, "I mean, until I take it away from her." And right as our protagonist tripped and was about to get a mouth full of Keyblade, Riku did call back his blade.

"Sora?" Tal turned her head to the spiky haired boy. "Can I see your Oathkeeper and Oblivion? Please, please, please! I'll be a lot less annoying if you let me."

The teen didn't hesitate. "Here ya go!" He held out the weapons. Now if not for the promise of behaving herself, one would ask why these people keep handing a mentally unstable girl weapons. And just like times prior to this she waved around the weapons, and ran around the ship.

Kairi smiled helplessly as she watched the girl live out one of her biggest dreams; playing with actual Keyblades. After making seventy four rounds about the ship she finally grew tired and relinquished the weapons. The Keyblade master easily summoned them, and then put them away.

The protagonist beamed. "Thank you, you have no idea how bad I wanted to do that." Sora chuckled, as did Riku. Kairi smiled warmly. "So, how much longer until we reach Radiant Garden?"

"A little over five hours."

Gasp! She was sure her adventuring on the ship's bridge would have burned four hours, but no. Only two. Oh, well. Under normal circumstances she would sleep the time away, but since she was in another dimension, with her soon to be boyfriend Riku, and her new bestest friend Kairi, and her hopeful friend Sora she could not sleep for the possibility of missing out on some supremely awesome moment.

I mean, honestly, this was a once in an alternate reality life time chance. Tal had a better chance of winning the lottery than hanging out with these people, and yet, here she was.

Perhaps this was a sign from God that she should also play in the lottery. Then she could be rich too!

**In a pathetic attempt to be healthier I quit drinking Moutain Dew. It worked but, ill side effect, my writing, which once was a flowing water fall, has now become a trickle from a faucet. Relevant? I thought not… until now. I, being a lazy bum, didn't feel like dragging my butt up to the store so, I decided to go without.**

**By pure chance there was a little bit left that was my younger sister's. She hadn't touched it in over a week. Fair game, says I, so after everyone went to bed, I did what ninja's do. I stole myself some dew. **

**Now shout outs! One of my favorite parts really.**

_**Three Cheers For Treason:**__ The fact that you enjoy this immensely makes it worth it. Really. I would have ditched this so long ago if not for your support._

_**Amadeus Inkblood: **__Very rarely does someone write such a long review. Very rarely do they actually bother to critique said work. Never have I read a review that had me sitting on the edge of my seat asking myself; "Does he hate it? Like it? I CAN'T TELL!" I actually felt like I was on a boat that was out in the middle of a raging sea as I read your review. Funny analogy but oddly accurate. _

_I have to apologize for the conventions. Before chapter three I did not have an actual Word Processor, and I did not have a beta so that was all me, with minimal (and let me stress the word minimal) editing, and little effort. I apologize for my laziness. I will throw out that I'm not a grammar pro, or even relatively decent with it, and I am mostly relying on my Word Processor. _

_Before I get all wordy and confuse myself I'm wrap it up with a thank you for your review, and I really did take to heart what you said._

_**Yumi-loves-Axel: **__I appreciate your support, and your silly reviews. I'm flattered you think my bashing is genius because I didn't... Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Milotic350: **__I'm glad you love it, and I hope future chapters don't disappoint (am I sounding like a broken record yet?)._

_**ShadowPlaiz: **__Glad you're digging the story. As to being Tal, think of Tal as the most extreme a fangirl can be. She's that little fangirl that we all wish to be, or am, but uncensored. If you hold yourself back, then you're not her… completely. _

_**Rena: **__Again with the flattery. I'm going to need someone to beat my ego down. Ha ha, just kidding, I'm not that full of myself and I don't think I'm that great. Maybe a little witty… or really good at recycling old ideas? _

_As to adding another O.C? You're right about the chaos that would ensue, and I don't think I could do it. I don't even know if I'm doing Tal right anymore (sighs). Maybe an we could make an omake with the two? Anyway, thanks for the support! _

_**So next chapter, a friendly spar between friends, and Tal gets to meet Leon and the gang, Cloud included. Will Riku get jealous when her attention shifts to the other angsty sword wielding hero?**_

_**See ya around!**_


	5. Pay back is uh, well you know

**Everybody thank you so much! The reviews I have received really encourage me, and help the flame of ideas grow brighter. I fight back the urge to cry when I see that my fanfic is doing what I made it to do... Bring joy and laughter to those who read it!  
**

**I don't ask people to review because I think that's cliché. I don't have to ask you to review. If you like it enough you'll let me know. Now if you want to give me ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate. Doesn't everything all start out as an idea and how can one improve without input? Also, even though I don't ask for them, I like getting them : ) (This is the closest I'll ever get to asking for a review XP). **

**I love you all so much, so in return as the only type of gift I can give, a special appearance of a certain anticipated person at the end of the chapter. **

_Recap: Five more hours, Tal debates playing in the lottery and Riku and Sora are going to spar._

**Chapter Begin:**

Tal and Kairi watched Sora and Riku exchange blows. It was poetic, really, and kind of hypnotic. Slowly, the teen swayed to their motions, and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Once they were done, Sora wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over to the two girls. Kairi was smiling helplessly as Tal's head rested on her shoulder. The teen walked over, smiling. Maybe now things would quiet down.

Riku was drinking out of a water bottle as he approached. Lowering the bottle, he grinned with amusement making Sora growl. "I can carry her." Sora defended, bending down and picking the girl up. "Urg- I said- I- can carry-" He gasped in between breaths, carrying the girl.

Riku easily lifted the girl, smirking at Sora, who huffed indignantly. "Not my fault she's so fat." He had to defend his manlihood.

Riku barked out a laugh. "She's almost as tiny as Kairi."

Sora glared, and Riku headed for the cabin. Kairi stood up next to him and whispered into his ear, watching Riku turn and walk into the cabin.

"You can carry me. What's up?"

Sora smiled deviously, his eyes twinkling. "Just a little experiment."

"You seriously don't think Riku likes her."

The boy rested his hands behind his head, smiling something akin to that of a little kid. "Maybe I do."

"Maybe your way off." She smiled back poking him in the nose. He pouted, and walked to his seat.

"I'm Riku's best friend. I know when he likes somebody."

Kairi giggled. "You thought Tidus liked Lulu. Tidus hates Goth girls."

Sora frowned. He knew the two had something going on. I mean, the chemistry couldn't be ignored. "Just wait Kairi. I bet right now Riku is kissing her."

The teen girl shook her head, deciding to just let the matter fall. Sora thought he knew what he was about when it came to relationships, keyword; thought. The boy hadn't an idea of what he was doing, but to argue him would further this pointless argument.

-:-:-:-

Riku laid Tal down on the mattress and threw a blanket over her. Looking thoughtful, he stood there for a moment before turning around and walking out.

"So, did you kiss her?" The boy wiggled his eyebrows at the white haired teen, who in turn scoffed at him.

"Knock it off." He rolled his eyes, almost feeling embarrassment for his friend and his stupidity; almost. "I wonder if she misses her home."

The grin left the spiky haired boy's face, and Kairi's little smile was wiped off. The three sighed heavily.

"Remember when we used to have those races on the obstacle course." Sora smiled ruefully.

The other two nodded, Riku smirking. "And how the winner would get to share a paupou fruit with Kairi?"

Sora and Kairi blushed. "I don't remember that!" She looked between the two boys. The white haired teen laughed while the brunette tried to melt into his seat.

"Yeah, that happened day of the..." Riku's smile faltered.

The Keyblade master sat up, his blush fading. "The day of the storm."

:-:-:

"You have arrived at Radiant Garden." The computer's monotone voice drew the three out of their thoughts.

"I'll go wake Tal." Kairi bolted up, running to the cabin. "Hey, sleepy head. Get up." The teen ignored her. Sitting on the bed, she shook her shoulder. "C'mon. We're here, Radiant Garden." No response. "I'll buy you some Sea Salt ice cream if you get up. I bet you've never had that before?"

She heard the girl grumble. "Bah, I know I'm dreaming so why bother. I won't be able to taste it anyhow."

_Fine, be that way_. The red head lifted herself off the bed, and walked into the bridge, pointing a finger at Riku. "Go wake Tal up."

The white haired teen shrugged. "Why bother. If she wants to sleep so bad let her."

Sora stood up, turning to his best friend. "She has talk to Leon so go wake her up."

"Why me?" He whined.

Sora straightened his back, standing taller. "Because, I am the captain and, because she loves you. That's why."

"Whatever," The teen shoved his hands in his pockets and retreated to the cabin, once more, angst reeking out of every pore. The teen stood in the door way. "Hey, get up."

No response.

Sighing, he walked up to the bed, kicking it. "Get up. We're at Radiant Garden." The girl rolled over and mumbled something incoherent. Rolling his eyes, he leaned over the bed, removing his hands from his pockets; he grabbed the blanket and pulled.

But the girl had held it tightly, and so it had no effect. Finally he bent over the bed to shake the girl's shoulder. "C'mon. You have to go talk to Leon."

Very intense blue eyes revealed themselves as the girl pealed back the blankets from her face. "Riku? Waking me up?" Tears of joy flooded her eyes. "I must be dreaming, but it's so wonderful!" And with such fluidity, she threw off the cloth separating them, and attached herself to him via hugging.

The boy sighed, and stood up with girl still attached, walking back to his comrades. Looks like they were back at square one.

Approaching the exit, Sora burst out laughing. Kairi snickered. "Yeah, laugh it up." He glared.

Kairi placed a hand on Tal's arm. "Hey, remember that talk about being crazy." The girl nodded. "You're doing it."

As if suddenly repelled, the girl instantly detached herself from Riku, causing him to blink, and then bowed. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself!" She blushed, looking very much like a tomato.

"Alright. Let's go." Sora walked past them, already bored by the theatrics.

Tal walked next to Kairi, an extra hop in her step. "So, are we going to get some sweet snow?"

"What?" She looked at the girl.

"Sweet snow... er... heheh, I mean ice cream."

"Oh, yeah sure."

And so they made their detour to the ice cream shop. "Wow, this is like sweet with a touch of salt, but no, that cannot begin to describe this. No it is like calling Riku sexy. It does no justice." Tal rambled.

Riku shook his head as Sora snickered at him, and Kairi laughed lightly.

"Hey, can we stop at the local grocer. I have something I really need."

"Why?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." She singsonged, licking her ice cream as the four made their way to the store.

-:-:-:-

"Cigarettes." Kairi stared. She never pegged Tal as a smoker. Ah heck, none of them did. Recognizing the look on their face, the girl broke out into raucous laughter.

"It's not for me."

"Then, who's it for?" Riku shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching.

"Heh, you'll see." She skipped out of the store, leaving Sora to pay for the pack of smokes.

It wasn't long before the three arrived in front of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee building, formerly known as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee building.

"There it is." Sora nodded to the building that had a moon and star on the door. The fan girl finished off her ice cream, and followed behind Sora. This was it, the moment she got to meet them!

Upon walking through the door, the protagonist's eyes narrowed on a certain annoying ninja. Said ninja began turning around to see who was entering the building, but before her eyes could focus something had hit her in the jaw, knocking her to the shelf behind, and with a few books to add insult to injury, and then to the ground, and out cold.

Whoa, wait, rewind that!

As the ninja turned away from the computer monitor, Tal strode with such grace and purpose, no one dared to stop her. Her fist came back behind her, and then swung forward with the momentum of her body, and several years of pent up rage that justified the vendetta. This fist full of fury made contact with the ninja's jaw.

The ninja flew backwards into the book shelf, making a few books topple on her, and so she lay, sprawled on the ground, courtesy of the enraged fan girl.

The protagonist, fuming with wrath pointed a finger at the unconscious ninja. "That's for stealing all my materia in Wutai, you whore!" Ah sweet vindication. All those years of aching for vengeance, and finally, it was sated. And unlike the times before with Kairi, this did feel good. No, it felt wonderful! In fact, they should give her an award for doing that. Yeah! Servicing the general public and ridding them of an annoying menace.

Aerith gasped. "Did... you just punch Yuffie in the face?"

Tal turned to her smiling sinisterly. "No, I gave her a hug. Want one?" The girl shook her head, hair swaying.

Riku burst out laughing. "Hahaha, knocked her right out, ahaha!" The teen clutched his stomach.

Kairi and Sora stared with eyes as wide as saucers. "Well..." Sora trailed off.

Leon eyed the girl speculatively. "I think I like her already."

The protagonist turned to Cid. The man jumped, afraid of the assault she would launch on him. "Here," she pulled out the pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Trust me dude, it'll help your image." The man took the pack, eyeing her hesitantly. "I'm serious. That straw or whatever is in your mouth is stupid."

And with that prompting, the straw was discarded and Cid pulled out a cancer stick, lit it, and began smoking. "See, you look cooler already."

Leon cleared his throat. "Okay Sora. I know you didn't travel all the way here to bring some girl to knock out Yuffie, and make Cid smoke. What's up?"

The boy looked over at the Gunblade wielder. "Can we talk about it in the meeting room? It would be easier to explain if we sat down."

He nodded, and led the six to the room, leaving Aerith to tend to Yuffie.

Once everyone was sitting Leon looked at the four travelers. "Okay, explain."

Sora nodded, "Right. So, while on our travels, we made a discovery. Organization XIII is back." Leon's eyes narrowed. "But, that's not all. Another dark force is stirring." Tal sniggered. This earned her a glare from Leon and Sora.

"Sorry dude. That just sounded really corny. Oh, hey. I'm Tal." She waved. The heavy mood somewhat dissipated.

"And who are you?" The Gunblade wielder inquired.

Riku leaned into her, and whispered. "Don't bring up the videogame. I don't know how they'll handle it, and we don't want another Kairi episode."

The protagonist nodded. That's why Riku was so smart, hot, and perfect. "Um, I come from another world, but due to some freak accident I appeared in the Castle that Never Was. Then after falling out of a window, and into darkness I woke up in Destiny's Island. There Riku found me."

"More like you tackled me and forced me to bring you to our ship."

She waved smiling broadly. "Meh, petty details. So anyway, Sora found out that I am quite knowledgeable, so give me the hints and clues you have and I'll whip up some theories."

Leon sat back exhaling and studying Sora. Could this girl really be as beneficial as she thought she was? Sora wasn't refuting her so she must be. "I'm sorry, but we don't know anything."

The four gasped. But Leon _always_ knows something! "Feh, what would we expect from Squall. Useless in FFVIII and useless here." Tal mumbled. Leon narrowed his eyes. How did she know his first name?

Before anymore inquires could be made, the door to the room opened, and a spiky blonde head poked through. "Hey, Aerith said you were in here." Cloud Strife had made his appearance.

Tal had been conditioned. Tackling bishes was unacceptable, therefore, she would not lunge across the table, and fly at him, tackling him, then lay on top of him, relishing in every moment their bodies were pressed together with his rock hard abs and well toned pectorals.

She would not do these things and then subject this poor bishie to her smothering for removing her would be futile as is the iron grip of the fangirl.

No siree. She was stronger than that, and wouldn't succumb to her more primal fan girl instincts. Tal was a changed woman.

"Could you please get off me?" The girl blinked. Right in front of her vision, Cloud, in all his glory, looked down at her, his face a mix of emotions, over half she couldn't begin to describe. His hotness went up by three on the Bishie Monitor. Words couldn't describe how the girl felt, lying on top of one of the most angsty sword wielding heroes. So much for conditioning, restraint, and being a new woman.

The young teen licked his face. "Mhmm, manliness and insanity." She whispered, her eyes glazing over. Cloud was rendered speechless.

Sora's jaw dropped. "Did she just lick him?"

Kairi effectively, "..."'ed

Riku blinked. "Is that even a flavor?"

Cloud picked himself up, and once more tried to pry the girl off, but she resisted, and his effort futile. Leon grabbed the girl by the waist, and too tried to assist Cloud, but his attempt was an ineffective as the times prior.

"I'm guessing this is normal?" Leon looked at the three who nodded. They nodded… As if this girl acting psychotic was a normal occurrence, which brought forth the question; what had she put them through?

Kairi stepped forward, but was grabbed by Riku. "Let her. It's fun to watch when it's not you being victimized." Sora gave Riku a sidelong glance before laughing. Kairi shrugged, figuring if Riku wanted Tal to stay there, he wouldn't let her interfere.

Leon stared at them. They weren't going to help Cloud? Was her grip that strong. "How do you get her off?"

The trio shrugged. Something told Leon that they knew how to get her off, they just didn't want to. Buy why?

Tal wasn't paying attention to them. She was on _Cloud_ nine.

"Maybe Sephiroth can get her off." The blonde mumbled, walking out, fan girl desperately clinging to his front.

_Sephiroth! Oh Cloudy, you silly man. You're going to protect me from him._ She began to cackle.

"Could you please not do that? It creeps me out." The blonde Buster Blader wielder looked at her pensively. She blushed and mumbled an apology and cackled in her head. _Ha ha ha_.

-:-:-:-

"Cloud. How nice to see y-" Sephiroth spun around to face his other half, but speech failed him the moment he laid eyes on his rival. Clinging to the front of Cloud, with a sinister sparkle in the creature's eye, was the speech rendering thing. "What is _that_?" He raised a brow, suppressing a evil and sinister chuckle.

Cloud sighed, his hands held at his sides. "It's a fan girl, and I can't get her off."

The gray haired man smiled wryly. "And what would you like me to do?" Cloud's shoulders sagged.

"Please get her off me." He sounded hopeful. Perhaps there was a shred of humanity left in the man before him, and he would spare the man from the fan girl smothering him to death.

"I think that look suits you." The blonde's eye twitched.

Off in the peanut gallery Sora, Riku, and Kairi watched with interest. "Honestly, Tal is amusing when she's not begging you for babies." The white haired teen stated.

Sora smirked, eyeing Riku. "So then-"

"Don't. Even. Go. There." The boy warned, and the brunette quickly snapped his jaw shut.

Back with the other two guys and a girl. Cloud had begged Sephiroth to separate them, but the man would only agree if he could cut Cloud up in the process. The blonde may have been desperate, but not that desperate.

"Hey, Sephy!" Tal called out, now shifting herself to Cloud's back side. Why, might you may ask? For the sake of maneuverability. The gray haired man's eye twitched upon such a horrendous nickname.

"So yeah. What's up with the giant sword? Are you compensating for something, cause really? That's pretty extreme... and the only thing I could think of that you would want to compensate for is your... well... manhood."

Peanut gallery gasped. Cloud went rigid. Fire rose around Sephiroth's frame, his eyes burned intensely. "Get off me now!" Cloud whispered, trying to shimmy the girl off, but she remained persistent and prevailed to cling to his back like a baby gorilla.

"Heck no! I've been waiting since 1997 to ask that question. I'm not gonna die here. My friends have to hear about this!" She screamed, and then broke into a fit of maniacal laughter that put every villain to shame; even the Joker.

"Prepare to die." The son of Jenova sprouted a black wing, his eyes glistening with malice and the vision of all of mankind destroyed by meteor, and his sword. Tal was at the center of this vision.

So much for Sephiroth's help. If Cloud knew she was going to ask that question he would have never come here in the first place. This girl was crazier than Jenova! In hindsight the blonde realized he should have had Tifa try to remove the girl. That probably would have been more effective than the homicidal momma's boy.

Sephiroth leaped forward, intent to kill. Cloud whipped out his blade, and began deflecting blows.

It was all so dizzying that our dear protagonist was slowly loosing her grip. Oh the horrors if she fell, but in her conscious state of mind with the speed that those two moved it was too much and she did fall.

"She's falling!" Sora aka Captain Obvious shouted. He tried grabbing Riku's arm to point out the fact that she was falling, but Riku wasn't there. He looked over, and sure enough the spot was vacated. Looking back to the battle area, easily dodging the Cloud and Sephiroth's battle was Riku, who jumped back into the safety of their rock haven, a dizzy Tal in his safe hold.

The Keyblade master winked at his friend. "I knew it. You like her." This earned him a punch in the arm that made him glare. That hurt!

"You got me, because the fact that she would have been obliterated out there has nothing to do with it, and also the fact that you're so inept you couldn't save a cockroach." The bitter sarcasm made the brunette scowl, and Kairi laugh, and she poked Sora in the head.

"He's right. Your reaction time is slllloooowwww."

"Shut up." The spiky haired boy growled.

Tal held her head, softly moaning. "I feel icky."

Riku let her go, and looked back to the battle. Cloud and Sephiroth were slowly growing further and further away as their intense battle continued. "Well, at least you're safe. I can't believe you asked him that."

The girl stood up, swaying slightly. "Yeah well... how could you not?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Because it's Sephiroth. Because he has a seven foot sword. Because he knows how to use that seven foot sword."

Kairi chuckled, putting one of Tal's arms around her neck and steadying the girl. "Well I for one am glad to have witnessed that."

"Here here." The two other Keyblade wielders chimed in.

"So, if Leon doesn't know anything, then how do we know what to do next?" Kairi leaned her head forward to look at the unofficial named leader; Sora.

The three paused as Sora contemplated his actions before voicing his idea. "Guess we should go visit King Mickey." Tal squeaked. "You don't hate him too?"

"No! I love King Mickey!" She bubbled.

The three friends laughed lightly, and Sora spoke. "It's official then; to Disney Castle."

-:-:-:-

Thirteen Nobodies sat around an oblong table, each cloaked figure varying in size from the next. At the head of the table, in the most elaborate chair with the Roman numeral one sat Mansex; also known as Xemnas.

The shortest Nobody spun around in his chair. "Roxas, knock it off." Larenxe hissed. The nobody looked at her, shrugged and continued with the offending action. Ever since his second lease on his undead life, he had been getting on every nobodies nerves. Mostly because he knew when he got sick of being a nobody he could go fuse with Sora. That irked everyone... would have irked everyone that is, if they were capable of feeling such emotions.

"Xemans, why don't we meet in our old room?" Luxord broke the hostile silence that had settled around number 12 and number 13.

Xemans looked at each member of his organization apathetically. "It is because it makes our meetings more efficient. Having to yell across a room isn't the most excellent way to conduct a meeting." He drawled slowly.

Xigbar's feet were propped up on the table while he fiddled with one of his guns. "Now that we've established why we're here. Why are we here?"

"Is it about that mortal? What was her name?" Demyx thoughtfully tapped his chin.

Vexen sniffed. "The subjects name is Tal."

Axel shuddered involuntarily. Ever since their encounter, he had nightmares and daymares about her. And babies; so many babies.

"Yes. Tal." Xemnas almost sighed dreamily, but lest we forget, Xemans doesn't feel emotion, nor does he show it for he is the _true _nobody. Where every other nobody tried to act like a human, he accepted his emotionless state, and left it at that. "She has evaded my clutches too many times."

"She's only got away twice." Zexion looked up from his book, rolling his eyes.

Xemnas glared apathetically, if that were possible. "That is twice too many, and now she is within the protective clutches of two Keyblade wielders. How shall we trap this human?" He eyed each member.

After 2.36 seconds Vexen cleared his throat. "The subject," Xemnas glared, kind of, "Ahem, I mean Tal, has one fatal weakness."

"Go on." The leader gestured to the scientist to continue.

"She showed a strong attachment to number VIII." The Pyro spluttered. "Perhaps, by using him to entice her, we could bring her back here, and into your room... er, ahem, forgive me Xemnas. I mean your possession." Finally Vexen's vendetta against Axel could be paid, with interest.

A couple nobodies fought back sniggers. Axel stood up abruptly, sending his chair flying backwards. Number seven and number nine scooted away from him as fire danced around his body, his eyes smoldering. "No! I won't do it!" A few more snickers came from the hecklers, one distinctive to that of Larnexe.

Xemnas's mouth twitched causing the room to go silent, and the flames around Axel to sputter and die.

"I do not like the plan." He deliberated, his eyes shining with... jealously? Everyone in the room felt a gnawing apprehension in their non-existent hearts, except Axel. Hope blossomed in his. "But, if it will allow me to secure her, then you will do it." He pinned Axel with the gaze of absolute certainty that said _Obey me or die slow and painfully, with no mercy spared at your expense_.

Axel gulped. There was a reason why Xemnas was the leader. It wasn't because he was officially number one. It wasn't because his name could spell Mansex. Nope, it was because he could get things done. He had the skill to instill fear into even the emotionless beings such as himself.

Axel bowed stiffly, "Yes Xemnas." And with that, he opened a portal, and took his leave.

**Okay, special guest appearance, check. Hope you guys are digging it, cause I really enjoyed writing it. Actually I feel as if this chapter practically wrote itself. Now for the shout outs, yay!**

**In order of reviews received:**

**GiantHouseKey: **First off. When I read your review I almost died… until you mentioned you were on a bus. That made me feel a lot better. I'm flattered that you think my fanfic deserves more attention. The fact that it has yours makes me happy.

**Beemaniac: **I read your review while curled up on my couch, sipping my Mountain Dew, tucking my multicolored heart printed socks under me. We're more alike than we realize.

As to what drew you to my fanfiction, was it fate? Perhaps, or it could have been the sarcasm. Maybe a combination of the two, or maybe it was neither. I can only speculate.

I'm glad this story takes you back because it does the same for me… and proper grammar makes it better, yes? I feel as if I'm mirroring everything you say, ha ha.

I'm honored you hold my story such high esteem, and I can only hope I continue to not disappoint. If you do see flaws, please point them out. I can be very meticulous and will redo a particular typo (which reminds me of a typo I have to fix in chapter 2)

By the way, you encouraged the little scene with the Org. XIII by asking about Axel. It made my brain click and then this scene popped into my head, so I hope you enjoyed that, because I have to thank you for it.

Thank you.

**Three Cheers for Treason:** You have been with me since chapter one. I know it's only been four chapters, but that's four reviews you have given me, FOUR! And each review is better than the last!

Ahem. I don't mean to get so excited so give me a moment (recomposes self).

Your encouragement makes me smile, and crack my knuckles to start on the next chapter. I actually anticipate your review, as silly as it is, because I can't wait to see what you have to say.

And you think I'm nice, and that makes me all warm and fuzzy.

I'm glad that you enjoy the neurotic fangirl that I work so hard to keep neurotic. I can only hope I don't make a blunder like I did for chapter three and have to revise and re-write again.

**_With the Organizations meeting drawing to a close, how will Axel do enticing our young obsessed protagonist? Also, finally reaching Disney Castle, Tal will finally get to meet the mouse that started it all… Mickey! Can things get anymore crazy? We'll see._**

**_Goodnight, goodnight!_**


	6. Kübler Ross and psychology babble

**Well, I don't have much to say besides there will be slight breaking of the forth wall, other than that, no long winded speech before the story! **

_Recap: Tal and the Keyblade Masters plus a Kairi head for Disney Castle. Unbeknownst to them, Axel has been sent to fetch Tal._

**Chapter Begin:**

It had been over two hours since Tal and the rest had departed Radient Garden. Tal had reserved herself to sit with her arms folded over her chest, and lower lip stuck out in her infamous _pouting stance_.

Riku couldn't hide the joy he felt. Tal had finally shut up! Sora's was not pleased. His relationship meddling wasn't working! Kairi decided to commence with her pastime to past the time; crafts work, and was so absorbed in her art to pay any mind to the three other people occupying the small ship.

Tal's world had been rocked by Riku. Only… it wasn't the rocking she desired. It was like how one wishes for a delicious mouth watering pie and they get it. In the face. Yeah, it was like that.

She thought she had broken through the barriers that made him hate her. She thought she had made progress! He was talking to her, and he saved her from imminent ankle injury when she fell off of Cloud. Keywords in the prior statement: Saved her.

As we all know from various games, anime, shows, and movies; when damsel is saved it means her savior is her love interest and therefore they are pretty much dating after that.

But alas, t'wouldn't be so...

Well, for Tal's sake anyway.

Our protagonist brooded in the events that transpired only a little over two hours prior.

_Kairi helped steady the wary Tal, as the group of four made their way back to the R.G.R.C. building, Sora decided that he would inform Leon of his plans before they departed._

"_So Riku, you saved me." The fan girl beamed at the white haired teen. He shrugged. "So that makes you my hero!"_

_Riku snorted. "Hardly, I was just doing what I had to."_

"_Ah, so humble. Riku, that's why you're amazing!"_

_Riku's shoulders hunched. She was just as bad as Sora. If she had convinced him to try to hook them up, oh ho, the brunette was going to pay. "Don't get any ideas. I don't like you like that, got that." His aqua-marine eyes paralyzed the girl. _

_Sora's face split in two, his grin could make the Cheshire cat jealous, "Fighting like a couple already?" He whispered huskily into his best friend's ear. Riku brought his elbow down hard on the younger boy's cranium. _

"_Let's get something straight. I saved you because this numb-skull," he jerked in thumb at Sora. "Was too busy watching Cloud and Sephiroth quarrel like two old women. I don't like you, I won't like you, so quit acting like it's going to happen." _

_Tal gaped at him. _

_Kairi tugged on Tal's arm that was draped over her shoulder. "Hey. C'mon, let's keep going." The girl had stopped, the gap between her brain and legs temporarily blocked._

_Dry mouthed, Tal tried to form words but they wouldn't come. Riku didn't like her… at all? She thought she had made progress. Her brain broke._

_No. Wait!_

_Her brain rebooted. Fangirl version: 4.7 running. All systems restored._

_She frowned, chewing her lip. She had made progress! She had to of! Riku was scared of relationships, that had to be it. That was why he was denying any feeling, for one could not be so nice, and not feel something. I mean, Riku risked certain death at the hands of Sephiroth and Cloud's catfight to save her from, what, twisting an ankle? _

_He could have let her fall. He didn't have to save her, but, he did. He. Saved. Her._

_In any Disney movie or anime whenever the hero saves the damsel, they fall in love and make babies, albeit the aforementioned baby makin' happens off screen. _

"_You say that Riku, but I know you don't mean it." The brave girl stated._

_Riku gave her a sidelong glance. "And how don't I mean it?"_

"_You just don't." _

_Riku gave the determined girl a flat look. The girl blushed under his aqua-marine gaze, and refrained from giggling. Riku was looking at her. Her! This was a miracle in itself, and something she never thought would ever happen to her. Actually conversing with the man of her dreams… Well the other man of her dreams. Her number one was still Axel._

"_Whatever." He brooded, walking ahead. _

_Tal's mouth watered as she studied certain favorable aspects of Riku's person in front of her. If not for her fatigue, and sicky feeling from chillin' on Cloud's back as he fought Sephiroth she would have royally glomped the figure in front of her._

_Oh, how badly she wanted to too though! _

"_Mhmm, delicious." She muttered amidst worshiping thoughts of her future boyfriend. He had a pretty fine backside, but then what would one expect from someone so scrumptiously emo? Yes, it was good to be Tal, even if Riku wasn't aware of his feelings, the girl would make him realize it, for that was her new mission in life. Make Riku lurve her. _

_Yes, lurve, not love, because lurve was made _that_ much of a difference. It was like the difference between hate and loathing, but with happy feelings. _

"_Um… Did you just say delicious?" Kairi stopped walking, halting Tal as well, to look at the girl. Tal blinked, and shook her head smiling._

"_Eh heh heh, I dunno what you're talking about."_

_Kairi eyed her skeptically, but decided to let the matter drop. If Tal didn't want to fess up to her quirky weirdo behavior that was totally her decision and Kairi was okay with it._

_Our protagonist was running through her head all the options of making her dearest love her. Yes, by sheer determination, Tal knew that she could eventually make Riku fall for her, and then it would be he, not her who was on his knees begging for babies. How absolutely blissful._

"Tal dearest, do you want to make lots and lots of babies? And if we have a girl we'll name her Meredith, and if it's a boy we'll name him Kenshin." Riku softly kissed her neck. "And if they're twin boys we'll name them Koji and Koichi." He nibbled her ear.

_Kairi shook the girl's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay. You're looking red." _

_Tal looked down, cursing her bitter reality. Right now she'd be lucky if she could get the boy to smirk at her, let alone nibble her ear._

_Sora ran ahead to Riku, slowing his pace to match his friends once he approached. "Riku, are you okay?" _

_The boy shrugged. "I'm fine."_

_Sora nodded. "Yeah, but you seem a little more moody than usual."_

_Riku turned to him to stare incredulously. "I'm _moody?_" _

_Sora laughed shyly. "Um... well... yeah. You tend to be pretty emo-"_

_"Sora." He warned, stopping to face the boy. _

_The brunette laughed, "C'mon Riku. I'm just picking on you. It just seems around Tal you're a little grumpier."_

_Riku grunted. "Try having your own personal stalker and see how you feel."_

_Sora smiled, "But you've been standing up for her."_

_"Because you've been cruel. And why are you trying to push me on to her. I don't even like her."_

_"Yes you do. You just don't see it yet."  
_

_"You said the same thing about Tidus and Lulu. Tidus hates Goth girls."_

_"I saw something special there."_

_"That would be called fear."_

_"Heh, that's what you would think, but it wasn't." The boy smiled all-knowingly._

_"You're an idiot."_

_"And I see you two getting together." Sora winked suggestively. _

_Riku narrowed his eyes. "I'd as soon as give myself to the darkness before I would ever consider liking Tal."_

_Standing behind the two quarreling boys was Kairi, and the very hurt Tal. _

_Now, fangirl's can be dense. They can be very dense. Words like; "I hate you" are morphed into "I love you." Bitter reality didn't register in the fangirl's mind. Not when it was rejection in regards to bishes. _

_Except..._

_There was one weakness to this almost impenetrable naive stupidity. When a bishe would rather look like a disgusting pedophile than go out with you there was no denying the dislike or even, insert shudder, hatred boarding loathing. _

_Poor Tal, in all of her well intended stalkerish love had officially drove Riku to the; "I hate you so much I'd rather look like Xenhort, then spend another minute with you, but because of this stupid fan fiction I'm stuck with you." Now aside from the slight fourth wall breaking, this was the fact of the matter: _

_Riku never said that. Tal's little monologue had digressed from the initial point, but as is with these types of people it's a common occurrence. When they hear one thing, they twist it in a horrible fashion until it means something else entirely. To paraphrase Riku's meaning. He never said he didn't like her has a friend. As of right now, it wasn't certain if he did, but he tolerated her, and the stupid girl should have been thankful, but asking a fangirl to be remotely sane is like asking Sarah Palin not to be stupid. _

_So here was Tal, as she and Kairi approached Riku, the love of her life, and Sora, future accomplice despite that the two didn't realize that they would later join forces later on. Riku had stated his anti-love declaration, and what does our protagonist do?_

_It was time to cue Kübler-Ross's theory of how one copes with grief, for dearest Tal was grieving for her rejection by Riku, or so she thought. Step one: Denial. _

_"You- you don't mean it." She smiled weakly. Surely, he couldn't mean it. They had to be destined to be together for this was a romantic comedy. I mean, why would anyone want to read this story if she and Riku never hooked up. They definitely wouldn't read it for the sake of her misery, or for the story line for there stood a 96.89 percent chance that after chapter five the author would start to make it a cliché run of the mill story like every other person with a great story idea. _

_"Yes I do." He dead-panned. _

_Oh Cracker jacks. He did mean it. She phased into the next step: Depression. _

_Tears formed in the girls eyes and she began to sob. "You never gave me a chance." She sobbed into the shoulder of an utterly lost Kairi. _

_Kairi was confused. She had not taken any psychology classes so she did not understand what Tal was experiencing, nor had very much experience in counseling others with matters of the heart. In all honesty she hadn't any experience what so ever. She couldn't even confront Sora about her feelings so they were stagnate. Selphie didn't count. She was always having relationship problems, and they were always one-sided._

_Riku looked guilty. Perhaps he could have been nicer about turning her down. The little logical voice in his mind disagreed. _If you were nice to her about it, she wouldn't have gotten it through her thick skull._ Ah, touché. _

_Sora huffed. His plans were falling through. If Riku wasn't so picky, or stubborn then Sora's could finally commence with his super special awesome plan. Ah phooey. Well, there was still time, I mean, Sora still had yet to find out how to send Tal back home... if she was able to go home that is._

_So, with a blubbering heart broken girl, the three traversed back into town. _

_Entering the Committee building, Kairi, with a thoroughly soaked shoulder, left Tal sitting on the floor sobbing. All the while Sora was informing Leon of his plans. Once they were finished discussing their course of action the Gunblade wielder felt compelled to adress the issue of the sobbing mess of fangirl on his floor. _

_Leon eyed the girl subjectively. "Is she okay?"_

_Yuffie, nursing a very swollen jaw, glared contemptuously at the girl. "Whatever happened to her, I'm sure she deserved it." _

_Tal's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed to small slits. Tal had progressed to phase three; anger. "Watch yourself materia thieving whore." She hissed. _

_Yuffie pulled out one of her shuriken. "Ha. Bring it."_

_Before the ninja could blink she had been tackled, and Tal was choking her out and bashing her head against the concrete floor. _

_It wasn't much longer that she was pulled back by a very shocked Sora and Leon. "Tal!" Sora gaped at her._

_Tal straightened herself, wiping away the tears on her face. "Even without the Wutai incident, Yuffie's annoying, and I'd do it again."_

_"I guess we better get going then." The boy sighed, smiling apologetically at Yuffie. _

_The young ninja was seeing stars. Who knew a civilian could kick so much butt. Despite popular belief by said ninja though, Tal was a terrible fighter, it's just, Yuffie sucked. Just like in FF7 and now in Kingdom Hearts. That was the facts, plain and simple. _

_Escorted by Sora, Tal, who was very angry headed for the Gummi ship. Riku and Kairi followed not too far behind. _

_"Maybe you should apologize to her." Kairi mused to the white haired teen._

_Riku shrugged. "No."_

_"Oh, c'mon. She's not that bad." _

_Riku stopped, grabbing the teen girl by her arms to look into her eyes with a look that was screaming 'Are you serious?' "The first words she said to me were 'Give me babies.' " _

_Kairi covered her mouth, failing at hiding her laughter. "She's calmed down." _

_"Hardly." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I almost wish Sora did drop her off at the Castle that Never Was." _

_Kairi raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_What, what?"_

"_Why would Sora drop her off at the Castle that Never Was?" Her amusement was fading._

_Riku shrugged, "Oh, he made Tal promise to behave or he would leave her at Xemnas's mercy."_

"_But that's cruel, even by your standards."_

"_Yes, hence the 'almost wish,' "_

_Kairi looked after Sora, the gears in her mind turning. Riku studied her thoughtfully. Kairi walked forward with a determined gate. Riku strolled lazily behind her, knowing what was to ensue in mere moments, and the amusement it would bring. _

_Sora released Tal who promptly sat in her seat and assumed her pouting pose, effectively shutting herself off from the world until she felt she was able to cope with her problem at hand and convince Riku that they had to make up. That's what couples did, right? Make up after a fight? He was the wrong one after all, and had to apologize. So what if Tal had to beat the apology out of him, that's what Akane would do. _

_Yes, that motto was not abandoned, albeit it will not be used consistently, but it will be used none the less, and will make sporadic appearances. WWAD lives on. _

_With Tal effectively shut down, what was to ensue would not be recorded in her memory banks, for if it were, it would have behooved her, but alas, fates are not kind, and by fates we mean the cruel author who loves picking on her. _

_Kairi tapped Sora on the shoulder. The boy turned to face her and immediately shrunk back, eyes shining with fear. _

"_What's this I hear about dropping Tal off at the Castle That Never Was?" Kairi's aura was screaming homicide. _

"_Ah, um. I, er, heh heh. I warned Tal that she wasn't to drive any of us crazy. She made you have a mental break down, and so I threatened her."_

"_But Riku wouldn't even do that!" She waved an arm absently at the boy who had taken to his seat and watched the fight with satisfaction. "And he can be ruthless."_

_Sora laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I didn't do it."_

_The teen girl crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "And you won't do it. Ever again." _

_The Keyblade Master nodded his head, eager to appease his only female friend. Tal was yet to be worthy of that title, but if she could gain favor with Riku they would definitely be 'bestest buddies!' Namely because if Riku and her were to become an item he could finally enact his big plan. _

_Kairi eyed him warily before taking her seat, and pulling out her arts and crafts. "If I ever find out about you threatening Tal again I'll drop you off at Destiny's Island with Selphie." She looked up, nothing nice or friendly about her face. _

_Sora didn't remember much about Selphie other than she was an annoying romantic. Some of the stories that Kairi told her were absolutely horrifying, and so, eager not to be at the receiving end of Selphie's affections, Sora agreed. _

_Threats of delivering Tal to Organization XIII were officially a taboo. _

_Riku basked in the oppression of Sora. Not that he enjoyed his friends misery, it's just, he was too funny when Kairi made him bend to her whim. There was a very good word to Sora's relationship to Kairi: whipped. _

_Watching this also made Riku thankful he didn't have a love interest._

_Ah, life was good for Riku. Tal was brooding in her thoughts. Sora was shamed by Kairi, and Kairi decided to work on arts and crafts. Things were looking up for the lad._

_Sora took his seat, and began entering coordinates. The ship jostled, and they were off. Disney Castle was only a mere eleven hours away._

Tal had finally made up her mind. It was time for Riku to apologize for denying her. He had no right to treat her as she did.

She was a fangirl. In _another _world. Single. On the same ship as Riku. Yes, Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Angsty sexy, not Ansem/Xenhort Riku.

Do the math people! It was time she got some Riku action! I mean, it had already been five chapters and the closest she got to some fictional character x Tal was with Tidus, and that obviously wasn't going to work out due to the age differences.

Tal had made up her mind. Standing up, she pointed at finger at Riku.

"Well," Riku stood up stretching. "I'm going to take a nap." He walked past Tal without even registering her.

His eyes didn't even flicker toward her.

Ooh this steamed the girl. She stomped after him, determined to give him a piece of his mind!

Sora smirked to himself. It was only a matter of time before Riku fell for Tal. He just knew it, his gut told him so.

Entering the cabin, Riku kicked off his sneakers, and slid under the covers. Sleep had been long over due. Closing his eyes, he relaxed. If he was lucky he would sleep through most of the trip to Disney Castle.

"Riku. We have to talk." The teen white haired scowled. "Nu-uh. You're not going to sleep until we talk out our issues." The girl slid back into phase one: Denial. "I know you are expierencing these feelings, and because you don't understand them you're denying them." Riku groaned. How could he get her to stop?

"It's okay really. We can talk about your feelings."

He wanted to sleep!

"I'm here for you." He felt his bed give way to her weight. "I'll help you with any of your _needs_." She whispered softly into his hear.

He jumped, sitting up. His head collided with hers, causing her to gasp and cover her nose. Riku stared at her breathing heavily. He had to do something, now. If she didn't lay off he was going to snap.

* * *

Axel exited the portal, sitting himself on top of the clock tower. He went to Twilight Town. "This sucks with a capital S." He mumbled to himself.

Now he had to go world hopping to find some creepy stalker, which was a little ironic because usually stalkers were easy to find. He had to give it to fate. They had a way of making him pay.

"Hey." Roxas's familiar voice brought a smile to the red head's face. He took the popsicle from his best friend. "So, how's the search going so far?"

Axel shrugged. "Where do I start?"

A devious smile graced his little friends face. "Scream out her name and declare your love."

"Not. A. Chance." His hardened gaze brought laughter to Roxas. "I may not feel emotions, but I still have my dignity."

"You keep telling yourself that." Roxas smirked, only to be knuckled in the cranium mere moments later.

The two friends sat in silence, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere.

"Well… is the tracker on Sora still active?" Roxas quirked a eyebrow. Axel slowly shook his head. "You could go to Vexen. He could make some device to help you track her down."

Axel burst out laughing. "Like he would help me."

Roxas waved his finger knowingly. "He would have to if you got the Superior to make him."

The pyro laughed wryly. "Yes, and then have him rig the device to kill me."

The blond looked over at his friend smiling. "Oh man, what do you think he'd do to it?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Install a fazer?"

"Or a trigger to shoot mace at you?" Axel cringed. That did happen, and it hurt. A lot. "Or an vaporizer… or a chicken ray."

"A what?" The look he was giving his best friend was priceless.

"A chicken ray." Roxas rolled his eyes as if what he were saying was the most obvious things in the world. Like as obvious as Newton's Law of universal gravitation. "Y'know, A ray that turns you into a chicken?"

"Why do I even hang out with you?"

Roxas chewed on his popsicle stick, his ice cream long gone. "Well," he pulled out the little wooden stick. "I'm the coolest nobody around." He smiled his winning smile.

Axel lightly punched him in the shoulder, and looked out over town. "Liar." Roxas glared indignantly. "I'm the coolest nobody around. Get your facts straight." This caused a round of laughter. Finally sobering up, Axel sighed. "Guess I better start my search." They pyro stood up.

"Axel." The teen's small voice drew a pair of teal eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

The red head scrutinized his friend. "What are you talking about?"

Roxas shrugged. "Just answer me. Do you forgive me?"

Axel hesitantly spoke, "Yes?"

"Okay. Good. See you later." He waved. Axel opened a portal and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Your love interest is waiting for you." The boy promptly shoved his friend through the black abyss despite the incensed protests.

Once the black abyss faded, Roxas pulled out a camera. "Sorry Axel, but this is just going to be too funny." He smirked, and entered a portal of his own.

**I DID IT! I WROTE THE CHAPTER! (Sigh) Sorry guys, but writing this was like trying to solve a Rubik cube. Doable, but hard. **

**I'm going to throw out a quick apology about Roxas and Axel's characters. If they're not in character that's because I haven't played 358/2 days so I'm not certain how they interact with each other.**

**Um… what else? **

**Oh yeah. Kübler-Ross stages of coping with grief; I wrote them a little unorthodox. The stage follows as: Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Since the initial discovery psychologists have discovered that you don't always experience each phase right after the other and you can experience the stages simultaneously. **

**Want to learn more? Take psychology or go to wikipedia.**

**Next on the list:**

**Shout outs, yes! (In order I receive them)**

**GiantHouseKey: **Does Riku have a crush? Hm, we'll see. The Yuffie punch was something I thought was long overdue, and I'm glad you condone. No Tal hasn't changed. I'm not sure she's really calmed down, ha ha. Xemnas is creepy, Axel appearances should be semi-regular. Thank you for your review, and as to me being gifted? Nah, I work hard just like everyone else. I've just invested lots of money into becoming a better writer.

**Kiexa: **I'm thrilled to see that you're still reading. I guess it's an indicator that I'm doing something right! And I make you LOL? That's just too cool! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Three Cheers For Treason: **I'm glad to have appeased you. Another Yuffie hater, I am not alone, (silently yays). And the fact that you're still with me makes me warm and fuzzy. And makes me feel guilty when I neglect this story when I'm having writers block.

Then I have to trudge through the wintry storms in my mind and trek through the ice that blocks my writing and slowly chisel away the ice to restore my flowing waters. Wow, that's a little deeper than I meant to go.

Well, another thank you, and I wish I could give you a better thank you than just a simple 'thank you,' but alas, the virtual world limits me, so Thank you.

**m31galaxy: **Welcome to the Fandom Installment world. I can only hope this chapter continues the illusion I have woven thus far in portraying fandgirlism. (sparkly eyes) You'd give me 10 stars. Oh, you're too nice! I really hope you like this chapter and the ones yet to come.

**Amy-chan123: **Is Xemnas a pedophile? I don't know? Maybe he as ulterior motives? Or maybe he is a pedo? We'll see… eventually.

**Yumi-loves-Axel:** It's quite alright that you didn't review for chapter 4. The fact that you're still enjoying and reading my story is good enough. If you weren't then I would have to fix that. And now, here's chapter 6. Yays.

**ShadowPlaiz: **You're not being weird. If my story is making you happy, then I'm doing my job, and you're not weird for enjoying it. Would I be weird if I enjoyed writing it? I'm also happy you really liked the Axel nightmare. I liked that part too… well actually I like all parts of this… haha, but I really liked that part.

**daydreamer nightweeper: **Another proper welcome to Fandom Installment world. As to my writing skill? That is matter of practice and several classes, and constructive criticisms. Oh, and my spell check. Between those combinations, I would hope I have improved. As to the in-characterness, I try really hard. That's one of the things that make this story so difficult. Inserting an original character (not really though) while keeping the main characters themselves.

If you think about it though, doesn't Xemnas act strangely when something is of his interest? Just food for thought. I hope you like this chapter.

_This fanfiction was brought to you by GOD ALMIGHTY. And he said, "Let there be light." And there was light, and with that light, I was able to write. _

_**Okay, so I lied. They didn't get to meet Mickey. Well, they definitely will next chapter; that is after Riku and Tal have that "talk."**_

_**Axel begins his search for his "stalker," with a stalker of his own. What will ensues next chapter? **_

**Stay tuned.**


	7. Talking, yeah talking

**Ah, I really enjoyed the reviews I received. One review in particular has influenced the beginning of this with their particular thought bubble. I think you know who you are (points to particular reviewer).**

_Recap: Tal and Riku needed to have "a talk," and Roxas is stalking Axel with a camera._

**Chapter Begin:**

Riku pressed his back against the wall, wide eyed and looking like a cornered animal. Tal clutched her throbbing nose, thankful that it wasn't bleeding.

"Riku," She fought past the pain. "Please, sit next to me." She patted the vacant spot next to her. Riku's heavy breathing was the only thing heard that disrupted the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room.

She did not relent, looking at him with that slightly crazed look. Finally gathering up his balls he cautiously took his seat next to her. "Riku," She batted her eye lashes.

"Please don't do that.' He held a hand to his forehead. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, Riku when two people love each other-"

"I don't love you." He interjected. She continued with her well thought out speech.

"They do things with each other such as… You've had the whole _Birds and Bees_ talk right?" The white haired boy stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Well… when they do things, these things may consist of-"

"Don't say it."

"Sex."

Riku scooted away from her. "Now I understand that you don't quite love me yet."

"You imply that I will."

She laughed, resting her hand on his forearm which he pulled away from her as if contact with her had hurt him. "It is inevitable. The laws of reality bend to my existence. I am an OC therefore eventually we should hook up."

"You've lost it." He stood up to walk away but fell to the floor when Tal grabbed his legs.

"Riku, I'm in love!" She yelled with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "You make me feel ways I didn't know I could feel!"

Riku really started to fight against her now. If he didn't know what would happen if he let her have her way. She was the epitome of raging hormones and impossible love which she had just discovered could actually happen if hell did freeze over. And hell froze over.

"Get off me." He panted, as he wrestled with her.

She shook her head. "No, we haven't finished our talk."

An idea struck the white haired boy. A brilliant idea! "If I let you finish this talk, will you let me sleep in peace?"

She bit her lip, looking thoughtful. After a moment she nodded, and released him. The teen brushed himself off and sat on his bed again. Tal eagerly joined him.

"Well… as far as anything goes, I understand you don't love me, yet." Riku opened his mouth but the crazed girl cut him off, "Yet!" He shrugged in defeat. It wasn't worth the fight. "But whatever the case, my love," he inwardly cringed. "If you have any tensions you need to release," If the innuendo was too vague, her tone cleared up any meaning. "Any at all, my body is yours."

The angst teen sat rigid. Tal patted him on the arm, batting her eyes a few times in the primitive attempt to attract her male of choice before standing up and exiting.

The white haired teen sat still for a good five minutes before shaking his head. "There's no way I can sleep now."

-:-:-:-

Tal walked out of the cabin, replaying the situation in her mind. She had planted the idea, it was only time before Riku was begging her to do _it_. She squealed.

Finally things were looking up. So what if it took seven chapters, she was patient and good things come to those who wait. Especially for people like her; the much loved OC, for everybody loved an OC.

Sora and Kairi walked past her, "Good night, Tal." Kairi smiled at the girl.

"Good night? But it's only..."

Sora shrugged, "It's been almost a whole day now. We're tired."

The girl began doing mental math. She had been with these people for a whole day now, so yeah, they could be tired. But why wasn't she? "Oh, I napped earlier."

Kairi nodded, "Well, you can give it a try."

"Nah, I think I'll stay up." _And raid the ship, and see what delectable secrets you have here. _The two teens nodded, and headed for the cabin.

Tal entered the bridge, and looked about. "Where would you hide anything?" She frowned. There were no compartments to hide anything here. "Maybe it's on another part of the ship." She muttered, wandering elsewhere.

-:-:-:-

Tal threw herself into Sora's chair. There had been no neat stuff anywhere. No journals, no diaries, nadda! They lived on this ship but they didn't have anything, unless... all their personal items were in the cabin, where they were sleeping!

The eager teen poked her head into the room. She could hear the soft snoring of Sora, which was very cute to her fangirl ears and almost brought forth a squeal but she didn't want to disturb him, and the deep breathing of Kairi.

"Tal, what do you need?" Riku eyed the teen warily.

The girl blinked. She didn't expect her bishie to be up. "Oh, um, nothing I guess. Why aren't you sleeping?"

He growled, and looked away from her. This caused an alarm to go off in the girl's head. She had did something, something that was bad, if Riku couldn't look at her! He stood up and walked briskly out of the room. "Follow me."

She hopped in step behind him. If not for his serious voice, she would have assumed that he wanted to do things with her, but there was nothing warm or fuzzy about his tone of voice.

Once on the bridge he turned to her. "You can't keep doing this."

She blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Doing what?"

"Throwing yourself at me. It's disgusting."

"Disgusting?" She squeaked.

Riku ran his hand through his hair, "Every time I start thinking you're okay you have to get all weird on me."

Tal twiddled her thumbs. "I was only trying to make you love me because we're destined to be together."

He grunted clenching his fists, "That's the thing though. We're not destined to be together."

"But why else would I be here? In another world, in your world?"

He looked out the window, "That's the thing. Technically as far as your world is concerned, I don't exist. How could we be destined to be together if I don't exist?"

She shook her head, tears brimming her eyes. "Fate beat the laws of physics into submission for the sake of us!" Hasn't this guy seen Fushigi Yuugi? This must have been just like that, the fangirl mused to herself. It would make sense too because at first Tamahome didn't like Miaka, and in the end they loved each other.

The white haired teen face palmed himself. Silence settled on the bridge.

"When you go back to your world, let's say hypothetically, I did want to..." He took a deep breath. "Come back with you." He had to choose his words carefully. By saying the wrong thing he could send Tal off the deep end believing that there was hope for the two of them. "How would I live there?"

"Well that's easy. You'd live with me."

"Your parents would allow that?"

"Ah, um, no?"

"And what about my citizenship?"

"We'd get married."

He stared at her. Actually let me rephrase that. He _stared_ in a almost sort of glare but not really but in truth the look said _'when hell froze over' _kind of look. Tal's logical side said that she should apologize for saying something so rash, but her fangirl side took a bat to her logic and beat it to a pulp.

"You know that wouldn't work." Good ole Riku, always to the point and realistic.

The girl shrugged, "Then I could stay here."

The angst teen closed his eyes, at a loss for words. The fangirl's persistence and stupidity was astounding.

"But if I did," She bit her lip. "Then I would never see my friends or my family again." She sat down in one of the chairs, "I do miss my family. I wonder how they're doing?" Riku opened his eyes to observe the forlorn girl. She wasn't watching him as usual. Instead her gaze was fixated on the great expanse they were traversing through. "Do you think they miss me?"

The sarcastic reply slipped out of his mouth before he could censor it, "Not if you act like this around them."

She laughed dryly, "You're funny Riku. A riot."

Her reply left his speechless. So she could retort to some snide comment? Not everything was a matter of love and adoration?

"Riku." He looked at her. "I'll try to quit being so weird, but I'm asking you to try to understand where I'm coming from. Ever since I first played Kingdom Hearts you were only a character. I'll admit my affections were by no means normal, but you were so amazing it was hard not to like you." She blushed, realizing for the first time she was actually vocalizing her feelings. Not just screaming words, but telling him how she felt, honestly with out the complications of glomping. "And I knew I would never meet you, which hurt. A lot." She placed her hand over her chest. "So when I met you, it all came out. And it's still coming; I'm feeling things I didn't know I could feel..." She stopped covering her face. "Ah, I sound so weird. I'm so sorry. I'm going to go to bed."

She jumped out of the chair not once looking at him and headed toward the cabin.

Riku smiled softly, "She's not always so bad."

-:-:-:-

Tal buried her face under the covers of the bed. _I asked Riku to have sex with me? What the heck was I thinking?_ Surprisingly, when the girl became tired she actually calmed down and became very rational. That would explain the very thoughtful speech she had made to the white haired angsty teen earlier. _I have to give him kudos. He handled it better than I thought he would. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised that he didn't throw me out of the ship. He probably didn't do it because Kairi would have killed him. I'm so glad I am friends with her._

The young girl's mind kept swirling. Sleep didn't come easy for her, but she had to escape from here if only for a few hours. For the first time since her departure from her own world she began to miss her family and her friends.

Really miss them, not just kind of miss them. Could she live the rest of her life with out them? Never see her mom and dad? Her sister, her friends?

Her heart felt heavy, and no amount of bishie interaction could take that away.

She cried herself to sleep.

:-:-:-:

Soft snoring woke the girl. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Where am I?_ She stumbled out of bed, and into the corridor. "Where the hell am I?" She turned and entered a bathroom "Ah sink." She turned on the faucet and dunked her face into the cold water, waking her up.

The waking up process required some time, but once it started, it was like a snow ball effect, and as soon as the girl finished her business in the bathroom a realization hit her. "Riku!"

She ran out onto the bridge and sure enough sitting in the pilot's seat was the boy, sleeping. His face was propped on his hand which was propped on the arm of the chair. "Pinch me I'm dreaming." She pinched herself.

It hurt, a lot. She ran forward, her arms extending, her muscles coiling up like a spring, ready to release on the unconscious boy. A memory from last night flooded her brain, _"Throwing yourself at me. It's disgusting." ... "I'll try to quit being so weird." _Her muscles locked up inches from Riku and she fell onto the floor painfully. "Ow..."

The white haired teen slowly opened his aqua-marine eyes, focusing on the young girl who was in a crumple heap on the ground. "What happened?"

She looked up with a pitiful pout, "I was going to glomp you, but then I tried to stop and..."

"That happened?"

She nodded. He stood up, extended his hand, and pulling her up. "Good morning." He replied with a small smile. Tears brimmed the girl's eyes as she refrained from glomping him again.

She turned away holding her hands to her mouth, "Riku just said 'Good morning,' to me. Me!"

"You're not going to glomp me are you?" He took a step back ready to dodge. She shook her head, but her body was fighting against her. "Maybe if you go get us some breakfast you won't act all weird."

She nodded, and ran off, her face blushing bright red. _  
_

-:-:-:-

The two ate in silence. She would watch him, until Riku looked up and then she would look away blushing. He smirked. "What are you looking at?" She bowed her head mumbling. "I couldn't hear you."

"I was looking at you." She said quietly.

Riku laughed. "Afraid I'm going to disappear?"

"Yes." He stopped laughing, and gave her a serious look.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry." She mumbled, finishing off her food and taking care of it.

Riku sat back, looking quite peculiar. Today was starting off better than he hoped... Maybe there was hope for Tal after all. Tal returned, and sat in her seat, twiddling her thumbs.

"So, how much longer until we arrive at Disney Castle?"

The boy turned to the computer stroking a few keys, "We have fifteen minutes."

"And then I get to meet Mickey?" She grinned the biggest smile possible. Mickey was her favorite. He was Walt Disney's first creation, the mouse that helped to lay the foundation of what was one of the greatest industries for entertainment. She didn't care that Disney was a sell out now. They made Kingdom Hearts, and they had Pixar. They made great movies. Great animated movies!

"So exactly how do you know King Mickey."

She rolled her eyes, "He's the face of Disney. If not for him, then you wouldn't exist. None of the worlds you go to would exist. All of those world were made by Disney."

"Even Radiant Garden?"

"No, that's Square Enix. They made the Final Fantasy series. That's where Cloud, Squall, and the others come from."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Practically all the worlds we go to here are made up?"

"Um, basically. Like for each world we have a movie about it in my world."

"Ah, that's weird."

"Well, for you maybe. It's perfectly normal for me."

He nodded, "I imagine so."

She squealed, "I'm having an actual conversation with Riku! Ahhhh!"

He sighed, shaking his head, "It's hard to converse when you keep doing that."

Tal blushed, grinning widely. "I'm sorry, this is just so amazing to me. I mean, I want to hug you but," Her lips thinned as she tried to form words. Being in his presence was hindering her thought process enough, she had to do everything possible just to form a coherent sentence. "I want you to like me so I can't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tal, I'm not going to like you like that."

She shrugged, "We don't know that yet."

He stared her down. She blinked a few times, her eyes wide, sitting cross legged. _I wonder what's going through her head?_

Tal's mind: _Riku, Riku, Riku is staring at me, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku just blinked. Riku, Riku, Riku..._

The deep mysteries of the fangirl mind can be vast and nearly unfathomable. They can also be extremely shallow.

-:-:-:-

Sora walked out off the cabin wearing plaid pajamas, rubbing his eyes. He stopped upon hearing two voices. One distinctly like that of his friend, and the other of a possible love interest for his friend. They were destined to be together, he thought, for why else would destiny throw someone into their life.

And anyway without Tal he wouldn't be able to double date with Kairi. Kairi was just so awesome that he would make a fool of himself so he needed Riku there but without a date of his own, that was just weird.

"So then, what are your hobbies?" Riku asked.

Tal hummed, "I dunno. Drawing fanart, writing fanfictions. I also run."

"Are you good at running?"

"I guess. I'm on the track team, but I always come in third. I really hate that."

"Well, Sora's always second best."

"Not when I played the game."

"Huh?"

She laughed, "I buffed out his levels so I could beat you easily."

"Ah," He tapped the arm of his chair.

"I forgot, I like to play videogames too. Well that's given, considering I know you." She laughed at some joke that wasn't really obvious to Sora. The dear brunette wasn't aware of how popular the videogame he starred in was, nor was he really familiar with the concept of being in a video game.

To Riku, Sora, and Kairi, video games weren't something that existed. They traversed the universe saving it from darkness. There was no time for video games.

Actually there was time for video games considering how much time they spent getting from point A to point B, but they never invested in video games so the concept was invalid.

Kairi walked up. "What's up?"

Sora grinned like a little child, "They're talking." Kairi's eyes brightened.

"G'mornin' guys!" Tal waved, to the two who were peeking around the corner. "We're almost at Disney Castle so you better get dressed."

Sora eyed his outfit, nodding and turned around.

Kairi was already dressed, and took her seat. "Last night, were you crying?" The girl looked at the protagonist.

Tal shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure-"

"I wasn't crying." The girl didn't want these people to know she missed her home. If they found out she did they might invest all of their time into finding her away home for Sora had that ability; to solve problems.

Yeah, she missed her family and friends but she wasn't ready to go home yet. She had to kiss Riku! And have Riku hold her, and cuddle, and tell her how pretty she was.

The girl still had priorities, and until those were settled, she wouldn't go home, nor would she let the others know that she missed her world.

Sora walked out dressed, took control of the ship.

-:-:-:-

"Hello Sora, Riku, Kairi!" The two chipmunks waved. "Oh you have a friend." They stated.

Tal squealed, "Ah the Chip and Dale strippers!" Oh oops, the girl forgot. Disney ranting, referring to chipmunks as strippers, not the brightest thing to do.

The chipmunks stared. Did they even know what a stripper was? They were chipmunks after all.

Dale hit Chip, "I told you someone would find that video."

The four humans stared at the little rodents.

And stared.

"Ah, um, eheheh. Sorry about that." Tal scratched her head. That definitely wasn't expected. "Let's go meet Mickey."

The three other teens nodded, and exited the Gummi hanger.

"I think I need mind soap." Sora frowned. Tal nodded. Stripping chipmunks… Not something one needs running through their heads'.

The awkwardness slowly ebbed away as the fangirl slowly began to comment on her surroundings. It was a snowball effect, at first it was idle chatter and then next thing Tal would point at things, and natter on about how amazing it really was. She tugged on Riku's arm, then Sora's, and Kairi's.

The three teens shrugged smiling. It was better than her molesting Riku.

She stopped upon the sight of the brooms. She approached one of the brooms, "Hey do you talk?"

The broom stopped walking and stared at her. "Like do say TCELES B HSUP."

"TCELES B HSUP?" Sora tilted his head to the side.

Tal waved her hand, laughing. "It's a Final Fantasy thing. In the first game there were these brooms and they said TCELES B HSUP. They were talking backwards. It meant push B Select backwards. When you did that it brought up a map of the world."

Kairi's eye twitched. "This isn't a video game."

The protagonist shrugged, "It was worth a shot." The broom walked off, wondering what the heck that weirdly dressed girl was babbling about. As if the broom had any room to speak. It was naked. If you wanted to count its bristles as a skirt, then it was wearing a grass skirt.

That was just weird.

"Moving on." Riku walked forward. Tal jumped in step behind him, beaming. This was the best day of her life.

Okay, the other best day of her life. Everyday spent in the company of Riku was the best day of her life, and better yet, he was being civil to her now.

Progress had been made.

The four teens wandered through the Castle, and entered a small door that was placed inside of two really really huge doors.

Tal's heart pounded in her chest. The moment was coming. She was finally going to meet her favorite rodent. Her breathing became shallow, and her eyes grew wide. This was it, this was it!

They walked down the obscenely large and long room. At the far corner was three figures; Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

They approached, and were greeted by Mickey and Goofy's perpetually happy faces, and Donald's angry scowl.

"Welp, hello. I don't believe I met you before."

Thud.

Tal had fainted.

_

* * *

_

Axel approached a man with long silver hair, and a freaking huge sword. "Hey, um, yeah. Can you help me?"

The man turned around, his face set in a truly terrifying glare. "No."

"Aw, c'mon. I won't waste much of your time. I'm looking for a girl. She's about this high," He gestured with his hand. "Kinda funny looking. Her name is Tal, T-A-L. Have you seen her?"

The man's eye twitched. "That _girl_!" He lunged at Axel, his eyes gleaming with insanity sword flying about with impossible maneuverability that anyone other than Sephiroth could manage. "Mother, her blood will be mine!"

Axel jumped out of the way, scrambling to pull himself up. "You're crazy with a capital C." And with that departing line, he opened a portal beneath him, and left that momma's boy to his insanity.

It was good for Roxas that Axel left when he did because he was laughing his butt off, camera poised to capture the entire encounter.

Axel stepped out onto the top of a building, looking down. He shuddered. Granted he couldn't feel it, but it felt like an appropriate response.

He heard a hiss. Turning around he saw a girl do a back flip launching a huge shuriken. It impaled him in the chest. "Ow," He mumbled staring down at the weapon that occupied the spot where his heart would have been. It didn't hurt so much as feel uncomfortable.

The girl, who was wearing a gray white and black uniform with insane converses and a bandage swallowing her nose, stood rigid, gaping at him. He pulled it out, and eyed it. "That- that didn't hurt you!"

He laughed cynically, "No. I don't really feel." He looked up at her, tossing the weapon at her feet. "Have you seen a girl. About yay high," He held up his hand to his mid chest, "Kinda funny looking. She calls herself Tal, T-A-L?"

The ninja hissed. "Her."

"You've seen her?"

"Who do you think did this to my face?" She pointed to her gauzy appendage. "I ain't helpin' no friend of hers."

Axel laughed, "I'm not her friend." The ninja raised an eyebrow. "I'm tracking her down for Xemnas."

The ninja's face changed from a ugly scowl to an ugly grin. "Please tell me more."

Axel waved her off, "Not unless you can tell me where she is. I'm a busy man." She pouted and flung herself at him. Axel easily dodged her. She tried again, and he easily danced around her. "You're weak." He laughed.

She stomped her foot. "Fine, I'll tell, but…" She adorned a mischievous grin. "We could work together, to drag her down. Make her pay…" She chuckled.

Axel crossed his arms, tapping his foot. He didn't really feel impatient, it just seemed like an appropriate response.

The ninja's grin faded. She crossed her arms sitting down cross legged. "She's on her way to Disney Castle with Sora and the gang. I don't even see why they like her. She's so weird…"

Axel turned around opening a portal. "You're the pot calling the kettle black." He snickered walking through. The portal faded just as a large shuriken whizzed right through where the portal once stood.

The ninja stomped her foot several times before gasping as bird cried out in misery as her overly large weapon impaled it and sent it plummeting to the ground and to its death.

Roxas rolled out from behind a chimney, camera cradled precariously in his arms. "This… is… the… best… mission… ever…" He gasped out in between fits of laughter.

Yuffie stared at the little nobody.

_**End chapter**_

**Okay, apology time. I've been busy with life, but what little time I've had my muse has been directing my writing energy to another story. I tried working on this one, but it just wasn't coming. I couldn't even force it, it was that bad.**

**I didn't know my muse was a romantic. I thought it was asexual as well. I don't know anymore. **

**Well aside from that, I can't promise updates weekly, but I will make every effort to make an update at least once a month, preferably at least once every two weeks.**

**I hope this chapter is worthy of you guys. If not, please let me know. I want my story to entertain, not make you scream and rant and say: "She killed it! She murdered a perfectly good story!" I don't want to do that to you guys.**

**Now for the shout-outs: **

**Giant House Key: **I find it interesting that my story keeps relating to your life some how. That's like cosmic weird, in a neat way. If we could keep that up, I think that would be just hilarious. Tikuness, that's hilarious. I didn't want to turn this into a romance but hey, if that's where this goes what can I say? Originally it did start as a bash fic but I'm slowly falling in love with Tal, and now it can be classified as a mockfic.

I think you'll like what I have planned for Axel in future chapters.

I hope you like what I have planned for Axel. Thank you for your support!

**Three Cheers for Treason: **See, the beginning was definitely triggered by your hilarious review. Thanks for that, I don't think I could have started this without that if you want to know the truth.

Sora's motives have been revealed. I think I will have him try harder, and by try harder I mean mess things up. I like him being relationship impaired. It's endearing.

As to writers block, I just hopped back on my ADD meds and all is better. With vyvanse I can tell my muse to shove it and direct my writing ability any where I want.

_**Warning Anti-Drug Add: Do not take drugs unless they are prescribed and then only take as prescribed. Drugs are bad, stay in school kiddies**_**.**

Whew, sorry about that. Enjoy the Axel, I hope it appeases. By the way thank you for your perpetual support.

**Redsiree: **I liked the irony of Axel having to stalk Tal. I like irony in general. Um, as to Tal getting a weapon and fighting… I can't really say much without giving stuff away, but to give you a vague/not vague answer, she is the protagonist, and an OC. Normally you stick an OC in said universe and they discover they have mad fighting ability.

In reality, how many of us can kick some serious butt? Let's apply laws of physics to OC subtract awesomeness and that's Tal. She might find her niche though.

**Yumi-loves-Axel:** Sadly there will be no more whore punching. Sorry. Thank you for letting me know that I'm keeping Axel and Roxas in character, that means a lot to me. I hope you love this chapter as well. Thank you for your continuous support.

**ShadowPlaiz: **Sorry to leave you on pins and needles for practically a month. If it makes you feel better I felt like crap knowing you were anticipating this chapter. You can pretty much anticipate every chapter having Riku and Axel from here on out (insert smiley face).

I hope this chapter is satisfactory, and thank you for letting me know I'm doing an alright job with Roxas and Axel.

_**Thank you everybody for your reviews. When I get them I get all giggly and then I probably read them like five or six times over. Then I read them occasionally until I get my next chapter finished. Then I read them again to write an appropriate response to your review. I never just browse over them and I do take them to heart.**_

_**If I start to fail at this story let me know. It's important that I meet your standards. I've said this before and I'll say it again. I would have abandoned this story if not for you guys. **_

_**I'm so thankful that you all enjoy it and I hope this chapter is satisfactory.**_

_**Until next time…**_


	8. Newton's Third Law

**_Again, thanks for the support! Also, thanks for your patience. I appreciate how amazing you guys are, with your kind ego inflating reviews (starts beating down ego with a cast iron skillet) (smiles) Please bear with me from here on out, prior to this chapter I really didn't have a plot or a plan for this story. I didn't even anticipate it going this long (laughs). I'm going to keep up the fanatical Tal, but she will change a little, Newton's Third law deems it so. It was either that or my cop-out:_**

**_Mickey, "I'm afraid aurdox hasn't anticipated her story continuing so long so we officially no longer have a story." Looks over at Tal who's laying on a bed._**

**_Tal sits up, "Oh, well… What am I supposed to do?"_**

**_Riku steps forward, "We have two options. Appease our fans or make them stone us."_**

**_Tal jumps up, "I vote stoning!"_**

**_Riku shrugged, and walked off, "I guess we won't make out then." Tal blinks. Tries to form words. Tries to move._**

**_"Noooooooo!" The protagonist screams to the sky. Riku peeks his head back into the room._**

**_"Just kidding!" Riku runs forward, embraces Tal. Their lips crash together, and everything goes white._**

**_Tal blinks and looks around. "I'm… in the park?"_**

**_Rae pokes her with her foot. "You okay? You ran into a tree." ~~The End._**

**_Well, I'm not one for cop-outs so…_**

_Recap: Tal passed out. Axel is still hunting the galaxy for Tal. _

**Chapter Begin:**

"Is she okay?" Mickey's voice brought the girl to her senses. Her heart started pounding.

"Yeah, she's okay." Riku stated.

Sora laughed, "She went down like a board-Ow, Kairi."

"Be nice. King Mickey, she'll be fine. This girl is more resilient that she looks."

Tal tried to keep her breathing even. The curiosity of what was being said made her restrain herself. If she could stop herself mid glomp for Riku, she could lay still long enough to hear what the teens, a mouse, duck, and dog had to say.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

It was time for the plot to be revealed. It was time for Tal to find out why she was here. Mickey sighed. "The Organization is back."

The three teens chorused together, "We know."

"Welp, I don't quite understand how- What do you mean you know?"

Sora hummed, "Well, we ran into them."

"Did they attack?"

"No. They were pretty civil."

Tal peaked open one of her eyes to watch the group. Sora's arms were resting behind his head. Riku shoved his hands in his pockets. Kairi stood with her hands hanging by her sides.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood in a cluster, their mouths hanging open quite comically.

Riku shrugged, "They were after her." He jerked his head towards the girl. Mickey looked over, his expression morphing from one of surprise and shock to a huge smile.

"Hello." His high pitched voice indicated he definitely realized she was awake.

She sat up, mouth gaping. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to cry tears of joy. She was so overwhelmed all she could do was just stare at him. "Riku… I think she's a bigger fan of Mickey than she is of you." Sora tilted his head.

The girl wanted to glomp Mickey. She wanted to hug him and tell him how amazing he was, but she couldn't. Her body just wouldn't respond.

"So the Organization is after you. Do you know why?"

The girl's train of thought was broken, and she shuddered. "Xemnas wants me."

"What for?"

She gagged, "Saix said to be a sex slave." The three cartoons gasped. Kairi looked sick, Riku and Sora already knew so they weren't affected. She shook her head, "I could have sworn Mansex-"

"Mansex?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

She girl looked at Mickey and giggled. He was so awesome, and cute! "Xemnas can spell Mansex."

Riku and Sora looked at each other, spelling both names, doing the mental literature. Their faces stretched into grins, and then they howled with laughter.

Tal didn't find it amusing. That anagram had been around for _years_.

Mickey wasn't amused. It wouldn't be dignified for a king to laugh at such a crude nickname. "Please continue."

The girl nodded, basking in the fact that she had his attention. She was also happy that Riku was amused by Xemnas's name. That gave her a happy feeling as well. Any time she could bring joy to her bishonen it made her happy.

"Anyway, I could have sworn Mans- er, heh heh, Xemnas was gay. I mean, come on! The whole Ansem Xenhort thing… totally screams teacher student relationship."

Mickey cleared his throat. "Do you know what's wrong with the universe?"

The girl shook her head. The mouse sighed, and gestured for his guests to take a seat. "The balance of light and darkness has been upset. Because of this heartless are sprouting up in massive numbers. Also, recently due to the fluctuation of the balance, things that were, are now, and things that will, be may never be."

"When did this happen?" Sora's brows drew together.

Mickey assumed a thoughtful pose, his hand cupping his chin. "A little less than a week ago."

Tal began counting on her fingers, before sighing and throwing her hands down. "Well, I have no idea how long I've been here. Ever since I fell into darkness I lost track of time. If I had to take a stab I would say I've been here for three days, four max."

Donald sighed, "Your Majesty, what do we d-"

The fangirl was bubbling over, her desire taking over. She clenched her blankets. "Can I hug you, please!" She stuck out her lower lip. Why did the girl have to ask with Mickey, but just took liberties with Riku? She was a fangirl, she had no restraints in regards to bishies. Mickey was different… Tal just didn't know why. "Please."

Mickey stared, mouth hanging open. Riku picked up the mouse and set him on Tal's lap. "If I have to do it, you do too." He whispered to the mouse. The mouse gaped at Riku.

Tal adorned a grin fitting of the Cheshire cat, and proceeded to hug the mouse, but with care. Unlike Riku, she wasn't sure if she could hurt him. To the fangirl mind, Riku along with any bishie of choice were indestructible. One could not idolize someone that was perishable.

That was why, despite Sephiroth's crazyness, he had such a huge fanbase. The dude just wouldn't die. Other people that are classified under this stipulation: Auron (FFX), Yusuke Urameshi (YYH), Any Dragonball Z and GT characters, and many many more.

Finally the girl had had her fill, and released the mouse. "Sorry about that, you just don't understand. I'm like your biggest fan." She bounced on the bed. Mickey nodded, smiling softly.

Awkward as that experience may have been it wasn't terrible or painful. So this girl was crazy, so was pretty much everyone else in this universe.

"Tal. Could you please tell me how exactly you arrived here?" The mouse sat on the edge of the bed. The girl knew what he meant. Not how she arrived at Disney Castle because he knew that.

He wanted to know how her adventure began. She re-iterated as much as she could, trying to stay chronological.

"So, is my appearance here the cause of all this?"

Mickey jumped up and walked over to a desk. There he picked up some papers, glancing through them. "No. You're presence is irrelevant to what's going on."

"So basically I'm just here as some cosmic joke, and that whether I was absorbed that mass of black ooze or not wouldn't have affected anything?" Mickey nodded. "So, I'm not crucial to anything? Not important?"

Mickey looked apologetic. Tal crossed her arms and glared at the floor. So her presence was inconsequential?

If this was a fanfiction than surely she would have been crucial to the plot. She would be the catalyst for something, or the one who could subdue the danger, and or, totally eradicate it.

"I hate reality." The angry protagonist growled. "So Xemnas is after me because he really is a perv?"

Micky reluctantly nodded. Sora, Riku, and Kairi exchanged glances. Tal's eyes darted to each person, her breathing shallow and rapid. "I'm… useless…?" Everyone shifted awkwardly.

Tal jumped out of the bed, and stormed out of the room, muttering a line of profanities. She was useless to this whole adventure?

"WHY AM I FREAKIN' HERE!?" She screamed stomping down the hall waving her arms about. She was madder than a disturbed hornets nest.

As if it was bad enough that she could barely get Riku to acknowledge her existence, now she was dealing with the fact that everything she did was trivial. Her presence was trifling.

"If this was a freakin' fanfiction I would be adored!" She raged, passing by brooms halting in their work to observe the fanatical raging lunatic. "I would have Axel and Riku feeding grapes to me!" She grabbed one of the brooms shaking it back and forth, "I would be actually liked!"

She wasn't delusional. She knew that Sora tolerated her, and Riku was civil to her because of Kairi. It was easier just to ignore their dislike until the time came when they would suddenly like her.

Ironically Tal hated Kairi's guts, that was, until now. Kairi wasn't a helpless little sissy. She was actually very kind, and very understanding. She made an effort to help this strange girl, despite her misgivings. It was unfortunate for Kairi Square Enix screwed the poor girl over, giving her a terrible back story, and a annoying character.

The redhead had more back bone, and a sharper tongue than one would have guessed. She also had more compassion and common sense. The only thing the girl lacked was skill in videogames, but that was okay. Not everyone could be perfect at everything.

The point of that little digression on Kairi's character was the fact that regardless of Tal's behavior, the redhead backed her up, and helped her.

Tal was banking on the fact that once her role in all this was established as a savior of sorts that everyone else would fall into line and esteem her. It was a simple rule; you cannot hate those who save you. Maybe dislike you, but not hate because you're the one saving their sorry butts.

The girl released the broom, muttering about reality, profanities, and Axel Riku hotness that was now officially un-obtainable.

The protagonist had her first official wake up call. All it took was being told she was as vital to the fate of the worlds as Cynthia McKinny was in the 2008 elections. It's at this time people will go, huh? And it will be stated she is the president for the Green Party. For a more relatable example, Tal is to fate of worlds as Atlantis in KH2 is to buffing levels.

Not only useless, but annoying.

"I am not finny fun!" She growled, stomping down the stairs. Tal did not know where she was going, nor did she care. All she knew was that she had to do something. She could not just stand around waiting for destiny to claim her. She had to grab it by the balls.

"Hey Tal." Tal halted mid step giving the speaker a side glance.

Tal suppressed the urge to fly at the pyro, ready to attach herself to his glorious demi-godlike self in all his non-existent glory. "Great, I'm so angry I'm now imagining that Axel is here because we all know, Axel wouldn't ever come for me! I'm just some crazy fangirl dropped into a universe that has no use for me! Hey Axel, are you here to tell me I'm useless too!" She laughed manically, waving at him and continuing on her journey.

Axel watched the protagonist disappear around the corner. Once she was out of sight he scratched his cheek. "Did I miss something?" A broom walking by stopped and turned to the pyro giving off gestures of a shrug before returning to its original purpose; cleaning.

As far as the pyro knew, this girl was fanatical about him. She worshiped him, wanted his babies, and the first time she met him he couldn't detach her. If she had changed enough to avoid his sexy self then this mission was going to prove to be more difficult, and at the same time the dear pyro felt something akin to worry.

This girl loved him, so did he do something to dissuade her affections? If so that would make obtaining her for Xemnas harder. If he couldn't get the girl for his boss, the terrors that would unfold were enough to make a nobody want to die.

But at the same time Number VIII was also feeling a little miffed. Even though the fan girl was creepy, it was a blow to the ego to be brushed off so… effortlessly. He had to step up his game.

He was freaking Number VIII, Axel the sexy redhead pyro for crying out loud. He gave nobodies a "good" name, and by that it is meant, it was because of him that people loved nobodies… Axel against his better judgment followed the girl from a safe distance.

:-:-:-:

Sora wiggled his eyebrows at Riku grinning like a fool. Riku eyed his friend warily.

"What?"

"Tell her that you'll protect her from Xemnas."

"Why? Shouldn't you do it?"

Sora sighed, face palming himself. "No, you need to do it." Kairi nudged Riku on the back.

"C'mon. Sora's right."

The white haired teen growled, "If I do that, she'll think I like her."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "No she won't. Now do it." She shoved the boy towards the door. Riku stumbled and glared over his shoulder at the red head. She smiled innocently.

"Kairi, if Riku vows to protect her, she _will_ think he likes her." Sora muttered. Kairi nodded, her grin growing.

"I know." Sora looked at her mouth hanging open. He replaced his gaping look with a sly smile. Although the teen wasn't aware, Kairi had the same agenda as Sora, only difference was she knew how to play matchmaker. Sora did not.

Later it would be realized that they nullified each other so if a relationship was to form between Riku and Tal, although that is still undetermined at this time, but _if_ it were to happen, it would be the fates that did it, and not those two friends for whatever Kairi does, Sora will undo.

Neither will ever figure that out though.

Riku exited the room, Sora and Kairi following at a distance. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy decided to give them some space. Apparently Tal had self-worth crisis to work through, and those three didn't know her enough to help her.

Technically Sora, Riku and Kairi weren't really fit to help Tal either considering that they met Tal a little over a day ago, but they had to do something.

-:-:-:-

Tal glared at the chipmunks. "You're telling me that even though you strip, you don't have any booze! What kind of chipmunks are you?"

"Detectives?" The two chirped. "And we're Gummi mechanics!"

Tal face palmed herself. "This is so stupid. Y'know what? I need to go to Pirates of the Caribbean, hey maybe there I could become a pirate and drink rum…" She bit her lip musing the idea. The chipmunks watched her warily. She had been ranting about how worthless she was since she arrived.

The two chipmunks honestly thought the girl should see a head doctor because half of her sentences were random mumblings. In truth they had booze, they just thought the girl was drunk enough sober, so she definitely didn't need any assistance.

Before anyone could bring up the fact that it's Disney, and Disney doesn't have booze, I will bring up the movie Dumbo. Of course there are many more examples, but that one has a very prominate scene.

Disney isn't prudish enough to discourage alcohol, only leave very obvious innuendos.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll become a pirate because that would give me purpose!" The girl headed for a Gummi ship. This was the umpteenth time that the chipmunks had to discourage her from stealing a ship.

"Tal, you can't go!" Chip cried out. Tal glared at the little rodent that cowered away from the intimidating glare. Dale put his arm around his dear friend, and nodded.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get out of here!?" She fumed.

This was it, Axel's big opening. The pyro sauntered forward with the grace of someone who knew who he was, er… wasn't? "I can help with that." He smirked.

The protagonist went rigid. Her eyes sought the two rodents in front of her that were quaking at the sight of the nobody. "You can see him too?" She squeaked. They nodded.

She slowly turned around, her eyes wide, her movements jerky. It was taking every neuron in her brain to not launch herself at this gift to girls everywhere. This spiky redhead with the perfect tan, and eyes that were blue, no green, no… They were teal.

The nobody waved his hand, smirking his _I am Axel, now worship me because I'm that hot._

Tal gaped. There was no way that Axel would come for her, let alone willingly help her, but then here he was. For her! "Axel!" Her body formed its own consciousness as she started for him. She opened her arms wide, ready to embrace his well toned form when sudden images popped into her mind

Particular images of a certain conversation she had with Riku the night prior about being disgusting in particular situations… She stopped right in front of the pyro staring up at him.

The look of surprise on Axel's face was noted. He didn't anticipate the girl halting her advance, and was actually expecting it, and to use it to his advantage by opening a portal and then drag her through before she could resist.

She wanted to tell him of her undying love. She wanted to cuddle with him, and eat sea salt ice cream with him. She opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't fangirl Tal that had control. It was the real Tal, the one that knew of this so called _reality_. "Why are you here?"

The girl blinked in surprise. She didn't mean to say that, but it came out before she could stop it. Like how she stopped mid-glomp. She didn't mean too, it just kind of happened.

"I'm here for you." His smirk never faltered.

The protagonist's heart jumped erratically in her chest, but something was off her little smart logical self said. But, that couldn't be true. Axel wouldn't lie to her because he was Axel.

But, her logical self said, remember how evil the Organization really is? Remember how they treated you so coldly when you first met them?

The girl dumbly nodded, her mind fuddled. She wanted to hug the man before him, to be with him but, her rejection wasn't forgotten.

Over the course of the last few days something had changed in the girl. "I… I'm not…" She stepped back from Axel her desires warring with her mind. She put a hand to her head, shaking it slowly. "I'm not special."

Axel laughed, and reached out for her. "Of course you are."

But he didn't sound sincere. Her ears could pick it up, and it made her wary. Why would Axel come after her?

He couldn't love her because Riku didn't love her. She wasn't desirable; she wasn't a savior of sorts. She was just a dimensional hopping teenager that wrote fanfictions about this man and his world, and played videogames. She obsessed about these people and then tried to molest them.

They didn't like her because she was a fangirl.

She reached out and rested her hand on his chest. Of course there was no heartbeat. He was a nobody; he couldn't love.

He… couldn't… love.

She reeled backwards, fear making her sick. "Get away from me!" Logic was kicking in. He worked for Xemnas, feared Xemnas, and would do that man's bidding. He had come to take her to his boss. He was the bait to lure her in.

And now she was alone with him. Chip and Dale were as useful as two left shoes.

The pyro growled, stalking forward. He didn't anticipate this girl becoming intelligent, but it was trivial to him. He was stronger. He composed his face to look hurt, and stepped forward, "Tal, I would never do that to you." She tried to run away, but he was quicker.

He reached forward seizing her by her wrist, and with his free hand formed a portal. "Please, please don't do this. Don't take me to Xemans." She cried, tears flowing down her face, tugging back with all her might.

Axel glanced over his shoulder and froze. Her expression was quite pathetic and struck a chord within him. She vaguely looked like something that conflicted with him. That weighed against his non-existent conscious.

He jumped back, releasing the girl and narrowly dodging a blow from Riku's keyblade. "Tal, you okay?"

The girl nodded, standing up unsteadily. "Why did you come?"

Riku looked over his shoulder smirking, "I'm here to protect you from Xemnas."

The girl's mouth formed a perfect "o" shape.

Axel hissed, and readied his chalkrams. "You sound confident." The pyro smirked, but that smirk was wiped off his face as a keyblade hurtled for his face. He dodged it easily and glared at Sora who retrieved his blade. "Why do you want to protect her from Xemnas anyway? She's insane."

The three teens rolled their eyes and stated in unison, "Because she's our friend."

Tears welled in the protagonists eyes and freely flowed down her cheeks. She barely knew these people but they were already jumping into danger for her sake. They had already come to her rescue even though they could have left her for dead.

"This is getting crowded for me," The pyro smirked, and waved at the girl. "See you soon!" With that departing line, he exited via portal.

The trio rushed to the girl who had fallen to her knees sobbing. The joy she felt was unparalleled, she had finally made friends, and all it took was an almost lethal amount of reality.

Now if only she would be able to consistently hold onto this reality everything might be smooth, but she would have occasional relapses of fangirlism. This story wouldn't be entertaining otherwise.

As of now though, she was very much lucid in regards to her sanity.

She rubbed her eyes to see a hand in front of her face. She looked up to see Riku, holding out his hand. She slowly took it, his hand closed around hers and helped her up. He smiled at her tilting his head.

"We'll protect you from Xemnas, and we'll help you get home."

Tal buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, sniveling. He gingerly patted her back, but wasn't alarmed.

This hug was different from her others. It wasn't so much of a sign of affection so much as her needing a shoulder to cry on, and if Kairi had been closer, Tal would have cried to her instead.

"Thank you so much, Riku." She didn't squeeze him like she normally did. She just clung to him. "I've done nothing but annoy you but you're so kind. Thank you." She pulled back, wiping away her tears.

Riku smiled encouragingly, "That's what friends are for."

Despite her crazy antics, he was going to help her. They were officially friends. All it took was considerable not glomping, obsessive staring and stalking.

Kairi patted the girl on the back, "Its okay. I'm your friend too." Tal nodded, smiling gratefully. Sora stepped beside Riku, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, we've got your back, and we'll get you home."

This was ground breaking. The fangirl had finally accomplished what she took for granted.

Obtaining friendship of characters from videogames wasn't easy for fans. It was hard, because fans are weird. Fans know too much about the characters, thus fans creep out videogame characters.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked up. "Whelp, we have received reports that there have been unusual fluctuations of darkness in Land of the Dragons."

Goofy nodded, "Maybe if you went there you would find clues." The dog mused.

Tal snorted, "Why would Mulan's world be relevant? It's kind of a minor world after all."

Six pairs of eyes settled on the girl, and she shifted uncomfortably. Comparing the videogame to their reality wasn't brilliant, and chances were that each world was probably significant.

"Um, er, what I mean is…" She scratched her head, smiling widely. "That's um, videogame terminology." Crisis adverted.

Sora turned to Mickey nodding. "We'll go there and see what's up."

_

* * *

_

Axel exited the portal finding himself at Twilight Town. He naturally came here by default since his exile from the Castle. He couldn't return to the Castle until he had the girl so here he was.

Unknown to the pyro, his best friend transported himself not to far from him, camera poised.

Axel sat himself on the ledge, watching the sun. The pyro sighed, shaking his head. That moment, when she looked up at him, it still bugged him.

She didn't look anything like him, but that look in her eyes, that… pleading soft look. "Roxas." He muttered, cradling his head in his hands.

Why did she have to remind him of Roxas at that moment? He mentally berated himself for getting _emotional_. He could do this, he could deliver this girl to Xemnas. For the time being, he would watch her from a distance, and when she least expected it, he would know her enough, know her weaknesses and her strengths that he could swoop in and take her.

Then he would deliver her to Xemnas on a silver platter.

Then he would superglue all of Vexen's beakers to his counter top because it was that heartless jerk that rigged this whole mission in the first place.

All Axel had to do was remember that he was a Nobody, and Xemnas was stronger.

Roxas snarled silently. When Axel was alone he was a real bore. Oh wait, Axel just scratched his butt… That was anti-climatic. "Where's the action?" He hissed.

**The story continues yay! Sorry about the seriousness at the end of this chapter but I felt it was kind of due, because well… Newton's Third Law and other things. **

**Before anyone can freak out, Tal will still be fanatical at moments, but she's also going to be more realistic because she's finally come to terms with her role in all of this: She is merely here for the ride. On the bright side she'll get to do things we wish we could. **

**Now for that special part of the day, serving it up aurdox's way: Shout outs!**

**Three Cheers For Treason: **Love the caps, it adds wonderful emphasis. I'm excited about how Tal's relationship with those three are developing, finally being accepted. I'm glad you loved the scenes where Axel was being attacked for asking about Tal. I think that was my favorite part in last chapter.

We've reached a moot point with Kairi and Sora. Depending on whom's meddling will affect future Tal/Riku relationships; Tikuness as Giant House Key dubbed it, if I remember correctly. I think I'll want Sora to meddle more though (smiles slyly). It just makes us love him more.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your hilarious review! Tal thanks you too because it's your support that _might_ possibly give her some bishie lovin'

And again, thank you so much for your consistent support! It is really inspiring for me!

**daydreamer nightweeper**: It makes me very happy to see you enjoy my story. I don't mean to be a stick in the mud but this isn't a self insert… well for me anyway. Maybe it is for other people and if it is and they enjoy it then that's awesome. I'm glad the plot is moving along because I wrote this story without one, lol.

Also, I'm thankful for the suggestion of Ansem and Aqua. I will definitely use that later because I didn't know that until your review. I haven't been keeping up my KH gaming, due to lack of monetary funds because I'm saving up money for my big move (over a 1,000 miles) away from home (shocked look) so I can't afford KH stuff (sniffles) Ah the life of a college student.

I plan to have more fun with Xemnas's character although in hindsight I kind of mutilated his character. He's probably the only one (beside Chip and Dale but can you blame me there?) about the OCCness.

Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**wendy: **Please don't die, that would be terrible and I don't know how to revive someone via Internet. I mean, I could try, but then that would probably end up being an epic fail. And about being amazing? Well, thank you, but I don't think I am. I'm just a fan who likes to give other people food for thought through my writing, and entertainment too.

**I hope this chapter is up to par with your guys expectations. Now that I'm over the initial awkwardness of actually having to form a plot, hopefully this story will just continue to flow. **

**Next chapter: **

**Tal's going to meet Mulan, gender bending fun will ensue, and maybe Tal will finally start fiddling with weapons? **

**_G'night!_**


	9. Reality vs Fanfiction

**When I ended the last chapter to say I was satisfied would be a stretch, but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I had the option of continuing Tal's extreme fandom but at the cost of quality, or I could pursue reality, hopefully not at the cost of humor. I obviously chose the latter, as to the effect it will have on later chapters, we'll see.**

**In regards to the reviews I received for last chapter… You guys are absolutely amazing! The fact that you actually like character development makes me extremely happy, and makes me worry that I will fail you in the future, but enough of that. I'll most likely do some more rambling at the end of the chapter.**

**In pursuit of character development I wrote myself into a difficult situation. Well, this is me working through it, so bear with me, and let me know what you think.**

_**Recap:**__Mickey points the gang to the Land of Dragons after Tal was almost kidnapped by Axel. Tal's delusional world of KH is slowly falling apart as the journey continues._

**Chapter Begin:**

Tal stared out the Gummi ship window, frowning. She wanted to cry, she wanted her mom and dad, and she just wanted things to be the way they were.

She felt nauseated, but the cause was not food so much as circumstances that had transpired earlier in the day.

Axel actually scared her. She idolized this man, worshiped him, and loved him. All that time she held him with such adulation but now she feared him. He wasn't loveable or huggable.

And he would actually turn her over to Xemnas!

Riku, Sora, and Kairi watched the girl out of the corner of their eyes. Since her encounter with Axel she had been extremely quiet, which was very un-characteristic of her. After Mickey informed them of what they were to do at the Land of Dragons they departed.

During that time, Tal didn't say much, staring off into space, rubbing her wrist; the wrist Axel held.

To the protagonist, everything she thought she knew was a lie.

She didn't know anything about any of these people. She might have known about what they had been through, but she didn't really know _them_.

The concept of the Organization actually being evil wasn't exactly new so much as not really considered valid. If that were the case, then that meant that the danger here was real. Tal, of course, had this thought right after her first encounter with the Organization, but after meeting Riku, all of her epiphanies about reality flew out the window, along with her common sense.

I mean, really, who would tackle someone they barely knew, screaming at the top of their lungs for babies? She had thought that this was a story about her being inserted into the Kingdom Hearts universe, and thus becoming an OC. She was taught, through many many fanfictions mind you, that OC's are special. They are relevant to the plot, they are powerful, and they are loved by the characters of said universe they occupy.

None of those rules applied to her.

She had to admit the bitter reality of being a fan girl. That had never bothered her before, being a fan girl that is, but because of that fact she drove these people away. Due to her fangirlism, she was presented with a chance she may have fancied, but never thought to materialize itself, and so her desires spilled over, and thus she had made a fool of herself.

Luckily for her, Kairi could see the good in Tal, and became her saving grace in this land of cruel veracity.

When she first played Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, she fell in love with Axel. She would have done anything for him, for the Axel she knew from Kingdom Hearts games and through so many fanfictions. He was a man's man, with a gentleman chivalry hidden ever so cleverly because that was just how he was.

Or so she thought. She knew better now, but still, like a glowing ember was the hope that maybe not everything was as it seemed. That perhaps, even if Axel wouldn't be her lover, they would be friends in the end.

But that didn't change the fact that when she looked into the real Axel's eyes, she saw nothing. He was a being with no heart. He couldn't feel emotions, and Tal couldn't make him learn to love. He didn't want her; he was on a mission to capture her; for Xemnas

Surely the pyro wasn't evil. But then, she couldn't defend that thought because he was going to deliver her to Xemnas.

The fangirl cradled her head in her hands, in emotional turmoil. All this time she idolized these people, adored them, wrote stories about them and it turned out that they couldn't stand her. But not only that, they weren't the amazing people she thought they were.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what Xemnas wanted with her without going into a panic attack.

"How much longer until we get to Mulan's world?" She looked up, desperate. She just wanted to quit thinking about all of this. It hurt so much.

Sora jumped, and smiled apologetically. "Three hours. Sorry."

Tal paled, nodding slowly.

This whole experience was by far, a million times worse than when her parents told her Santa Claus didn't exist.

Sora mused she must have been thinking about what happened, and she didn't understand why Axel hated her, and that was what had her so upset. "Tal, I know you loved Axel but-"

She held up her hand, shaking her head. "It's okay. I'm just… figuring things out."

"Wanna talk?" Kairi piped in.

Tal glanced at the three, with their concerned looks, ready to bend an ear. The girl shook her head, "You don't want to hear my rants."

In truth she didn't want to vocalize her thoughts because once she did; it would be the final step in admitting that all of this was real. That she was in an alternate dimension, but one where the people she loved weren't the ones she fell in love with.

That she wasn't safe, and was very vulnerable.

When reading fanfictions, despite how real they could feel at times, you were always safe. It was you and your computer. The danger in the story wasn't real, it was imaginary. You never had to look over your shoulder anticipating someone there.

Heartless wouldn't pop up out of nowhere, ready to take your heart.

Pyros didn't try to kidnap you and drag you to pedos!

Because of that last fact she had to stay with at least Sora, Riku, or Kairi at almost all times. She was never to be left alone otherwise Axel could kidnap her when she least expected it.

The Tal from before Disney Castle would have relished in that concept. Mainly the Riku part, but this Tal was different, and it was because she wasn't sure if she was safe anymore. Having to have a full-time body guard was a new concept, and not a happy one.

And her constant status didn't put her at ease: Always in danger of being kidnapped and delivered to pedophile. That was where fanfictions won, and reality lost.

She couldn't just turn off her computer and go to bed knowing that when she woke up she would continue with the monotony of her life.

Oh how she missed that boring old safe life, full of delusions of Axel and Riku; of other miscellaneous animes and videogames.

And lest it be forgotten, Tal was also in love with Riku, and by love we mean obsessed in a stalkerish, creepy fan girl sort of way; but that too was something that was slowly changing as this misadventure continued.

She looked up at Riku, observing his symmetrical and well-proportioned features. His light skin, aqua-marine eyes, and white hair. He really was handsome. His gaze met hers. She blushed looking away.

Tal had officially regressed from obsessing to officially crushing. This would be good though as is with all obsessive people, they tend to be a detriment to sanity, and are not tolerated, but those with crushes are actually endearing.

Even though the girl's mind was in a swirl, and her emotional state was quite unstable, one thing had caught her attention, quite, pungently. "Um, do you mind if I use your shower?"

Sora shrugged, "Of course not."

Kairi looked at the girl, "I have clothes you can borrow until you can wash yours." Tal glanced down at her black shirt and cargo pants. They were getting pretty rank.

"Thanks."

-:-:-:-

Tal stared at the pink outfit Kairi spared, wrapped only in her towel. She couldn't wear that. It was _pink_. She held the fabric in her hand, and her towel with the other. She sought out the loaner of the clothes.

"I can't wear this." She cried to the girl on the bridge. The redhead turned around, eyeing the protagonist with shock.

Sora and Riku whipped around to see what had Tal so frazzled but instead ended up gaping and blushing.

"You're in a towel." Kairi stated, almost feeling embarrassed for the girl. The girl shrugged. "Why can't you wear that?"

"It's pink." The fangirl cried. Kairi's mouth moved, but no sound came out. "I don't wear pink. It burns my skin." She was an otaku. She wore black, cosplay, and anime merchandise. She was marketable as long as it pertained to her interests. Pink was not included unless it was hot pink, and Kairi's outfit was anything but.

"But you're holding it." The redhead stated. Tal shook the clothes, rolling her eyes.

"I can touch it, I just can't wear it."

"Because it's pink?" Kairi retorted, looking quite un-amused.

"Exactly. Do you have anything else?" Kairi deliberately blinked. "Like… I dunno, your school uniform?"

The redhead exhaled a breath of air, and took the protagonist by the arm. "Let's get you dressed." She led the girl away, taking the spare clothes from her hand.

Sora and Riku's face couldn't have been redder. Sora turned to his best friend, laughing uncomfortably. "She's pretty cute in only a towel." He was hoping to encourage Riku, because if Riku liked that, then he could like Tal, and if he could like Tal then finally Sora could enact his big plan.

Riku jumped, at a loss for forming words. After a moment he glared at the brunette, "I'm telling Kairi you said that."

Sora's eyes grew wide, as he began to cry. "Ah, I was only kidding!" Only thing is, if Riku didn't make his plan backfire.

-:-:-:-

Tal exited the room, dressed in Kairi's uniform. It fit her alright, the hips being a little bigger than hers, and the chest a little tight, but it was minor problem.

She approached Kairi with a look of disorientation. "I couldn't find your straightner."

Kairi looked at the girl, whose hair was still slightly damp, and waving slightly. "I don't have one."

Tal blinked.

The redhead shifted under the uncomfortable stare that was being directed at her. "What do you mean you don't have one?"

The protagonist's mind could not comprehend such a thing. No straightener? What girl didn't own one? Every girl had one! It was the basic right of teen hood. All girls' had one.

"I don't have one." It was something Kairi never needed. Her hair was always that straight. So was Riku's. Sora's naturally spiked that way. They didn't have to style their hair; that was just how it had always been.

If we thought Tal had problems when Riku rejected her in chapter 6 now we were going to see a real mental case. "What? B-b-b-b-but I look hideous without straightening my hair!" The girl cried grabbing her hair. "It waves in ugly ways, and it's frizzy and horrible!" Her voice slowly began to climb and tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm going to be _ugly_!"

She pivoted and ran for the cabin. If she couldn't straighten her hair then she was going to hide away until she could find a reasonable solution to her hair dilemma. No one should have been subjected to her un-styled hair.

-:-:-:-

The ship landed, and the occupants debarked. Well, would have debarked but one passenger was unwilling to leave the safety of their blankets with an untamed mane.

"C'mon Tal." Sora put his hands on his hips looking at the bulge under the blankets. "We don't have all day."

"No!" The girl cried. "If anyone sees my hair like this, it'll ruin my image."

"What image?" Riku blurted before he could censor his thoughts. That happened a lot when he was around her.

The silence stretched.

Riku let out a breath of air and approached the bed. "You know we can't leave you-"

"So stay." The upset girl interjected.

"So either we do this by force, or you cooperate."

"You can't make me do nuthin."

The three friends shared amused and annoyed glances with each other. This was a first; Tal being rebellious.

If they had not been under pressure with dark forces stirring and all, perhaps they would have indulged her a bit more, but as we all know, time is of the essence, as this wasn't an RPG where the enemy wouldn't attack until you approached said area to trigger the event, this of course brings the author back to the time when she was playing FF7 and would be playing Torpedo Attack at the Gold Saucer while the impending doom of Meteor threatened the world while Diamond WEAPON loomed over Midgar, but waited patiently for me to finish up at the Gold Saucer instead of destryoing Midgar. That's why everyone loves RPGs.

But this wasn't an RPG, this was reality, and things like _triggering events_ didn't exist like in the sense of those games mentioned prior, so Riku grabbed the blanket that hid the sulky teen and pulled.

Tal sat up, glaring at whomever might have betrayed her, waiting for them to turn into stone upon the sight of her wild tresses.

No one turned to stone, ran away in horror, or gouged their eyes out. She might have not liked the natural look of her hair when it was allowed to run free, but it was by no means hideous like she had deluded herself into thinking.

"Riku?" Her voice cracked. Riku was her betrayer? "Why?"

The white haired teen smiled softly. "You look fine, now let's go." In all honesty, he thought she looked cute. The clothes she wore normally didn't flatter her, nor did straight hair and her excessive eyeliner, but this look suited her quite well.

The teen would never let anyone know that though, for he could see the repercussions of his confession, and the consequence was something he did not want to deal with.

"You're lying." She retorted in a very teenager like fashion, thus living up to her sterotype. In her current state Riku could pretty much confess his love, and that would fall on deaf ears because females tended to be dense when it came to their looks and how they felt.

Of course Riku or Sora couldn't understand that.

Kairi on the other hand did understand, and had they not been pressed for time, would have worked to sympathize with the girl, and boost her self-esteem, but lacking this ever fleeting concept of moments passing, the redhead stepped forward, grabbed Tal by her wrist and began to drag her off the ship.

The protagonist pulled and struggled, but Riku picked up the slack, and grabbed the girl's other wrist, and the gang effectively debarked.

The girl fought with all her worth, but was easily outnumbered and maneuvered, hardly proving to be a hindrance. "You guys don't understand!" She cried. "I'm an otaku, otaku's don't do un-styled hair. We either straighten it, or style it like our bishies!"

They had neither hair-gel or straightner so she could do neither.

"Otaku?" The three teens looked at the distressed protagonist.

"Someone who's obsessed with anime. A fan girl, but in the most extreme sense; a fanatic."

"Oh." Sora said, while Kairi nodded, and Riku studied the girl. Said girl blushed and looked away, slipping her hand out of Kairi's grasp to tug on her hair and mess with it. For the first time since she arrived she had never felt so un-pretty, or un-cool. With her hair a mess, and no make-up, the girl didn't know what to do with herself, and didn't want Riku looking at her.

He probably thought she looked funny, and not 'ha-ha' funny, but strange funny.

So absorbed into her personal dilemma, Tal failed to noticed Mulan approach the group. On top of that meeting Mulan was at the bottom of the girl's list, and so, when that encounter actually happened, Tal was so busy fussing over her hair it took Kairi tapping her on the shoulder to bring her back to reality.

"I'm so sorry." The protagonist bowed.

Mulan laughed. "It's okay." Tal straightened herself, meeting the confidant gaze of the woman before her. "I'm Fa, Mulan."

"Tal." The teen mumbled meekly. She didn't remember Mulan being so confidant, not that the girl didn't earn it, saving China and earning favor with the emperor and all.

As to Tal's lack of self-confidence, with her recent revelations, she didn't know what was what anymore so when meeting fictional characters was unsure of herself.

The fictional characters were not so fictional anymore. They probably were nothing like how Disney portrayed them.

Or maybe they were, the only difference was, the girl mused, that fanfictions in general had distorted her perceptions of these people so in fact they were behaving as they normally would, it's just, with her presence, even though technically she was an OC laws of OC's didn't apply.

That meant several things, like how she wasn't a savior. Also, Riku wouldn't automatically love her.

She still hadn't given up on the hope of him possibly liking her more than friends though, and she would do anything to ensure he liked her.

That also meant she wasn't an ihaybohn, so she wouldn't achieve magical powers when she needed them the most. She wouldn't just have this awesome fighting ability, and that she was always right or always perfect.

So if she acted like a normal person and not an otaku, everything should be okay. So some people would most likely not like her, that was life, and she had that problem back home. She could deal, just as long as it wasn't Kairi, Riku, or Sora.

She actually liked the real them. Especially Kairi.

"Tal, are you coming?" Sora turned around, and the rest of the group looked over their shoulders. So deep in her thoughts, she failed to realize that they started forward, leaving her to dwell amidst her ponderings. The protagonist blushed, and ran toward them.

"Sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly. Riku put his hand on her head, and laughed.

"Geez, you're starting to remind me of Sora."

The brunette squinted his face at his friend, "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

The white haired teen laughed again, "She gets the same look on her face when she's thinking that you do, and she spaces out as much as you do."

Tal ducked out from his hand, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever Riku."

-:-:-:-

The group of five met up with Captain Lee, and together the now group of six traveled towards the prison, which apparently held someone who knew something of this 'fluctuation of darkness'.

Entering the prison, Tal felt the urge to pivot on her heel and run but since her companions were trekking forward, she opted to hug herself and continue. She could almost as if she could taste the bad vibes down here, and it wasn't because of the grizzled criminals.

At the far end of the prison, in the darkest cell, where in-coherent mumblings could be heard. Mulan grimaced. "We found him surrounded by hordes of Heartless."

Tal realized something right then. There was no language barrier. As far as this world was concerned, she shouldn't have been able to understand a thing Mulan said, considering they were in China.

This must have had something to do with the fact that they were in the Kingdom Hearts universe, and Sora needed to be able to communicate with all worlds, therefore language barriers were effectively removed for the sake of the worlds.

It didn't make much sense to the girl, but then it also didn't make sense that the Organization was actually villainous, and Xemnas was a pedophile.

If anything she was sure that Ansem and he had something going on, which meant he liked older boys, not the opposite of that; a young girl.

Upon the arrival of the six the insane grubby man turned his head to eye the people over his shoulder. "I see Ven, who is not Ven." The man cackled. "I also see an _impossibility_."

Lee hit the cell with his sword scabbard. "Quiet prisoner."

Tal stepped forward, her hands gripping the bars. "How do you know about Ventus?" The man's eyes gleamed, clouded and unfocused.

"How do I know about Ventus indeed?" He turned himself, his back facing them. Sharp grinding noises could be heard rhythm as if he was sharpening a sword. "The _impossibility_ asks a very intriguing question."

Lee growled. "What are you doing-" Mulan placed her hand on Lee's shoulder, quieting him.

"Perhaps she can learn more from him than we have been able too." Lee looked at the woman with soft eyes, resting his calloused hand her hers.

"Hey, are you going to answer me?" Tal yelled.

She was greeted by silence. Riku stepped forward, standing beside the girl. "Why do you keep referring to Tal as _impossibility_?" The girl hadn't picked up on that, being so absorbed with the fact that this man knew about Ventus and Sora.

The sharpening noises stopped. The man's head lifted, but still faced away from them. "The impossibility you refer to as 'Tal' is but merely a pawn. She is neither savior nor hero."

The girl snarled, "I know that!"

The protagonist didn't need a constant reminder of her worthlessness. It was bad enough she had deluded herself into thinking she was a savior only to have that hope ripped away, quite brutally, along with over half of her other delusions of this world. The lack of being needed still stung, and made the girl titter on the edge of bitter cynicism, and optimism, and for the record she was leaning towards bitter cynicism.

The grubby loon continued. "The impossibility is something that shouldn't be, but because she is, now is in peril." He launched himself from the bed, securing his hands around Tal's wrists. She jerked back, but he pulled her in, "Give me your body!" He screeched, their faces mere inches apart.

She froze up, unable to respond, consumed by the dark pools in the man's eyes. So many emotions flickered across his eyes, but they were unreadable. Concealed, yet seeable. She felt a strange sensation overtake her body, a soft ringing in her ears.

Lee's fist connected with the man's gut, and Tal was pulled back into the safe keeping of Riku, dazed.

The lunatic wheezed, "You cannot continue to depend on others." He then began to laugh painfully.

The fan girl gaped at the lunatic with wide eyes, trembling with a mix of fear, anger, and after effects of whatever spell he tried pulling on her.

"Let's go," Riku wrapped an arm around the dazed girl, placing his body between the prisoner and her.

Sora's keyblade was out, and the young wielder had no intention of putting it away anytime soon, like a coiled spring he was ready to launch an attack. No one threatened his friends.

They exited the prison, everyone on guard, except the protagonist whose head was throbbing. Riku had to help support her, otherwise she would have fell over. Her body trembled uncontrollably, still trying to process what was going on.

Mulan suggested that she see a doctor, and so they went to the witch doctor.

-:-:-:-

The doctor entered and concocted a nasty little potion for the girl to drink. She promptly choked, gagged, and spit the stuff back up. "What the heck? Are you tryin' to kill me doc?"

The balding white haired old man blinked at her before muttering something along the lines of 'stupid youths,' before disappearing.

The gang smiled at her over-reaction, surprised that they missed it, and didn't realize until now, how the protagonist's real behavior served as a mood lifter. It was like how that saying goes, 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone.' Despite the craziness they had endured, it was a welcomed change of pace from the monotony of saving the worlds from Darkness, which now that they thought about it, did sound terribly cliché and rather hilarious.

They would have never realized that if not for this girl from another universe, a universe they did not know how to traverse to.

"We have to lay down rules since you're traveling with us." Riku stepped forward, his hands in his pockets.

Tal looked up at the teen, her face returning to that painfully serious expression she wore ever since her encounter with Axel. The white haired teen shifted uncomfortably. "Since you can't defend yourself at all, it's better if you just stay beside or behind us at all times. Also, not approaching villains would be-"

"Just stop." The girl whispered, looking away with crimson cheeks. The reprimanding was not needed at this time of her diminishing self-esteem.

Sora placed his hands behind his head, "Its okay Tal. We'll figure-"

She jumped up, angry tears running down her face. "It's not okay! You don't get it, because you don't know! You don't know what it's like to be useless, and to be a burden. I'm not capable of anything, except maybe being crazy."

"Really crazy." Riku added. Again with the lack of censorship, thus eluding more to his lack of sensitivity.

Kairi sighed, and shoved both boys out of the room. "Tal needs a girl to talk to, so go train or something." She shut the door in their faces' and retreated to a chair, motioning for the girl with an identity crisis to sit next to her. Mulan sat on the other side of the girl.

"Remember how I used to feel useless?" The girl nodded. "And I got sick of it, so you know what I did?"

"But I'm not like you." The fan girl blubbered. "I'm bound to the laws of reality, and in reality I'm not special."

Mulan rolled her eyes, "Do you think I'm special? I was a disgrace to my family. I couldn't uphold the Fa family tradition of finding a suitor, and ran away to join the army—."

"And you saved China. You're skill was being a smart warrior." Tal sulked. "The only thing I've accomplished is scaring people and making them hate me."

Kairi smacked the girl over the head. "Now you're just being ridiculous." Said girl glowered at the redhead. "If you're sick of being useless, make yourself useful."

"How?" She squeaked.

Mulan rubbed her chin, "I could teach you how to fight." Kairi nodded, smiling brightly.

And it was decided, and the protagonist's annoying attitude of _"I'm useless and blah, blah, blah..."_ disappeared upon the bright prospect of not only playing with weapons, but actually learning to fight with one, and then carry said weapon around.

Fan girl or no, everyone who played videogames have always dreamed of actually wielding a weapon.

It was time for Tal to find her niche with fighting.

-:-:-:-

Sora and Riku were quick to get in on the action, quickly putting their input about swords:

"No."

"But-" The fangirl began to whine.

"No." The two boys remained firm in their position. They had not forgotten Tal's little keyblade adventure, and her multiple almost impalements. They didn't have the magical ability of summoning back regular swords and so the girl would actually wound herself, and most likely bleed herself dry.

She should have been honored that they liked her enough to want to keep her alive, because I could safely say at this point seven chapters ago she stood a 89 percent chance of them allowing her to impale herself.

She didn't want to look at the positive, being a glass half empty kind of gal, and so interpreted their protests as; _"We don't want Tal to become better at swordsmanship than us, wah!" _Yes, this fan girl was a very dense and misconstrued fan girl, she was.

Her protests were going absolutely no where, so she opted for a bow and arrow. "So I hold it like this, and pull like this right... Where'd it go?" She stared at the bow, baffled as to why her arrow magically vanished.

She looked around her, her eyes stopping on Sora, growing wide as saucers.

"What?" He tilted his head to the side. Riku looked over, and exhaled a breath of air.

"He was standing _behind _you." He was in disbelief, pulling the arrow out of his best friends hair.

The protagonist swallowed nervously, and Mulan plucked the bow from her gasp. That was definitely not for the girl. She was by no means, Kagome, or a Kikyo, although Kagome did suck at using a bow at first, but not nearly as bad at Tal, for she never hit someone behind her. Point being in all of this, bow and arrow were not for the girl unless she wanted her comrades dead.

Throwing knives were a big mistake too.

To gain proper martial arts usage would take years of dedicated training, and the girl didn't have time for that.

They messed with every weapon they could think of, but none suited the girl, each one a death toy for her, and her comrades. Slowly the girl was sinking into the throes of depression and the glaring uselessness she radiated.

Sora and Riku were standing under a tree, watching the three girls work on some basic martial art stances.

"She's clumsy, and unskilled at everything." Riku shook his head.

Sora nodded slowly. "If only she could fight like she did on the ship."

The two stood silent.

Riku glanced at the spiky haired teen. "Guns." Sora's mind clicked, nodding with his friends epiphany. "But who do we know who uses guns?"

" Xigbar."

"... No."

Sora laughed, "I'm kidding. I'd never ask him to help us, he'd betray us anyway. I was thinking of someone else..."

"Do you know anyone?" The older teen gave his friend a sly glance.

The brunette glowed under the attention, feeling superior, which was a rare occurrence with Riku. "Cloud has a friend."

Riku snorted, "Didn't Tal tick him off?"

It was Sora's turn to scoff, "He puts up with Yuffie on a daily basis. I'm sure he can forgive Tal."

"But she instigated a fight with Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is always looking for a reason to fight Cloud."

"Touché."

:-:-:-:

After Sora and Riku's little exchange, they approached the trio of girls, and bid their farewell to Mulan, taking Kairi and Tal with them. Hopping aboard the Gummi ship, with a very angsty protagonist, because she was suffering from a self-esteem crisis as would any sensible person who didn't realize their self-worth would be, they traveled to Radiant Garden with a very important mission. One they thought they would surprise Tal with, just to show that they care.

We fast forward past the travel time, for Tal must endure it, but why should we because we know it is very boring, especially with an annoying Tal who has the need to have an extensive soliloquy that is very repetitive, and only serves in disinteresting the readers, so... TIME SKIP!

:-:-:-:

The four teens entered the R.G.R.C building. Yuffie's eyes narrowed in on Tal, and she lunged for an attack, intent on doing what Tal did to her nose earlier. Said receiver of the assault calmly side-stepped the ninja, and the ninja flew out the door.

Upon turning around to re-enter the house, she had it shut in her face, and bolted shut. "Stupid whore." Tal mumbled.

The fan girl turned around to face the group who was eyeing her with mixed emotions. Her eyes settled upon one that was totally and utterly fear struck, and that would be none other than Cloud Strife.

"Why is she back?" He demanded.

Said girl, while still having urges to fly across the room and lick him to taste the manilness insanity again, stood back, and looked towards her comrades who brought her back here.

Sora glanced at Riku, who nodded at him before speaking. "You said you had a friend who was a gunman."

"Vincent." The buster blader wielder stated.

Riku picked up where Sora left off, "We need him."

The blonde looked at the two slightly confused, "Why?"

The white haired teen grabbed the protagonist by her arm, pulling her in front of him, Cloud eyeing her warily, prepared for her to launch herself at him again. "We want him to teach her to be a gunman."

Cloud stepped back, almost fearful. Like he was afraid her insanity would push him over the edge. "No." That man would never subject his friend to such a crime to humanity. It was bad enough Vincent cursed his own existence; he surely didn't need a crazy fan girl to make him hate life that much more.

Sora and Riku knew that no amount of negotiation would change Cloud Strife's mind, and so they remained in a catch 22, note the wonderful pun in all this as we discuss guns.

Something within Tal's mind clicked; something beautiful that would endow the girl with abilities that would behoove her if she could continue to utilize them. She grinned sinisterly, thus inspiring more fear into the being called Cloud.

Tal squealed her patented fan girl squeal, thus scaring everyone in the room, including Sora and Riku. Kairi's thoughts were more along the line of, _"Back to square one... again..."_

The squeal cut off as her eyes focused on the blonde man again, sharp, and hawk-like. "Let's make a deal." The man was paralyzed by her intense gaze. "You get Vincent to train me, and I won't go fan girl on you." Let it be known, now according to aurdox's dictionary, fan girl is a verb used to describe a fanatical obsessive person glomping and driving said bishie to insanity.

It took Cloud the equivalent of one synapse to fire before he answered.

"Deal."

_

* * *

_

Roxas left Axel to dwell upon his personal crisis in search of something more entertaining to record. He had a camera for crying out loud; therefore he had to find awesome things to record, and black mail people with in the future...

He was going to stalk Tal because she was pretty exciting, that was until Axel had to go and ruin her conceptions of the world. He decided to stalk her anyway, it's not like he had anything better to do.

Watching her fumble a lance and almost stab Riku in the foot was priceless, as was throwing knives impaling a squirrel that was 20 feet off target. Honestly, that girl was a riot when she wasn't brooding, or her obsessive affections weren't directed at you.

But she and Sora and the rest had left for Radiant Garden. He would eventually join them there, to videotape her misadventures, but was currently enjoying ancient China, and getting paid for it to boot!

Everything was all hunky dory until some weirdo garbed in dark clothing grabbed him. "Ventus who is not Ventus's…nobody...?" The man whispered, eyeing Roxas up and down curiously. The boy whipped out one of his keyblades, Oblivion just because it looked and sounded cooler, getting the man to jump away, revealing his own weapon, a blade make of darkness.

The lunatic smiled wryly, "The time for darkness will yet come. Take me to your leader."

As horribly cliché was that line was, Roxas had to laugh. That was just so horrible the boy couldn't hold it in. "As if," He sniggered, and portaled himself away.

It was time for him to check in on Axel anyway...

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry about the long update. **

**I had so much trouble trying to write this, trying every method I knew to break writers block, until I had to resort to writing out the chapter on paper, and then re-writing it, and modifying it three different times. **

**Seriously I had like five different directions this tried going, but I hated all of them. This one was the only one I liked enough to keep. **

**On my user page I'll try to post an updating schedule, but I'll put it here, mind you, my profile will be an updated version as my status in life will be constantly changing, and the chapter schedule will be forever not changing... because I won't update the chapter...**

**Like I mentioned in a prior chapter, I would like to publish at least every two weeks depending on my circumstances in life (and writers block) but will shoot for no longer than a month, and if I do exceed a month I'll beat the story out of me. **

**The end of the semester is coming (I have only 3 classes left) so I have a lot of assignments due. I'm also prepping for a move, so I'm working more hours than before, and prepping for the move. To elaborate on this, I'm moving out of my parents home (yes I'm 20 and live at home, but not for much longer) and moving over 1,000 miles away.**

**Please have mercy as I will try to be consistent for you guys, but I ask for a little patience. **

**SHOUT OUTS! (As usual, in order that I receive them)**

**GiantHouseKey:** Yes, Tal and weapons aren't a very good combination, but I feel that maybe guns may be her forte. I hope the seriousness of the whole reality thing hasn't bogged down this story, I hope to put it back on a lighter note; because I guess that's my style.

I'm still playing with the idea of Tal and Riku, but in the mean time, I might as well have a little fun with it, and Riku.

I'm still fighting the cliché plot here, so let me know when I start to suck.

**Three Cheers For Treason: **You've been with me ever since the beginning, and I can say, it's because of you that everyone else gets to read this, because you were the one who encouraged me to continue, and have continuously gave me your input, and it tickles me to pieces (watches arm fall off) Ah, no, I need you!!!

I'm so glad you loved the plot development because I was so worried that you and everyone else would hate it, not that I could change it, but still…

I can only hope this chapter continues to not disappoint, and as I've already said, let me know when I start to fail so I can fix that. I write this story for you, and everyone else who reads it.

When I hit the Atlantis level (12:30 in the morning) I had a friend who was sleeping over, and I woke her up and made her endure it with me… Anyone up for some _Finny Fun?_

I will probably have a little side adventure with Atlantis just for kicks and giggles…

P.S. Love the serious face ):l

**DayDreamerNightWeeper: **Thank you for the review. I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm so happy that I meet your expectations.

In regards to Tal's behavior last chapter, I want to clarify this: Ahem, Tal is not an idiot. She is a little obsessive, and tends to freak out around bishies, but that doesn't make her stupid, and I'm afraid that's where I misconstrued people.

She is a fan girl, thus meaning she will freak out around bishie of choice, that is, until logic kicks in. Remember in chapter one when Saix scared her enough for her to "let go of Axel and jump out a window."

That situation when coupled with the reality that she wasn't the stereotypical OC led to the revelation that Axel is evil (sort of, I mean, it is Axel, he's not evil so much as Xemnas's minion) came to pass when she used logic to determine that Axel wouldn't pop up out of the blue confessing is love and so forth…

I have so much planned for Xemnas, I can't wait until he gets his next cameo.

By the way, thanks for that tidbit of info, I've checked it out, and will be checking it out some more, and eventually use those spoilers to further the plot, may haps…

**ShadowPlaiz: **Don't feel bad for making me feel guilty. It strongly encouraged me getting last chapter out, but I'm glad to see you move yourself from the literal to the metaphorical. The Chip and Dale references are in actual references to real strippers who call themselves, "The Chip and Dale Strippers."

My mom and I have a joke about hiring them sometime…

I've been struggling with my writing, most of it being applied to articles for my class… Urk… No more journalism… please… blarg….

I guess I could safely say I write a lot, now as to it being what I want… that's a whole other story… Thank you for the support, encouragement, and compliments.

**Wendy: **I am soooo sorry about the long update, especially since you seem so into my story. I just hope you like it. I posted the update section for you, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

I'm never shirking this story, I just struggle with it. I'll sit down at my computer and start to type and then my brain goes, "Me no want type, story hard."

Which makes me question my Broca's area (that's what produces the spoken language in the brain).

But enough of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**I know it's been over a month, and I'm sooooo sorry. I feel awful about it, and I'll try my darnest to not do that again. **

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you don't mind the length, 16ish pages without my filler laden comments (smiles sheepishly). I would apologize for the length but the last time I did that, Three Cheers for Treason went off on a tangent about cake and orphans.**

**I had a lot to work through and couldn't leave you hanging during Tal's identity crisis, which I hope didn't make this chapter suck.**

**It is your duty to let me know when I am awful. **

**Well, I'll stop my ramblings, and let you get on with your day, unless you're still reading this, then right now you're reading my contemplation of people not reading this… neat.**

_**Next Chapter, Chapter 10 (whoa, I didn't think we'd ever hit double digits!): Tal meets Vincent, fan girl habits die hard, especially when faced with new bishies. Can the science experiment endure her insanity? Will Tal actually be able to wield a weapon, or forever be labeled as helpless?**_

_**What happens when Vincent transforms…?**_

**Until next time…**


	10. The manipulation rate is?

**Last chapter ended on an interesting note I thought, and so without further ado, I bring you chapter 10 (sigh, it doesn't rhyme).**

**I alluded to Vincent maybe transforming but he doesn't, sorry about that.**

**Oh yeah, sorry about 4th wall breakage, but I couldn't help myself.**

_**Recap:**__Tal is questioning the usefulness of fangirlism and its manipulation rate. Cloud has agreed to convince Vincent to teach Tal how to use a gun._

**Chapter Begin:**

Tal stood in a clearing surrounded by sycamores, oaks, and other trees of the forest; alone.

As to why the girl who was never meant to be left alone was alone, it was a simple matter that will be shown via flashback...

_Cloud pulled out a cell phone, y'know that one from the movie, punching in a few numbers then held the mobile to his ear. "Vincent, I have a favor to ask." He fell silent as the ex-Turk on the other side of the phone replied. "I need you to train someone."_

_More silence._

_Tal knew that Vincent wasn't talking, her bishie-sense clued her onto this. And because she was a fan girl, applying fan girl logic and removing herself from the equation she had a good feeling that she could peg Cloud's next action, mind you, extensive gaming of FFVII, Crisis Core, and watching Advent Children had given the protagonist this ability. _

_Cloud was angsty enough that he wouldn't say anything either until he picked up on the fact that Vincent's silence was a no, but we all know it could take Cloud forever to figure that out considering he sucked at reading other people's emotions._

_Tal didn't have time to wait, so she exhaled a breath of air and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dude, his silence is saying 'No' you should know this, you're his friend..." And under her breath with her head turned away she continued, "You two are more alike then Axel and Reno." _

_She obviously wasn't referring to looks, but personality wise, and that was quite a statement considering that Axel and Reno could have been brothers... Twin brothers at that!_

_This sparked the beautiful idea for another must do in the near future: Meet Reno. But of course that would have to wait until she got Vincent to train her. Now why didn't she go pester Reno until he trained her? _

_The answer is elementary dear friends; Vincent is on Cloud's team. Now although we know the statistical improbably of a bunch of vigilantes banding together containing the strength to take down the mega corporation/government (Shinra) and save the world from impending doom of catastrophic degrees earning the name of Armageddon (Meteor) is as probable as Riku and Tal getting together, but then as we know with all videogames, ESPECIALLY Final Fantasy; The heroes are always a rag tag group of vigilantes, no exceptions. _

_Back to the unfolding drama:_

_Cloud exhaled, "Vincent…" If Tal could finish that sentence she was betting it being; _"I need you to train her or she'll go psycho on me, and then I'll lose it, and become a blubbering mess of ex-SOLIDER."

_Tal smiled wryly, this officially being the best moment in her life. She had finally figured out how to utilize her insanity into a sharp weapon of manipulation. _

_It was time to harness the weapon to help her to use another weapon, a physical weapon that would protect her from Xemnas and other evil foes. That would improve her image, and hopefully, oh how she hoped, also gain her the respect of Riku due to her independent and sufficient state. If she were no longer a hindrance, but was actually useful then she could hope; hope for him to like her. _

_Cloud eyed Tal warily. "Vincent won't train you."_

_Tal smirked, and launched a full out glomp attack. "THAT'S OKAY!" She screamed with her fan girl voice. "I'LL JUST HAVE YOU PROTECT ME! HA HA HA HA-"_

_"Vincent!" Cloud shouted, which wasn't shouting so much as sounding very forceful, but it was enough to surprise Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid. "Train her or..." Cloud was terrible with threats when it came to friends... or foes. He didn't threaten people so much as commit the action. It was one of those, "actions, speak louder than words," deal. He didn't threaten you so much as impale you with a ridiculously over-sized sword that belonged to his late friend, whose personality and occupation he stole... And girlfriend. We now realize Cloud has little to no loyalties, but are we surprised, heavens no!_

_Well, to say the least, Tal was pleased. Cloud had done exactly as she anticipated, and on the other side of the phone she heard a reluctant grunt that was the final affirmation._

_Game, set, match. _

_There was one stipulation, and that was of course, Tal had to be left at said location; alone._

_Her newly acquired, and deeply concerned friends protested, but were quickly over ruled by the one who was calling the shots._

_Riku wrenched the phone out of Cloud's hand, and stated with a steely voice, "We can't leave Tal alone! The Organization will get her!"_

_"If she wants me to teach her, she will be alone at the Hollow Woods." Came the ex-Turk's ever calm reply._

_Riku ground his teeth, his eyes glittering. Sora took the phone from his fuming friend. "Couldn't we wait with her until you show up?" He was up for negotiating, but like Riku, he wouldn't leave Tal alone._

_She was their friend after all, and Xemnas was a creep._

_Kairi nodded with Sora's sentiments. _

_The ice in the protagonist's heart melted, and tears brimmed her eyes. Not the fan girl tears, oh no, it was the 'People actually care about me,' tears, and knowing that it was those three only made the feeling more fuzzy, warm, and profound; like pink slippers fuzzy._

_Vincent remained silent on the other side of the phone. Tal knew what that meant. _

_She also had just realized she was still clinging to Cloud, which was quite pleasant for he was very well muscled. She let go of him blushing and mumbling an apology, not that she was sorry for hugging him as much as scaring him. "Guys, it's ok. I'm sure Vincent knows what he's doing, and I'll be ok."_

_The friends argued, but Tal was persistent for this was probably the only time she would ever learn how to defend her self. _

_Eventually the girl was lead to the forested area known as Hollow Woods, which wasn't very hollow just for reference, and was left alone._

_Eagerly she waited for Vincent to show..._

But show he did not! The protagonist had been standing in the little clearing of the very dense forest for what seemed like hours, and in all actuality, had been easily over an hour, the sun in the sky a good time tracker.

The otaku's jitters had long been replaced with anger at the ex-Turk. She was also becoming increasingly jumpy as her imagination ran away with her, though to say at this point that she was being ludicrous with her imaginings would be a stretch. With an actual evil Organization wanting you for their pedophile of a leader, and with heartless still a viable option of demise, the girl was short of chanting; "Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my."

Of course the latter mentioned was another very plausible way to die when being in a forest alone with nothing more than fists as a means of defense. Untrained fists at that!

That brought the jumpy and increasingly fearful teen to the conclusion; she must defend herself via stick, rocks, and other miscellaneous forest items. She set forth, and gathered the items, and returned to the clearing, hopeful that Vincent didn't show up and then leave because she wasn't present.

If he did Tal would make him rue the day he upset that fan girl. Granted, she would probably have to manipulate Cloud to track Vincent down so she could make him feel her wrath, but she would do it, she vowed that much to herself.

So, with her pathetic defense, the girl stood rigid, and waited.

And waited, and waited, and waited.

Her muscles ached from being so tense, but she couldn't help it. She was scared, and honestly, in a forest all alone with her circumstances you couldn't delude yourself into thinking you were safe unless you were actually that brainless.

But if you were that brainless then you wouldn't have made it thus far because it was Tal's blessed brain that helped her jump out of the window in the Castle that Never Was.

Back to the waiting protagonist.

She had lost hope in Vincent arriving. He must have ditched her, and she was sort of okay with that, but then she wasn't. She figured that she deserved it for coercing Cloud into coercing the ex-Turk, but then she also had to learn how to fight, and cap Yuffie's arse. The latter just because she could, and any Yuffie abuse made the world a better place. By the way she was still waiting for that award for servicing the general public by breaking the stupid ninja's face.

A twig snapped behind the girl. She whirled around, stick held in kendo stance, not that she knew anything about kendo, but she had watched a few seasons of Rurouni Kenshin, as well as read the manga, and that made her qualified enough to assume the necessary stance to look like she knew what she was doing, and perhaps delude herself into thinking she knew what she was doing.

A man wearing a tattered red cloak, with long ebony hair, and golden eyes entered into the clearing stopping the girl's heart. The man's pale features studied the girl, a hint of amusement hidden by his partially concealed face, noting the girl's pathetic defense.

He wouldn't tell the teen, but he had been watching her the entire time, gauging her potential, and although he wouldn't tell her yet... or possibly ever, he was kind of pleased that she didn't sit around like a waiting duck, but at least tried to do something. That was more than some of his teammates ever did; namely Yuffie, Tifa, and pretty much the rest of his team. Cid was exempt because he was useful, Rex XIII was a science experiment like himself, and Barret because he did something; yelled and shot anything that moved.

This did bring forth the thought of who in there right mind would graft a gun into the arm of an angry black man? It's not like Vincent discriminated, speaking of which, he didn't have much room to talk considering he was a science experiment, as well as an ex-Turk.

What did that make him? A freaky sleazy slime-ball?

But enough of Vincent's musing on his self-worth, it was irrelevant at this time.

The teen stood before him, hair wavy and un-tamed, wearing a spring school uniform with combat boots. He snorted at the interesting combination, but chose not to comment. The girl's nostrils flared as she eyed the man down, intense gaze giving him an odd sense of déjà vu.

Now why wasn't this teen glomping this fairly desirable bishie. He had more angst than Cloud, had so much baggage it was a miracle he could even move, and was single with no love interest for his was sealed inside of a stone-rock type thingy the author thinks, for it has been forever since she played Dirge of Cerberus considering her passionately burning apathy towards FPS.

On a side note the author was disappointed in the game for it was a terrible FPS, and thinks Square Enix needs to stick to RPG's and never make another FPS. Ever.

The author digresses. Tal did not glomp Vincent because right now she didn't want to glomp him. She wanted to kick him, and then kick him some more, then yell at him and call him several names, half of them French. Only diehards would be able to face the man and not hate him or be extremely angry, and the die-hard that the girl used to be was effectively murdered by reality.

If reality was a person Tal would shoot it. Him... Her? She decided reality would be a guy just because she felt like it. But she could not shoot reality in its intangible knee cap, so she would have to suffice with glaring at Vincent, for any form of an assault launched on him would result in him easily deflecting said attack, then leaving her alone, and untaught in the ways of armed combat.

How did she know he would behave as such? It was fanfiction logic 101 when writing characters "in-character." A true talent that is hard to possess because while writers want to make characters do whatever they want, they need to actually visualize what said character would do.

That was how canon characters were made. Not on the writers whim, but more on the writer's intuition of knowing the character and their actions.

Before this misadventure, the protagonist knew of this so called term; "canon" but as her journey has progressed she has learned its real meaning, and so has chosen to utilize this, to _hopefully _manipulate bishes. One problem though; how are you supposed to manipulate Vincent?

Vincent took his stand before her, unafraid of her wrath for he was the superior fighter, and eyed the angry protagonist before him. "Let's begin."

"It's about friggin' time." She growled, waiting for him to take his next action. He stood at her watching her with those studious eyes, creeping her out. "Where's the gun?"

"You're not ready for guns."

It was a pity that Tal was not a videogame or anime character for her eyebrow would have been twitching in a comical and much loved fashion. Since her eye couldn't twitch at the annoyance she settled for a deep throated growl. "It's a gun, you just point and shoot."

Already the Science Experiment was growing weary of the teen. She was the typical mouthy-talk backer, and his patience was wearing thin. There was a reason why Vincent did not associate with people; he did not like people.

The author laughed to herself, rueful that Vincent didn't get to meet Tal in her over-the-top fan girl days, for then he could appreciate the sanity that stood before him, but since he wouldn't the story moves on past the authors laminations.

Fan girl senses tingling, the protagonist sensed the growing annoyance in her teacher. She had to make face or he would leave her, so she swallowed her pride, and anger, and bowed like how the people in the culture she idolized bowed. "I'm sorry. Sensei, what do we do first."

"Vincent." The man grunted. She looked up at him, flinching at his harsh expression. "Never call me Sensei. My name is Vincent."

Another dream shot!

It was her dream to acquire a teacher and then call him or her 'Sensei.' It was so official, and cool, but now the ex-Turk slaughtered that beautiful budding dream. Go figure.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, and she obliged, wary. The little voice in her head was taunting her telling her, that he was making his escape. Her heart started pounding, but Vincent's deep voice slowed her heart.

"I'm still here."

The little voice laughed at Tal's foolishness, so she showed it by kicking it a couple of times and shoving it into a small box in her head filled with season 7 of Pokémon episodes playing. The teen could have almost swore she could hear screaming. Almost.

"I want you to tell me what you hear?"

"Seriously?" The teen's wry comment caused an uncomfortable silence. "Fine." She breathed deeply. "Trees."

Vincent opened his eyes, giving her a flat look.

She chuckled. "Okay, okay." Another deep breath, and she strained her ears, trying to pick up any noise. "Birds."

"What types?"

"Do I look like a bird watcher or a nature freak to you?" She rolled her eyes, snorting.

"How many do you hear?" Either her sarcasm flew over his head or he blatantly ignored it. We're going to go for the latter for I would like to think Vincent is a smart man, a little masochistic, but smart nonetheless. "If you want me to train you, you will do as I ask." His tone carried absolution.

Tal would not dare go to into fan girl mode to manipulate him for she had a sinking suspicion that it wouldn't work, and actually backfire. Unlike Cloud, Vincent did have some qualities that weren't easily exploitable such as; being manipulated.

Being a Turk was an automatic pass to being Shinra's dog, add to that being manipulated and experimented by Hojo, and having his heart ripped out by Lucrecia, he would be darned if he'd let another person make him dance like a puppet on a string.

So she sucked it up, closed her eyes again, and tried to figure the number of birds she could hear.

And after she did that, she had to try to figure their distances. That caused some more witty retorts that earned her a icy stare from her _Sensei_. After guessing their distances, she was forced to trek through Hollow Woods in search of the animal she was tracking. This continued into the night.

And the girl was at her wits end! How the heck was she supposed to guess the types of creatures in the forest? The only forest she knew of was a small woods back home! She didn't live in the city, or the woods. She lived in the suburbs the author will kindly rename; Suburbia. A place where the houses were practically identical, and a few feet apart, with each nicely manicured lawns, all being the same size.

Back to the weary protagonist, who at this point was considering a life of being under constant surveillance.

A warm glow and a cackle caught her attention. Vincent stood up, tossing some kindle onto the fire, to encourage its growth. "Stay put." And like a shadow he disappeared, no special movie effects involved.

Fan girl was put in state of awe, to say the least, witnessing the actual awesomeness of Vincent for the first time ever.

When he returned, with dead animals on a stick, he looked at the girl with surprise, finding the fire he left as a tiny infant, now four times that size cackling, and licking the logs and sticks that fed it heartily.

She read into his look easily. Assuming by her girly attire, she ventured to guess Vincent would have thought her to be an amateur with fire. "My family likes to camp." She shrugged modestly. Her dad didn't have any sons, and so Tal was at the receiving end of his instruction, on top of that, feeding wood to a fire wasn't that difficult as long as the wood was dry.

It was common sense.

And so the pair roasted food over the fire, and ate in silence.

Questions brimmed the girls mind and spilled over, but it was too soon yet to familiarize herself with Vincent, that much she knew. His character was more withdrawn than any of the other bishies, and so, to get on his good side she would have to coax him out slowly, carefully, and most importantly, the girl told herself; She could not, I repeat, could not bring up Lucrecia.

She really wanted to know the details of their relationship, and its pending status. Knowledge of such was gold in the world of fanatics and otakus, and so she would bide her time until she could get him to talk.

If she could get him to talk.

Everything depended on the status of how their relationship progressed, as well as how much time they spent together, so for now the teen would eat her food in silence, and quit giving Vincent such a hard time. She would be obedient and let him train her, and if she was lucky, he would start to talk to her.

-:-:-:-

Of course nothing worked out the way Tal planned. Half way into day two of training, which was just like day one, she started rambling about the stupidity of it all.

So instead of making Vincent endear her, she only served in irking him further, but can you blame her? The science experiment was making her follow ridiculous exercises in guessing things, and their distances.

"If you don't want me to train you-."

"Dude, you don't freakin' understand!" The fan girl threw her arms up, "For the past week I've been hunted by a pedophile and all you care about is whatever we're doing! Did you ever do these stupid activities when you were a Turk?"

She wasn't even going to begin to divulge into the details of her origins, and her history as a fan girl.

Vincent's gaze hardened. Not many people were aware he had been a Turk, which made him wonder how much did she know.

"Dude, calm down." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "If I do everything you ask, how long will it take before I can actually learn to fight back?"

"Two weeks?" She gaped at him. He nodded, and closed his eyes. That was his un-spoken cue to get back to training, and begrudgingly the girl complied.

Day three, Tal began to lament about her hairy legs, Vincent promptly told her to shut up, in a very Vincent like fashion, and said since there was no one else around it wouldn't matter if her legs were smooth or not.

Total guy thing to say.

She also fussed over her lack of bathing, and so Vincent helped with that request by shoving her into the creek.

That only served in creating a very socially awkward moment for both as Tal had to strip down to her birthday suit, and dry the clothes over the fire. Vincent then proceeded to offer his red coat type thing that she had to wrap around because it wasn't really a coat, so much as fashionable in a totally gothic sense.

"I wasn't aware you had a sense of humor." The girl stated wryly.

A little smirk played on the ex-Turk's lips. "I guess I can say you bring out the worst in me."

Tal feigned hurt feelings, but couldn't hold up that façade very long, and started laughing. In a rare moment of humanity, Vincent chuckled quietly with the teen.

* * *

Axel stood on top of a building, surrounded by the city formerly known as Hollow Bastion.

His search for the fan girl had yielded no results, and so he stood on the rooftop watching the city below, and the ignorant citizens in their folly of every day life, un-aware of battle of good versus evil that was being waged as we speak.

"I see you're back." The annoying female voice of the materia thieving ninja hissed behind the pyro. Axel didn't even bother to look over his shoulder to acknowledge her. She wasn't worth it. "Can't find that stupid _fan girl_?"

This did warrant a response, so the flame haired adult turned around, smirk in place and hands on hips. "Why do you hate her, with a capital 'H'?"

The ninja pointed to her face, which was still healing. That caused a laugh from the nobody to disrupt the silence.

"Fine, laugh at me, but I know where Tal is."

That cut of the laughter, his eyes suddenly sharp. "Tell me." He entered his offensive stance, ready to beat it out of the ninja.

Xemnas was growing impatient, and so, he had no time to waste.

The ninja wasn't easily intimidated, and laughed at the pyro's attack stance. "Why do you want her so bad?"

Axel's stance slacked for a second, as he tilted his head slightly. "I don't want her, my boss does."

"Xemnas?" The ninja gasped. The nobody's shrug and nodding slightly. A devious and sinister grin stretched the ninja's face into a terrifying grin. "She's in Hollow Woods, training with Vincent."

**End Chapter 10**

**Woo hoo! Chapter 10! I never saw the story going this far, but it has, and more has yet to come! Yay!**

**I don't have any announcements, so time for shout outs. **

**daydreamer nightweeper: **Aw, you're too kind (sniffs). Thanks, so much for your support! I'm sorry I was misconstrued about your review, that was sloppy on my part.

I will never abandon this story, death will hold no bar, and I'll beat death with a bar and then finish this story first.

Sorry that Tal hasn't really gotten to weapons. I mean to do it, but there so much to write that unless people want another 16 page chapter we must wait until next chapter, but she has begun.

As to Tal's weaponry, well, you've triggered a thought I wouldn't have otherwise really considered, and so next chapter you'll see, and I think be pleasantly surprised, but I'll give you a hint: Point systems won't exist but other things will, things that will indeed anger the fan girl, but humor you I think.

P.S. I loved the long review.

**Aylea Bee: **Glad you love it, and I'm greatly impressed that you think it's the funniest bash fic ever because I would never go that far lest my ego swell up and promptly choke me.

**fictionalcharacterwish: **I'm glad it's still good, and I'll keep trying.

**Again, thanks for the support, I won't give up on this story, I just can't wait to see how it ends because I have an idea of how I want it to end, but that's so far off at this point it's more of a wisp of a cloud than anything else.**

_**Next Chapter: Training continues; Vincent learns a little about Tal, but will he let her in? Tal learns the meaning of automatic and semi-automatic. Birds fly and hop away in horror.**_

**Peace.**


	11. The laws of reality, or lack thereof

**I'm going to switch things up a little just because… We all need a little spice in our life, and I think you'll enjoy the little bonus in the beginning:**

_**Recap: **__Tal is training with Vincent, Yuffie is still annoying (and is seeking revenge against Tal) Axel is still stalking Tal. _

**Chapter Begin:**

_Day 3 of Tal's training: With Sora, Riku, and Kairi…_

A spiky haired brunette shoveled food into his mouth, living up to the stereotype of a growing teen male. Kairi and Riku stared at their breakfast, each not having much of an appetite; for lack of a better expression, worried sick. The well being of Tal weighed heavily upon their minds.

"I'm sure she's okay." Sora's words came out a little muffled with food being the cause.

Kairi nodded slowly. "I know."

Riku narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "That's gross Sora. Swallow before you talk."

The spiky haired youth nodded, washing down his breakfast with a glass of milk. Silence settled on the trio.

"Y'know," Sora began. "Do you think it was funny how Tal acted with Cloud?" Kairi gave him a thoughtful look, while Riku just stared. Sora continued. "I've been thinking about it, and it's a little strange. It wasn't like her normal fan girl self, but like, she knew how to make Cloud get Vincent to train her."

This caused a thoughtful moment of silence.

Riku gave Sora a sidelong glance. "You don't think she's smart enough to do that, do you?"

The brunette tilted his head, "I'm not really sure."

The three eyed each other, wondering; _Was that really a fan girl act just to get what she wanted? Was she capable of such planning?_

If she was capable of such ploys, that would make her a formidable foe, and a useful ally.

"Nah!" Riku and Sora said together, laughing at the notion of the protagonist being _that_ intelligent. Don't misunderstand, they didn't think she was stupid, but only that she wasn't capable of such thoughtful manipulation.

Kairi though didn't discard the idea, Tal already proving to be more than just a bubbling mass of fan girl, despite the drastic measures it took to reveal the real girl outside of the fandom. To discard such a notion would be stupid, and no offense to Riku or Sora, but they sometimes were kind of stupid.

-:-:-:-

_A synopsis of what Tal and Vincent have been up to:_

Every morning since Tal had arrived at Hollow Woods, had been the same. The bitter cold of early morning and uncomfortable sleeping arrangement kept the protagonist in a pseudo slumber. The conditions were undesirable, with a bed made of hard packed dirt, and her blanket was the thin and tattered cloak that Vincent generously gave.

She never asked for it, seeing such a request as a sign of weakness, and at such a crucial time weakness was not an option, but it was at his own discretion that it was offered, and the girl would have to been a fool to refuse.

_Tal hugged her knees, sitting as close as possible to the fire, her skin prickling from the heat at the front, but her backside frozen from the frigid night air. She pondered the thought of tying herself to a rotary stick for the night, while trying to block out the constant annoyance of her chattering teeth. _

_Vincent felt pity for the teen girl, who was clad in a thin school uniform. _

"_Here." He held out his cloak, his eyes were neither soft nor gentle. Tal smiled gratefully, and took the coat._

"_Thanks." _ _She replied through chattering teeth as she wrapped it around her shoulders, and looked back into the fire, daring to scoot back a bit, and stare into the dancing flame, that crackled, and licked the logs hungrily. Slowly her eyelids grew heavier, and before long she was snoring softly, her face buried into her knees._

_The ex-Turk silently moved the girl far enough from the fire to prevent any unwanted accidents, and laid her down to sleep._

And so, the girl acquired the makeshift blanket during the first night, and since then, when the chill of night settled on the campsite, he would offer his cloak with merely the gesture of holding it out.

She never asked why he did that much, aside from the obvious answer; to keep her warm. His actions plagued the girl because he came off as aloof, but he was anything but.

Vincent was a weird one. His kindness was something to be admired, but the way he operated was another mystery in itself.

The week continued, the teen slowly becaming accustomed to the rough conditions she was subjected to, although, that didn't mean she was happy or even remotely comfortable.

You know how stories make an adventure out to be all grand and exciting? There was nothing exciting about pooping in the woods and having to use leaves as toilet paper.

She ached in places she wasn't even aware of could hurt. A good night's sleep was becoming a lost dream considering her 4 hours each night, and that was on a good night!

Other things that went on the list of things she missed included; actual food, regular bathing, blankets, chairs, and conversation.

She did have conversations with Vincent, but they never lasted very long. Every so often they would start up small banter, but as soon as it hit a personal note on either end, conversation would cease.

That's not saying much considering that most of what Vincent had to say was personal.

Neither party was willing to divulge their personal history, although Tal already knew Vincent's, she just didn't have his take on it, but knowing itself helped to sate her curiosity, and prying mind.

Another thing that fanfictions and stories alike failed the fan girl! They made adventures out to be a wonderful bonding experience where as within a few days of traveling with said person, you form a relationship, divulging the deepest most sacred rooms of your mind with your traveling buddy, and possibly forming a relationship (now depending on the status of the relationship varying from friend to good friends to love interests that was a whole other matter, and the most Tal was hoping for was just a simple friendship.)

Since Tal was striving to be friends with the ever elusive Vincent, after day three, when she heard Vincent chuckle oh so discreetly, she made it her mission to make him interact on a human level as much as possible.

Naturally she refrained from random outbursts, seeing as that would only annoy him, and so she acted with thoughtful deliberation. Her patience won out when she gazed upon her reflection on still waters and had epiphany that she felt would lighten up the ex-Turk.

As predicted, Vincent cracked a smile when she referred to the mass of hair on her head as a rats nest, and that gave her a secret pleasure he wasn't aware of. He also wasn't aware of her personal goal of making him as happy as possible.

With all that she knew about him, she felt he deserved it, but he was such a glutton for punishment, any argument she could provide would be discarded. No, if she wanted to make him happier, if only a little, it would have to be through her actions and her attitude.

Aside from Tal's quest to be a light in Vincent's shadowed life, the two did train from sun up to sun down. Each day he would raise the bar, and demand more from her, and she would rise to the challenge, albeit grumpier each time. Although Vincent would never tell her this, her attitude with training, as childish and petty as it could be, amused him.

Acquainting the readers with a brief synopsis of what the duo had been up to for the seven days prior, we now flash forward to Tal's 7th day of training.

Like every day prior, Tal woke up during the transitional period when the sun began its early ascent into the sky. Vincent, like always, was awake, which made the girl question if he ever slept, and if so, when?

She would greet him every morning with the same cheery, _"Good morning." _And include a warm smile. He would nod, and take his coat from her offering hand. Today was no different.

He resumed his watch of the non-existent, and Tal usually would wander off to a local stream, and wash up, but today she sat in front of the dying fire.

With the lack of conversation, and entertainment, it was inevitable that she would think, and try as she might to not think about her _situation_, it was inevitable that she would. "I wonder if they miss me." She muttered watching the orange embers.

She did not mean to mutter this aloud, but after staying silent for so long, her thoughts were fighting to escape. The girl was a natural talker, and when silent for too long words began spilling out. It was a psychological response to help stave off the loneliness, but sometimes only served in making her feel more alone, and a little crazy.

"Your friends miss you." Vincent's deep voice broke the silence. Tal glanced up at him, then at the dying embers again.

"No, not them. I meant my family and my other friends. I haven't seen them since…"

She glanced at him again, his eyes meeting contact with her, and Tal realized something. She didn't see Vincent as a bishie like she did all the others before him. Although as to why, she wasn't quite certain. Perhaps it could have been due to the mindset she had when she met him, or maybe she never really thought of him as a bishie. He was different. It was difficult to state how he was different, but Tal felt it had to do with how Vincent just was.

Like how he showed compassion and mercy, but it was never _pour your heart and soul out_. He had his way of showing concern, but it was subtle. He came off as aloof, and he never got personal, but he was reliable.

Like now, he was trying to not get involved, but he couldn't hide his concern for his pupil's anguish. And so, to remain detached from the situation, he wouldn't inquire, but although his mouth stayed closed, his eyes betrayed him.

Tal didn't want to say anymore, but she couldn't stop herself, and it came spilling out. "I come from another world, another universe, but unlike anything here, I don't know how to get back home. Technically it doesn't exist." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "How I got here was a fluke, and I don't know if I'll… ever…" Tears welled in her eyes, the girl pulling her knees up to her chest, and cried softly.

She heard the dirt scrape, as he moved, and a hand was placed on her head. "You will see home again." His deep reassuring voice made the girl cry harder. She shook her head, the tears that were once a sprinkle came out in a flood.

"I'm… scared." She choked out in-between sobs. "I'm scared."

She was scared for many reasons. She was scared of Xemnas. She was scared of Axel, mind you this girl never thought that would ever happen, and that scared her. She was scared of this universe that was so real.

She was afraid that she would never see her home again. Her parents, her friends, her little sister.

She was here, in a forest, learning how to fight. How to kill. Vincent was very clear that what she was learning was self defense, and so, to properly defend herself she had to learn how to kill.

It was so much to handle and she was only a 16 year-old-girl.

None of the stories she read, none of the fanfictions ever addressed this issue. It was a taboo because it was icky topic, this discussing of reality. None of the heroines lamented about their homes, but if they did it was brief, and hardly made the reader think about the seriousness of such a situation.

Also, the heroines of her stories never had to actually kill. Being the perfect OC, they could easily dispose of their enemies without the ickyness of bloodshed. Tal was not that fortunate.

Vincent let the girl cry, as he rested his hand on her head. He knew she was only a child, and she was being forced to bear responsibilities that adults would have trouble coping with. The least he could do was give her a shred of comfort in this cruel veracity she was forced to endure until he had to tell her to keep going forward.

They still had training to do; Tal had a lot to learn, but had little time to learn it in. If she was in as much peril as he was informed, and led to believe, he had to train her to the fullest, allowing no gaps in her education.

Before they could begin with training they would have to relocate. He had them relocate three times a day, unless Vincent felt the need to do more. Usually their moves took place in the morning, noon, and evening before the sun had fully set. This meant that they didn't have much time, despite him wanting to give her time to mourn her loss, he was unable.

When the flows of water slowed, and an occasional snivel escaping the girl, he decided it was time for her to move forward.

"Let's begin." His deep voice cut the sniveling short. He pulled back his hand, but froze and the girl's hands secured firmly on his wrists and a shrill cry of pain echoed through the woods.

A pitiful sniffle escaped his student. "My hair is snagged on your claw."

-:-:-:-

To say the ex-Turk was embarrassed would be an understatement. With a light flush to his pale cheeks, the two worked through the tangled locks, to free the girl's head.

Once she was free, they made a silent pact to never bring that incident up, each for different reasons. Tal for the crying, and Vincent for the mishap in showing compassion.

They readied themselves for another day of training. Up until this point, Vincent had trained the girl to pinpoint sounds in the area, even going as far as to blindfold her, which she was currently tying on right now. He had also had her work on loading and unloading a gun, doing that in a blindfold as well.

When she objected, his retort went along the lines of, _"At times you will not be able to see, so you must be able to attack blind." _ The girl thought it was stupid, but he called the shots, so she listened and obeyed.

But it had been six days of training and Tal had yet to fire a gun. She needed some action!

She pulled off the blindfold, giving the man before her _the stare_. He stared back, his face devoid of any emotion. He wouldn't say anything, and the girl knew it, so she had to speak first. "I want to fight with a gun."

"Then follow my direction."

The protagonist crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. "I want to train with guns. Today_._"

Her teacher blinked once, allowing the tension to build. "You're not ready."

The fan girl wasn't taking no for an answer! She needed to shoot something to help vent her depression that was now converting to anger. She needed a form a catharsis. She wanted the creatures of the forest to feel her anguish, and then when she got a chance make Organization XIII feel it as well.

Vincent knew that look. It was sheer stubbornness, and seeing it reminded him of a particular person dear to his heart, giving him a sense of longing. He regretfully blocked off those feelings, knowing now wasn't the time to dwell in his loss.

He observed the protagonist thoughtfully. There was no arguing with her at this time. Tal wouldn't budge.

She needed to learn how to fire guns, and so it was time Vincent taught her.

-:-:-:-

"I'm not going to shoot you." The gun hung limply by Tal's side. Standing on the other side of the clearing was her teacher; Vincent's face was impassive as usual.

"Shoot at me." His command held no reservation or trepidation.

"If I shoot I'll hurt you." She narrowed her eyes, the aggravation leaking into her voice. The pale gunman smirked.

"You won't hit me."

The fan girl screamed in her throat, refraining from throwing a temper tantrum and stomping her foot several times. Vincent openly smirked at her goaded state. Tal's aggravation was quite obvious for what sane person asks to be shot at, thus proving Vincent's instability once more.

"FINE!" She screeched. "But if I kill you, it's not my fault." She raised the gun, hand shaking.

They stood like that for a long time.

She couldn't pull the trigger, her finger locked up. "Shoot." The little smirk on the man's face wouldn't go away. The teen's breath was forced, coming at regular intervals, but was fairly audible. "Shoot."

Tal's hand shook. "I… can't." She lowered the gun, and her eyes, shame burning her cheeks. "I can't." Tears ran down her cheeks, and little sniffles escape the girl. "I don't want to hurt you." She stared the weapon, vision blurry.

Weapons were made to hurt, to kill. They took away precious things, they allowed wars to continue. "I'm not a fighter." She obviously concluded that coming here was a big mistake.

"Is that all?" The callous remark drew the puffy eyed gaze of the protagonist. "At first, very few of us are fighters. Barret wasn't a fighter, but he had to learn. Aerith too. It is not an option. You must learn to fight or surrender."

Tal slowly shook her head. She just couldn't though… She was unable…

_Clap, clap, clap._ "Beautiful. The eloquence of that speech. It's inspiring with a capital 'I'." The silky voice of a cloaked figure drew the two's gaze. Vincent bolted for Tal's side, but a chalkram cut in front of him, halting him in his advance as he deflected the weapon. "Better than anything Xemnas could do." He muttered with an afterthought, chuckling.

The protagonist and the ex-Turk watched the cloak figure warily. The cloaked figure pulled off the hood of his cloak, his spiky red hair seeming unaffected by the hood hindering its plight in defying gravity moments prior.

"Reno…" Vincent narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the stranger. "No…" The ex-Turk knew this wasn't Reno, but the similarities were beyond belief.

"It's Axel, of Organization XIII." Tal cut in, her voice a monotone. "He does look a lot like Reno, they even sound alike." Considering in her world they had the same voice actor. Ah heck, they almost had the same eye color too. And the little tattoos on their face. "Similar, but not the same." Vincent spared her a glance before focusing his hawk like gaze upon the enemy.

Axel smirked lazily. "Finding you was more difficult that I thought it would be. I even sent scouts, but you kept evading their detection." That would explain why they were constantly on the move, and why Vincent was always on watch.

"Leave now." Vincent's harsh command caused his student to flinch.

Axel feigned a hurt look. "Aw, I don't think I'm welcome." He turned his head to look at the disheveled fan girl.

"Why don't we just skip this useless banter and you come with me." He offered his hand to the girl, dodging a few shots fired by Vincent, with such grace and precision. He practiced with Xigbar, so guns were no threat. "I get the feeling," He paused, looking at Vincent with a lopsided smirk. "That you don't like me." His patronizing tone reminded the ex-Turk so much of Reno, but he was sticking with what Tal said. He obviously wasn't Reno.

"You will not take Tal." The steely tone that emanated from the ex-Turk had no effect on the emotionless being before him, which had surprised him, another emotion he easily hid.

"If you insist on being a hindrance…" Fire and swirls of darkness danced around the pyro's frame, as the other chalkram materialized out of thin air. "I'll have to eliminate you."

A fight exploded between the two. Gunfire and whizzing chalkrams flew. Tal jumped to the ground, watching the two exchange blows. Her eyes were wide in abject horror. Birds flew away, squawking in terror. None of the animals understood what was going on, but their instinct told them to flee.

Tal wanted to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. She didn't understand what was going on, and didn't know what she was supposed to do.

It wasn't like this was a game or a story. It was real. It was happening.

A twig behind her snapped. Her head swung around, seeing shrubbery, and trees. Maybe it was her imagination… But she heard something else. The fight made it impossible to distinguish, but she heard something just then. She was positive.

"You're a difficult one." Axel's voice penetrated the girls thought. She looked over to see Vincent standing behind Axel, gun poised. "Can't we talk this out?" A charming smile gracing his lips.

Behind Tal, she heard something nick a tree trunk, whistling through the air, intent to harm its target. Her gun arm swung around, and she fired.

A spark, and sharp ping echoed through the clearing. The object hurtled off course. The blade of Oblivion, impaled a tree, sticking out crookedly. Axel and Vincent turned to look at the girl who slowly, deliberately, picked herself up, turning around, gun poised. "Step out Roxas."

Twigs snapped and bushes rustled as a young cloaked teen stepped out, summoning Oblivion to his empty hand, Oathkeeper poised in his other. Roxas smirked, and crouched low, ready to lunge.

Tal fired a few rounds, on her semi-automatic pistol, Roxas easily deflecting the assault.

The protagonist's eyes bulged, screams of indignation begging to come out. The teen nobody facing the enraged protagonist twirled his keyblades lazily. "C'mon. You can do better than that."

She fired again, and Roxas easily deflected some of the assault, while dodging the other half.

The teen girl's mouth twitched, her intense glare switching from the nobody to her weapon.

"THAT'S CRAP!" Her nostrils flared, her body trembling with rage. "It's impossible to deflect a bullet, or dodge one!" It was simple physics. The speed with which a bullet traveled easily exceeded that of the human condition, _nobody_ or not. It was impossible, plain and simple.

Vincent grunted. "It is very possible." As demonstrated by Roxas, and Axel moments prior. "I had yet to teach you how to fire without your enemy being aware."

The girl turned her head toward her teacher, the calm and aloof demeanor only serving in fueling her rage further.

"Are you friggin' serious!" The man gave a curt nod. "Next, you're going to teach me to curve bullets right?" The sarcasm dripped off of every word. Myth Busters had dedicated a whole episode to such a feat, only to discover it was impossible. Bullet curvature was impossible.

"I will teach you that later." The pale man clad in crimson and black replied so naturally allowing no doubt to settle in the girl. Apparently it was very possible to curve a bullet. That of course meant only one thing.

"So…" She took a deep breath. "You're telling me that I'm bound by every law of reality, _every_ law of reality, except the ones that would actually help me?" She stated slowly, and very deliberately. The nobodies shared a look of amusement, while Vincent was that of slight puzzlement.

The teen's mouth twitched, "I'm bound by every law of reality, but the ones I want!" She waved her hands round, blinking back angry tears. "The ones that would actually help me! Lemme guess, I could shoot someone fatally, but they wouldn't die, right?" She gave her teacher a patronizing look.

He stared at her silently, while Roxas appeared by Axel's side, both biting back laughter.

"Y'know, like a point system? I would have to inflict so much damage before I could kill them?" She shrugged, her expression saying, _"Come on! Y'know what I mean!" _

"Where do you come up with these absurd notions?" The aloof reply did nothing to sooth the teen's frustration. She stomped her foot several times, waving her hands around, when her gun accidentally fired.

She froze, wide eyed. Roxas and Axel's look of amusement were wiped away, replaced by shock. Vincent on the other hand was annoyed for Tal's mistake was an amateur mistake, one he didn't approve of.

A bird fell out of the sky, landing with a sickening thud between Tal and the three men. That was when the two nobodies lost it, bursting into laughter.

"Ahahahaha… kill… hahaha… it… hahaha!" Axel wheezed, ignoring the barrel pointed at the back of his cranium.

Roxas slapped his knee, tears running down his face. "Hahaha… she… hahaha… never… ahahaha… gets old!"

When Axel looked up, still laughing heartily, Tal's heart melted a little, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Goodness he was hott, and so worthy of being a bishie. _Reality check stupid! He tried to kill Vincent! Also, he can't feel emotions!_

Oh yeah… He couldn't feel. Tal raised her gun again, this time prepared to not let her emotions and thoughts interfere.

"You will not hurt Vincent." She growled, the fire of injustice steadying her hand. Roxas, his blades long since dispelled, sobered up, fighting back a few chuckles.

"Tal, right?" The familiar and friendly face she was accustomed shown through her videogames eased the teen a little. "Your name is Tal?" The girl slowly nodded.

"Stay on your guard." Vincent's warning brought the girl back to her senses.

She didn't know these people. They weren't the Disneyfied characters, or even the fanfiction ones she knew. They were evil.

"We're not evil." Roxas stated with a pleading look, making the hair on girl's neck rise. How did he know what she was thinking? "Axel and me, we're not evil."

The protagonist didn't budge. "We were sent to capture you, but we've received new orders."

The look he received from Axel was a shocked one. Apparently Axel wasn't aware of their new orders. "Xemnas has issued new orders?"

Roxas nodded, "Tal, we won't be after you anymore."

"Why are you telling me?" Her gun slightly lowered, a look of bewilderment claiming her features.

Roxas glanced at Axel briefly, smiling mysteriously. "I feel like you're a friend." With all that he had experienced following her, and Axel, and seeing the effect she had on the latter, she had earned some major brownie points. Friends were meant to bring joy to each other, and unbeknownst to her, she had brought him joy in his non-existent life. Despite how he wasn't supposed to feel, he did, although he would never tell Xemnas that.

"Something big is going down." The boy continued.

"Roxas," The warning tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

The boy with dirty blonde hair continued, "There's a strange man who recently arrived at the Castle that Never Was." The little nobody repressed shudders, the memories of the man creeping the teen out. "I met him at the Land of Dragons. He demanded that I bring him to the Castle, but I didn't. Somehow he found another way there."

Vincent's gaze flickered toward the teen nobody, and then resumed his vigilant watch on Axel.

"What does this have to do with Tal?" Vincent was just as curious as the protagonist to the going-on's of these non-existent people, and the knowledge they held

Roxas shrugged. "This guy… he's different."

Tal's gun lowered slightly. Somehow, Roxas didn't seem intent on harming her, and so she placed her trust in him. She let her guard down. "How is he different?"

The dirty blonde nobody sucked in a breath of air, "He seems darker." The protagonists gaze hung on his blue stare, but he didn't say anything further. He didn't know what to say.

"Then, has Xemnas lost interest in me?" A little hope flickered deep within the girl.

Roxas slowly shook his head. "No… The man said that eventually you would come to him. That was when he called off the mission." The little flame of hope sputtered and died.

Axel nudged his friend, "Roxas."

The boy nodded. "It's awesome to see you can fight. See ya later!" He smiled a portal opening, and retreated to the dark abyss.

Axel smirked, turning around and walking away, "See you around, oh." He turned back to the protagonist. "Keep training. It would be in your best interest." With that warning he sauntered into the portal.

The portal faded, leaving the trainer and trainee alone.

With everything that had transpired, one thing was for certain. Tal would continue to train.

The protagonist looked at Vincent, shaken up, but managing a weak smile in a lame attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "So… how do you curve a bullet?"

_

* * *

_

A tall lanky man, wearing a dark coat, with several buckles adorning the coat sat at an oval table across from the much feared leader of Organization XIII.

"What are your plans?" Xemnas's deliberate tone, and focused gaze seemingly left the man un-affected.

The man stroked his goatee, un-accompanied by a mustache, his gaze connecting with Xemnas' always looking distant.

"Kingdom Hearts…" The hazy look of the strange man sharpened. "It is not… It is not the only means…" A chuckle escaped the man. He slowly shook his head, his smile fading. "I apologize for my inconsistency. What you seek, what I desire, Kingdom Hearts cannot fulfill. The Keyblade wielders will not allow it, so we must seek elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Xemnas asked slowly.

"An _impossibility_ enlightened me to the idea." The man smirked, the hazy madness clouding his eyes again.

**Chapter End**

**Whoa, I didn't anticipate the story taking this direction. Yech, you guys have no idea how many times I read this chapter over just to ensure I had no errors or hiccups in the storyline (watch me get a bunch of complaints about such—please don't do that to me… I'll cry.). **

**Getting on a lighter note, I'm quitting my job. Yays! I've already put in a two week notice. Downside, now I have to work in an estate sale, that'll be a lot of work, more than I did at work… heh, irony. **

**Now let us commence with the shout-outs:**

**Three Cheers For Treason:** Fanfiction sometimes sucks with update statuses, but we all know that, heh.

Christmas in July!... er… May…

Glad you enjoyed both chapters, and yeah, I think Vincent is in a league of his own in regards of his awesomeness. I have trouble reading FFVII fanfictions for the sake of watching people butcher his character. They make him… well, it's not even Vincent anymore. He's an interesting character to write, and I only hope I kept him canon because he's definitely someone that should stay that way.

By the by, the bishie bit Tal was musing, I had wrote that before your review which I think is funny (in the ha-ha kind of way). I have trouble seeing him as a bishie. He's just too… I dunno how to put it, but he's just not 'bishie' to me.

Maybe Yuffie will have a character reform in the future, of course that means Tal's going to have to forgive her for the Wutai incident (I know I haven't).

Oh I hope you liked the Axel Vincent scene. I hope everyone is in-character as possible. I really tried. Sorry about the briefness with guns, I was hitting my word constraint.

Thanks again for the review, I loved it!

**Less-than-3: **I laughed when I read your review. The emotion is quite raw. This is your favorite all time fanfiction? (sparkly eyes) Aw, you're too kind. And you never review but you did for me (eyes get more sparkly).

I apologize about the lack of Riku in this chapter, but I did give him a brief cameo at the beginning. Even though Axel has made his exit, I'll still give him the light of day. Mostly because I like writing his character in general.

I hope the fan girl in you enjoys this chapter.

On a side note (related to your review), do you think its weird in a cosmic sort of way that I pegged your personality with Tal's? Hmmm…

**VoidOfDoomAndCupcakes:** Updates? For information about my updates check my profile. For the most part though I'm pretty consistent with updates within a two-week'ish period.

_**Next chapter: Tal's training with Vincent comes to a close, and the girl is reunited with her friends. With the little tidbit of information Roxas so generously gave, what will the group of teens do?**_

**Next time, on Fandom Installment: Kingdom Hearts here I come…**


	12. The epic finale of the training arc

**I haven't done this in a few chapters because kept forgetting, silly me. **

**Everyone, thank you for your reviews. Each and every one of you that have reviewed, thank you.**

**Fandom has reached the 50 review mark, not that I'm counting (smiles sheepishly). Now I know that to some people, that's not a big deal but it is for me (sparkly eyes). Especially since almost all of my reviews are more than one word responses, are actually quite thoughtful, and no flames (super sparkly eyes).**

**Everyone, thank you so much for the reviews and the support! I love hearing from you, and what you think. I apologize about the delay with updating, but I won't give you excuses, only an apology. **

**Recap: **Tal was training when Vincent when Axel and Roxas showed up. Chit chat reveals Tal's hunt has been temporary called off, and we're introduced to the baddie that's teaming up with Xemnas, but why?

**Chapter Begin:**

"Whyyyyyy?" Tal clung to the tattered crimson cloak of Vincent Valentine, lower lip quivering in a pathetic attempt to melt the lump of ice that resided in the man's chest cavity.

"You were irresponsible." His stoic features and piercing gaze did nothing to deter the teen.

"B-but, but, but, but-" She tried her hardest to bring tears to her eyes, just enough to look pitiful, but against his firm position, it did nothing but make her look stupid.

"No."

"PLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEE!"

"No."

"Prettypleasewithcherryontop!"

"No."

I think we see a trend here.

"I won't do it again," She pleaded, but she didn't really understand where she had transgressed in the first place.

Name me one teenager who doesn't fit the prior statement.

Now as to what happened shortly after Roxas and Axel had left involved Vincent forcefully retrieving the gun from her, and no the iron grip of the fan girl did not prevail.

At first he had asked, which led to Tal staring at him with the rebellious teen aura flickering wildly about. She wasn't going to give it up! She had waited seven days to play with any type of gun, leaving the ex-Turk to pull some martial arts moves (like aikido), and in a lot of pain, Tal did relinquish the weapon.

After that stunt, Tal realized something she had never really put into consideration. Up until this point Tal had never really thought anyone could hurt her. She hadn't been hurt yet, and although what Vincent did wasn't very nice, it wasn't cruel, and the pain didn't last very long.

That did put Vincent on a whole other level. No one would think he would ever get physical, but he did, instilling a sense of fear into the teen.

That also helped the girl to realize that she wasn't, again, that she wasn't invincible, and that revelation started the argument of why she needed that gun!

-:-:-:-

The end result was rather pathetic… Well for the fan girl anyway. In the battle of wills and patience, Vincent easily beat her.

Like a dog with its tail in-between its legs, Tal submitted, and followed Vincent's instruction –begrudgingly mind you.

-:-:-:-

That night, sitting around the campfire, the protagonist, thoroughly drained after a day of intense training, decided to address the issue of her training. "How long?" The eloquence of a teenager is truly inspiring.

"How long?" Vincent re-iterated, his voice posing the statement; _I will need you to elaborate._

"How long will you train me?" Saying that much was tiring for the girl. Grunts were probably the best means of communication (and preferable with her best friend who was quite fluent in Tal-grunt language), but Vincent wouldn't be able to interpret those. No one here could.

Tal was too tired to feel the loss of her grunt language as well as the absence of her best friend. She was too tired to feel at all.

"How ever long I need to." Vincent's cryptically replied, his eyes flicking towards her and then back into the shadowed woods.

Tal was too tired to feel angry or annoyed as well. Instead she opted for a series of grunts, which translated to a line of insults with profanities.

Vincent would never know though.

-:-:-:-

The term survivalist gains a whole knew meaning when your existence really is a survival. Vincent taught her to catch her own food, and with that knowledge followed the bitter reality of actually having to hunt for yourself or starve. Please note that she did live in a constant state of hunger, but that was different from actual starvation.

He said it was part of her training, endurance and being able to care for ones self because she was the only one she could rely on and blah blah blah.

Tal concluded one thing in the midst of the woods: Training sucks… Along with other things such as; Xemnas, Yuffie, reality, OC's (which had given her false notions of how she could behave), and fanfiction.

She vowed to herself that when she got back to her world she would go over all her favorited fanfictions of this sort, flame them to high heaven, then removed them from her list. She would also delete all of her Mary-Sued, OC fanfics as well.

She would be a tyrant on fanfiction. Feared, and a stigmatism on the fallacies of young delusional teens much like her self once upon a time.

That is, if she cared enough to do all that. Methinks she would probably be overwhelmed with the fact that she was with her friends and family that fanfiction would probably be one of her lesser priorities- until she adjusted to normal life anyhow, and even then lack the motivation to flame _every single fanfiction_ that fit that mold (considering how many existed and are coming to existence as we read this).

With future aspirations being put on hiatus, the protagonist continued with her training lest Vincent make her pay by upping the training that she endured, but not by very much lest it make him a slave-driver and his actions be considered illegal in most states (working someone beyond their physical limits, especially a minor, is frowned upon in the general public).

Right now, the teen wasn't even a remote threat. That would take years of training. In an attempt to round Tal out, Vincent incorporated physical activities into her regimen, along with the basics of self defense.

That surprised Tal as well as the author who never thought Vincent knew close combat, but apparently he did because all Turks know close combat, and so we will not forget (which I don't really see being possible considering that I use it as an adjective to describe Vincent) he is an ex-Turk.

As covered in a prior chapter hand to hand was not her forte, so when she messed up, his critique was what would be expected of someone like him; blunt. Improvements warranted no response.

That put the protagonist in a bitter mood, and wounded her ego, but it wasn't necessarily Vincent's fault this happened. Lest the readers forget, Vincent doesn't care about self-confidence (considering his own emotional state, and the inner-turmoil he lives in), therefore, stroking Tal's never crossed the man's mind.

So he pushed her, and she pushed back. He got results, and pushed even more, and she pushed back, and this cycle continued. Tal was unhappy, but determined. She would get Vincent to recognize her hard work, and at some point he would have to pat her on the head for her hard work and improvement. She deserved as much!

Two days later, while the duo sat around the fire Tal finally got her _pat on the head_, figuratively speaking.

"You're improving." Vincent's amber gaze locked with Tal's.

She grinned, and buried her face in her knees, face blushing bright red. Although to anyone else that would have seemed like such a minor statement, even lame, Tal knew how monumental it was coming from him.

There was hope for her. That was what his words meant.

-:-:-:-

Training was going as smooth as could be expected until reality hit again, throwing the pair into the turbulent waters of life.

It happened somewhere halfway into the three week period of training. The word choice in the sentence prior makes the author giggle sadistically.

Tal was at a creek, readying for the quickest scrub down in her life (considering the cold waters), in a pathetic attempt to fight back the grime and dirt that caked her body, and a brief washing of some items such as: socks, and undergarments.

In the midst of scrubbing down, she noted something that caused a cry of anguish.

Returning to camp, the protagonist approached Vincent, face redder than the man's cloak.

Never before has this been attempted in fan fiction history as far as the author knows, and hopes to make this a memorable moment for everyone in the best way possible.

"I need feminine stuff." The girl mumbled quickly.

Vincent looked at the teen, not comprehending what she meant. Feminine stuff? That could be anything: Hair ties, make-up, pink fluffy things.

"I, er... Um… Well, y'see." She hunched down, unable to meet his confident gaze. This was SO awkward. "It's that time of the month…" Mortified, that was what Tal was, and she refused to divulge any more details. As if it were bad enough that this were happening, it was with Vincent to boot!

Darn you reality!

A moment passed between the two. Vincent was confused and curious as to why his student couldn't just say what she meant, and Tal was feeling more ill at ease than that time when she was clothed only by Vincent's cloak.

_It's that time of the month…_ He slowly repeated in his head, trying to decipher the meaning. That _time of month…_

Revelation dawned, and in his moment of clarity, he looked away from the girl before him, feeling a bit embarrassed himself.

This was one part of the equation he had never taken into consideration before. When he agreed to train the girl, the concept of the menstruation cycle never dawned on him because he didn't associate with Yuffie enough to become aware of such matters, and 30 years prior, during his time at Shinra Mansion with Lucrecia, well, that was 30 years ago.

What was he supposed to do now?

What did girls need when they… experienced that?

"What do you need?" He asked gruffly.

Tal wanted to hide under a rock and pretend that it wasn't happening. Periods in general weren't that embarrassing, but when coupled with training in the woods, with no actual bathing besides the tortures method of using a cold creek, and no proper way to dispose of… stuff, it became a nightmare.

And the cramps!

There was only one solution: Into civilization, and a local store.

-:-:-:-

The girl put up as much resistance as possible, not wanting to be seen in the public eye being as filthy as she was.

She dragged her feet, stomped around, but eventually her teacher gave her an ultimatum. Either she goes and gets what she needs, or they don't.

Necessity won.

-:-:-:-

The looks the duo received were unnerving to the girl. Vincent was quite accustomed to them, and so he didn't pay any mind. Tal on the other hand wasn't used to being scrutinized so closely, and in her current hygienic condition, hid from the public eye as much as possible by slouching, and using her mentor as a human hiding post.

-:-:-:-

Tal browsed the aisle, debating on what type of _feminine sanitary_ product she needed. "Could you please not watch me," she looked over her shoulder, glaring at the gunman. "It's weird with you standing there." Can we blame her? The only thing methinks would make this more awkward was if more of her bishies were here, or Sephiroth.

Vincent, since the initial realization, had returned to his usual apathetic stand. The comprehension was awkward and embarrassing, but after rationalizing with himself, he was able to conclude that what his charge was experiencing was very normal.

Also, the types of products they had, as well as the colorful packages in which the came were quite interesting. Why did they make feminine products neat looking?

"Does the packaging affect the quality of the product?" He asked aloud.

Tal stared up at Vincent words eluding her for the first time in her life.

There was no way that Vincent Valentine, one of the most kick-butt guys in the game world, was shopping with Tal, some Kingdom Hearts fanatic. Vincent Valentine, shamelessly asking about the quality of those particular products!

The protagonist hastily grabbed what she needed, and dragged her mentor and teacher to the check-out, face burning with mixed emotions.

The cashier, a woman in her mid 30's, rang up the items; the feminine stuff, a spare set of cheap clothes –the baggy unstylish clothes you get at a convenience store (to spare the girl of constantly wearing the tattered uniform), soap, and some pain reliever for her cramps, all the while eyeing the Tal strangely. "Looks like you miss your home." Her smile was tight.

Tal shifted, the subject of home causing a pang of loss within her tired frame, "Yeah, I wonder if I'll ever see my family again." She muttered.

Vincent glanced at the teen, thinking of something to say when the cashier's voice interrupted his almost existent words of encouragement. "You're total is 22.37." She avoided all eye contact with Vincent, even going so far as to stare at the counter. Vincent calmly paid for the items, and headed for the exit.

Tal didn't get two steps in before her arm was grabbed by the cashier. "Hun, you don't have to go with him."

"Huh?" The protagonist blinked. "But if I don't—"

"Sweetie, you're safe now. I know creeps like him can be scary, and they'll tell you that they'll hurt your family if you don't do what they say, but you're safe now. I'm going to call the police."

"HUH!" Tal was in shock. What the heck was going on? What was this woman doing?

"Tal?" Vincent, standing by the doors, turned to the teen and the cashier.

"You don't have to go. You're safe now; you'll be able to go home." It would appear that in Tal's current condition she looked like some victim being held against her will, and her answer to the woman's casual question did nothing to soothe the cashier's suspicions.

Tal pulled her arm out of the woman's grasp, face torn between bewilderment and anger, for how dare anyone accuse her mentor of such a heinous crime. "I'm not kidnapped!" She grabbed the bag of items. "Thank you for caring, but he's helping me."

Ducking her head, she ran out of the store, despite the woman yelling after her, and Vincent followed, walking at his own brisk pace.

-:-:-:-

That awkward chapter in Tal's life passed, but alas the girl would never be able to forget it.

She had contemplated writing such a fanfiction about the event but decided against it figuring that people would find it highly unlikely to ever occur, and even distasteful. She still had trouble believing that it had happened.

Life continued, and the protagonist trained.

At some point she got a spew from Vincent about how the gun was an extension of her arm, and some more philosophical fighter advice. He then got a spew about how that was a crap theory, but in the end, she had to adopt that extension crap if she wanted to improve her aim.

It all had something to do with the physics of this world, and how crap theories like such actually did affect one's fighting ability.

Her experience with guns varied. Vincent let her try out some Uzis. It was a dark day in Hollow Woods that day.

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Gunfire erupted, out of control, and the one in charge, Tal held on for dear life, watching animals flee, as well as Vincent who almost had been shot several times. Even he could not deflect these bullets. _

"_I can't stooooooop!" She cried, but her voice was drowned by the guns. The ex-Turk eventually had to resort to using his less human-like abilities to reach the girl, and rip the guns out of her hands stopping the genocide on the local forest inhabitants. _

_He stared at her, holding the guns. She stared back, her body still vibrating from the guns. "Never again," She whispered, hugging herself and blinking back tears. Vincent didn't lecture her._

Other experiences were not so traumatic:

"_Watch how I curve the bullet." Vincent instructed raising his gun arm and swinging it, gun firing mid swing. The bullet easily curved around the tree, and hit the tree behind it. _

_Tal's attempt was not so precise. After a few more attempts, Vincent decided that perhaps a hand on approach would be of more help._

_He stood behind here, stooping slightly to make up for the lack of height on her behalf. "Remember the motions I guide you through." He said quietly, his face next to hers._

_The protagonist's heart started beating heavily in her chest. Never would she have ever thought that he, Vincent Valentine would be this close to her, and of his own will! But, Tal didn't like him that way, he was a mentor. _

_Girls didn't have crushes on their mentors, did they? But she liked Riku! Also Vincent was 57 years old… A hot 57-year-old at that!_

"_Are you concentrating?" His question caused another blush, one of embarrassment to grace her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry," She apologized meekly. _I have to focus. Focus Tal, this isn't a game._ She chanted in her head. She needed to be serious about this, her life depended on it._

_His hand over-lapping hers, they went through the motions, the first time, not firing, just to give her a feel, and the second time, a successful bullet curve shot._

By the end of that day she could curve a bullet all on her own.

-:-:-:-

Tal stared into the stream, the soap which was bought for her quite sometime ago clutched loosely in her hand. She couldn't say how long she had been out in the forest, other than the soap being an indicator by its size saying it had been a few weeks.

She often thought about what Roxas told her, but couldn't make anything of it. She thought of home. She thought of Kairi, Riku and Sora, and how she ruined Kairi's school uniform.

Stained with sweat and dirt, the shirt was irreparable. The skirt had several rips and tears and couldn't even be considered modest. If not for the spare clothes Vincent had bought her Tal would have looked like… well, description lacking, many readers could assume.

She felt a presence appear behind her. She could never hear him come, but she could finally sense him.

"Let's go." Vincent's rough command did nothing to affect the teen. She gathered her items with a sense of duty and followed the man with whom she had spent some time with.

So many weeks ago if Vincent had said the same command the girl would have jumped –out of fright, and then follow him like an eager puppy. She was no longer.

Tal missed that naïve girl.

-:-:-:-

After walking for over an hour, Tal guessed judging by the position of the sun in the sky she realized they were heading towards civilization. Dread filled her, the last occurrence she had with people being not the best.

"Where are we going?" Hopefully not to the store. Seeing that woman would be awkward and best be avoided.

"We are returning to Radiant Garden." He continued walking forward.

"Why?"

"You have completed your training under me."

Behold, the finale to Tal's intense training! All it took was over 10,000 words… Holy cheese on rye, the author hopes that's normal.

-:-:-:-

Entering the building, Yuffie's shuriken was poised to attack the young protagonist. "Yuffie, stop." Vincent's harsh command halted the assault.

The ninja stuck out her lower lip pouting, "But she started it!" And in truth, Tal did upon their first meeting, and their second.

"Now is not the time." The man clad in crimson eyed down they hyperactive ninja, and a temporary cease fire was made.

"Tal!" Kairi eagerly greeted the protagonist. Said teen stepped back, turning her face away.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was thick with guilt. "I ruined your uniform."

Arms wrapped around the distraught teen, Kairi's laugh breaking the tension. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean too." And in truth, the girl was okay with it. Tal was okay, and that was all that mattered. Kairi released the girl, beaming.

"Did Axel hurt you?" Riku stared her down. Tal numbly shook her head.

Sora rested the back of his head on his hands, fingers laced together. "Vincent informed us that he showed up, but he wouldn't tell us where you were." He grinned widely. "We were worried, but were glad to see you're safe."

Tears brimmed the protagonist's eyes, shocked that this motley crew cared for her wellbeing. "I'm okay."

"But you stink." Sora pinched his nose with his fingers.

Tal stuck her tongue out at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied cheerily.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Kairi guided the girl by the arm toward the nearest bathing facility.

-:-:-:-

While Tal had the first real shower in over a month Vincent explained the exact details of their ambush and of Tal's progress in training.

When Tal was finished bathing she found her old clothes, laundered, and put them on. The bliss that came from wearing baggy cargo pants, and her FMA shirt was something she had forgotten about. Life was so much better with FMA.

Kairi even provided a hair tie because they had no flat iron. At least it would keep her hair out of her face, even if it wasn't straight.

Tal greeted the assembly of people with a tired smile, and sat down, folding her arms over the table and resting her head on the makeshift pillow. Even this was more comfortable than sleeping on dirt. In fact it was so comfortable Tal fell asleep.

"What do you make of the situation?" Leon addressed the teen, only to find her sleeping. Annoyance flashed across his face. "I thought she was supposed to be helpful?"

Vincent chuckled, "She has been through a lot. Let her sleep. We can figure out the details without her."

Leon shook his head, his arms folded over his chest. "But if she can contribute to the cause."

All chuckles gone, Vincent turned his hawk-like gaze upon the leader of the committee. "She has endured six weeks of intense training with no provisions. Let her sleep."

"What's our next plan of action?" Sora cut in, ready to drive the discussion back to the issue, arms crossed over his chest, looking thoughtful.

"Check out The Castle that Never Was." Riku calmly replied.

"But isn't that what Xemnas wants?" Kairi interjected.

Leon nodded, "Yes, if he called off his search for Tal, that's exactly what he's expecting. He's expecting her to come to him."

"Then, what should we do?"

Everyone looked at the softly snoring protagonist.

Sora stood up. "We go to the Castle that Never Was," Everyone looked at him, especially Vincent. He had developed a soft spot for his little charge, and so putting her into a situation that was obviously a set up displeased him. "And we leave Tal here, where she would be safe."

**End Chapter 12**

**More apologies about the slow update, I won't bog you down with the details as to why.**

**I really hope this is a satisfying chapter, I wanted to add more about after the training but if I were to continue it would leave things a little sloppy, and I like how it's a nice clean break. Okay, maybe nice isn't the best word choice to use. **

**Sorry excluding the side story this time, I didn't have anything that needed to be shown or any particular ideas in mind for this chapter. Well, okay, I did, but they weren't relevant enough to the plot to write. **

**Review replies served up; hot and fresh!**

**lord Piggy: **Thank you so much for your review. I'm sorry about the slow update, between bumming fickle wi-fi and other things, it was slow in coming, and I am sorry about that :(. Tal's extreme fandom moments haven't been put in the grave yet, but these past few chapters weren't really 'fan girl spaz mode' worthy. I plan to have a few more so I would be happy to oblige with that request.

**Daydreamer Nightweeper: **Of course I missed you! Glad to hear you're keeping up with homework (because I never did lol).

Calling the Tal manipulation method genius, aw, you're too nice. I do plan to have her use that a lot more, especially on Cloud.

Tal's method of training is way extreme. I sort of feel sorry for her even though she's not real. Also if Tal ever does pull a prank on Riku and Sora (because they deserve it after all they put her through) I'll credit you for the idea.

The hit system was inspired by you so I have to give you props there. You made me think about it more than I would have, so a formal thank you is in order: Thank you.

Yes, Axel did catch up, FINALLY! I did make Axel and Roxas best friends because they are in the game. Also I'm not a fan of yaoi, so naturally I'm not going to write it. I tried to keep the characters true to themselves but really lost it with Xemnas. It was a running joke that accidentally happened. When I wrote chapter 2 I never anticipated it going this far so now I have to account for the fact that I made Xemnas a creep. Oops.

I forgot about Namine, mostly because so far she's not relevant to the story… Because of that I would say she probably is drawing.

What will happen with Xemnas and creepy dude whom I have yet to name? Their ambitions are a bit more than simply Kingdom Hearts, so I wouldn't say Tal is out of the woods yet –figuratively speaking because she is out of the woods... Gotta love horrible clichés.

I cannot wait to see what you think of my future chapters and thank you so much for your very kind two-in-one review.

Oi, Yuffie explanation, go: When I went to Wutai (shortly after aquiring Cid) Yuffie ran up screaming she didn't do it, shortly there after I was attacked by Shinra lemmings... er I mean soldiers. Reaching for my E. Skill material, ready to yell, "Eat Beta!" I noted something horrible. All of my material was gone. All. Of. It. Some how she stole my materia (never touching me once), thus ensued a wild goose chase to get it back, lest I be crippled for the remainder of the game. That would explain her title: Materia Thieving Whore.

**Gabby-sama: **I absolutely _loved_ your review. It was good to see a synopsis of what you thought, and it was dead on accurate. Yeah, I do know all of that, but hearing you say it lets me know that I did a good enough job to convey what I thought in my writing. Your review was a very eloquent.

This story has taken a dark turn the further we delve into this realm I've noticed. I'm very excited to see lots of people enjoy Tal growing and changing because I was worried that people would want the vapid shallow girl to persist (not that I could do much to change that).

I enjoyed receiving and reading your review. Thank you!

P.S. You have a friend name Talon? That's insane because I (sort of) made that name up on the whim.

**Lost MP: **Thank you for reviewing. Knowing that you and more people enjoy something more than run of the mill gives me something do to, write this story. Especially since I never thought I would write past chapter one, let alone 12. It's refreshing to meet people who enjoy a dose of reality as opposed to the clichéd mary-sued stories that floods this site.

I put a lot of thought into the training so to hear that it made your –one of the greatest fanfiction moments- definitely makes it worth it! Lightsabers vs. pillow fight seems epic.

**Less-than-3:** I can't make any promises, but since you asked, I'll try to fit Marluxia and Larxene in a bit more. I can't guarantee much because this story isn't planned, which ultimately causes problems such as: Xemnas being a weirdo/creep/pedophile. If I am able to fit them in they won't become anything major, but maybe I can think of something. Glad you like the bishies, sorry about the lack of them in this chapter, despite the brief cameo at the end.

**ShadowPlaiz: **When I finished Dirge of Cerberus I was a little sad. Vincent is awesome. Having Tal shoot the bird is one of those random thoughts I have involving worse case scenarios.

Aw, you're too nice, with your compliments, and I'm happy that you enjoy my interpretation of each character. The FF7 characters are going to be a bit skewed though because playing the game makes them out of character which is probably where most of my mocking comes from.

P.S. Love the emo kitty.

**Everyone, I love getting your reviews, especially if you have something you want to say. Knowing that I'm this far in and you guys still like this story makes me excited. I'm still recovering from the fact that I'm at chapter 12 when I never saw past chapter 1. I'm also giddy over getting 50 reviews! Woo! You guys are AMAZING!**

_**Preview**_**: **_Abandoned by her friends (or so she thinks), Tal decides to take the next logical step on her journey, except there's nothing logical about her situation. How is she supposed to figure out how to get home when she doesn't even understand how she arrived?_

**Until next time…**


	13. Abandonment Issues

**You guys are so supportive. I'm so sorry about the uber slow update, after a trip halfway across the country I've been recouping from jetlag as well as preparing for a new adventure in my life; growing up. I feel terrible and lame for taking forever to update. Thank you all of you who reviewed! It means a lot hearing from you, and receiving the support I have, all I can say is thanks. Really, I mean it. **

**Recap: **Tal finally completed her training, and Sora has decided to traverse to the Castle that Never Was… without Tal.

**Chapter Begin: **

Tal rolled over, smiling. Warmth and softness hugged her body. She hugged the soft thick blanket that swathed her.

…wait.

She flew out of the blankets, fists balled, and readied for combat. A quick glance of the room showed no signs of immediate danger. Her first instinct told her to flee this foreign place, and she willingly obliged.

She bolted out of the room, and sprinted down the hall, planning to make her escape as soon as she saw a window or door.

Before Tal could seize the opportunity to escape a certain hyperactive ninja walked out into the hall, leaving Tal with no time to evade, sending the two into the floor in a forceful impact.

"Yuffie!" Tal exclaimed, scrambling up and grabbing the ninja, helping her up. The two stood in a daze. Yuffie still registering the fact that Tal had bowled her over, then helped her up leaving her face intact. Tal on the other hand was suddenly remembering why she wasn't in the woods and why she didn't emanate a horrendous odor.

Her training with Vincent was over, and she was in the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee building. She could finally continue her journey with Kairi, Riku, and Sora.

"Ahhhh!" She hugged the ninja, hopping in a circle. "I'm done with training!"

The sudden warm reception Yuffie received was baffling, leaving the ninja in a state of shock. Tal's vendetta had lost a lot of its fire in the midst of training, and holding grudges was a waste of energy that the girl didn't have to expend, so all was forgiven until Yuffie personally wronged her.

That, and the whole Wutai incident happened _years _ago. Tal started skipping down the hall, pausing at end. "By the way, I'm _really_ sorry about… hating you."

Now to go find her friends.

-:-:-:-

Tal sauntered into the main room, wearing a grin fitting of the Cheshire cat.

"You've finally woken up." Leon stated, his voice hinting light amusement. The teen paused, raising an eyebrow. "You've been sleeping for two days."

Aerith clasped her hands, her brow drawn in concern. "We were worried, but Vincent said you would be okay."

"Vincent." Tal's good feelings faltered. "He left already, didn't he?" Then the rest of what Aerith said processed in her mind. She had been asleep for two days?

"Holy cheese on rye! Two days?"

"Would that be Swiss cheese on rye bread?" Merlin interjected.

"Where's Kairi?" Tal glanced about herself. She couldn't wait to fill her in about the details of her training, as well as her minor crush on Vincent. Oh, Tal knew how unrealistic it was to fancy the notion of her and her teacher, it being a lot like the reversal situation of how Tamaki felt about Haruhi, and thus making sense.

She also felt the need to share it with Kairi to help bond their relationship by showing Kairi that she trusted her enough to share her secrets.

This didn't mean Tal didn't like Riku anymore, for she did, only she's been exposed to Vincent for a longer period of time, and came to know the ever elusive ex-Turk. He was also the first person to teach her something useful. All that, plus really (and let us emphasize 'really') good looks equaled crush.

"Kairi left." Cid turned away from the computer, cigarette hanging halfhazardly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Left?" She arched a brow.

"Yeah," Cid exhaled, then took a drag, the end of the cigarette flaring to life. "They were off to see what Xemnas was up too." He drawled.

Tal stood rigid, several long moments passing. The others shared worried looks, not sure what to do. Tension mounted, thick enough to give the illusion of suffocating the people about the room.

Aerith stepped forward cautiously, "Are you okay?" She asked, her brows drawn in concern and her arm extended, ready to comfort the hurt teen.

Our beloved protagonist jerked back, eyes wide, blinking back tears. "B-b-b-b-but I trained!" Her voice was laced with pain and offense. Her eyes darted wildly about the room her hand flying to her chest, clutching at her heart. "I trained and endured so much. I suffered, ached, and cried. I became stronger." She hoarsely whispered, voice cracking. "Why did they leave me?"

The harsh month and a half spent in the woods had turned the once sorta squishy protagonist into a lean, fairly substantial fighting machine. Her calloused hands and bandaged wounds on her left arm and shoulder attested to that as well as the newfound muscles. She had yet to actually kill someone, but she was as mentally prepared as a 16-year-old from a Suburbia could be.

She had endured that torture called training with high hopes of being able to assist Sora and his motley crew with their epic fight against the dark forces, or something to that extent.

Insofar all of that was proving to be for naught, for she had been abandoned like an unwanted plaything.

Betrayal tasted bitter, and Tal had a hard time swallowing it. Hot, angry tears burned her eyes. A hand settled on her shoulder, but she jerked away, and ran for the doors, but a rough grab brought her face to face with the little ninja from Wutai.

"It's not like that." Yuffie's earnest plea fell on deaf ears. "They left you here because they think taking you to the Castle was a setup."

Tal jerked away from her, and ran out the doors, slamming it shut.

Yuffie sighed, her shoulders sagging with defeat.

Leon, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Since when did you like her?"

The ninja glanced up at the Gunblade wielder, wearing a frown. "I kinda feel sorry for her." She said softly. Aerith nodded, sharing the same sentiments.

Riku walked forward scratching his head. "I'll go talk to her."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Our beloved protagonist leaned over the edge of a building, feet dangling, staring at the ground below. The drop was 50 foot, and thus quite painful if by some mishap were to occur that the author is no way foreshadowing.

I wouldn't go so far as to say it was lethal because if some passerby happened to be walking by just as Tal fell (because she wouldn't jump due to the lack of suicidal tendencies) she would survive. I'm not so sure about the bystander though.

Entering the inner most workings of the fan girl's mind showed nothing surprising or interesting. The emotions she felt were enough to make any Nobody jealous. She would have happily given them to any one of the Organization XIII members if she were capable.

Anger was easy to guess. Betrayed, obviously also very easy to guess, but she also felt un-worthy. After all that training they didn't deem her fit enough to tag along.

She thought she was a decent fighter. The only thing she had yet to master, or at least get the hang of, was being able to land from long falls. Vincent had started training her on that but never finished. The girl mentally questioned why he never finished that lesson.

Thinking of Vincent sent a new wave of sorrow, not helping her current emotional torment. Vincent had briefly informed her as they were returning to Radiant Garden that once they retuned he would leave, having other matters to attend to which meant he wouldn't be sticking around.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She sniffed, wiping away a rebel tear that was able to escape its prison.

She clenched her fist, anger and pain bubbling over. She drove her fist into the tiled rooftop. A sharp splitting pain ricocheted in her knuckles up to her shoulder.

"This is reality," She mumbled, tenderly cradling her arm. "Tch, I'm an idiot."

"You okay?" A voice called behind her.

Tal stiffened, a blush creeping onto her face. She slowly peaked over her shoulder, her eyes attesting to what her ears had told her.

"Riku?"

Riku didn't know what was more amusing; the shocked look on her face, or how she had just seemed to have frozen.

Tal on the other hand kept glancing Riku over, waiting for him to turn into a puff a smoke just to put the clincher on her disparaging state, but sure enough he was still present; smirking that lopsided smirk, his hands shoved in his pockets, slouched posture, and his eyes glittering with amusement.

His smirk changed into a soft smile. "You ran out before I could say anything."

Tal scrambled up, fighting a wide smile –and failing. Riku didn't leave her. She took a step forward, trying to not seem so eager, but her fan girl was begging to come out. Of course the fan girl wasn't murdered –it would take years of psychological training. The girl spent six weeks in the woods. The only thing that did was subdue the fan girl mode, making it controllable.

"I thought—" Her heartfelt speech was cut short as the shingle she had assaulted moments prior returned the favor; giving way.

A yelp escaped the girl, her feet slipping; her shoulder was the next part to connect, slamming hard into the slanted roof.

Everything spun as she tumbled. _Okay, Tal. Get a grip. Don't panic. So what if Vincent never taught me how to land. Remember what he said: _

"Stay calm. Then orient yourself by feeling up and down. Then you'll be able to land."

_CRAP! That is so friggin' useless!_

The roof disappeared beneath the girls back. Her arms reached out, securing on the gutter, but a sharp pain in her injured hand caused her to relinquish the lifesaver.

Oh how she cursed her impulsive stupidity. If she had never punched the roof she wouldn't be in this predicament. She went into a mental tirade of insults, varying from many languages: especially Japanese that she had picked up on fan fiction, the most repeated being: baka onna.

Tal squeezed her eyes shut as the air rushed by, bracing for an intimate embrace of stone and pavement below.

Strong arms secured around her waist, and her dangerous descent became controlled.

Shoes landing on pavement and the still air were her only clue that she was no longer falling. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the white haired teen.

His demeanor was calm, aloof, and vaguely reminded Tal of Vincent, the only difference being Riku had an almost patronizing smirk.

"Are you okay?" He let her down, his one arm offered to steady the flustered teen.

Tal ignored his arm, much to his surprise (for he was expecting her to latch to it, give him cow eyes, and proceed to beg him for babies), and began straightening her clothes.

Her face flushed red. "I would have been fine." She mumbled. Would she have been fine? Probably, I mean, yeah she would have most likely landed on her face, or something to that effect, but in truth the most that would have been hurt was her ego (which was kind of damaged anyway), and perhaps a twisted ankle.

The principle of the matter was: Girl left to train, girl should come back and be able to take care of herself.

So far all she had proven was that she could damage people's roofs, and fall off of buildings, thus confirming the notion she was a liability.

"I could have caught myself." She stated again, pinning him with the most intense stare she could summon. This was her attempt at regaining some lost dignity.

Riku blinked surprised. Tal's reaction was not expected, and in truth the teen wouldn't have ever fathomed it to be a viable response.

The fan girl he knew (reality check or no) would warrant a different response. One involving insane giggling and then Tal leeching on to him, muttering something about destiny, hero, and babies.

But this girl…

Riku's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What if Vincent had done something to the girl or what if the Organization switched her out for a replica and Vincent was not aware.

Oh how foolish Riku was, and methinks that perhaps Riku liked the crazy rabid fan girl Tal used to be, and misses her, and that is why he cares so much. Perhaps he liked the attention he received from her (and the many advances).

But whether he liked that rabid foaming at the mouth fan girl is no longer of importance. What is importance is how Riku felt toward this changed fan girl. His feelings toward her were complicated at best. She was one of the few people who liked him despite his dark past, and the girl vaguely remind him of Sora, mostly when she was spacing out. Both she and Sora would claim they were thinking, but he doubted that.

He had to make sure that this was the real Tal, but how would he achieve this? If he were Sora he would bluntly ask, but no, this was Riku, and Riku's methods are more subtle. He is the type who likes to probe the psyche of his victim. How would he achieve this with Tal? Perhaps by making her revert to her more primal fan girl instincts? And if she regressed a little, well, it was the price for his curiosity.

His hands reached out, cradling her face, his aqua-marine gaze meeting hers. "I care about you." He said softly. Surely this would work.

She blinked; once, twice, thrice, before pulling away, her breathing heavy and a blush creeping up her neck. "Don't tease me like that!" She cried out, hiding behind her hands back turned toward him. As embarrassed as he was, he had a strong feeling that that was the real Tal.

Riku's cheeks were adorned with a slight pink coloring, and in response he shoved his hands in his pockets, assuming his slouching pose. He mumbled an apology.

The two stood like that for several minutes.

"So…um…" Tal laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of her head. "Sora and Kairi didn't want to bring me along huh? And now you're stuck babysitting me?"

Riku looked up, his eyes hardening. "We left you here because the Castle is a trap. I offered to stay behind incase Xemnas had a change of heart and decided to kidnap you."

Tal bit her lip, smiling secretively.

Riku rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Change of heart? Nice cliché." She replied wryly. Riku smirked and reached out to ruffle her hair. She narrowly dodged, pointing a finger at him. "Don't touch the hair."

"Oh?" He looked down on her, looking quite wolfish. The protagonist tensed, sensing a threat to her tresses. Riku lunged forth, intent on making the teen girl's hair messier than it already was.

If not for the crucial weeks in Vincent's care, Tal would have been a duck sitting in water.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tal kept evading Riku, which as grating as it was, did console the boy a bit. Vincent's training wasn't wasted.

Just as he was about to reach her, she twirled around, tackling him. As soon as they hit the ground, she tried to jump up, but he grabbed her ankle, causing her to stumble and land on her hand and knees. "Tal, what was that for?"

Her eyes sharpened, her muscles tense. "We're under attack." She whispered. He released her, and the two jumped up, Way to Dawn poised to attack the unseen enemy.

Inky black spots started growing, spreading, and twitching; little yellow eyes staring up unblinkingly. Slowly the inky forms rose out of the ground, antennas giving way to round little heads pudgy little bodies and little claws twitching, aching for hearts.

"Heartless." Tal breathed. The little fanatic inside of her squealed with glee, but Tal ignored it. Now wasn't the time for that stuff.

"Tal." Riku stepped in front of her. She stared at the back of his head. "Go back to H.Q. Tell the others."

She nodded, wishing she could fight too, but without weapons she could only dodge them. She was no Tifa Lockhart, and couldn't fight these beasts bare fisted.

"Tch," she narrowly dodged claws to her chest. She started for H.Q., stopping after a few feet to glance at Riku, who was holding his own.

"Go!" Riku hollered over his shoulder. The fan girl nodded once, and ran away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The protagonist felt as if the Heartless were following her because wherever she ran to, they were there. They were multiplying faster than bunnies.

Tal busted through the doors to the R.G.R.C building, panting heavily.

Leon whipped around, Gunblade quivering to slice and dice, but froze upon recognizing the teen. "The Heartless?" He knew, his computers informed him.

The girl nodded, gulping air.

Cid scratched his chin. "A surge of Darkness appeared out of nowhere."

Tal looked up at the computer. "The Heartless… They'll keep increasing until… we stop the Darkness." She panted.

Leon pinned the girl with her gaze. "How do you know that?"

"It must be where all the Heartless are coming from. I just know."

Aerith frowned. "But Sora isn't here. He's the only one…"

The fan girl shook her head. "Riku can too. He has a keyblade."

"We fight then." Leon nodded to each person before running outside. Aerith ran after him. Yuffie smirked at Tal.

"Time to show your mettle girlie." The fangirl eyed her strangely. Yuffie pulled out a box, kicking toward her.

Tal opened the box. Her hands flew to her mouth, and tears brimmed her eyes, that which feasted on the sight below.

Her hands reached into the box, taking the note on top and folding it and slipping it into her pocket. She would read that later.

A small smile played upon her lips as she reached in again, pulling out a gun holster, strapping it to her chest, and then taking silver dual double barreled pistols. Her deft hands loaded the guns and pocketed the additional ammunition.

She grinned up at Yuffie, cocking the gun. "Let's show those jerks how we roll."

Methinks this is the dawning of a beautiful friendship.

Yuffie brandished her shuriken, running out of the building. Tal jumped up, pausing long enough to watch the monitor. "Maybe this surge in Darkness might send me home." Nodding to herself, she grinned, stepping out of the building guns aimed.

"This is so cool." She murmured, pointing her weapons at the head of a shadowy being. The creatures starving eyes made contact with hers, sending a shiver of terror down her spine. "Eat lead." She smirked, and pulled the trigger.

_

* * *

_

Sora and Kairi gazed out the window of the Gummi ship, vexed and perplexed.

They stood like that for a long time.

A really long time.

Finally Kairi decided to pose the ever dangerous question, "Where did the Castle go?"

"Where did the World that Never Was go?" Sora's voice cracked, his eyes wide in disbelief. Despite paradoxical names that the Organization used, he never thought they would actually be applicable.

The two teens posed some very good questions indeed.

**End Chapter**

**Everyone, I'm so sorry about the slow update. I feel horrible. I don't feel this chapter is my best, and I'm sorry but there's so much to cover, and I don't want to overwhelm everyone. **

**To offer some condolence I refused to go to sleep until I posted this chapter so… yay? **

**Shout outs to the much appreciated reviewers: I'll also give digital baked goodies.**

**Getsemone: **I loved reading your review, and to offer commiseration, we all go through a Mary-Sue stage (or at least most of us do). Well, thank you for the flattering compliment. I'm glad you enjoy my twists of veracity (and shoving them in other peoples faces), and I hope you enjoy future chapters. For you my dear, you get a lemon square. Yum!

**Amor of Niam: **Ah, you were one of those ghost readers, eh? I do it too :D. Thank you for your very kind review. I was so happy to get it. I keep my writing clean because of people like you, who appreciate it. Writing reality in a KH fic with realistic depictions has actually chased away a few of my readers, but I'm glad you enjoy it. Again, thank you so much for reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Do you like biscotti? I think everyone likes biscotti… well, have biscotti.

**VoidOfDoomAndCupcakes: **Well, glad you enjoyed that little bit. I thought it was an interesting scene myself :) Have a muffin for your review, and for sticking around.

**Ju-san Kikan: **Aw, I owe you such a big apology.

_Chapter 12: _I had a friend who LOVED yaoi. When we would hang out together she would read them to me… and I would precede to… blush and hyperventilate (depending on the severity) Namely I'm referring to this one fic were Roxas was pretty much raped by Axel.

I like cookies… and Bishies. Thank you for the cookies. Are they assorted?

I'm glad you like the direction Tal is going because I was afraid I was losing it with her. I still want to retain some of her fan girl tendencies, but I'm not so hot about her foaming at the mouth—well not anymore.

I promise, I won't abandon this story. No matter what, but if updates keep up like this, it's because of my current circumstances.

_Chapter 10: _Oh goodness, you didn't have to review, but I am glad you did. It made my guilt complex kick in making me pull an all nighter to get this out. I can't believe you hold my story with such high esteem. That makes me appreciate your reviews that much more.

I'm sorry for taking forever to update. :(

I'm awful, I know. I'm really sorry about it. Will cake make things a little better?

**daydreamer nightweeper: **It's kind of funny that I just got back from vacation, and you're leaving. I'm very thankful that you would take the time to review despite the fact that you're busy.

As you can see, Tal didn't take the being left behind very well. I did leave Riku behind for her because the trio (that is; Sora, Riku, and Kairi) thought it wouldn't be safe to leave her alone. Riku would be the best suited to stay behind and protect her (as well as Sora is still trying to play match maker.)

As to Tal's situation, you'll see (whether she really is stuck as a permant resident or will go home), but to put to rest some of your worried thoughts; no Tal won't be going home yet (nor within a few chapters). I have more that needs to be done, so don't worry. The end isn't in sight yet.

I'm sorry I didn't explain very much this chapter. I keep alluding to things but run out of time. Ahhh, I'm sooo sorry! Also glad the Yuffie explanation sufficed. Have some brownies (I love brownies.)

**To everyone who has stuck with me this far, thank you. The support, the constant encouragement is really amazing. I'm pushing myself to new limits, and going places I never thought to go before, and I wouldn't have if you didn't urge me forward. **

**What is to come within future chapters: **_Tal's plight to find a way home brings a new set of challenges, and with Darkness invading Radiant Garden our beloved protagonist must learn the "How To's" of surviving in a Heartless world, but this is only the beginning…_

**Due to a severe delay with updating, and since I'm already awake I've decided to do an omake. This doesn't directly affect the plot, but can be tied in. **

**OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE**

**Xemnas: Why Organization XIII assists Xemnas with his pedo plights. (spoilers included –read at your own risk) **

Xemnas looked at each of his minions, eyeing them all suspiciously. The organization minions stared back. Marluxia hatefully for he knew that in the Superior's head he was refered to as a minion, and no one dared give Marluxia such a demeaning name.

"I have summoned you," He paused for dramatic effect because that is what he does. "For this." He threw down a newspaper; _The Nonexistent Gazette_

Zexion shamelessly reached out grabbing the paper, and with a practiced flick of his wrist, held the paper, scanning it over.

A startled gurgling noise escaped the Cloaked Schemer. Saix reached over, grabbing the paper, leaving Zexion biting a gloved fist fighting back laughter. Before he could let his eyes feast upon the page Axel had pilfered the print.

Unlike Zexion, he did laugh. Not because he couldn't control it, because he could, but because he hated Xemnas. Everyone here did, except Xigbar… Axel thought it had to do with something about them being buddies, derive from that what you will.

Roxas peaked over his best friends shoulder, glancing the paper over before looking up at Xemnas, eyes wide and fearful.

The Superior stared back un-amused.

Axel's laugh continued. He snorted, he wheezed, he pounded the table, tears rolling down his face. Please note, despite his amusement, he was pushing it a bit too far considering his emotionless state.

The gazette made its rounds, slowly the room being filled with laughter from the subtle chuckle of Marluxia to the outrageous laughter of Axel to the high pitched squeal from Larxene.

"Enough." Xemnas's attempt at commanding silence failed. Well, as they say; "Actions speak louder than words." So the lad here summoned his light sabers, and cut the table in half. It wasn't a big loss to him. He'd have a minion steal another one for him.

His aggressive and destructive method worked. Everyone quit laughing. Well, except Roxas but he wasn't laughing to begin with. He was staring fearfully at his leader.

"We shall destroy this aurdox. This libel will not be tolerated as long as I am undead."

Marluxia loosely gripped newsprint idly glancing it over. Murmuring could be heard within the peanut gallery. Number XI leaned back in his chair, tossing the paper at Xemnas.

The article read: _Xehnort, Ansem, Xemnas. A man of many names and many pedophilic relationships_

"Can you blame aurdox. Her accusations were made with viable proof. As Master Xehnort you played around with Ventus and went after Terra. Your Heartless went after Riku. Now you've not only have you got Sora's Nobody but made a replica of him via his memories. Even after that you're still playing around with Sora."

This earned a contemptuous glare from the Superior.

"You're one sick dude." Xigbar sniggered.

Xemnas' eye twitched.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered, tugging eagerly at the older Nobody's cloak. "I don't feel safe here." The urgency in the boy's voice as well as his motions cued his and Axel's timely exit.

"Talk about sick with a capital 'S'." Axel mumbled walking out of the meeting room, acting as an undead buffer between Number 1 and Number 13.

Xemnas' eye twitched. Again.

"I can't believe our Superior is into little boys." Larxene shook her head, but a little savage smirk adorned her pale face.

Xemnas' fist clenched and unclenched while he practiced breathing exercises.

Demyx raised his finger. "Don't forget Xion, and now Tal. There's no stopping him."

Luxord casually shuffled his cards. "Yes, female or male. No child is safe."

That day was a tragic day for Organization XIII. Xemnas didn't turn those that insulted him into dusks, nor did he return them to darkness. That would be too kind a fate he could bestow upon those who deserved so much worse.

No, he shaped them in his like image; into that of little preteens.

For a time anyways. No one mocked Xemnas after that.

Well, at least to his face anyway.

**End Omake**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not anything special, but I thought it was a little amusing notion to entertain. **

**Until next time...  
**


	14. Heartless Foray

**I decided I don't care what my readers think anymore (including those who have reviewed ever).**

**Ahem.**

**I love you all. **

**Yes. I mean it, because you make me want to write this. I don't care if you think I'm weird, it's true.  
**

**Recap: **Darkness invades! Tal gets weapons (FINALLY!).

**Chapter Begin: **

The exhilaration that Tal felt was unparalleled. With guns blazing, and Shadows disappearing left and right, the protagonist never felt so alive, so… vindicated, and it was by her own hand!

Shadows charged her, and she shot them down. She inwardly smirked knowing she could have done it blindfolded, but don't credit that to Tal's mad skill so much as Vincent's intense training regimen.

The girl effortlessly breezed through the streets eliminating anything that dare provoke her wrath, namely the beings without hearts. "Killing" heartless didn't really register as actual killingin Tal's mind as she interpreted that as an act of ending the life of a living breathing thing. Heartless don't breathe… The fan populace assumes.

Because of this concept she didn't hesitate to fire and eliminate them. Which was all fine and dandy, but as every Kingdom Hearts gamer; it is common knowledge that the only person who can destroy a Heartless is a Keyblade wielder. So what happened to the ones Tal destroyed?

Under normal circumstances when a Heartless was destroyed temporarily they would chill out in _darkness_ for a while, and when the appropriate conditions were met, they would reform. That process could take hours or days.

That of course is under normal circumstances.

The process that could take hours or days was now sped up to seconds or minutes, so the Heartless she killed re-spawned within mere moments of their destruction. Add that to the already increasing population and what do you have? A Heartless infestation bad enough to make you want to pack up hop on the nearest Gummi ship and go crash at the next planet.

But since that wasn't a viable option for our beloved protagonist, oh how much more loved is she now that she's armed, she continued through the streets, ignoring the peeping eyes from bolted windows: individuals tucked away inside scared, and defenseless.

The fan girl knew one thing, and one thing only; "I have to find Riku." And that was her new objective for Riku was the only one who could stop the terror that was flooding the streets of Radiant Garden.

The author wonders if perhaps Hollow Bastion would be a more fitting name considering the hell that is rearing its ugly head at this current moment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just imagine Tal's frustration when she returned to the area where she saw Riku last only to find, Riku not there. Not only that, but imagine being in Tal's shoes for one moment and realizing something right then and there. This realization is; you're in a foreign city and the current locals are heart thirsty beasts. Because of this fact you cannot ask for directions lest you be royally killed.

"_Oh, hey Mr. Shadow, do you know where the grocery story is?"_

_Shadow tilts his head to the side, and then points his twitchy claw finger in a direction. _

"_Thanks dude." Person turns to walk away when a swarm of Shadow jumps onto the person kills them._

See kiddies, this is why you never trust a Shadow. Now, aside from a Shadow obviously lacking the mental capacity to know what a grocery store is, let alone do anything other than twitch, that little scenario did serve a purpose. _'Le, gasp, the author isn't digressing?' _The reader thinks or says. Well, not totally, but the whole point of that was to bring to light the fact that there was no one around for Tal to ask for help (the locals are hiding and thus useless).

The layout in Kingdom Hearts 2 left much to be desired, and additional construction work had been done making Radiant Garden more of an actual city.

So what does Tal do in a situation like this, while fighting off Heartless? She gets angry of course! Angry that she didn't know what to do, angry that what she was currently doing was in all actuality ineffective; aside from keeping her alive.

If only she could stop for a second to collect her thoughts, then she could form a plan of action, but noooooooo. She had to keep dodging Heartless and waste her ammo on these stupid twitchy things!

If only Tal could have been able to climb a building to get a scope on the city. Then she could have seen where the most intense battling was, and assume that her comrades; namely Riku were there. If only, but that was impossible with Heartless pouring off of the roofs like a heavy drizzle.

This was more then an invasion, it was an all out _**leave**__**-no-**__**survivors**_ attack.

Falling off the building and spawning so thickly the ground was now carpeted with Shadows. There was no way to stop and think, so she continued forward hoping she was heading in the right direction.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Swish!_ Tal skipped backwards; guns firing. Claws slashed where she stood seconds prior. The twitchy creatures that bit her bullets dissipated into wisps of _darkness_. The last Heartless dispersed into nothing. She fell to her knees panting, fishing in her pocket for more ammo.

"One round left?" She breathed raggedly, staring at the bullets. She loaded the gun, and cocked it.

Glancing up, Tal's eyes tightened, and her jaw tightened. The once cleared area was now swarmed with more Heartless then before.

She glowered. The rapidly increasing Heartless population had already depleted most of her ammo, leaving her with one gun, and one round of unused ammo. Once that was gone, all she could do was use her guns as makeshift clubs.

And once she resorted to that method of fighting, it would only be a matter of time before her stamina would be depleted, making her a sitting duck.

A Heartless pounced on her back, clawing through the back of her shirt. She grabbed the thing by its antennae, and chucked it as hard as she could over her shoulder. Her back burning where the flesh was recently exposed, and her shoulder wound was dampening her shirt with fresh blood.

She couldn't face the multitude of creatures in her dilapidating condition. Not if she wanted to survive.

The initial excitement that had fueled her had waned, leaving the teenage girl running on only adrenaline. That made the pain in her back and shoulder bearable, if only barely.

Baring her teeth, Tal charged forward, dodging the monster that's appetite had yet to be sated; with her heart.

The protagonist was amazed with the clarity that she thought with in the midst of this chaos. She would have thought that she would have been rendered incapable of functioning with the madness running amok but that wasn't the case. She credited some of her rationality to her survival ability, but also to Vincent's training.

She would forever be indebted to him.

She pushed those thoughts aside for now wasn't the time, and if she were to dwell on such things, she probably wouldn't be living much longer considering her depleting ammo state, and frankly making her guns makeshift clubs seemed quite unethical. She stood a better chance shoving them down Heartless throats and choking them all to death.

But that was an unrealistic battle method leaving her open to attacks, and losing her two guns until the two unfortunate creatures dissipated due to asphyxiation, returning her weapons so more may be destroyed in this way.

Unless they wouldn't choke because they don't eat hearts so much as absorb them… Or do they? The game was never very clear on this, and despite the morbid curiosity Tal was not about to sacrifice some random bystander for the sake of science lest she become Xehenort Jr. What? You think she'd sacrifice her self for this? No way, then how would she see them eat her heart being dead and all?

Snapping back to reality and retreating from twitchy minions, Tal focused on her main goal: Finding Riku. Once she found him they could locate the source of this madness and stop it.

And maybe this whole thing would be the key to getting her home. If _darkness_ was how she got here, then maybe _darkness_ would be how she got home.

"Holy crap I'm practically reciting Ansem's dialogue."

She is referencing the little monologue Xehnort's heartless rattled when Sora first walked through the door, and was returned to the pseudo Destiny's Island in Kingdom Hearts: _"All worlds begin in darkness and all so end."_ But no, she wasn't _"practically reciting," _because he said nothing of this sort. His talk revolved around the destruction of the worlds. Tal was thinking about returning home. See the lack of relevance? Yes, I thought you did.

One hop, skip, and a jump later, rounding a corner Tal was blindsided, flying into a wall, crushing her right arm, and breaking her would open fully.

Bitter tears ran down her face, Tal stifling a cry. She tried to jump up; wrenching her injured arm and collapsing. Snarling, she planted her hands palms down, despite her arms shaking and a sharp searing pain shooting up her right arm. She could feel the blood seep through her clothes, and run down her arm. Slowly she pushed herself up. "I didn't come allthis way to get owned by over grown ants!" She screamed. "I won't lose!" Standing up, she braced herself against the wall, panting heavily, and vision blurry.

Her left hand reached for her gun, studying at the multitude of beady yellow eyes. They twitched and jerked, leaning their weight to their hindquarters, readying to pounce.

"Heh." Her lip curled back, bringing her gun up. She fired.

We all know when the going gets tough in Final Fantasy and in Kingdom Hearts due to some major loopholes the protagonists are able to survive. This story is no different for FF and KH physics apply. Well that and this story would suck if Tal died… and the author would have to change the genre to tragedy.

Upon impact with the entity of _darkness_, an explosion occurred taking out several more. Vincent had slipped in some special ammunition just for her sake. Tal wanted to cry, touched that Vincent cared so much, but before she could the heartless re-spawned increasing their numbers.

She radiated waves of pure hate. Never again would she think these things were cute. "Although I won't be thinking that for long." She seethed, firing again. And again.

But it was a futile effort as they continued to re-spawn. Tal vowed to fight this to the end; until her heart stopped beating.

Her arm wavered, dark spots dancing across her vision. If not for the wall that she leaned against she would have fallen over quite some time ago.

Her gun clicked, her last round now empty. She pulled the trigger again and again; the empty click of the gun sent a wave of despair over her.

"I can't lose." She choked out. "I can't die." She blinked furiously, trying to dismiss the black spots. Tal pushed herself off the wall, grabbing her other gun, holding it by the barrel.

She had made up her mind. She was going to go down kicking and screaming, guns swinging.

"You've got spunk kid." She felt a hand come down on her head. She blinked several times, shock paralyzing her.

The hand lifted, and the figure walked past her, spiky red hair pulled into a slim ponytail at the nape, accentuating the slightly wrinkled blue suit. An electro mag-rod was propped casually on his shoulder.

"Reno…" The girl whispered eyes shining in pure adulation. The inner fan girl started screaming with fanatical of joy, and demanded Tal fuse herself to someone so absolutely… the author cannot think of any word suitable to describe Reno so she will leave this up to the readers.

Tal would have willingly obliged with this request but someone gently holding her arm stopped her. A warm and placid wave washed over her, the mind numbing pain that Tal barely endured slowly ebbing. Tissues that were savagely ripped opened mended piece by piece.

"You're very brave." A blonde woman with cropped hair smiled at Tal, the strain of the spell quite evident. Her one hand held Tal's arm, while the other hovered above her shoulder, glowing brightly.

"Elena?" Tal blinked.

"Healing you is harder then I thought it would be." She narrowed her eyes, the spell barely intensifying.

"Guessing from the look on your face you're wondering why we're here." That wasn't a question. It was a statement, but it wasn't Elena that spoke. Appearing on her other side was a man wearing a crisp blue suit, long black hair and a tilak on his forehead.

"Uhh," Tal's was currently experiencing cognition failure as her brain was attempting to digest the fact that she was saved by the Turks. The Turks!

Let's forget for one moment that they were the scum of the earth. Shinra's dogs; despicable in the eyes of anyone with morals or honor. I mean, if you were a Turk you didn't brag to your mom about it unless you wanted her to cry.

But in the ever forgiving eyes of a fan girl, their lowly occupation wasn't that big of deal. She could see past their faults, as she did Riku. They were cool; especially since they had Reno and Rude. Thinking of Reno and Rude was like thinking of peanut butter and jelly. And thinking of that made Tal hungry because food was something she hadn't had for sometime.

Yum, PB&J sandwiches. Peanut butter jelly time.

"Vincent called in a favor," Tseng began bringing Tal back to swarming Heartless, where there was no peanut butter, no jelly, no bread, and no dancing banana. "He asked us to check on a noisy apprentice of his."

"Noisy?" Tal growled.

Elena giggled. "If we didn't hear you yelling we wouldn't have been able to find you in time."

Well that's good. Tal's ranting was actually useful for something other then a form of catharsis for the girl.

"There you are!" Elena stood up, brushing her hands off. "You're all healed."

The fan girl stood up slowly, experimentally moving her limbs, finding Elena's report to be true. She was healed, and even her old injuries were gone.

"Boss," Reno narrowly dodged an attack, swinging his rod the creature dissipated in a thin wisp of _darkness_. "There's no way we can defeat them."

Rude took out a bunch with a low sweep kick.

"Wait, when did get Rude here?" Tal pointed at the bald Turk.

A ghost of a smile danced on Tseng's lips. "He's been here the whole time."

"Boss!" Reno warned, dodging another attack.

Tseng glanced around, conflicted. He wasn't sure what to do either. These creatures were new to him, and spawning as quickly as they were created quite the dilemma.

"We have to find Riku." Tal shoved her guns in their holsters.

"Who's Riku?" Tseng looked down at the girl, his eyes drilling into hers, trying to break into her thoughts.

"He's about my age, yay tall." He held up her hand, gesturing his height. "Long white hair, pale." She left out the part where he was drop dead gorgeous. "He's the only one who can stop the Heartless."

"Where do we find him?" Elena glanced around, tense.

"Most likely Ansem's study."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Another reason why the Turk's were AMAZING! They had a helicopter. What did this mean? It meant that Tal didn't have to run around the city to find Riku, but instead got to snuggle with Reno.

Would have snuggled with Reno but first off, they almost crashed when she glomped him, and it took both Tseng and Rude to get her off. Once they accomplished separating the two, Elena had slapped her across the face telling her to get herself together.

The Turks attributed Tal's little fan girl moment to stress from the invasion, but they were wrong for obvious reasons. Vincent never warned the Turks of Tal's status as a fan girl because he wasn't aware of it himself, lucky guy.

Tseng took it upon himself to act as a barrier between Tal and Reno, unaware of how dangerous that could be he continued to drill Tal for answers in a very informal interrogation to figure out why Heartless were popping up faster then bad fanfiction.

"Why are the Heartless swarming every where?"

"Uh," Her mind was operating on Reno function only. The inner fan girl was dancing around, screaming Reno's name. It was very distracting.

"Tal?" Elena shook her shoulder gently.

Fan girl decidedly ignored her, continuing her dance. Logic Tal tackled Fan girl Tal, tying her up and shoving her into the small corner filled with Riku, Axel, and Reno pictures and plushies.

Tal blinked shaking her head. "Um, Heartless…" She chewed the inside of her cheek. "It's the _darkness_. The Shadows are drawn to it." She yelled over the chopper's blades. "I don't understand how it's happening though. Sora sealed the Keyhole to this world so this shouldn't be happening." She shook her head. "And the Organization isn't capable of this. No one can control Shadows. They're purebloods."

"Purebloods?" Rude looked over the edge of the seat.

As much as Tal would have loved to show her gamer knowledge and impress Rude she didn't have enough time to educate him in the science of Heartless Purebloods and Emblems. "I don't get how the Organization would get the _purebloods_ to attack en mass." She growled.

"It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense. It's still happening." Tseng coldly stated.

"But…" She looked at her calloused hands. It did matter. Once she could make sense of the situation she could help find a way to solve the problem.

Ammunition was dropped in her hands. She looked up at Elena. "I noticed you were out. At a time like this you can't run around with empty guns."

A small grin made its way onto Tal's face.

"We're here." Reno casually looked over the edge of his seat.

Tseng made his way next to Reno, the two switching places. Elena stood at the door of the helicopter, throwing down a rope ladder. She saw the confused look on Tal's face took liberty to answer the unspoken question. "We don't want the Heartless to over run the helicopter so we're not going to land it."

Tal tried to approach the opening but her hair whipped around, blinding her. She pulled back, loosing the ponytail and braiding her hair. Gathering her courage she approached the opening again and looked down, gulping. The swarming blackness was anything but inviting.

"Scared?" Reno smirked. Tal's Inner Fan girl squealed, trying to squirm out of her metaphorical bondage. Tal's primal urge to glomp Reno and ask for babies was rising taking over every corner of her mind. She then realized something; why was she holding back? He was bishie, and she adored him? She decided to give into her desires right then and there.

"Hurry! I'm sure your friend Riku can't hold out for very much longer!" Tseng yelled from the front.

_Riku_. Yes, that was why Tal wasn't mauling Reno; because Riku needed her help. So did Yuffie, Leon, and the others. "Let's go!" She started down the ladder. About 10 feet from the ground she dropped, pulling her guns and easily landing.

For the very first time Tal knew exactly who she was and what she was doing. She was Talon, a fan girl with guns and a sense of purpose; to protect her friend.

Reno and Rude followed in the girl's wake.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riku panted, running through the halls of Ansem's former study. He had searched this place up and down but couldn't find the source anywhere. Surely it had to be in a secret room, but how could he find it?

And despite how much he hacked and slashed the Heartless continued to come at him. If he was having trouble holding his own then how much more trouble would Tal be in? She didn't have a Keyblade.

He fell to his knee panting. He wouldn't lose here. He couldn't lose here, but standing was too hard anymore.

"Riku!"

He sighed, shaking his head. He must have been more exhausted then what he assumed because he thought he just heard Tal's voice.

Gunfire erupted, and Heartless dispersed into wisps. "Riku!" Tal slid onto her knees, holding Riku's face in her hands. "You're exhausted." She said softly, her brow knitting together in concern.

His eyes widened in shock, a smile of relief tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"We've got to get out of here." She stood up, grabbing Riku's arm. He stumbled after her but then pulled back.

"It's somewhere. The source of all this!" Riku gestured with his other hand.

Tal shook her head, pulling even harder. "No, it's not in the Room of Sleep. It's where the old Castle used to be. That's where they're generating."

"It's great to see that you're happy to see each other, but we can't hold these things off." Reno chided. Before Tal could react to this comment Riku was lunging at Reno _Way to Dawn_ poised to kill. Reno fended off the attack, throwing in bits of martial arts, which Riku danced around.

Tal watched in fangirly glee as the bishies went at it.

"Why are you attacking me? We're here to help." Reno grunted, parrying another blow. Inner Tal squeal at the awesomeness right there!

"You're Axel right?"

"No, I'm Reno."

Riku paused, jumping backwards to fully evaluate his opponent. Tal bounced up by his side. "That's Reno of the Turks. Nomura based Axel's character off him, but they're two separate people."

"That's… not Axel?" Riku decided to ignore the Nomura bit having no idea what Tal was referencing but it must have been common knowledge in her world.

"Who's this Axel?" Reno raised a slender brow, dodging a Shadow.

"Nobody." Tal shrugged turning towards Riku. "Okay, so now that that's out of the way we've got to blow this Popsicle stand."

"Leon said the source of _darkness _was coming from in here, somewhere." The white haired teen defended.

"They're wrong. Trust me on this."

"Are you sure?"

"Imma fangirl, of course I'm sure." She smirked.

"Come on! I don't want to die today." Reno barely dodged another assault from the mutated ants, and counter attacked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tal gazed out the window, watching the spherical blob of _darkness_ hovering in front of the remains of the old citadel that Sora battled Riku in many games ago; when they were enemies.

"How do we defeat that?" Elena screamed over the chopper blades.

"We don't." Tal replied, looking at the blonde. "Riku does."

"So we just sit up here and let him have all the fun?" Reno pouted. Tal had to look away from him unless she wanted to become a bubbling mass of fangirly goo.

"Tal's coming with me." Riku stated stiffly. Tal looked up at him, crinkling her eyes in confusion. "You know more about all of this then any of us. If I want to defeat him I'll need your help."

She felt a little afraid right then. Her heart started pounding, and her hands felt clammy. If Riku needed her help then things were worse then she realized. They were a lot worse because Riku never asked for help.

She pulled herself up, standing at the entryway to the helicopter, staring at the dark mass they were approaching. Heartless poured out of it and like a ripple affect poured out on the grounds.

She wetted her lips, gripping the side of the wall with a white knuckled grasp. "So, how do we get down there?" She smiled nervously.

"We'll jump." Riku's eyes never left the spherical mass, his hair whipping about.

Tal's smile faltered and her eyes grew wide and fearful. "WHAT?"

**Chapter End:**

**I'm ending the chapter here because the next little bit get's a bit intense and I don't want to leave you hanging in the middle of a battlesk type situation. **

**I'm sorry about taking a month to update, big estate sales (along with dealing with crazies), I just recently found time to write. I have been mulling this story over in my mind, and I hope this is yet another chapter to please. **

**Also, despite the seriousness, I hope you got some laughs in there. **

**Goodness, trying to post a chapter at 1 a.m. in the morning has my brain frazzled, so I can't really gather my thoughts. Sheesh. Sorry if I digress. **

**Author's Tangents: Everybody, you all ROCK! For the first time like evar I got 9 reviews for one chapter. 10 if you count lord Piggy for reviewing twice :p. **

**I don't beg for reviews because I think it's uncouth (I used my thesaurus for that word :D) but when I get them I like to show my appreciation because I get all fuzzy inside. For me, it's just hearing what you have to say. **

**Hearing about your favorite parts, or ideas that you want to see happen. I love all that, and it makes me feel obligated to continue this for you. That's an obligation I suppose I can live with (wink, wink). **

**aurdox's shout outs: (to the beautiful people)**

**lord Piggy: **_Chapter 12: _I tried to do a fan girl moment here but it didn't fit. I'm sorry. I really want Tal to revert, I really really do. It'll happen I promise. Everyone should be nice to Tal, now that she can cap 'em. I'm glad I'm still funny because I worry about losing that. You're welcome for the shoutout! It is what I do :D

_Chapter 13: _Tal is maturing, but hopefully not too much. Aw, you liked the part at the end? I just pulled that out of nowhere (quite literally. 4 in the morning I have no brain). I do like chocolate. A lot.

**Less-Than-3: **The dialogue beneath the article was Marluxia's (Marlushia tee hee). Sorry I wasn't clear about that. I'll fix that when my brain is functioning. Glad to appease you :3

**Void Of Doom And Cupcakes: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad… no delighted (thesaurus again), that you liked that bit. I guess I worry too much about what people think, but to see that my decisions are approved makes me feel loads better. I promise Tal will have relapses, but again… bad timing on my part. I'm so sorry.

**DeLiCiOuSlY , HyPeR: **First and foremost, please ignore the space in the middle of your name, if I didn't put that there then your name would get butchered by fanfiction.

I'm excited that you reviewed because I love hearing input from the people who enjoy this story. I'm having a difficult time writing a reply because I don't know exactly what I want to say so put up with with me please. I guess what I want to say is that I feel honored that I gave you a new way to look at Kingdom Hearts.

Shy of re-iterating what you said to me; I guess I'm just trying to say thank you for letting me know this. It really means a lot.

**Ju-san Kikan: **I don't know about best (smile sheepishly). I have my faults (such as character description, and also imagery). I do care about my fans though, you guys mean everything. Espcially to Tal.

Tal: "If it weren't for you guys I'd be in the recycle bin forever ago!"

Impatience is okay. Don't ever feel bad for making me feel bad. I mean, okay… er… maybe that is bad… Oi, now I'm not making sense.

Non-patient (giggle snort).

Oh goodness. The cake bit did sound weird but that's ok with me, cause that stuff makes me laugh, and I say weird stuff all the time.

I like sweet things (except for sugar cookies), and churros can be assorted. Now how would we tell them apart; I guess we'd have to eat them to find out.

The _Non-Existent Gazette_… I made that up on a whim (snicker). I'm delighted you liked it.

**Minx The Shadow Thief: **Worshiping isn't necessary… but if you insist do I get a throne and a cape? I kid, I kid. I'm glad that my story isn't getting off track because I'm sure you've noticed by now that generally speaking I do.

(Digressing, I apologize) I am officially striking glad from my vocabulary. I use it too much. (Back to the review)

That you would call this a great story is too much. I mean, I just don't know how to respond without sounding like a loser. I think I need to take a class on how to handle compliments because frankly I suck.

How I revolve the comedy around the idea? I haven't a clue, I just write and while writing think about what I want to accomplish with the story (not my life). What ensues is what you see here. Sometimes though I do screw up and then have to make a formal apology like chapter 3.

My ideas are the result of reading too much crap. After reading a bunch of shameless self inserts involving fan girls and bishes and watching the characters I love go OCC I went off the deep end and started contemplating a fan girl's hell; that would be what the municipal refers to as: reality.

Honestly, if you launched yourself at any KH character screaming for babies would they oblige? Maybe Xemnas…. Lol, again I jest.

Also, some of my ideas are just those "What if" moments. When watching things it just triggers ideas. Over active imagination I suppose.

I think now in my ripened years (hyperbole) I wouldn't die a horrible fan girl death, but many years ago in my prime, I could write a story about it but it wouldn't be very long; _And she was killed._ See.

I update so you can release my knees now :D

**Darkmekmon: **Awwws, thankies. I'm gla… er, thrilled to see someone who is so enthused about my writings.

I'm not really focusing on romance so if its happening its because it just feels… right I suppose. I hope this chapter isn't discouraging in regards to Tal's fighting but if I was good enough at portraying the Heartless populace then I guess I did fine.

Just to be clear, she can fight, but with this chapter it was like the grasshopper verses the ant colony. Grasshopper's goin' down.

And the Xemnas being a pedo… It's a hard fact to refute, poor guy. Y'know you can also spell Sex Man out of his name (snigger).

**daydreamer nightweeper: **How was vacation? Good I hope. Late reviews are okay with me. I don't get tired of praise (which sounds awful… and that makes me sound awful… oh jeez I'm so ruining my image). It's good to know that I haven't murdered this story because I really thought I would have by now.

I cheated with Tal's character development by having the 6 weeks with Vincent. Timeskips as cheap as they may be give the author a chance to develop their character without making it too sudden, but despite the maturing I still want to retain some of her basic personality traits. The fact that it is realistic to you is a big relief to me, so thank you for telling me this.

I'm curious as to what adventures await our protagonist as well. I do want to have a Pirates of the Caribbean adventure as well as an Atlantis one (finny fun -snicker). If you have any additional requests please let me know.

Tal and Riku? Tikuness? Honestly, I wasn't planning anything and still am debating on where this will go. You're touching on some subjects I can't really discuss here… :3

I don't know how long this story is going to be, but to clarify it won't be over anytime soon. It did start out as a oneshot. A very simple 3,000 word oneshot. Ah (scratches head) you're asking some really deep questions. I can't say how many more chapters. I'm also am not sure about a sequel because I'm still working on this story.

How did Xemnas make the World that Never Was disappear? Who ever said it was Xemnas. I can't bring up anything else lest I spoil the surprises.

I'm uber happy that you liked the omake. Guess I should do more of those.

**Dream Theme: **See, I have a knack for describing total strangers. Coincidence… (shifty eyes) maybe. Tal and Miroku… hm… I never thought to compare the two. Tal is over the top, but I think that's why we like her. Miroku the monk from InuYasha, right? (I haven't watched that since I was in high school – 10th grade).

"_Hey Riku,"_ _Tal sidles her self next to Riku. _

"_Hey Tal- Ah!" _

_Tal blinks innocently, "What?"_

_Sputters, "You just grabbed my butt!" _

Hm… Interesting concept. Aw, you're not annoying me. If anything I'm afraid I'm bugging everyone else…

I'm honored that I inspired you and I will keep writing. Thank you for reviewing.

**Everyone, another big thank you. Ahem, I mean THANK YOU! Ah ha, get it? It's big :D**

**A preview would suck so instead I'll give you the title of the next chapter and let you make of it what you will. **

_**Chapter 15: Hell hath no fury like a fan girl scorned.**_

**Thanks again for the continuous support. ****(P.S. I apologize about typos)**

**aurdox signing off… (and going to bed)**


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Fangirl Scorned

**I know in previous chapters I re-edited, but that isn't necessarily true. I just word processed the thing until my attention span ran out. Deciding to re-read my stuff I came across a horrible realization; I tend to word my things order out of (I did that on purpose :p). **

**I will go through this, and actually proof read it, and improve the mechanics because, yikes. I'm surprised more people haven't complained. Of course this will happen slowly, but eventually.**

**Moving on! It's been a whole year since I began this story. I wanted to do a something special to commemorate the fact that I started this story a year ago but when I tried I was drawing a blank. **

**Well, for now we'll just continue on with the story. Oh! And everyone, thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews! **

**Uno mas cosa; Instead of recapping I'm just going to overlap a little from the previous chapter.**

**Chapter Begin:**

Tal pulled herself up, standing at the entryway to the helicopter, staring at the dark mass they were approaching. Heartless poured out of it and like a ripple affect spread out on the ground.

She wetted her lips, gripping the side of the wall with a white knuckled grasp. "So, how do we get down there?" She smiled nervously.

"We'll jump." Riku's eyes never left the spherical mass, his hair whipping about.

Tal's smile faltered and her eyes grew wide and fearful. "WHAT?"

Riku turned his head toward her, flashing his signature smirk. She stared at that smirk, so foreign to her now. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her hands were clammy, and her mouth was dry but it wasn't because she thought Riku was drop dead gorgeous or that he was directing that haughty smile at her.

No, she was scared witless.

No amount of training could have prepared for this; for jumping out of a helicopter and into the unknown. How could Riku be so okay with it when it could be his demise as well?

_But it wouldn't be his demise. He's meant to live, as a Keybearer, and friend to the _Key. Tal thought numbly. Whatever happened, Riku would eventually be okay. Sora would have it no other way, but for Tal…

She didn't know what would happen to her. Everything she believed to be true about OCs in fanfictions wasn't. Tal couldn't use magic like everyone else, nor could she really defy logic.

Reality shaped her. In its state it defined her actions, her perceptions, her physics; it defined itself and made her go along with its rules.

Riku turned his head, nodding at the Turks, but never uttering an apology to Reno for attacking him earlier. He stepped next to Tal, his arm locking around her waist. "We can do this." He reassured. The girl stared at him dumbly, trying to process what he said.

Before she could voice her protest they were weightless.

Tal's eyes wandered, numbly observing the sky, then the ground, and the shadowed orb. It felt so unreal, so surreal. Aside from the wind rushing past, the sight below them never changed, staying the same size.

Her eyes drifted to Riku.

His jaw was clenched, and his eyes gleamed with determination. Seconds inched by as she watched his arm flex and a keyblade appear, slowly swinging through the air at a flying Heartless who was performing a suicide drop at them.

She looked down again, noting how the ground below was engulfed completely by black. Another flying heartless appeared.

The heartless summoned a ball of fire, sending it at the freefalling two.

She threw her face over her arms as it made impact dissipating. She blinked, and everything sped up, the wind whistling in her ears, Riku hacking heartless down faster than they could attack.

Tal's clung to Riku's arm, her strength felt non-palpable, her grip feeble. They were plummeting head first into the black mass, although from Tal's perspective it was more like the mass was rushing up at them. Her voice caught in her throat, and her stomach tried crawling its way up through her esophagus. Failing it contented itself with a position with her lungs.

She was unable to close her eyes, wanting to so badly, but afraid to miss anything.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Riku couldn't hear her. They were falling too fast. She turned her head so she could see him. His eyes were locked onto the spherical mass, his jaw set, radiating waves of determination.

He was determined to win. Not for his sake but for hers, and everyone else. He wasn't doing this because he wanted too, but because it was his duty.

For reasons Tal didn't even know Riku thought she would be helpful to this cause. Did he forget that she was inconsequential? She wasn't a hero, nor was she a villain. She just was; Tal, the fan girl from another universe.

"Barrier!" Riku shouted, extending his free arm, keyblade held out. A crystal based shield surrounded the two just as the plummeted into the mass. Heartless vanished upon the harsh impact, but Tal and Riku's descent slowed only a fraction.

Once inside the accumulation of _darkness_ everything grew quiet and still. The two fell, but the sensation of air flying past ceased.

"Something isn't right." Tal mumbled, and Riku nodded. Even though they were enveloped by darkness, she could see herself and Riku fine. It was like being in a room painted black. As long as their was light you could see each other fine, but there was nothing to see except black walls.

Their fall slowed, and they were able to right themselves as their feet made contact with the bottom.

Both teens eyed their surroundings warily. The girl felt something akin to a alarm go off in her head, something she felt many times when she was playing an RPG. "I sense a boss battle." She blurted.

"What?" Riku gave her a peculiar stare.

"It's something you acquire when you play as many videogames as I do. A baddie is about to reveal himself." She felt no eagerness, not after her experiences with what was supposed to be cool moments. Just as she finished talking a deep sinister and eerie chuckle echoed throughout the expanse. "See." The girl pulled out her guns.

Her eyes glanced around the expanse, her muscles taut.

"_You treat this as a game."_ The deep voice penetrated her skull racking back and forth threatening to crack it. The guns fell to the floor as she clutched her head falling to her knees.

"I…" She gasped, screwing her eyes shut. "Who are you?"

"Tal!" Riku kneeled by her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"_Yes Tal, what is it?"_ The voice patronized. The sharp searing pain ripped a cry of pain out of her, and she grabbed her hair, digging her nails into her head, her breathing ragged.

Riku grabbed her, shaking her. "Tal? Tal? What is it?" He looked up, gripping his keyblade with a white knuckled grasp. "Whatever you're doing to Tal, stop now."

Footsteps approached, stopping right in front of Tal. He crouched in front of the girl, tilting her chin up. _"You're friend cannot see me nor hear me."_ The man laughed, not looking a day over 30. His hair was a dark gray, cropped short and kind of fuzzy, his goatee sporting the same color. His dark gray jacket with a high collar was adorned with several buckles and underneath his coat was a collared black shirt, and light gray vest.

"You," She gasped. "You're from that crazy man from the Land of Dragons!"

Riku scanned the surroundings, angry and frustrated.

"_Crazy!" _He boomed, and the girl withered. _"Enlightened is what I am!" _He straightened himself, stepping backwards, gesturing to the abyss around them. _"You people fear the darkness, afraid of what it hides!" _He spoke smoothly, his eyes distant, as if he was seeing some great vision. Tal slowly reached out of her guns, and then tucked them beneath her body, watching him warily.

"_But it hides such glorious things! Secrets and treasures untold, thoughts left to be forgotten. Why you fear it, I cannot understand._

"_It is such a beautiful thing, darkness. But you have your keybearers, and they come and they bring their light." He spat. "And so when we denizens of darkness try to bring you our enlightenment we are punished for it! _

"_But-" _

"Will you shut up?" Our beloved protagonist screamed. "I'm sick of your talking. Is it like something you learn at some villain academy; how to never keep your mouth shut?" She spat out in-between gritted teeth.

There was a method to her shutting him up. Every time he spoke, when his speech became more heated, more passionate it threatened to make her head explode. Before he could go any further she took it upon herself to save her from getting an aneurism.

He laughed slowly. _"You impatient nit wit, I'm giving you clues as to our objectives."_

"Blah, blah, blah. Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah. Believe me, I've heard it."

The madman shook his head, grabbing Tal by her arm and hoisting her up roughly. _"We seek not Kingdom Hearts. We have set our sights on something more. More than this world, this universe, can comprehend." _

She gritted her teeth refusing to allow cries of pain escape. Her smoldering eyes met his. He was a villain, indeed even giving his patented speech, but insofar no villain was ever this cruel, this… villainous, and now he held her up his eyes mocking her.

"_You pathetic fan girl. You thought you could come here, and change something. You're existence is worthless."_

Tal smirked darkly, "If I'm so worthless, then why are you even bothering with me?"

Another roar of laughter echoed throughout them, Tal's knees buckling. If not for the crazed man holding her she would have collapsed. _"Because I am your darkness an—"_

"No you're not!" Tal seethed. "Because if you were… You'd be a lot hotter." This response would be expected only from a fan girl of Tal's caliber.

The man stared at her speechless.

His grip on her arm intensified, lifting her off her feet. _"You stupid fan girl! Darkness isn't meant to accommodate your delusions, but then I wouldn't expect anything less of such a fool as yourself. You are useless to everyone around you and will only hinder their efforts. As a fan girl you are useless. Unloved, unwanted, unnecessary." _

Tal fired her gun point blank in his face.

He threw her, wrenching her arm. She landed on the wrenched shoulder, biting back cries. Unconsciousness threatened to take her as dark spots danced across her vision.

Riku ran over to Tal, looking in the general direction of where she fired her gun. He couldn't see what was hurting Tal, which infuriated him, but the threat was real. It had to have been if it was hurting Tal.

The white haired teen blinked as a figure flickered before him, slowly solidifying. He was hunched slightly, his left hand suspended over his face, and a small cloud of _darkness _hovering over his face. Riku could hear him now too, breathing heavily.

"Riku, help me up." She held out her hand. He gripped it, easily lifting her up. She purposely stood apart from him, the two of them staring at the figure whose yellow eyes glared at them.

She trembled, baring blunted fangs. "I might be delusional and over the top but I am NOT useless." She screamed. "I am proud to be a fan girl. If I wasn't a fan girl I wouldn't have been able to meet Riku, Kairi, and all the others, and I may not be the hero of this story, but I _will_ make a change, and I will stop you!"

"These people aren't real! They're ideas, concepts. Made up characters!" He laughed condescendingly. "You would risk your life for these fictional people?"

She shook her head slowly. "I pity you." Riku spared her a curious sidelong glance. "Where I come from, yeah, maybe they're not _real_, but then they are. They exist, and here they are real. They can feel, think, and act. Would I give my life for these people…?"

She paused, looking down. After thinking it over she looked up, nodding.

"I've learned kindness from people I only dreamed of ever meeting, and I know now that I would do anything to protect them. My friends and family back home mean as much as the friends I met here. These people are my light, and no form of _darkness_ will stop me from protecting my light."

"Oh? You've gotten smarter." He chuckled, removing his hand revealing an healed scar where she fired moments prior. "What were you saying about being a fan girl? That you would defeat me?" His scornful laughter seared her both physically and mentally; dropping to her knees.

Riku lunged forward, delivering a series of blows. The man, with his hands folded behind his back, casually dodged, amusement etched into his face.

Tal raised her gun, using her good arm, following the two. How was she supposed to injure the villain when they were moving around so much? And what if she hit Riku?

Slowing her breath, she tried to push all thoughts out of her mind, but she couldn't. "I have too." She muttered, closing her eyes. _I have too._

Imagining Vincent next to her she could feel his calm aura overtaking her frazzled one. _"Think clearly. They must have a pattern of attack. Use that to predict their movements."_ She smiled inwardly, thankful she could imagine him so well.

Opening her eyes, she watched the pair, Riku attack and miss, and the man relish in Riku's failures. Again, and again, moving in a predictable pattern.

Of course it took Tal several minutes to recognize this pattern, but several minutes beats the opposed to; never.

She started pulling the trigger in the predicated pattern, tripping up the two. The younger being caught off guard, and the older getting nailed once in the shoulder, but after that easily dodging the rest of the assault.

The madman swung his arm around, knocking Riku back, sending the boy hurtling though the air and crashing to the ground.

"Riku!" Tal started in his direction, but a forceful yank of her tresses, stopped her. A strong hand seized her throat, Tal's head felt tight.

"Accept your fate." The madman hissed.

She raised her gun up only to have it knocked out of her hand. He squeezed tighter, black dots dancing across Tal's vision. She clawed desperately at his hand.

He ducked, a keyblade slashing through where his head was moments before. Tal threw her fist forward, keeping her thumb adjacent to the fist and hitting the madman in the eye. He dropped her. Tal crouched, lunging herself forward and wrapping around his torso. Riku came down with another blow.

The madman brought his elbow onto Tal's back, but she dropped down, flickering away.

She crouched by her guns picking them up. Lunging forward, she appeared behind him firing. The madman dodged, and Tal jumped away, locating herself a few feet away firing again.

Riku would deliver a series of blows, and before the man could retaliate withdraw. The two found a pattern, working together.

"_Riku? Riku, are you okay?" _Sora's voice came out of Riku's pocket.

Riku fished into his pocket pulling out the walkie-talkie. "We're in the black sphere." He dodged a blow from the man. "We're up against that madman from Land of the Dragons."

"_How did you get in there?" _

"How else, we fell in." Riku smirked. The man's foot came up, knocking the device into the recesses of the abyss. Tal rushed in, taking a blow to the gut that was meant for the side of Riku's head. She crashed into the ground, looking at the walkie-talkie a few feet away.

She slowly reached out, pulling the device to her.

"_Riku? Riku? What's happening?"_

"Sora?" Tal coughed.

"_Tal, are you okay?" _Kairi cut in, the concern easy to pick up in her voice.

"I'm fine, I just took a blow to the gut." She laughed dryly. "Where are you?"

"_We're in Radiant Garden. The heartless are too many, how are you holding up?" _Sora cut back in.

Tal looked at the ground, then around her brows drawing together. "We don't have any heartless…" She said slowly. "But they're pouring out of the sphere right?"

"_Yes." _

She rubbed the cool surface of the ground, ground that felt akin to that of glass. "We're on the inside." She murmured, her little brain coming up with a theory. Perhaps one that could save them.

A grin slowly spread across her face.

In order to make her plan work she would need Riku's help and as long as this man was around, they would be too busy fighting him off. In order to get past this Tal would have to fight to kill. But could she fight with that mentality?

Watching Riku get knocked back helped to make up her mind. Like back in Hollow Woods when Axel and Roxas first showed up she was ready to kill then, she had to be like that now.

Both guns poised, Tal moved her shots to be lethal, and ran forward, firing away. When she got too close, she'd turn her guns into makeshift clubs. Getting knocked back again, she whipped around, to notice the madman breathing heavily.

He made an unsteady step forward, bleeding heavily, but Riku knocked him back. The madman fell to his knees, panting heavily. "I'm curious as to what you are planning." He smiled eerily wide. "I want to see how one small person can make the difference."

Tal snarled, "One person alone can't make the difference, but when we touch each other's lives, that is when it matters. Alone, I cannot do anything but with my friends, you will not stop me."

"Ah?" He smiled scornfully. "We'll see, we'll see, our little _impossibility." _The madman chuckled and winced, melting into the ground, the portal he used gone within seconds of his departure.

"Sora, are you there? This is Tal."

"_Tal? What's going on?"_

"Riku and I were fighting some creepo, who was like Emerald Weapon strong, and we're on the wrong side of the gate. But I have an idea on how to stop the heartless, are you up for it?"

"_Of course!" _His cheery reply was all Tal needed to hear in the middle of this doom and gloom stuff.

"Can you hurl your keyblade at the dark mass?"

"_Yeah."_

"Okay, do it now!" Tal gave the Riku a big grin. "Riku, stab the ground!"

"What?" Riku stared at her.

"Stab it now, trust me. It has something to do with Kingdom Hearts physics. Same reason you beat a Darkside by pummeling its hand to death. Doesn't make much sense, now do it!"

In a display of dramatic and intense swordsmanship Riku twirled his blade, and then with both hands thrust it into the ground.

A huge crack split both ways, and light poured in through the cracks.

"_The sphere is cracking!" _Sora and Kairi shouted together. _"The heartless have stopped pouring out too." _

That was all the confirmation she needed. When Sora's blade met Riku's, it must have caused a ripple in the darkness cutting it off. Well that was Tal's theory anyway and apparently it was correct.

Now to handle the next pressing issue. One Tal had thought of, but couldn't afford to think about.

"Um, Riku." A pair of beautiful aqua-marine eyes focused on her. "So, how do we escape?"

"We're stuck?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good at getting into situations, and solving them, just not escaping. Why do you think I'm here in the first place?"

"We're in a huge spherical gate. What plan of action could you assume?" He rolled his eyes.

She glowered, a small blush creeping across her face. They fought to keep their footing as the structure around them crumbled. The ground shuddered beneath the fan girl. Riku's arm shot out, yanking her towards him, the flooring crumbling away where she stood moments prior.

"This is it." Riku said softly looking around. Tal turned her head so she could give him the most intense glare ever.

"Quit being so pessimistic. This isn't it… yet. If anything, we'll plummet to our deaths when this place collapses, that will be _it_."

"That's very optimistic of you." He monotoned dryly.

"Better then to die falling..."

"Die falling, I thought the landing was what killed?"

"Yeah, it is, normally. But let's say you fall for eternity, you'd end up starving to death. When I first showed up in your universe I thought I was going to die that way."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She smiled wryly. "I suppose everything comes full circle."

They stumbled, the floor beneath them shifting. Tal couldn't really lament over things she had yet to do, or things she wished she could have done differently. She always thought in her final moments she would feel regret, but she didn't. She came to terms with who she was, and that was enough.

"You're giving up already?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the two, feigning disappointment.

"You know how _somebodies _are. Hopeless with a capital 'H.'" Axel's hands were placed on the small of his back as he casually shook his head.

The two teens whipped around. Riku glowered, placing a protective arm in front of our beloved protagonist. Tal bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet, a grin fitting of the Cheshire cat stretching her face.

"Axel, Roxas. Please tell me you're here to save us." Waves of happiness rolled off her.

Roxas rolled his eyes, fighting a smile of his own, scratching his head. "Take all the excitement of it will ya?"

"Tal, we can't trust them." Riku was ever cautious and not one to be swayed by dire situations. Dependable, that's good ole Riku for ya.

Axel feigned hurt. "After all we've been through, you still don't like us?"

"Pshaw, speak for Riku. You guys are like my favs, so like can we make with the portal and exchange witty banter when we're not hundreds of feet above our demise."

With that prompting Axel opened a portal. Tal started forward but stopped as Riku grabbed her arm, giving her a warning look. "Riku, I want to live and unless we go through there we won't."

"Stay close." He commanded.

They walked through the portal, Roxas following after and Axel finishing up the rear. Just as the portal closed the rest of the structure collapsed on itself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tal emerged with Riku in one of the more desolate places in Radiant Garden.

"Woo hoo! We're alive!" Tal cheered, punching a fist into the air, only to have her joyous cries cut short. "Ah, arm, ow, arm. Owwww!" She temporarily forgot that her right arm was injured, and was now suffering the consequences.

Roxas handed the girl medicine. "It'll help with the pain."

In the distance the four saw the spherical mass was no longer, and the Heartless population disappearing with it, leaving behind a few stragglers.

"Why did you help us?" Riku eyed the blonde and red head warily.

The two grinned and winked at Tal, knowing full well that she knew the answer.

"So, tall, dark and creepy. What's his agenda?" Tal interjected.

The blonde nobody shrugged. "We dunno. He'll only talk with Xemnas."

Axel sighed, scratching his head, looking in the distance. "And anyway, we're on probation. Considering before our revival both of us went AWOL. If they knew we were helping you, they'd turn us into Dusks."

"Why don't you join us anyway?" The fan girl, who was currently imagining Axel as an official part of the entourage to be permanent eye candy. Well, until she

The two seemed to be considering the offer. "But if you're really on our side, then it would be better for you to remain where you are. That is, if you won't be discovered." Riku was now looking further into the situation, seeing how beneficial it would be to have someone on the inside. Insofar it was proving to be quite helpful, saving his life and all.

Axel sighed, nodding in agreement. "If we join your motley crew we'll be just as clueless as you."

Tal resented that. She wasn't clueless, and had a decent idea of what was going on… Sort of…

"And as long as they think Axel's afraid of you, they won't think we're helping you." The blonde added in.

"Wow, that's deep." Tal mumbled. The girl never thought that far into deception, but then she wasn't a very deceitful person. Rae was though. "Rae…." She mumbled ruefully. Memories of her friends and family would hit her at random times, like a sucker punch.

"We better go." Riku looked at Tal. "Before they think we're dead."

"Huh?" The girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Right. Axel, Roxas, thank you so much for saving us." She grinned widely, taking them both up in a hug, ignoring the slight throbbing in her right shoulder. The little inner fan girl squealed in delight. After a moment she released them, and left with Riku.

Roxas smiled at his best friend. "She's not that bad."

"She's just a little too touchy feely for me." Axel smirked, flicking up his wrist and opening a portal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riku and Tal, both wearied from their strenuous fight, stumbled into the great maw where a helicopter was landed, and several people sat around it conversing heatedly about what course of action needed to be taken to find the missing people; Riku and Tal.

"There they are." Tal nudged Riku weakly. He smiled, plopping himself on the ground. "Hey, we're almost there. Don't quit walking."

He laughed, "I'm tired." He extended his hand. "Let me see the walkie-talkie."

She relinquished the item. He turned in on, and held it to his mouth. "Sora, we're alive, but I don't think we'll make it."

"_What?"_ The brunette screeching could be heard from where the two were. _"Riku, hold on, don't give in to the darkness!"_

Tal sat herself on the ground Indian style, and took the little device from Riku. "That's not what he meant!" She stuck her tongue at the white haired teen, who laughed. "He meant that he's too tired to walk any further."

"That's a jerk thing to do Riku." She muttered, and he laughed harder. She brought the device back to her mouth

"We're at the opposite end of the Great Maw. See those two blobs at the end of the canyon. That's us."

Soon enough, they were greeted by Sora, Kairi, the whole committee and even the Turks.

"Hey, you're still alive." Reno noted with a smug grin.

Elena punched him in the arm. "That's an uncouth thing to say."

"Reno!" Tal jumped up, ambled her way to Reno, and despite the pain in her arm fused herself to his middle section, taking the cologne and liquor smell he radiated. It was sooooo Reno.

And he was so well muscled, but what would she expect from Reno. "Best day ever." She buried her face into his stomach, grinning madly.

"Uh, er, uh…" He glanced at Rude who shrugged, and then at Sora who was grinning from ear to ear. In fact so was Kairi and even Riku.

"She's ba-ack." Kairi giggled.

Sora helped Riku up. The brunette leaned in to the white haired teen. "Watching that, does it make you feel anything?" There goes Sora, back to his match maker match fail attempts. The boy here was aiming for stiring feelings of jealousy in his best friend. If he could do that, then Riku would confess his love and then the four teens could double date!

"Relieved." Riku smiled softly.

Best friend say what? Sora gaped at his friend, who should have been jealous. Sora swore he could feel Riku radiate vibes of jealousy!

"She's been acting so serious, I was worried, but now I know she's okay. She hasn't changed… too much." He looked at his best friend, who watched Reno try to pry the girl off, and of course fail, with mild interest. Despite what Sora's been through, he hadn't changed too much either.

"That's Tal I suppose." Sora finally shrugged. Riku and Kairi nodded, both grinning.

"Hey Rude, can I try on your sunglasses?" The eager question bubbled out of the teen who was currently in fan girl heaven. Just because she had grown up a little didn't mean she had to deny herself the little pleasures; namely taking advantage of glomping, hugging, and adoring her beloved bishonen.

So she was past the point of begging for babies, she didn't want any anyway, but how often would she get to hug Reno. It was practically like hugging Axel!

The author means that in the literal sense too.

"Could you please let go?" Reno attempted with civility.

"No." The protagonist met him with a flat look. "I've been dying to do this for... like since I before I met you. Reno, you are like one of the hottest bishies ever!" She squealed.

"What?" Reno whined, "Rude, Elena, Tseng. Help me!" The last two laughed, feeling Reno was getting his karmic justice, but Rude had to work with Reno on a regular basis so he took it upon himself to separate the two. It would have worked, but these gentlemen knew not of the iron clad grip of the fan girl that was previously explored in chapter 5. Reno even tried to wedge his Electro-mag rod in-between him and the girl but that proved to be futile as well.

Turning the rod on would have shocked both, and done nothing to faze Tal.

Eventually Riku and Sora came to the rescue. "Tal, remember that talk we had?"

The girl nodded earnestly. "Yes, but how often will I get the chance to do this?" She batted her eyelashes.

Sora chuckled sinisterly, but it didn't sound sinister so much as Sora chuckling, while he slowly reached forward.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Tal eyed the approaching fingers.

"Say Tal, are you ticklish?"

Indeed she was. So ticklish in fact that Reno was freed instantly, and Tal took refuge behind Kairi. "Stay away, stay away! Kairi, protect me!"

Gal pals are such a wonderful thing. Kairi did in fact protect Tal, "Sora is ticklish too." The redhead teen divulged generously.

From then on a pact was made between the two ticklish parties; to not tickle each other. How many more discoveries will these teens make about each other along the way, only time will tell.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Soon enough they were all back at RGRC meeting room sans the Turks who had Turk business to attend. Tal recovered from that easily though because she did get to hug Reno. Rude wouldn't let her have a pair of his sunglasses though.

At the RGRC building healing spells were casted, which alleviated the pain the girl felt, but also increased her drowsiness. Now it was time to get down to business. As if all they did was bad enough they had to rehash it to figure out why it happened.

"When you first came here, was that the type of _darkness_ that brought you here?" Leon leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Tal shook her head. "No, it was more like a bubbling black pit of goo. And when I touched it, it spread all over." She wiped her hands absently.

"Maybe that has something to do with the new danger." Yuffie spoke up.

Cid nodded, turning to his computer, clicking away on it. "It shows Atlantis is having a fluctuation of _darkness_. Nothing near what happened here, maybe that's what you should be looking for." Cid turned back around, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

The protagonist violently shook her head, "No way man. Finny fun is not anything I'm planning on doing anytime soon!"

Sora laughed, ruffling her hair. "C'mon. Ariel is great, and so is Sebastian, and Flounder-"

"I said no." Tal crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly.

Kairi smiled smugly. "Tal, we promised you that we'd help you find away home, so you have to let us help you."

Riku smirked, "Looks like we're going to Atlantis."

Oh those poor people. Sora, and maybe Kairi are the only ones who could put up with the mentality of the merfolk there, but Riku, that silly boy knew not what he was begging for. Tal tried to fight them, but it was a futile effort.

They boarded the Gummi ship, and set course for Finny fun, ahem I mean Atlantis.

_

* * *

_

"The invasion went as planned." Xemnas smiled, his gaze lingering on the video that showed the fight within the sphere. "Your performance was flawless."

Xigbar gave the madman a wolfish glare. "You didn't have to give them so much information. Those are two smart kiddies. They'll figure out what you're up too." He scratched his neck.

The madman smirked, currently shirtless as several Dusks tended to his wounds, one wrapping bandages around the bleeding puncture on his shoulder. "Even if they do, what will come of it?"

"Nothing." Xemnas drawled. "Nothing can interfere with our plans now." A slightly twisted smile made its way onto the face of the leader.

**End Chapter 15**

**Well, I really really hope you like this chapter. The first draft ending was a lot more grim, and frankly I can't do angst right now. That and if I wrote that I think I would have wrote myself into a corner. When I do that I can't write, so I have to keep my options open.**

**Well, enough of my babbling. I know most of this chapter is grim and serious, and I hate serious but I didn't see a way around it. I hope the ending makes up for that. **

**Worlds to visit: I'm going to make a poll, so take a vote if you want to help me. If the world you want isn't there send me a message. Whatever floats your boat. Worlds that will be visited for sure, POTC and Atlantis. **

**So the bad dudes made their first move. That was interesting.**

**Names for the madman? I'm open to suggestions.**

**Let's move on to shout outs: Whooo! So I got a bunch of reviews (super sparkly eyes), and I loved 'em because it was great knowing you like what I usually think is a would be blunder (throws wonderful plushies to the reviewers)**

**Lexincora: **I was actually leery about including the Turks because I was afraid people would have been like, _"Pshaw, aurdox you're just trying to insert as many bishes as possible. L-ame."_ I am soooo happy that it wasn't like that. Thanks for letting me know.

**Darkmekmon: **Hee hee, I loved that part too. I'm uber happy that last chapter wasn't a fail.

**Minx The Shadow Thief: **Aw, cape and throne are so not necessary. Really, that was me just being a silly goose. Well, I hope my future chapters can keep a smile on your face, I dunno about this one because it's so serious. I will keep writing. If I could see one thing, I think it would be how every fan would interact with their bishies. I think that would be interesting because we all say one thing, but then we don't always act like how we say we would. I updated, see, see! Oh gosh I hope you like this chappie.

**Gabby-sama: **I'm not fluent in Italian. After staring your greeting for a few minutes I realized it was Italian because I'm slightly fluent in Spanish, so I had to find a translator. It translated properly :D, so I would assume you said it right.

It's okay, you reviewed this chapter! I can only hope that I continue to make chapters that are good because I don't know what I'm doing.

Points for realistic scenarios, woo! I was worried about that, and I hope this chapter can do the same. I know how important it is if someone cannot keep a steady pace when writing, and makes it a total drag to read. I try to not do that. I've never been in Tal's situation, aside from videogames so I'm going out on a limb there, glad it was believable. (sighs in relief)

Gosh, I was so worried about people hating the Reno experience. Thank you for letting me know you loved that.

I tried updating as soon as possible, but again, I have no idea what I'm doing. I thought I did, then I started to write this chapter and was like… _"crap" v.v_

**Ju-san Kikan: **I have trouble showing my appreciation via internet so that's my deal. I mean I could do a happy jig, and wear a sombrero all the while but you don't get to see the happiness, so all I can say is (sparkly eyes) or (super sparkly eyes).

(cheesy grin)

Communication through songs, tee hee, I like it. Now if only I could think of a fitting one to insert… Nope, can't think of any.

Roxas has a joke for ya:

Roxas: Knock knock?

Axel: Who's there?

Roxas: Old lady.

Axel: Old lady who?

Roxas: I didn't know you could yodel.

Axel: (face palm)

Ju-san Kikan, you have given me more reviews then I can count on my little fingers. Don't think I noticed? I did, because I'm happy to hear from you each time. Thank you :D

Oh, and my inner ego absolutely loves you, so I have to beat that back every chapter :p

**daydreamer nightweeper: **I could only hope I translated Tal well into last chapter, and hopefully this chapter.

You give me many thoughts to stew upon. Many many thoughts. I need to think the heart question over, but I think (it is subject to change upon my writers whim) that her heart is a normal beating organ like we have and not the super special heart they have.

Tiku credit is totally on Giant House Key who invented it forever ago. As far as the story goes, romance is on the back burner because I don't want to de-rail the story and it scares me, so honestly I'll write it if it comes. Usually one someone forces romance that's just it, it's forced.

I want this story to feel real, as if this is what really would happen if a fan girl was inserted into the fandom universe.

Pairings, again I must say, romance scares me (hides in corner munching on cookies). I won't write it unless it's natural.

Our little protagonist is getting her priorities in order, but she will fan girl if possible. The little battle between Reno and Riku was based off of what I think Riku would do, and the little fan girl in me that hasn't died.

Hm, Xemnas and the madman who I don't know what to name are apparently in cahoots together.

The first draft of this chapter was a lot more grim and pretty much set the story on one course, which was the end, but in a very un-aurdox method. I couldn't write it like that without hating the story so I had to stick it on a lighter note. If I didn't… I had to do it.

I'm not sure about what other world I want to visit. I thin I'll do a poll, but our little motley crew won't be visiting too many, because that would get to hectic.

Official move out date for me is 8/27th, and I'm a little scared.

This reply is 331 words long, :p

By the way, I've noticed that you review for every chapter. Thank you so much for that. I do notice that, and appreciate that. A lot.

**VoidOfDoomAndCupcakes: **I agree about the scorned fan girl. She was all up in madman's grill, lawl. Ha ha, enough of that from me.

I will try to add more side comments, but again I really don't know what I'm doing, and I'm surprised everyone likes it. I can only hope this story is heading in the right direction.

Thanks for the reviews, and reviewing consistently.

**disneytiger: **I'm just amazed that people really like this because it all began as an outlet of frustration. I won't try to ruin it, but the further I get in the more I realize I'm in unexplored waters (for me anyway). The longest story I have written before this was 15,000 words. I'm over 70,000 at this point.

**Luxord's Xigbar: **Lurve – more intense then love. Hm, what chapter was that in again? Thanks for the review, your thoughts do matter to me.

**Neoi: **(Grin grin grin) I don't know where to begin with your review.

Tal was inspired by the over the top I read everywhere, and how I know extreme fans to be. I was too poor to be that extreme, haha.

I loved the Sephiroth part, and giggled a lot when I wrote that. I actually had a lot of fun writing that, and I want to get back into that mindset when writing. Fun.

That was actually inspired by the same question that I would love to ask Cloud.

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: **I hope I do show what fans would do because that was my goal. Tiku is a work in progress, and I'll try to keep up the awesomeness.

**Eleven reviews, and a handful of them were new! To all you lovely people who just discovered this fiction, allow me to give you the first official welcome to Fandom. For those I forgot to welcome in prior chapters, Welcome to Fandom. **

**Check the poll please, names for madman I would appreciate. **

**Also, I might post an omake chapter to commemorate the one year fact, but only if I can find time. **

**EVERYONE THANK YOU, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING AND TAL LOVES YOU TOO! Mainly because you're the reason she exists. **

_**Next chapter: "**__Welcome to Atlantis, we like to burst out in random song." Tal glowered, eyeing her fin._

_Sora shook his head, "Don't you think you're being just a bit dramatic?"_

_Tal holds up a finger, "Wait for it, shark boy."_

"_Shark boy?" Sora tilted his head, torn between being offended or confused by the poor insult._

_A school of krill swam by. "Ya know what?" One voice said. _

_The other fish choursed; "I like my fish & poi, I'm a big boy  
Lomi salmon, pipikaula, extra large lilikoi  
Squid or chicken lu`au don't forget the laulau  
Beef or tripe stew just to name a few, oh yeah."_

_The four teens stared at the school of fish as they faded into the blue oceanic expanse._

**In the next chapter of Fandom Installment: Kingdom Hearts, Here I Come. **


	16. All merMan

**Dear readers and reviewers:**

**First and foremost at the end of the chapter I will have a lengthy explanation as to my absence considering I feel guilty for the lack of update and if you wish to know why you may read.**

**Normally I don't feel compelled to clue you into the inner workings of my life but I have exceeded my monthly allowance by a month (cringes).**

**Now on to other important announcements, I know, I know; you don't want to read anymore but this is important:**

**Normally when I write something, since I'm not into mainstream stories I'm not used to being liked by more people then I can count on my hands and toes. **

**The fact that you've all stuck around this long is AMAZING! (extra emphasis on the amazing), and I hope that all of you stick with me to the end of this journey.**

**But in the mean time if you could be ever so kind, visit my profile and take the poll. Please. Pretty pretty please. **

**Your vote does matter because so far I've only had 5 people vote. If you messaged me a world, that counts so then I guess technically 6 people have helped me. **

**I could get all emo about the lack of input, but that's not my scene so I'm going to opt for begging. On my knees and screaming "PLEASE GO VOTE!"**

**Ahem, that concludes my pre-chapter ramble, thank you!**

**Recap: **_Our brave protagonist faced off with the extremely bad dude who is a little crazy, ahem I mean WAY crazy, and with Riku's help saved Radiant Garden from becoming the Heartless' next hang out. Now our brave heroes and Tal are off to Atlantis in search of a way to get her home, and have some finny fun._

**Whew, what a recap.**

**Chapter Begin:**

Tal slouched on the bed, wincing as something poked her butt. She tiredly leaned to the side, and fished out a folded piece of paper; the very piece of paper that came with her guns. She unfolded the note, staring at the characters on the page.

Throwing the note down, Tal stripped off her tattered clothes, lamenting the loss of her FMA shirt, making a mental note to either repair it or make it into a bag or something, and threw on some jeans, a purple shirt, with a black vest.

These new threads were Kairi's doing, and knowing the girl hated pink, opted for purple which was a decent color as far as Tal was concerned. Grabbing the stationary, Tal stormed out of the cabin, and into the bridge, holding the note high in her hand.

"I can't read!" Such bold declarations coming from someone who seemed so educated left the three other teens in silence, wondering if Tal was kidding.

Except her face told no signs of jesting; no twinge of the lips, or crinkle of the eyes.

She was utterly serious.

"You… can't read?" Riku asked slowly.

Tal rolled her eyes, "Not kanji, katakana, or hiragana."

Naturally Tal would know of the types of Japanese characters because she was obsessed with the Japanese culture as well as the want to know it, speak it and read it, but alas could not due to not being educated.

Kairi noticed the white fold of paper held high above Tal's head. "What's that?"

Tal snorted, lowering the epistle, opening it and staring at it. "A letter from Vincent."

Sora's eyes lit up, his curiosity peaked. "What's it say?"

"Beats me. It's written in characters." She dryly commented. The girl could speak fluent Chinese when she went to the Land of Dragons but couldn't read kanji. Go figure.

She stared at the letter, willing herself to decipher the written characters but she would have had better luck drinking a glass of water while standing on her head.

Kairi stood up, and stood in front of Tal, holding out her hand. "Let me see it."

The confounded teen blinked once in surprise before relinquishing the stationary.

Kairi smiled encouragingly, holding the letter close to her face, obscuring the lower half of her face to Tal.

"_A weapon is only useful when it is utilized. I can teach you no longer, but you still have much to learn. Let your friends, and your experiences be your instructors. Stay vigilant and never point your guns at something you do not intend to harm._

_I leave these guns as a gift to my noisy apprentice."_

The girl barked, "I'm not noisy!"

Kairi blatantly ignored her continuing with the letter_. "And don't shoot anymore birds."_

Tal's screams of injustice fell silent at the last line. Three pairs of questioning eyes met her. Her shoulders hunched as she picked at the dirt in her nails.

"Care to explain?" Riku a slender eyebrow rose slightly. Tal spared him a glance, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

"No." She squeaked.

Sora jumped out of his chair, approaching her, his hands clasped together, eyes wide and hopeful. "Aw c'mon please?" nose crinkled, an annoyed smile tugging at her lips.

Riku chuckled with laughter, and Sora sniggered. One thing was for certain. She was a very noisy girl, and it would be delusional to think otherwise.

Upon more pestering and pleading from the totally irresistible Sora pout, the fan girl finally relented.

"When I was training…" She grew quite, twiddling her thumbs together. "Well, er… ah…" Never before was it so hard to say something. Was it because she was afraid of what they would think of her.

What about Riku?

She dared a shy glimpse of him, making her cheeks more flushed.

She sucked in a deep breath of air, and let everything come out in a rush. "."

Sora stuck his pinky in his ear, his eyes squinting with befuddlement. "Come again?"

Kairi giggled, her fingers fanning across her mouth. "You said it too fast Tal."

The protagonist pouted, crossing her arms. "Fine! I'll tell you!" She grunted. "I killed a bird. I was ranting when my gun went off and I killed a bird. Happy?" She spat.

Sora and Riku shared a looked, one that said '_what?_'

The fan girl jumped up, rolling her eyes. "It was when Axel and Roxas showed up, and I just found out that physics suck wherever I go, and so I was ranting like this." She demonstrated said rant arm swing for arm swing. "When my gun went off."

"And you killed a bird?" Riku questioned slowly.

"Yes." The teen girl deadpanned.

Sora's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Remind me not to tick you off."

Tal grinned at the spiky hair youth.

This tender moment was interrupted at a huge yawn escaped the fan girl. She plopped herself in the chair, propping her arm on the arm rest and her chin in her hand.

"We've had a long day, maybe you should take a nap." Riku encouraged. Tal slowly shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay!" Sora cheerily replied, plopping himself in his chair. Riku and Kairi spared her a glance.

"Are you sure?" Kairi spoke up, sounding slightly hesitant.

Tal bobbed her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Riku?" Sora turned his chair slightly to face the white haired teen. "How did you escape from the gate?"

"Axel and Roxas saved us." He replied shortly. Sora turned to face him completely.

Staring at Riku.

Then staring some more.

Because Sora realized that Roxas was roaming about. That Roxas wasn't inside of him or a part of him.

And this technically wasn't possible. Because they fused, and the last time Sora checked Merriam Webster's Dictionary defines fused as to unite or blend.

One does not blend the ingredients for a cake then separate them after they're made. It's impossible (and madness). Okay now that it's all mixed lets separate the eggs, and the butter, and everything else… pfft, yeah right.

Kairi looked between the two and then glanced at Tal. "Tal?" Her voice was laced with worry and her brows knitted together.

Tal's eyes were closed, breathing rhythmically.

She had already fallen asleep.

The three teens watched the young protagonist, each one wearing a soft smile.

"Should we leave her?" Sora broke the moment of silence.

Riku stood, shaking his head. "No, I'll get her." He said, approaching the girl, picking her up and cradling her close to his body. "She'll hate us if we leave her here." He smirked, looking over his shoulder at his best friend.

Sora nodded his head, grinning widely. "Tal would make us pay."

Riku chuckled slightly, and carried the slumbering teen into the cabin, where he laid her on the bed, and even tucked her in.

Once on the bed, the girl curled up, hugging the blanket. Riku brushed loose wisps of hair back from her face, his brows drawn together. The uncertainty he felt was new.

His fingers brushed the side of her face, lingering over her lips. The teen with white hair stood, glancing away, embarrassed.

He knew what he was feeling. He understood what it was, but he didn't know how it happened. "Why did you have to change?" He growled. If only Tal hadn't then perhaps he wouldn't feel this way. It was so much easier to not like her when she was foaming at the mouth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kairi watched her friend head to the cabin, with a young protagonist in his arms. Sora audibly sighed once Riku was out of sight.

"I can't believe it! After all this time, he doesn't like her." Sora turned to Kairi, his lower lip sticking out in the much loved Sora pout.

The red head smiled secretively. Sora was so oblivious. "What makes you say that?"

"When Tal throws herself at other guys Riku doesn't even break a sweat. If he liked her, he would."

Which we all know is a false statement because all bishies Tal throws herself at poses no threat and therefore Riku doesn't care; because other bishies aren't a threat, because Tal scares them away.

Kairi slowly shook her head, looking back at her little charm in construction. "Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Riku doesn't get worked up over every little thing."

"So?" Kairi smiled. "Why are you smiling like that?" Sora hunched defensively.

"What are you two fighting about?" Riku smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sora jumped, looking over his shoulder.

"We're not fighting!"

"Why are you blushing?" Riku smirked.

The ship rocked violently, and alarms and red lights flashed. The computer's voice spoke; _"Warning, warning. Nobody and Heartless assail."_

Riku effortlessly jumped into his seat, buckling down.

"We need to get Tal!" Kairi hollered, jumping up.

"Leave Tal." The white haired teen commanded, giving her a piercing stare. Kairi slowly eased herself into the chair.

"But–"

"Let her sleep." Riku took the controls, and sucked in a deep breath of air, eyes focusing on the enemies before him.

Kairi slowly reached for her controls, slightly baffled by Riku's forceful response, and afraid. Fighting via guns wasn't her forte. It was Tal's, but Riku wouldn't let her go get Tal.

The fighting commenced, and with some difficultly on Kairi's part, they were able to defeat their foes, but their ship wasn't better for it.

"Why couldn't we get Tal to take Kairi's place?" Sora's growl was directed at Riku, the brunette fiddling with monitors.

"Because she needs to sleep." The older teen easily replied. He was met by two angry gazes that pretty much said the same thing; _she needed to sleep? Yeah right!_ It was time for Riku to justify himself.

"How do you feel after a healing spell is cast?" The angst master challenged.

"Healed." Sora stated.

"And?"

"A little drowsy."

"Right, a little drowsy. Now Tal is a special case. She doesn't heal easily, so the caster has to concentrate, in doing so it saps Tal's energy leaving her exhausted."

"So Tal was exhausted?" Kairi cut in.

Riku said softly. "That was the second time she was healed, the first time from fatal injuries."

"When did this happen?" Sora and Kairi shouted together.

Riku looked away; his bangs covering his eyes. "When I wasn't there." He said almost too quietly. "I made Tal run back to the Committee building. Sometime after that… she was rescued by the Turks."

"Tal never said anything." Kairi said softly. "How did you find out?"

"Tseng informed me while Elena was healing her the second time."

Silence settled on the bridge.

Sora scratched his head, "Is this the same Tal that used to molest Riku?" He was met by to amused and curious looks. "I mean, the Tal I know wouldn't have a near death experience without rubbing our faces in it." The boy grinned.

Kairi smiled ruefully, "Tal's changed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tal walked out of the cabin, scratching her head. Upon hearing her approach, Sora turned looking over his shoulder.

"You're up!" His cheery tone brought a smile not only to Tal's lips, but Riku and Kairi's as well. Sora was like a constant happy pill.

Tal's smile faded as horrible memories assaulted her psyche. "I had an appalling nightmare; I was going to Atlantica!" She cried.

Of course she was met by silence as per usual whenever she made a disturbing, weird, or obvious statement.

"You have reached Atlantica." The computer broke then tense silence that was slowly choking out of the four teens. Tal looked at the computer, then at Sora. Then the computer again, and then Sora.

The process continued several times until Tal fell to her knees and crying out in anguish a very drawn out, "Noooooooooooo!"

She begged, she cried, she threw a hissy fit, but each time was met with the rock solid resolve. They were here to help Tal find a way home, and no amount of finny fun would turn them away.

How ignorant these three teens were, poorly written musical scores awaiting their arrival.

With the first problem solved; getting Tal to cooperate, the second issue was addressed: How to become an aquatic breathing creature, preferably merpeople.

Our solution is simple; magic. Oh wait, the author forgot something she had established in chapter 14 methinks. About how Tal doesn't respond well to magic. This is also called a high magic resistance. Putting pros and cons aside to discuss a later chapter we fast forward to the part where our motley little crew of adventurers realize the amount and skill of magical prowess to endow Tal with the ability to sustain life in an aquatic environment.

Or to put it simply; how to breathe underwater.

A very eager brunette who's name starts with an 'S' and ends with an 'ora' pulled out his keyblade, ready to prove to himself and his friends that he was as good of a mage as Donald if not better. Y'see, Donald always casted the spell, and since that unintelligible duck was not present, it was Sora's time to show his mage like ability.

_Mage like ability?_ Many readers echo. Yes, Sora's non-existent mage like skill, and Tal was very afraid, as she should be.

The boy's grin stretched further.

"Have you done this before?" The voice of reason and wisdom broke the uneasy silence, assuming the form of a 16/17'ish boy with white hair and pale skin.

"No." Sora said slowly. "Donald always did, but how hard could it be?"

Tal would always remember those nine words uttered so callously, as dread rendered her motionless.

I fear many people agree with Sora on this issue, but please note, Sora's been training with magic for less then a year. No, him being in a coma didn't count, and on top of that he forgot all of the magic he learned whilst in the coma.

Donald was revered as a mage, even if his abilities weren't always up to par with the great wizards of Yen Sid and Merlin, he was still worthy to be mentioned being King Mickey's personal magician (and possibly court jester).

His back story alluded to several years of training in the arts of mystical forces, he did in fact train under Merlin, who himself was an absent minded fellow, but then I would be too if I were living life backward, while going forward.

The fact that he had as much bearing as he did leaves me a little befuddled.

Back to real time and out of the author's commentary: Sora stood, feet planted, keyblade pointed, and cheeky grin that can make a fan girl lose her bearing upon her eyes meeting that adorable smile, the Keyblade Master wreaked havoc upon his three comrades.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shape shifting into creatures of fable turns out not to be a pleasant experience when the cause of this was an inexperienced wielder of many mystical forces. Sora could club you to utter destruction with ease, but ask him to light a candle and prepare for a bonfire.

During this miserable time Tal's hands itched for her guns, which were left in the cabin, and a target; preferably Sora's foot.

Into the ocean expanse the four went.

**"**Welcome to Atlantis, we like to burst out in random song." Tal glowered, at the brunette keyblade master.

Sora shook his head, "Don't you think you're being just a bit dramatic?"

Tal holds up a finger, "Wait for it, shark boy."

"Shark boy?" Sora tilted his head, torn between being offended or confused by the poor insult.

A school of krill swam by."Ya know what?" One voice said.

"_The other fish choursed; "I like my fish & poi, I'm a big boy  
Lomi salmon, pipikaula, extra large lilikoi  
Squid or chicken lu`au don't forget the laulau  
Beef or tripe stew just to name a few, oh yeah."_

The four teens stared at the school of fish as they faded into the blue oceanic expanse.

Well, actually Tal glowered. She just knew this was going to be horrible expirence. So awful in fact that she would be scared for life. This made her angry. Very angry… So angry she opened her mouth to give Sora a piece of her mind when…

All anger was forgotten, and even forgiven when Sora's fumbling mage like abilities did something truly beautiful.

That was; turn Riku into a shirtless merman. Her fan girl lusting eyes couldn't get enough as they hungrily drunk in the angsty hotness and slight cockiness that was and is Riku.

All hail aquatic creatures!

More fumbling resulted in everyone being turned into these fabled creatures, even Tal, but that took quite some effort and left poor Sora quite exhausted.

And on that note allow us to move the four into the ocean where they can fully utilize their newfound aquatic lungs, and put them to good use, as well as further the plot.

Tal was taking her extended moment of silent appreciation of Riku's hot bod. Oh so hot. Appreciating, appreciating, and… nope not done yet.

While Tal was commencing with the in-depth analyzing of Riku's well toned pectorals, biceps, and six pack bring her to her metaphorical knees, the three friends were discussing the best plan of action to find the fabled bubbling mass of darkness that would send their dear friend home and out of harms way.

Unknown to them, Tal was drooling profusely, but due to the intense density the drool was unnoticed. Tal's nose bled a little too, but again, water is da-bomb, and the blood was gone within mere moments, unnoticed. Next on the author's agenda of things to explore; watching a mermaid cry, because that would be kind of cool.

Now to sate all the readers desires. What did Riku look like per say? He was an actual merman, no part shark to him at all. Excuse the author during this horrible joke; he was all merMAN.

Now that that's out of my system; the older teen sported an aqua blue fin that complemented his light complexion. Naturally his well toned bod was available to the ever adoring eyes of Talon, and adore she did.

_Appreciating, appreciating… nope not done ye; still appreciating._

The eloquence of her thoughts is astounding, even dumbfounding.

Now onto the other characters whose appearances were unexplored: Kairi had a light pink fin and sea shell bra that was white with pink straps to match her fin. As to what dictated the colors the author can only assume it has something to do with the clothes one wears originally.

Or so she thought as we stumble across Tal…

Of course Tal wouldn't have noticed what she was wearing until Riku did glance in her direction, which turned into a stare as guys tend to do when they see something worth looking at.

"IT BURNS!" The protagonist cried disdainfully her hands hovering above her torso peach color sea shell bra. The horrendous fates had given the girl a peachy pink color sea shell bra and fin.

No, not purple like her shirt. Pink. Because the author is slightly sadistic in regards to Tal and enjoys creating tension.

While Tal had her moment, writhing in the agony of wearing a color she deemed to come from hell itself, Sora, Riku, and Kairi chose to ignore her in her moment of immaturity. Well, they couldn't actually ignore her, because as we know, fan girls – even when they're not fangirling – can be very loud. And she was. Loud I mean.

And flailing her arms.

So did Sora, Riku, and Kairi accomplish much? No, because watching Tal was so much better; but then isn't all free entertainment great?

Don't answer that, it is rhetorical.

Many moments later Tal had simmered down enough, and the 'burning sensation' caused by the color of her fin and sea shell bra had now numbed, please note; Tal's pain was psychological because to be allergic to an actual color is ludicrous (I'm not referring to dye chemicals either; just the color).

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"We could ask Arial if-"

Tal's attention, an already fragile thing with her attempting to stay righted because floating still and upright, faded even further upon the mention of that fruity mermaid. Secretly the girl was fuming at how inept she at floating considering Sora made it look easy as did Riku who was naturally gifted at it. Kairi on the other hand not having as many difficulties as our beloved protagonist did have some difficulties.

Also contributing to Tal's fragmented attention was the dolphin approaching in the distance, and the pressing thought was that when the dolphin got close enough if Tal could grasp onto his fin and ride around.

So she stared at the blue expanse and the ever approaching dolphin with every intention of bumming a ride, when Kairi shook her shoulder.

"Tal, are you even listening?" Kairi's brows knitted together with slight concern.

"Huh?" The fan girl broke her dazed stare. "No, I'm not." She said slowly, glancing back to the blue expanse finding it now dolphinless. "Maybe I imagined it…?" She whispered slowly.

"I was saying that maybe Arial can help us, or even King Triton –"

Something tickled on the inside of Tal; like a warning. Glancing over her shoulder she screamed, kicking her fin toward, Kairi, pulling the girl out of the way.

"That's no dolphin!" She screeched, reaching for her gun only to realize she was defenseless. Riku and Sora immediately pulled out their keyblades, getting into a defensive stance in front of both girls.

"Find some where safe to hide!" Riku and Sora yelled together.

Kairi grabbed Tal's hand and started to swim away.

"But…" The protagonist pulled against Kairi, turning her head toward the two boys.

"Go!" Riku commanded roughly, the shark circling back.

"They'll be fine." Kairi encouraged, smiling tightly.

Both girls swam as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast considering their lack of knowledge of how to use their newfound muscles.

Strong hands secured around Tal's waist and wrist, pulling her sharply left. Gray flashed before her eyes, where she swam moments prior.

She knew this grasp, how she was being held. It was Riku. He was guiding her away, and Sora was doing the same for Kairi.

Just as suddenly that she was saved she was released, and Riku moved forward, brandishing his keyblade, knocking the shark back, dazing it. He took this opportunity to lead our protagonist into the safe confines of a small grotto.

"What could have brought that here?" Kairi asked breathlessly.

The four teens eyed each other.

"Is anyone bleeding?" Riku glanced everyone over noting no injuries to be reported.

It hit Tal like a psycho pink hedgehog with a mallet. Her nose bleed was the culprit. "How much blood is necessary?" The troubled teen asked.

"Just one drop." The white haired teen answered easily.

Tal quietly said 'oh' and glanced away embarrassedly. It wasn't as if she really meant to put them in peril but Riku was just too… bishie to deny.

_Heck yeah, and he's all man! _The inner fan girl praised. Tal would have loved to blame her fan girl for this mishap but it was Tal who held the final verdict, and frankly, Riku, bishie or no, was extremely attractive.

"Are you hurt?" Sora swam forward, ready to administer first-aid if necessary via magic, totally forgetting Tal's high tolerance.

The girl shook her head, glancing out the little crevice from the grotto in hopes of finding a way to distract everyone from the subject of her well-being lest she be found out for nosebleeds at the expense of Riku's glorious merman body.

"I think the shark is gone."

Riku, leaning comfortably close into her, to glance over her shoulder nodded. "Yes, I think he gave up."

The four teens left the cramped grotto, and started toward Atlantica.

"Hey Riku?" Kairi broke the silence that had settled.

"Hm?"

"How is it you can swim so well? There's no way that you're a natural. Have you been here before?"

The teen blushed faintly. "Maleficint sent me here."

"Oh?" Tal and Sora echoed together, their interest peaked.

"But I don't want to talk about it." He said quickly.

Sora and Tal both raised a brow, and gave each other a sidelong glance.

"Did Ursula have the hots for you?" Tal joked childishly.

Riku's blush deepened.

"Dear lord." The protagonist and Sora gasped together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eventually the four did make it to Atlantica, but afraid to inquire any further about Riku's past for any romantic stories involving Ursula, weren't really romantic but more like a horror story.

A very horrible horror story.

Upon arrival at Atlantica sought the presence of Arial.

But she had already tied the knot with Eric and therefore was unavailable so they sought the company of King Triton, but alas King Triton was in a very busy meeting with some fisherman named Captain Gordon, so they settled themselves with Sebastian who was quite eager to see Sora, and meet Sora's compadres.

"'Tis so good to see you." He grinned so big Tal wondered how a little crab had so much mouth. "We be celebrating one year of Happiness with both Worlds. Remembering your last performance, I feel inclined to ask. Would you be wanting to sing with us this year?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, but we don't have time. Have you seen any bubbling masses of darkness?" Tal shamelessly interjected.

"It would be a huge honor to have you in our musical."

And just like that she was ignored.

Sora was so caught up in the idea of staring in another musical, he was chomping at the bit to get in on that action, and Kairi had never been in a musical before so she was eager to see what it was like, but Riku…

"Please Riku," The blue eyed spiky haired youth batted his eyelashes at his friend in a very child like begging sort of way.

With his arms firmly crossed, Riku stood, er, swam, firm.

But after a few more seconds of Sora's pleading he did relent.

I must ask; how many people can say no to Sora?

With all said and done it was official. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were to be in the musical, and Tal would sit on the sidelines and watch with sadistic glee.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry about the filler, but I felt it was a nice break for everyone. Digressing for a bit for some finny fun (cackle). Poor Riku, he doesn't stand a chance.**

**AURDOX WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Behold the wonders of being independent and a full time student:**

**God has blessed me with a job (which means I'll be able to get my little hands on wi-fi very soon muwahahaha…) and I have just got an apartment which involves setting up electric bill, also I have car maintenance, my parental units bringing up my furniture from Michigan and I'm in Oklahoma, and on top of that school 5 days a week. **

**We just had mid-terms and I have a load of reading assignments as well. And you high schoolers think your life is busy… But take note, once I find the rhythm I'll be able to find an update schedule, and be able to make that available to the public. Hopefully once I get settled'ish then we can expect a regular update. For you, not me. I would drop this story for the sake of inconvenience but too many people like it, and it would be selfish for me to fail this story to completion.**

**Have you (the readers) been forgotten? NEVER! There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about Fandom. I'm dead serious. When I'm sitting in class, or when I'm reading books for school it keeps popping up. (I still feel guilty about the delay though). I'm actually blowing off my reading for you all. **

**And pushing the limits because I had to go to Starbucks instead of running other errands (such as shopping for trivial things like food). Oh, another reason why it's taking forever for me to update. I have no wi-fi (which makes the prior wi-fi statement sensible). **

**Still I must apologize about the update delay so, I am sorry. Very very sorry, and I'm trying here so bear with me. The story isn't abandoned, just delayed. **

**I've also obtained a beta to lessen the load because of my now hectic schedule. Big thanks to Ju-san Kikan, who has graciously allowed me to rope her into the story of Fandom, muwahaha… ahem, er, yeah... **

**Now for the shout outs!**

**notfair: **I only mock what I know, and love (except in the case of Sarah Palin). I pick with love because I was an avid Beyblade watcher, but in truth the show is a bit silly. Dradels of doooom. Hehe.

I haven't the foggiest where I get my humor but I'll take that into consideration. I think being a comedian would be fun… er funny.

**Lexincora: **Thank you so much. I worry to much about how you guys will receive my chapters but at some point I have to throw up my hands and put it out with great trepidation. Seeing it received so well really makes me feel better.

I greatly appreciate the Nomura concept compliment. If I can keep that up I think this fanfic will be pretty awesome. I wish I had a pair of Rude's sunglasses. Oh the "Finny fun" I am really excited about that and I hope you are too.

**eminem: **Well thank you. Personally I'd pick Axel. Riku and Cloud are too angsty for me. :)

**Darkekmon: **Perhaps Riku might be crushing a little… :P. I don't want to reveal too much because I think you like figuring it out on your own, but keep reading into it. I am doing that on purpose (grin).

**VoidOfDoomAndCupcakes: **Yes Tal is back, and will make sporadic appearances. I'm happy that that makes you happy. And about Atlantis… hehe, I think this is going to be quite the experience.

**Three Cheers For Treason: **No, you don't suck. I'm not an avid reviewer myself so I'm not upset. I'll admit when you quit reviewing I thought you quit reading Fandom and that made me a little sad because you seemed to be very interested in it, and you were the initial reason I didn't drop it. I wanted you to see it to the end with me.

But now that I know you're still reading it I take comfort in that. Thank you so much for your compliment, it means a lot to me, and encourages me to continue despite everything going on in my life.

I'm happy to see that you appreciate the same things I do with Tal. And thank your friend for the name suggestion because it helped immensely. If not for her, Arelius would have been known as "Crazy dude" or "madman." I lack in the name department.

I know you'll love the POTC chapters, I have something hilarious in store for that (sinister grin). Wonderland will go into the voting. Thanks again for your input, if not for that I'd be stuck.

You always review at the times I need you the most. I think that's what matters the most, so thank you.

**Neoi: **Yes, Riku the merman. I didn't give him a shark tale, mainly because… I dunno why.

You should write one… but if your lazy then that would be an awful thing to do to your readers. Well I would be interested into reading your fanfic, if you chose to ever write one.

Ah I loved the KH speech. It was one of those random moments and I was like "Yes, that's brilliant!"

Thanks for the review and I hope I do keep up the good work!

**Ju-san Kikan: **Ironically the morning after you reviewed my little sis came home with a sombrero so I performed a little dance, and I did think of you then while laughing to myself.

I did not like Atlantica because it was frightening. I love musicals so to see their idea of musical was… something else.

Grammar error was duely noted. Originally I had something else written but then I changed it after loading it into the site, but the site failed me and the story deleting whatever I wrote, and I can't recall it for the life of me.

I'll edit it later when I have time and internet.

I feel terrible for the late update, I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for letting me know how you like my story and thanks for taking up the task of being my beta.

**Mink The Shadow Thief: **I found Atlantis not that exciting and hearing Donald sing made me want to chew glass. My poor friend was subjected to finny fun because she decided to hang with me the day I got the game (cackles).

Fighting in the water, and in Peter Pan was difficult I'll agree, but I wasn't a fan of the songs in the second game.

I am thrilled to see what will ensue from the next chapter. Poor Riku.

Little Fan Girl Devil will always be there, poor Tal. Here is more again, so sorry about taking forever to update. I am trying. Like seriously.

**daydreamer nightweeper: **I feel ya, I feel ya. I can't even get on the internet. It's good to hear the humor was done tastefully because that is my forte. As much as I like to make cracks at fan fiction I can't do it all the time lest it become common.

Let me brutally honest and tell you, I wasn't thinking things through when I separated Roxas and Sora. Remember in chapter 2 I claimed rights to be nonsensical due to gibberish. That was the initial reasoning, but now that I'm in so deep I actually have to come up with a plot point…

Darn it.

(sighs) oh well, I brought that on my self.

Believe me, I will get into the darker aspects of the KH universe, but I was taking too deep a plunge. I don't want to douse everyone with cold harsh reality, this story is for entertainment not educating everyone in the art of fanfic cynicism.

I'll keep doing what I do, okay?

Thank you very much for taking the time out of your day to review. You flatter me. I only began this story out of frustration but everyones encouragement and comments and reviews has made it what it is. This story is thanks to you, and everyone else whose given an iota of attention to it.

**I am sorry about taking over 2 months to update. You all are amazing to stick around. I will try really hard to not take so long, but please have patience. I really am trying and am not blowing you all off. **

_**Next Chapter**__: It's time for the annual celebration of all swimming things that sing. Tal watches Riku's horror with sadistic glee. What else could happen, we'll find out in the next chapter of Fandom Installment: Kingdom Hearts, Here I Come!_

**I love you all!**


	17. Muscials, Muggings, and Mermaidmaids

**So… I'm very sorry. Living on your own is a whole other ball game, and when you have to work to pay bills, go to school, and get married, writing fanfictions sadly has takes a back seat.**

**I really didn't see me doing that but it happened. Writing has become something of a lost lover. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever be good again… If we'll be reunited…**

**Or motivated for that matter…**

**So again, I'm sorry. **

**This chapter is going to be different from the initial plan for two reasons. One: I was stuck and didn't know what to do, and two; that chapter got deleted by another story which also needs to be updated. **

**Recap: **_After an intense battle with the famed antagonist Arelius our protagonist finds herself in Atlantica with Sora (keyblade wielder), Kairi (new b.f.f.), and Riku (a possible love interest), searching for way home, and also stardom?_

**Chapter Begin**

The sadistic glee that came from watching Sora, Kairi, and Riku participate in the musical quickly ebbed.

It wasn't funny as much as painful. Their singing was like the squawking of flaming crows.

Okay, that is an extreme hyperbole. They were just tone deaf.

Apparently it was normal for fish to have a natural inclination for music and anything related. Becoming an aquatic creature didn't qualify if this only happened hours prior.

"Sora, you need to hit da pitch, mon." Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time. These kids just weren't getting it, and the crab didn't understand why. All creatures under the sea got the rhythm… mon.

The little crab was at his wits end, and didn't know what to do. He never had to recast his cast, and honestly, Sora was a good kid, and his friends seemed nice. It wouldn't be fair to oust them from the musical… But if he didn't do something soon the musical would be ruined, which would lead to a mob of angry fish and merfolk.

The maestro had to think quickly if he was going to save his friendship with the keyblade wielder and save the musical.

Sora nodded his head, sucked in a deep breath of water, and started belting out the note.

"Dear lord, somebody put me out of my misery." Tal moaned hitting her head against a rock.

Kairi, Riku, and Sebastian cringed.

There was no hope.

The little crab sighed tiredly. His plans for the musical weren't quite what he wanted. "We'll take a 20, mon."

Translation: 20 minute break. Perhaps in this short window of time the maestro could think of something to save the musical and his friendship with the young keyblade master and his friends.

After the break was up, Sora was ready for round two. The others were not. Sebastian was no where to be found which raised an alarm for the four, leaving them to wonder if perhaps the crab was eaten by a local fish.

Or maybe he just fled the scene because there was no hope for Sora and his tone deafness. This would lead many to the conclusion that perhaps Sebastian was having a mental break down somewhere screaming in agony that there was no hope.

The mass populace will vote for option two, because there is no cannibalism in Disney!

Left to their devices, several minutes after the given break time, the four came to the conclusion that maybe perhaps Sebastian wasn't coming back, and if that was the case then they should do other things such as: find the source of darkness that brought them here in the first place.

There was only a slight problem with that. They didn't know where to begin, and the entire Atlantian populace was ignorant of such things as tangible darkness.

The four made a brave attempt to visit King Triton, but he was busy tending matters with Captain Gordon.

"You're the one who knows more than the rest of us." Riku flicked his fin, slightly peeved at the standstill they had come to. "There must be something you think of that could be associated with darkness?" This dialogue was of course directed at Tal, for who else would be as knowledgeable?

Riku was going out on a limb, for once, and probably the last time attempting optimism in the hopes of possibly triggering a deep rooted thought into the fan girl's mind that could lead them to a clue, for surely she had to have an idea where darkness could possibly reside. She's been immersing herself in their world for years before actually becoming apart of it.

Tal chewed her lip for several seconds, nothing particular coming to her mind, other than the fact that even annoyed Riku still made a sexy merman. "Nope."

The trio sighed, defeated.

"I guess we could ask around." Sora scratched the side of his cheek.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Most people aren't even aware darkness like that exists. We can't just go around asking about that."

"What should we do? Go snooping around the ship graveyard?" Sora offered.

"Oooh!" Tal piped in. "Yeah, that sounds like the kind of place we'd find darkness…. Or Ursula's lair!" She chirped.

"Der you are!" Sebastian came swimming up. "I been lookin' for you mon." The crab was glowing, a grin fitting of only his face stretching from one end to the other. "I found a solution to our problem." He waved his meaty claw, as one girl and two merfolk swam up. "Lip singers."

The four fidgeted anxiously. With their trail hot and blazing, they didn't have much patience for bad numbers and cliché dance moves.

"Well wat are we watin' for mon, let's get a practicin'." And thus they were dragged back into the world that they were going to despise. If not for them being Disney based, even if only in copyrights, there would be mass genocide of merfolk and other singing aquatic creatures.

No one could stand still, or more like float contentedly with the sense of urgency to solve Tal's dilemma.

Riku was thinking up ways to pay Sora back for his asinine idea to incorporate himself into the musical, many of the vengeful thoughts including cheap shots during their training and maybe a wrestling match where he went all out. Perhaps even going so far as to hide Sora's hair gel.

Yes, the hiding of hair gel had the ability to render Sora a mess. His attachment to that was akin to Sephiroth's attachment to Jenova.

Tal on the other hand had quickly realized that she was not partaking in this musical and was free to roam about.

And roam about she did. It would also greatly behoove the protagonist as an exercise in learning how to maneuver underwater as well as fight. Guns aren't reliable underwater only proving somewhat effective if the bullet is able to leave the gun, but even then the projectile rate is still greatly diminished.

If worse came to worse, she would have to rely on hand to hand combat, which obviously wasn't her first choice, considering her punches usually tickled.

Yes tickled. Like, I punch, you giggle.

"If Ariel can survive a shark attack, what could get me?" She mused. If Atlantica was exactly as they had made it out to be, there would be no fear of being kidnapped and sold into the sex trade or even slavery.

This wasn't the real world. Realistically, it was safe for a 16 year-old-girl to go adventuring the great blue. Ariel was a testament to that.

But lest Tal forgot, she is not Ariel, and she was not created by Disney.

Yes dear readers, the author won't let you forget! Reality always rears its ugly head when you least expect it.

_Thwump, _A fist connected with the back of Tal's neck, dazing her. She was swiftly tackled, and felt up.

"What's this?" A rough looking merman grunted, holding up her prized pistols, gifted from Vincent Valentine himself.

The man chuckled. "This is from the human world. Where did you find treasures like this?"

She glared up at him, trying to think of something to do. Punches would be futile, as hand to hand combat. He was a native to these waters, and knowing how to fight would definitely be something he would be capable of.

She needed to outsmart him if she wanted to keep her pistols.

"Yea. All you have to do is just point the barrel at your face and push that button, but make sure it's pointing at your face."

The grizzled fishman eyed her warily. "Why would I do that?"

Tal had to think quickly and plausibly so she wouldn't be busted for trying to blow someone's head off. "Well, that's what it's for." Her mind was racing. "It helps clear your thoughts." _In the literal sense of course_, "So when you're panicking, it really helps mellow out the situation. Why do you think I'm so calm?"

He thought it over for a second, leaving the fan girl ever hopeful. "Well, ya see. I don't believe you, so how about I try this out on you, and if it don't work then we'll both know if you're lying."

Tal's eyes widened in alarm, her voice stuck in her throat.

He pointed the gun at her face, and pulled the trigger. _Click_.

"What?" She growled, leaning closer to the gun, examining the barrel. There were no bullets inside to fire. Her life had been spared, but so had the muggers.

"Wow, ya really do look concentrated. Lemme try." He pointed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger. _Click._ "Hmm, didn't work. Lemme try 'gain." _Click, click, click. _"Why isn't it working for me?"

Tal was fighting off despair deep within her chest. She didn't want to lose her guns, but at this point she had no idea how to retrieve them either…

Until… A military merman swam past in the distance. She finally knew what to do.

"RAPE! HELP ME!" The mugger jumped, glared at her and smacked her.

He started to swim away, but Tal grabbed him and held on despite him trying to kick her off. She got smashed into a nearby building made of coral which cut up her back, and got a few punches but desperately held on.

She didn't know if she'd ever see Vincent again, but those guns were the only connection she had to him. He had taught her how to be useful and gave her the tools to be, and she wouldn't let some sleazy mugger take them for his own greed.

Within in no time, the two were surrounded by military personal.

"Oh thank Neptune!" Tal shook the hand of the nearest military merman. "You saved me. This man here was trying to steal my guns, and he attacked me."

"I HAD NO INTENTIONS OF RAPING YOU! LIKE I'D WANNA FERTILIZE YOUR EGGS!"

Tal froze. _Fertilize?_ Suddenly it became clear why there was no sex trade in Atlantica. Merpeople reproduce like fish. The females would lay eggs and then the male would come and fertilize them.

Sex was something else entirely. It was solely for making babies, not for pleasure. If that was the case, did they have TV shows here where they had "Who's the daddy?" like with Jerry Springer, or maybe even "How many daddys can you have?"

Images of angry mermaids yelling at mermen, being held back my bouncers flashed through the girls mind as she saw a audience of people cheering and yelling…

This put a whole new twist on reality television.

"Ew." She mumbled under her breath, wishing desperately for mind soap to erase this recent revelation.

Tal was abruptly ripped from her grotesque thoughts when she was bound by reinforced seaweed. Considering metal was quick to break down under the salt water, natural elements seemed to be the best cuffing aside from plastic can rings.

"Why are you arresting me?" She screamed, outraged. "I've done nothing wrong!"

The military cop sneered, "You've falsely accused a man of fertilizing your eggs." The disdain dripping from his voice couldn't be more obvious if he had a neon sign flashing _'I DON'T LIKE YOU!'_

It was official at this point. Tal was not good at making friends with strangers from another world; first Sora and Riku, then Yuffie, and Cloud, and now this man. She just couldn't win.

She would have fought against the cop, but with a wounded shoulder from getting slammed into the building, and a bruised face, she decided to let them take her, administer medical attention, and after all that was said and done, get a pardon from King Triton.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you mean it'll take a month for me to make my appeal?" The fan girl seethed. "I am a guest of His Majesty! Sora is my friend and well as my traveling companion! If he finds out that you're holding me in this nasty algae covered cell you're gonna be so neck deep in your own crap, you'll be begging me for forgiveness."

The military cop laughed, and swam off, hands folded behind his back. "If only I had a clam every time I heard that."

Tal crossed her arms, glaring at the fuzzy green wall, face throbbing from the earlier assault made by the mugger.

Atlanica sucked. Hard core.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Several hours later, during rehearsal:_

"I can't find her!" Kairi swam back to Sora and Riku. "I thought maybe she went to take a nap or something but she's no where to be found." Her brows knitted together.

"I've been asking around, but no one remembers seeing anyone like her." Riku mumbled, his fists clenched.

Both Sora and Kairi could pick up the vibes Riku was emanating, it was obvious he was far from being as calm as everyone thought.

"Let's look for her together. Surely nothing bad could happen to her. It's Tal!" Sora replied cheerily.

Riku scoffed, "That's what I'm worried about! It's Tal, she's a magnet for trouble."

Dread settled on the three. They made up their mind. Forget the musical, they had to find Tal, and help her get home. No more diversions or distractions.

"But wat about the musical mon?" Sebastian swam in front of the three in a desperate and futile attempt to stop them as he was only one 3 inch crab and they were 3 almost fully grown adults, albeit their mind was still in the teenager stage. "We still have to do one more run through!"

Riku shrugged, "Tal comes first." He wasn't really sorry. In truth he'd be willing to do anything else than participate in this asinine musical that really made no sense. Tal was just a very legitimate excuse to skip out. "Use our lip singers as our fill-ins. They're more prepared."

Kairi nodded relief obvious in her actions. She as well was fed up with the musical. Sora though carried a small air of melancholy.

He liked being in musicals. They were fun.

It is at this time, we venture off to parallel worlds for a moment. The authors thinks that if Sora wasn't a keyblade master he probably would have grown up participating in musicals and other various show tunes in high school, and possibly pursue a career in the theatre as a grown adult leading many to assume he was gay until he finally found a girl to marry.

"Let's find Tal before she's eaten by a shark." Sora kidded. Kairi punched him.

"Don't even joke. It could really happen."

Sora felt a twinge of guilt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Several hours later:_

The three teens swam back to the palace rather dejected. There search ended up no where. No one had seen a mermaid with peachy pink sea shell bra, fin, and carrying two guns.

No more jokes about her disappearance were uttered in fear of them being real.

"What if we let King Triton know about Tal, maybe he'll send out a search party?" Kairi mentioned ever hopeful.

Riku shook his head, worry creasing his brow. "No, merpeople come up missing all the time. It's how things are under the sea. Fish eat fish and sharks favor merfolk above any other fish or crustacean. We can make our request known to him, but the probability of us getting a search party is unlikely." Riku the realist said.

The three swam past a military official who was telling one of the mermaids about the crazy day he had today. When the author mentioned mermaid she literally meant a mermaid that works as a maid in the castle. Perhaps to differentiate the two she'll call them mermaidmaids… or not.

"…and she was screaming for this man not to rape her…"

The maid gasped. "No, she really didn't think he would!"

The MP laughed, "No, I don't think anyone would. She's kinda funny lookin… unlike you." The pick up in his voice was coated on as heavily as a 16 year old coats on AXE over his nasty boy funk; doesn't make them more flattering, just pungent.

Sora had stopped swimming and was staring at the MP as he blatantly hit on the maid.

"You're the most beautiful mermaid in the ocean."

"Did the mermaid you arrested earlier go by the name of Tal?" Sora shamelessly cut in. The MP jumped, and stared at Sora. "The funny looking mermaid? With a peachy pink bra and fin? With two guns?"

The cop tried to form words but was at a loss, his mouth hanging open.

"Guys! This man knows where Tal is!" Sora hollered. Riku and Kairi were at Sora's side in seconds.

"Where is she?" Riku breathed out, his muscles tensed with anticipation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I hate my life." The protagonist floated disconnectedly, afraid of the algae latching on to her and consuming her like the mutant life form she believed it to be.

"You realize it's your fault we're here." The mugger from earlier grumped.

The teen threw herself at the bars, eyes lit with rage. "That's a load of crock! If you didn't mug me we wouldn't be here! It's your own fault we're both here you scum!"

The door to the jail area opened up, but Tal was too engrossed in her ranting to notice.

"Fact is, all I wanted was to just figure out how to get out of this aquatic nightmare, but noooooo, some idiot like you has to go and try to steal my guns, by the way, if they were loaded you'd be dead you stupid fish!" Ah, the rants of the angry teenager, incoherent and every bit amusing.

Of course Tal did not realize she would have died before the mugger, considering he tested out her theory on her before himself.

"Tal?" Riku's voice's penetrated the haze of anger that had enveloped the protagonist. The white haired teen was already at her cell, beckoning for the MP to unlock her and free the disgruntled fan girl. .

"We were worried about you." Kairi swam up, smiling. "I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Yeah, we were looking all over for you." Sora piped in.

Tears brimmed the young fan girl's eyes. It was so like them to come at the right time. She swam up to Kairi, desperately needing a hug.

"Thank God you're here. They said that I would be in here for a month before I could make my appeal." Her voice cracked. "I got stuck in here because I was mugged-"

"What happened to your shoulder?" Riku interrupted, gently separating the girls, and studying Tal's body to see what other damage has been sustained. "And your eye?"

During her struggle with the mugger she had also sustained a black eye.

The fan girl's eyes narrowed. "That stupid guy tried to mug me. I was able to hold onto my guns, but he did this to me."

All four teens glared at the mugger. "It's her own fault, if she would've let me go, I wouldn't have had to do that to her." He shrugged non-challant.

Before an assault could be launched on the sleazy man, the MP had already gotten in between the teenagers and the sleazy mugger..

"We can't have civilians in the dungeon." The MP cut in. "Please leave now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, what do we do now?" Tal asked with much trepidation. She wanted desperately to leave this aquatic nightmare as previously stated, but until Sora gave the okay, she would be forced to endure this place.

"We're leaving." Sora stated.

A chorus of angels sang.

"Really?" The peachy mermaid was beginning to wonder if Sora could read minds.

"While we were looking for you, we searched those places we were talking about earlier, and we didn't find anything."

The joy the protagonist felt was amazing, and she couldn't stop smiling. "So…"

"Where will we go next?" The ever brilliant and thoughtful love interest of Sora, Kairi, asked.

"Port Royal." Sora said with much resolve.

Just when Tal thought things couldn't get better, she was proven wrong. Oh so gloriously wrong.

Back on the ship, Tal stretched her legs and even did a little jig. "I never realized how much I love being human." She grinned.

"Ugh, but now my hair is a mess." Kairi muttered ruefully, trying to work her hair into something decent looking. "The salt won't wash out."

"It's just hair." Riku and Sora stated together, the typical male response.

"By the way… Has anyone seen my hair gel?" Sora tilted his head to the side, his spikes droopy, resting his hands behind his head.

Riku suppressed a sinister chuckle. "Let's head to Port Royal."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What is your next plan of action?" Xemnas looked apathetically at Areilus.

"Lead the girl to reality." The man chuckled. "Then we'll move forward with our plan, and what you long for will finally be obtainable."

Xemnas would have feigned annoyance but then that would imply he remembered such emotions and he had been a nobody for far too long to remember such frivolous but amusing emotions. "I do not long for anything."

"Once you manifest yourself in reality, emotions will be very real for you, for beings as you cannot exist in veracity without evolving." The man grinned madly. "I have lost the ability to cross the threshold, but that little fanatic can. With that ability I can wreak havoc upon what she knows and change the very nature of this universe." He erupted into maniacal laughter. "She'll be the undoing of her own world!"

Xemnas grinned sardonically. "What are we working to obtain?" His non-existent curiosity finally took hold.

"The very core of our universe, it's where Kingdom Hearts was born." The secretive tone dripped off of Arelius's words.

**End Chapter**

**So yay for updates? **

**Okay, I am sorry but the story is never abandoned. Just put on the back burner until I can get back to doing what I love. Writing. Well anyway shout outs!**

**By the way: FANDOM; KINGDOM HEARTS, HERE I COME – HAS REACHED 100 REVIEWS! WHOOOO! **

**I don't make a big deal about reviews but my goodness do I love getting them. Why? Because I love to hear what you guys have to say, that's why! **

**Minx The Shadow Thief: **Sorry for never writing. From the moment I wake up until 9 at night I'm running around, but since my promotion at my job I now have Sunday's and Monday's off! Yay! That's kinda of been the reason why I'm writing again. Oh, and now that I'm married I have the urge to write again… and my husband's been on me about updates. Apparently he's a fandom fan! Yay! Yeah, Tal in pink is awesome. Only cause it burns, muwahahaha!

**Gotta stay calm: **Name changes are only because fanfiction won't accept your name any other way. I'm sorry :( Thank you so much for the compliments and review. I'm trying really hard with the story. The only thing that scares me is after not updating for a year, I don't want to get a bunch of reviews saying "Dude, you lost it"

Unless of course someone had suggestions. I love those because it means I can improve. Well, thank you so much for the encouragement.

I have some fun in store for the Port Royal chapter if you like Tikuness (hint hint)

**Neoi**: Mind in the gutter is ok. Sometimes makes for some awesome jokes :D I am not a fan of sharks. This summer went to Hawaii, while swimming in the ocean I was scared to death that I would meet my end by being shark bait. I'm sorry for the lack of Riku singing. I felt limited by the words, and without much to go on I couldn't do it believability. I actually feel that's part of the reason why I got stuck. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but I had it down up until I started writing the musical portion and at that point I was like, "… Uh… yeah, I don't think this is working… (sigh)" and usually when that happens, updates don't happen.

Sorry again D:

**Liliafax: **Glad my story was able to make you feel better :D That's the whole point. Bring joy and laughter and as long as everyone enjoys I'm happy.

**Day Dreamer: **I hope you can forgive me after this freaking forever lack of update. I'm so sorry. I did what every person does on fan fiction :( Okay, not every person, just a lot of them.

I really tried, it just took me forever to get the picture back.

I guess I just want to make sure that the story is going somewhere but sometimes I really wonder what I'm doing.

I'll seriously consider the Roxas idea. Sounds like a plan… one I like… :D

As to latest Kingdom Hearts information, honestly I haven't the foggiest. Since moving out I really haven't had internet or time to research stuff. My little sis back home is all in the KH stuff, and I s'pose I should be brushing up, and will probably soon. I'm a spoilers fan, makes my hubby crazy b/c I ruin everything for him. Muwahaha.

Incredibles world! Brilliant. If I can fit it in, I definitely will. I just have to see how it could tie into the plot… or make it a fun chapter… Hm…

If I were to do a FMA chapter it would have to be a parody or something like it because I don't know if it is accessible because of copy right issues ;P hehe, jkjk, but I might consider a chapter that isn't part of the story if I have time.

Thanks for the notice of name changing, and hey, I'll check out your stories. I have been inactive on FF since last year, so perhaps it's time for some catching up :D

**Darkmekmon:** I believe work is more of an issue with my not updating than school. Well, dating interfered too… funny how that works. After getting married I find myself wanting to write again… I'm glad though, I missed it. I missed updating fandom. I'm going to try to keep up this story and it being awesome, but I'll need help considering the fact that I've abandoned it for a whole year D8

Not bueno, I know, I'm so sorry. I'll keep trying.

**Luxord's Xigbar: **Still not settled to an extent. I bum wi-fi because it's cheaper… and saving up to go home and visit family over 800 miles away. I'll work on being more consistent with updates, promise. Remember this story is never ever abandoned. I have every intention of finishing.

**Anonymous-L: **You're right. Ariel's name is spelled the prior. Not Arial :p Love little tips, because it' what helps improve and sometimes, my grammar is no bueno. Like my Spanish… haha.

I like the idea of putting Riku in awkward situations… now if only I could make him believable. That's most likely why I didn't really have any scenes with him doing the musical stuff… Because I just couldn't see it in my head and if I can't see it up there, then there's no way I can write it (regretful sigh) I feel like I led people on then copped out. Sorry.

Like I stated before, I only like reviews because it shows me what I'm doing right… and sometimes wrong, but that leaves room for improvement. I'm working on perfecting spelling. I think this chapter is pretty decent… except for when Sebastian is speaking XD

Thank you for the review.

**Simple Shimmers: **Do I think Roxas is cute? Hm, in a little brother, or pouty kid kinda way. I'm a little too old to be crushing on someone his age XD I don't like writing Mary Sue's so we'll see what I can do about any Tal x Roxas, 'kay?

**laptop chick: **Gah, I'm sorry there isn't much Riku suffering. I just couldn't see it, and couldn't write it. I tried, I really tried. There were so many drafts, and the one time I did get started it was deleted because my computer is an ancient piece of machinery. 2002 laptop to be exact… (sigh) I'm sorry I copped out.

**Yaoi-Beloved: **Cut me some slack. I love Beyblade because it's one of my first animes, but the intensity of dradles battles? It's a little bit much :D I mock what I love so don't get mad, it's my childhood to. I mock everything… with love XD

**Okay, I do owe one person a apology. Less-than-3 a while ago, she messaged me telling me she made a fanart for class, but since I had limited time on the internet, and have been pretty much on hiatus on this site, I got the notification through email, but I'm not very web efficient. I wanted to personally thank her for sharing that, and making the devinart because well...**

...

**THAT IS SO FREAKING COOL! And... I'm sorry for never writing back... I'm so sorry D:**

_**Okay, so from one ocean to another, we bring our protagonist to a world that is more familiar to her, even if it's only in graphics. **_

_**The next chapter we'll experience some difficultly as the man who sailed the Spanish Maine, finds himself looking for "fine female company" in the form of our loveable protagonist, and Riku finds himself wondering how he really feels.**_

**Next time on Fandom Installment: Kingdom Hearts Here I Come!**

_**Peace!**_


End file.
